Falso Encantamento
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: → Finalizada ←Tiago luta para poder sair com a garota mais linda de Hogwarts, enquanto Remo é apaixonado por ela.Mal sabem eles que o feitiço pode aparentar o que não é!
1. Prólogo

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

_Hum...vamos começar a minha aventura. Lá estava eu, inocente em meu sétimo ano. 17 anos..pôxa vida...como poderia ser melhor para minha pessoa. Com amigos perfeitos e dias perfeitos, como eu poderia sonhar que meu mundo daria tantas voltas? Pois é, ela deu bastante voltas começando pelo finalzinho do sexto ano. _

_Uma jovem dócil e meiga, porém muito severa conquistou meu coração. Pelo menos eu acreditava estar cego de amor por ela. Passava os longos e tediosos dias da minha vida pensando somente __**nela.**__ Meus amigos não faziam idéia de que eu estava apaixonado por __**ela.**__ E mesmo que, soubessem, não concordariam pois meu melhor amigo é louco por __**ela.**_

_Que situação..._

_Mas eu preferi ficar em silêncio. Como eu poderia guardar um sentimento tão forte em tão pouco tempo? Eu posso explicar..._

_Lílian Evans é a garota que a maioria dos "cuecas" sonham em namorar. Gentil, meiga e outras coisas além da imaginação, ela conquista qualquer pessoa. Pois é...e acabou conquistando esse mero maroto sonhador. _

_Pensam que agüento tudo calado e sozinho? Não mesmo! Minha melhor amiga me atura nesses momentos de amor platônico. Marcela Lindley é uma das melhores amigas da ruiva e, claro, minha melhor amiga também. Ela tem sido bastante paciente comigo, principalmente ao ouvir minhas lamúrias. Ela é simplesmente...fofa. Tenho orgulho de dividir meus assuntos com ela. Depois dos marotos, ela é a pessoa mais importante da minha vidinha tosca._

_Tá...não irei prosseguir nesse sistema melodramático. Não irei encher esse prólogo com palavras lindas e perfeitas sobre Lily. Afinal, a palavra "perfeita" já é adequada para ela e não é necessário mais que isso. Pelo menos nisso Tiago e eu concordamos. Por falar nele..._

_Tiago James Potter. O maroto fissurado em Lílian Evans. Não o considero rival, pois ele não sabe o que sinto pela ruivinha. Imagine se soubesse. Não quero fazê-lo desistir por minha causa...ele é melhor em tudo...por que me intrometeria?_

_Eu não me intrometeria, mas Marcela fez isso. Pois bem.. não irei me prolongar pois é aqui que começa essa loucura. Espero que dêem bastante risada,pois coisas inesperáveis irão acontecer.

* * *

__**N/A:**__ Olha quem está aqui de novo se metendo a escrever! EU! abrindo um largo sorriso. Bom, como terminei "Férias em um Cruzeiro" poderei dar conta de duas fics ao mesmo tempo. É meu limite máximo! Ficarei com essa e "Ameaça Espiritual". _

_Espero que tenham gostado do Prólogo e, por favor, deixem reviewsssssssss! Eu prometo capítulos grandes, bem escritos...eu irei tentar...olhinhos brilhando _

_Beijos nas bochechas!_


	2. A idéia de Marcela

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 1- A idéia de Marcela.**

_Certo! Aqui começarei a relatar tudinho. O ano letivo já havia começado e eu estava com minha habitual cara de sempre: presa em um imenso livro. Estávamos a espera do professor de Runas Antigas. Lílian Evans já estava na sala e conversava afoita com as meninas. Bom..ela sempre me tratou bem, mas não da forma como eu queria. _

_Acho que isso chamou a atenção da minha heroína._

- Bom dia,Remo! - disse Marcela sentando-se ao lado de Remo.- Assim que Pedro chegar, eu me retiro.

- Pode ficar aqui! Rabicho está mais preocupado em copiar a lição de casa no banheiro do que estar presente neste exato momento. - disse Remo sorrindo.

- Ah!Tá! - Marcela riu.- Como vai a vida? Dormiu bem?

Remo suspirou.

- Como posso dormir bem, sabendo que...

- 'Tá! Já entendi! - Marcela dera um sorriso.- A tomate realmente enfeitiçou você.

- Tomate? - Remo riu.

- Código! - disse Marcela baixinho.- Já pensou em fazer algo para mudar isso?

- Não! Não pensei em nada! - Remo suspirou.- Como pensaria se...

- Tiago Potter também está na disputa. - completou Marcela.- Sabia que você coloca imposições demais?

- Má, eu não quero magoar ninguém e...

- Prefiro me sentir magoado. - completou Marcela mais uma vez. Isso era praticamente normal entre os dois. - Se bondade desse dinheiro, você estaria milionário.

Remo sorriu sem vontade.

- Eu adoraria ser a empresária desse negócio. - disse Marcela.

- Você é tão legal! - brincou Remo.

- Eu já sabia! - concordou Marcela sorrindo.

- Aluado...já copiei...- Pedro havia entrado feito um foguete na sala de aula. Estava ofegante e com as vestes completamente amassadas.

- Bom..copiou antes da sineta tocar. - disse Remo consultando o relógio.- 3..2..1!

A sineta havia tocado naquele exato instante. Os alunos correram para sentar em seus devidos lugares a espera da professora. A espera simplesmente não garantia a falta de conversa,pois as vozes ainda ecoavam em alto e bom som.

- Sentarei com elas! - disse Marcela ficando em pé.- Nos falamos depois!

Marcela dirigiu-se para se sentar ao lado de Lílian que parecia bastante feliz naquela manhã.

- Aconteceu algo que eu não saiba? - perguntou Marcela tirando seu jogo de Runas da mochila.

- Depois te conto!- sussurrou Lílian fazendo o mesmo que a amiga.

A aula então começou. O professor havia pedido que todos os alunos se mantivessem em duplas onde cada um leria as runas para seu companheiro. Tiago e Sirius estavam sentados algumas carteiras à frente rindo feito loucos atiçando a curiosidade da ruiva grifinória.

- Do que será que eles estão rindo? - perguntou Lílian deixando suas runas de lado.

- Deixe-os de lado! - disse Marcela.- Seja o que for, você logo acabará sabendo.

- Bom..é verdade! - concordou Lílian.- Bom...quantas runas quer que eu tire?

- Cinco! - respondeu Marcela.

Lílian concentrou-se nas runas. Colocou suas mãos sobre elas e cerrou os olhos. Estava buscando concentração, mas algo mais forte chamou sua atenção.

- NOSSAAAAAA! PONTAS..AQUI DIZ QUE VOCÊ IRÁ NAMORAR UMA RUIVA MUITO LINDA.

A jovem abrira os olhos no mesmo instante. Virou-se e começou a encarar os dois marotos que pareciam estar se divertindo com suas predições.

- Uau! Uma ruiva? Tem como saber o nome dela? - perguntou Tiago fingindo grande surpresa.

- Claro! Aqui tem uma runa que lembra muito a letra "E". Sabe o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Sirius.

- Não! O que significa? - perguntou Tiago coçando o queixo.

- "E" de EVANS! - respondeu Sirius fazendo força para não rir.

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem completamente ao ouvir aquilo.

- Acho que você perdeu a concentração! - disse Marcela rindo.

- Não! Não perdi não! - Lílian endireitou-se e tirou cinco runas. - OLHA SÓÓÓÓÓ...

Sirius e Tiago olharam para trás, assim como Remo e Pedro.

- Marcela...aqui diz que você me ajudará a dar um "toco" em alguém. - disse Lílian enrugando a testa.- Veja...tem três "T" aqui.

- Lily...não existe tr...

- Xiu! - Lílian indicou o grupo de marotos com a cabeça, fazendo-a entrar no jogo.

- INCRÍVEL! - Marcela bateu palma.- E o que significa esses três "t"?

- TOCO NO TOSCO DO TIAGO. - respondeu Lílian.

Sirius caíra na risada ao ver a expressão no rosto de Tiago. Ele parecia ter levado um baita choque.

- Acho que não deu muito certo! - comentou ele dando palmadinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Ora! Evans! Suas runas podem estar erradas! - disse Tiago em legítima defesa.

- É mesmo? E por que estariam?

- Por que você não dará um toco no tosco do Tiago. Você vai dar um beijo bem gostoso nele.

Lílian riu com gosto.

- Não me faça rir! - disse ela debochada.

- Duvida? - desafiou ele.

- Duvido! - respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

- Me aguarde,Evans! Você ainda vai implorar por esse tesudo aqui. - disse Tiago virando-se novamente para frente.

- Se eu fosse você, encararia isso como um aviso. - disse Sirius fazendo o mesmo que o amigo.

- Idiotas! - resmungou Lílian.

- Lily, o que você acha do Potter?

Lílian enrugou a testa.

- Que pergunta é essa?

- Quero saber apenas o que você acha dele. - Marcela dera de ombros.

- É fácil! - Lílian endireitou-se.- Idiota, horroroso, nojento, metido, insuportável, intragável, in..

- 'Tá! Eu já entendi! - Marcela sorriu.- Se existissem, apenas, Lupin e Potter no mundo...com quem ficaria?

- Lupin! - respondeu Lílian sem pestanejar.- De todos eles, Lupin é o único que presta.

- Ficaria com ele?

- Hum...não sei! Depende muito! - Lílian dera de ombros.- Ele é fofo, super carinhoso e atencioso comigo, mas a fila dele deve estar repleta de garotas.

Marcela encarou a amiga por alguns instantes.

- Então..se ele pedisse..você ficaria?

- Atualmente não! - respondeu Lílian.

- Por que não?

- Porque Dylan pediu para sair comigo.

- Sério?

- Aham! Eu estou tão feliz. Ele é tão lindo...tão meigo...tão tudo...

- Nossa! Eu jurava que você ficaria com o Remo logo de primeira. Ele é bem sua cara.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza!

Encerrado o assunto, Lílian e Marcela voltaram a ler as Runas uma para a outra. A leitura não estava indo muito bem já que ambas mais conversavam do que se concentravam. Ao término da aula, Lílian guardara suas coisas com extrema pressa.

- Irei ver o Dylan! - explicou Lílian antes que Marcela perguntasse.

- O.k! - respondeu Marcela.

Completamente estabanada, Lílian guardara suas coisas de qualquer forma. Tamanha era a pressa, acabou esbarrando com tudo em Remo fazendo seu material cair.

- Além de cega é burra! - comentou Tiago rindo.

- Calado,Potter! - disse Lílian sem jeito.- Desculpe, Remo!

- Tu...tudo bem! - disse ele pegando suas coisas.

- Eu ajudo!

- Não..não precisa...- disse ele meio nervoso.

- Não precisa ter medo dela, Aluado. - disse Tiago calmamente.

- Mesmo ela sendo maria machão? - indagou Sirius.

Lílian virou um livro de Remo contudo nas costelas de Sirius.

- Maria Machão é sua vovozinha,ok?

- Como você descobriu? - disse Sirius tampando a boca.- Sua ...BRUXA!

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro caíram na risada.

- Muito engraçadinho! Pena que não posso socá-los como deveria, pois estou com muita pressa.

- Evans...eu queria te fazer uma pergunta antes de você ir.

- Ande logo!

- Quer sair comigo nem que seja para ir ao banheiro segurar minhas calças?

Lílian já ia pra cima de Tiago, mas resolveu ficar onde estava.

- Irei segurar as calças de outro garoto para sua informação e, garanto, que deve ser bem mais interessante do que ter que segurar as suas. - respondeu Lílian fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Você está saindo com outro cara? - perguntou Tiago desacreditado.

- Não é só você quem se diverte,Potter. Agora, se me der licença, tenho que ir segurar as calças do moço.

Lílian dera as costas para o grupo de marotos sem dizer mais nada.

- Como ela pode estar saindo com um cara que não seja eu? - disse Tiago ajeitando os óculos.

- Talvez por que você seja uma pessoa só e não duas. - respondeu Remo tentando disfarçar seu descontentamento.

- Mas nem que eu tenha mais quatro Tiagos eu conseguirei sair com essa menina. Ela duvidou de mim e me desafiou. Agora é questão de honra.

- Ela desafiou você a beijá-la. - lembrou Sirius.

- Juntaremos o útil ao agradável. - disse Tiago dando um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos andando? - sugeriu Remo.

- Claro!

Mal haviam começado a andar, quando Remo ouviu alguém chamar por seu nome. Ficou feliz em saber que era Marcela.

- Eu tenho uma coisa muito bacana para te contar, mas você precisa entrar no meu jogo. Garanto que Lily vai ser sua.

- Ela está saindo com outro.

- E você precisa sair com outra ou fingir que está saindo. - disse Marcela.

- Onde você quer chegar? - perguntou Remo confuso.

- Topa ter uma falsa namorada ou ficante? - perguntou ela afoita.

Remo sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Que loucura era aquela?

- E quem seria minha falsa namorada ou ficante? - perguntou ele.

- Eu! - Marcela abrira os braços.

- Você está maluca, mas a idéia parece ser legal.

- Só precisamos fingir. Apenas fingir,ok?

O garoto concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Mas você seria minha namorada ou ficante? - perguntou ele confuso.

- Acho que ficante é melhor. Não soa tão forte e tão cheio de obrigações.

- Certo! - aprovou Remo.- Será que irá funcionar?

- Nem que eu tenha que dançar macarena, isso irá dar certo.

- Dançar o quê?

- Nada! Vamos discutir nosso relacionamento que é o que realmente importa neste exato momento.

Marcela o pegou pelo braço e começou a caminhar com ele. Começaram a discutir o que fariam e o que não fariam. Desse plano, havia muito o que se esperar.

* * *

**N/A:** Nesse exato momento, estou muito fula da vida. Eu havia escrito um super texto agradecendo todas as reviews aqui deixadas, mas essa porcaria engoliu TUDO! Sabe o que é TUDO?

.sentando no divã.

Amorecos! Agradeço a todas as reviews aqui deixadas. **Bia, Flavinha, Mana Jana, Mandoca, Bia Lupin, Lily Souma, Srta. Black, Jehssik, Larii, obrigada mesmoooooooo pelas reviews. **

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Marcela pensa que irá dominar o mundo com suas tramóias. Tadinha dela. Mal sabe o que a espera. huahauhauhauhau

Beijos nas bochechas e **deixem reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Planos em Prática

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

_**Capítulo 2- Planos em prática.**_

Depois de uma tarde inteira conversando sobre o "relacionamento", Remo e Marcela resolveram rumar para o Salão Principal a fim de aproveitarem um delicioso almoço. Não muito longe deles estava Lílian Evans desfilando com seu novo namorado para desespero mútuo de Tiago e Remo.

- Você ainda acha que nosso plano dará certo? - perguntou Remo depois de um longo gole no suco de abóbora.

- Se fizermos certo, não há razões para dar errado. - disse Marcela calmamente.

- Vamos repetir as regras? Estou meio nervoso! - disse Remo fitando-a.

- Certo! - concordou Marcela.- Fale-me o que lembra?

- Hum...- Remo coçou o queixo.- Andar de mãos dadas, falar de como nos amamos, que nos damos bem...não lembro mais.

- Você esqueceu da mais importante! - avisou Marcela.

- É? - Remo arregalou os olhos.

- Sim! - Marcela baixou a voz.- Não podemos, em hipótese alguma, nos beijar.

Remo dera um tapa na testa.

- Como fui esquecer disso? - perguntou ele.

- Talvez você esteja mais preocupado com as aparências, só isso. - disse ela dando de ombros.- Não tiro sua razão, já que serão as aparências que enganarão todo mundo.

- E começaremos quando? - perguntou Remo olhando para o lado. Seus amigos acenavam pedindo a presença do garoto.

- Quando quiser! - respondeu Marcela.

- Certo! - concordou Remo.- Darei meu pontapé inicial,ok?

- Ok! - sorriu Marcela.

- Agora, se me der licença...- Remo ficou em pé.- Irei ver o que os marotos querem.

- Fique à vontade! - disse Marcela calmamente.- Nos vemos na próxima aula.

- Nos vemos!

O jovem maroto caminhou lentamente até os amigos passando por Lílian Evans que sorriu ao vê-lo passar. Seu coração ficara tão apertado que parecia que iria capotar no meio do Salão. Resolveu manter a postura inabalável ao sentar-se ao lado de Sirius.

- O que querem? - perguntou ele.

- Precisamos de sua ajuda! - disse Tiago com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Você, com esse sorrisinho, coisa boa é que não é. - disse Remo alisando a testa.- Manda!

- Preciso fugir para Hogsmeade, mas não sozinho. - Tiago começou a se explicar.- Estava juntando as peças e decidi que você deverá arrastar Lílian Evans até a adorável vila.

Remo boquiabriu-se.

- Por que eu?

- Porque ela confia em você. - disse Sirius tornando-se parte do assunto.- Se Tiago,Pedro ou eu pedirmos isso, ela não irá.

- Então...juntamos tudo e concluímos...

- Rabicho, você não conclui nada. - interrompeu-o Sirius.

- Eles concluíram que você deverá levar a mal amada da Evans...

- Êpa! Mal amada não! - interrompeu-o Tiago.

- Corrigindo, a amada, idolatrada da Evans até Hogsmeade. - concluiu, finalmente, Pedro.

- Peçam para uma das amigas dela, ora. - disse Remo dando de ombros.

- Por que está recusando uma tramóia, querido lobinho? - perguntou Tiago com a testa enrugada.

- Bem...porque...porque...- Remo não sabia o que responder. Olhou para o lado e vira Marcela terminando seu almoço. Com a ajuda de uma luz divina, a mente do garoto abriu-se para a melhor resposta que poderia dar.- Porque Marcela não irá gostar.

A boca de Sirius,Tiago e Pedro ficaram completamente abertas a resposta dele.

- Como é? - disse Tiago ainda em choque.

- Marcela? O que ela tem a ver com isso? - perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Bom...estamos ficando. - disse ele com a voz baixa.

Os três marotos caíram na risada.

- Marcela e você? Ficando? Onde? - Sirius estava completamente sem ar.

- Faz um tempo. Só não assumimos, pois não é nada sério. Ficamos quando nos dá vontade. - explicou-se Remo sentindo uma ponta de desespero dominar seu estômago.

- Sim, minha namorada! - disse Remo ficando mais confiante.

- Você ainda beijando sua amiguinha e nem conta para nós, né? - disse Tiago rindo.- Deveria lhe dar um soco por conta disso.

- Ela não gosta de se expor! - disse Remo com um certo ar de mistério.

- Ah! Sim! Entendo! - disse Tiago chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Quem diria! Nosso lobinho virando mulherengo.- disse Sirius voltando ao normal.

- Aluado sempre pega as meninas na penumbra. Ele também não gosta de se expor. - disse Pedro encarando o amigo.

- Claro! Ele não irá destruir a imagem de lobo encantador e cavalheiro que lhe trás certos benefícios com as garotas. - disse Tiago rindo.

Remo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem devido ao comentário do amigo.

- Parabéns, Aluado! Quando oficializar, nos conte. - disse Sirius lhe dando palmadinhas no ombro.

- Podem deixar! - afirmou Remo deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Voltando ao nosso assunto, não vejo razões para sua querida ficante não gostar da nossa idéia. - disse Tiago calmamente.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - Remo perguntou.

- Simples! Ela pode fazer parte do plano, assim trás mais veracidade a ele.

Remo encarou o amigo que tinha uma expressão completamente sonhadora na face.

- Ela não irá gostar. - afirmou Remo.

- Aluado, você só irá levar a Evans para Hogsmeade e entregá-la para o Pontas. Você pode aproveitar e dar uns "pegas" em off na Marcelinha. - disse Sirius dando uma piscadela.

- Almofadinhas e seu dom de levar as pessoas para o mau caminho. - zombou Pedro recebendo um tapa de Sirius na cabeça.

- Aluado, se Marcela for, Evans não irá recusar o passeio já que estará ao lado de uma de suas melhores amigas. E você é monitor, como ela irá desconfiar?

- Sabemos como a Evans é.- disse Remo com um certo ar cansativo.

Sirius e Tiago trocaram risinhos abafados.

- Conversaria com a Marcela para entrarem em um acordo? - perguntou Sirius virando-se para Remo.

Remo não sabia ao certo que resposta dar. Por mais que gostasse de Lílian Evans, não poderia negar um favor ao seu melhor amigo. Estava chateado, mas queria dar o melhor de si nessa tarefa como um maroto nato.

- Certo! Falarei com a Marcela e carregaremos a Evans até Hogsmeade.

- Cara, se eu não fosse homem beijaria sua boca e arrancaria sua roupa. - disse Tiago rindo.

- Ainda bem que você é homem. - disse Remo respirando aliviado.- Quando pretende ir a Hogsmeade?

- Hoje mesmo! - afirmou Tiago sem demora.- Logo após o jantar. Almofadinhas, Rabicho e eu iremos na frente. Marcela, Evans e você irão depois.

- E o mapa? - perguntou Remo.

- Aluado, você é um gênio e monitor chefe dessa bagaça. A probabilidade de você levar uma detenção é mínima. - deduziu Sirius.- Concorda?

- Sim, concordo! - disse Remo sem emoção.

- Então...plano perfeito! - Tiago batera palmas.- Espero que convença sua ficante a ir hoje à noite.

- Irei falar com ela! - disse Remo consultando o relógio. Já estava possuído por um extremo tédio.

- Não precisa nos dizer, sabemos que a sineta irá tocar. - disse Pedro desaprovador.

Sem dizer mais nada, os marotos rumaram para a próxima aula. Claro que enrolaram na metade do caminho chegando atrasados, como sempre, na aula de Transfiguração.

- Muito bonito! 5 pontos a menos para a Grifinória. - resmungou Minerva parando no meio da aula para dar um sermão nos garotos.- Sentem-se logo! O que esperam?

Sirius e Tiago sentaram-se juntos como já era de se imaginar. Pedro sentara sozinho, enquanto Remo sentou-se ao lado de Marcela para fortalecer a encenação.

- Preciso falar com você. - disse ele baixinho e lhe dando um beijo na face. Sirius e Tiago observavam os dois no fundo da sala.

- Pois diga! - consentiu ela.

- Assim não dá! Minerva arrancará nossa cabeça. - disse Remo tirando seu material da mochila e colocando na mesa. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever freneticamente nele.

- O que tanto escreve? - perguntou Marcela esgueirando-se.

- Você lerá! - avisou Remo.

Passados uns 5 minutos, o jovem entregou o pergaminho escrito para Marcela. Curiosa, a garota leu tudo em segundos e parou de boca aberta.

- Tem noção do que Tiago pediu à você? - disse Marcela dando um sorriso vitorioso.

- Não! - Remo dera de ombros.

- Você terá a chance de ficar a sós com a Lily. - Marcela vibrou.- Tenho um plano perfeito.

- Você parece o Pontas falando.

Marcela riu.

- Irei falar com a Lily,ou melhor, mentirei. Iremos para Hogsmeade escondidos e, ao invéz do Tiago passear com ela, você quem irá passear com a moça dos seus sonhos.

Remo engasgou-se.

- Você é mais maluca que o Pontas.

- Acho que fomos irmãos na outra encarnação.Gêmeos ainda! - sorriu ela. - O que acha da idéia?

- Boa, mas impossível.

- Não duvide de mim. - disse Marcela olhando para trás. Sirius e Tiago abaixaram os olhares fingindo que nem os via.

- Nunca faria isso.- sorriu ele. - Mudando completamente de assunto, tenho algo a lhe informar.

- Diga!

- Falei para Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Pontas que somos ficantes.

Fora a vez dela se engasgar.

- Jurava que você iria demorar eras eternas para dizer algo.

- Tive a oportunidade e contei, quero dizer, menti.

Marcela sorriu.

- Você foi rápido! Meus parabéns! - Marcela passou seu braço pelo ombro de Remo ficando bem próxima dele. Vendo a cena, Tiago deixou escapar um assovio.

- Quem foi o ridículo que assoviu? - perguntou Minerva virando-se para todos os alunos.

Silêncio.

- Srta. Lindley, o que pensa que está fazendo com o sr. Lupin? - perguntou ela aproximando-se do casal.

- Não posso abraçar uma pessoa afortunada? - perguntou Marcela.

- Afortunada? Por que o sr. Lupin seria uma pessoa afortunada?

- Porque me tem como ficante. - respondeu ela dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto, fazendo-o corar.

- EPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! É PARA BEIJAR NA BOCA. - berrou Sirius rindo à beça.

- Chega de palhaçada. - ordenou Minerva.- Srta. Lindley, se quer beijar o seu namorado, retire-se com ele desse recinto e esconda suas vergonhas.

- Desculpe pela ofensa. - disse Marcela afastando-se de Remo.

- Essa juventude...

Marcela mordera o lábio inferior vendo a professora voltar a dar atenção ao quadro negro.

- Desculpe! - disse ela.- Não queria te envergonhar.

- Tudo bem! - respondeu Remo virando-se para ela.

- Vamos fazer os deveres ou teremos nossos fígados expostos por aqui.

- Certo!

Antes mesmo de dar a devida atenção aos seus deveres, Remo observou Marcela por alguns instantes. Nunca havia parado para notá-la. Ela tinha sedosos e longos cabelos castanhos e lisos. Seus olhos eram ora castanhos claros ora esverdeados dependendo da claridade. Ela trajava seus uniformes de diferentes maneiras chegando até a usar a gravata como laço de cabelo. Ele sabia que a garota ao seu lado gosta de bijouterias, músicas clássicas e aquele metal barulhento que fazia seus ouvidos arderem. Sabia, também, que ela gostava de literatura, poemas e todas as coisas ligadas ao romantismo e a era medieval. Remo sabia de muita coisa sobre ela, embora tivesse deixado escapar mais uma coisinha acidentalmente: o quanto ela era bonita. Voltando a si, resolveu fazer as revisões que Minerva adicionava freneticamente no quadro negro sempre notano algum gesto delicado que sua amiga fazia.

- Ela deveria pegar menos pesado! - disse Tiago ao término da aula.

- Ela poderia arranjar um namorado. - disse Sirius com firmeza.

- Por falar em namoro...- Pedro indicou Remo e Marcela com a cabeça.

- Olá, Marcela! - cumprimentou Tiago.- Vim lhe dar os parabéns pelo namoro com o Aluado.

- Ah! Obrigada! - disse ela sorrindo.- Muito gentil de sua parte, embora não estejamos namorando fixo.

- Ah! Uma hora vira algo sério. - brincou Sirius fazendo-a rir.

- Não vá fazer nosso lobinho sofrer hein? - disse Tiago dando uma piscadela.

- Nem em sonhos! - respondeu ela.- Vamos, Reminho?

Remo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Sim, vamos!

- Ui! Reminho!- zombou Pedro.

- Bilú!Bilú! - disse Tiago.

Ambos prosseguiram caminho até ficarem longe dos demais marotos.

- Desculpe pelo "Reminho". - disse Marcela sem ar.

- Tudo bem! Terei que me acostumar com expressão de amor em público.- sorriu ele.

- Bom, eu irei falar com a Lílian agora, enquanto você vai até aquele dormitório e se arrumar lindamente para ela.

- Isso é impossível! - Remo dera de ombros.- Seria melhor eu me vestir para disfarçar minha feiura.

Marcela riu.

- Como sempre inseguro! - Marcela apertou a bochecha do garoto.- Seus amigos irão agora para Hogsmeade?

- Com certeza! É o tempo que levarei para arrastar Lily até a estátua da bruxa de um olho só.

- Se eu não te conhecesse, acharia que suas palavras são formadas por meros códigos. - brincou Marcela.- Certo! Lily está indo jantar. Vá até o dormitório e se arrume. Te espero daqui 15 min na frente da estátua,ok?

- 15 min? Acha que dará tempo?

- Eu tenho o poder de ludibriar as pessoas. - sorriu ela.- Agora, vá!

Remo obedeceu Marcela e dirigiu-se até o dormitório dos garotos para tentar se arrumar da melhor forma possível, enquanto a garota rumava para sua tarefa aparentemente impossível. O que iria acontecer? Só Merlin saberia.

* * *

**N/A: **Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Reviews fofas e que me deixaram extremamente contente! Obrigada,morecos!

Sei que demorei para postar, mas entendam, falta de tempo é f. E eu posto essa fic juntamente com "Ameaça" então, tive que esperar o capítulo dessa minha outra fic para postar!

Gostaram do capítulo? Espero profundamente que sim,pois a bagunça está apenas começando!

**Agradeço a: **Verônica, Chely querida e fofa, Srta Black que sempre está por aqui de alguma forma, Mana Jana s2, Mana Bruni -, Bia Lupin (aquela idéia está anotada em meu caderno. Quem sabe quando eu terminar essa fic? ), Jehssik, Bia, Larii, Lily Souma.

Agradeço a todas as reviews deixadas. Foram todas fofas e muito animadoras.

Espero que continuem gostando dessa fic. Qualquer crítica, reclamação...é bem vinda.

Beijos nas bochechas, fofoletes.

**)0( Stef's.**


	4. Simplesmente Bêbados

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 3- Simplesmente Bêbados.**

- Lily, preciso conversar com você urgentemente.- Marcela entrou entre o casal que mantinha certas expressões apaixonadas.

- O que quer conversar? - perguntou a ruiva gentilmente.

- É em particular! - disse Marcela olhando para o namorado de Lílian.

- Pode dizer na frente do Kevin. Não temos segredos! - disse Lílian sorrindo.

- Mas eu tenho segredos com você e não com ele. - respondeu Marcela tentando ser educada.

- Bom, nos vemos depois então! - disse Kevin levantando-se

- Claro! - Lílian dera um selinho no garoto.- Tchau!

- Tchau!

Marcela esperou o garoto se afastar completamente para poder botar em prática seu plano. Sentou ao lado de Lílian e dera um longo suspiro.

- Como consegue ficar com esse menino? Ele é tosco! - comentou Marcela.

- Ele é um fofo! - disse Lílian com os olhos brilhando.- Gentil, cavalheiro...

- Carinhoso, compreensivo.- completou Marcela.- Mas acho que minha melhor amiga merece coisa melhor.

- Não gosta do Kevin? - perguntou Lílian com a testa enrugada.

- Apenas não aprovo o relacionamento de vocês dois. - respondeu Marcela dando de ombros.

- O.k! Não irei comentar mais nada sobre esse assunto.- Lílian ajeitou os cabelos.- O que queria falar comigo?

- É sobre Tiago e companhia! - afirmou Marcela sem demora.

Lílian ajeitou-se no banco. Tudo que envolvia os marotos lhe interessava, principalmente se fosse para lhes dar algum tipo de castigo.

- O que aquele ser nojento do Potter anda tramando dessa vez? É contra o Snape, não é?

- Antes fosse! - Marcela a encarou.- Snape perto do que eles estão aprontando é uma gotinha no meio do oceano.

- Então? O que eles estão aprontando?

Marcela fingiu fazer uma expressão extremamente preocupada.

- Eles encontraram uma saída secreta! - sussurrou ela.- E estão indo para lá nesse exato momento.

Lílian ficara em pé sem demora.

- Tem noção do que acabou de me dizer? Poderei acabar com aquele Potter em questão de segundos. - vibrou ela.- O que você ainda faz sentada?

Sem demora, Marcela ficara em pé e começou a guiar a ruiva até o andar correto de sua tramóia. Seu estômago estava dando voltas de felicidade, já que tudo estava correndo bem.

- Ah! Não acredito! Remo, o que faz aqui? - perguntou Lílian ao ver o garoto encostado na parede.

- Aposto que vigiando os seus amiguinhos. - disse Marcela dando uma piscadela em direção a Remo.

- Não estou vigiando absolutamente nada. Estou apenas cansado demais para prosseguir caminhando por este castelo.

- Ora! E você acha que irei acreditar nisso? - Lílian avançou até ele.- Me leve até onde o nojento do Potter e do Black estão ou irei contar tudo para a professora McGonagall.

Remo encarou a ruiva por alguns instantes. Como era linda. Quanto mais ficasse enfurecida, mais seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam. Era algo extremamente encantador.

- Remo? Remo? - chamou Marcela cutucando-o.

- Ah! Oi! - Remo sobressaltou-se.

- Você me ouviu? - perguntou Lílian emburrada.

- Sim, ouvi! Te levarei até eles, já que isso te faz feliz.

- Tudo isso é medo de sair encrencado? - perguntou Lílian com um meio sorriso.

- Hum...não sei explicar muito bem. Talvez seja medo de apanhar mesmo.

- Nossa! Conseguir algo dessa vez foi mais fácil de que roubar doce de criança morta.- brincou Marcela abafando uma risadinha.

- Marcela? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? - retrucou Lílian chocada.

- Vai me dizer que não foi fácil fazer o sr. monitor ceder? Acho que foi pelos seus longos cabelos ruivos.

Remo e Lílian coraram.

- Desculpem! Não posso disfarçar. - disse Marcela com as mãos erguidas.

- Vamos então? - Lílian disse.

- Claro! - consentiu Remo.

Os três não se demoraram a entrar na passagem que dava direto para o porão da Dedosdemel. O local estava escuro e, como Lílian fora a primeira a chegar no local, passou uns bons segundos vasculhando as vestes atrás de sua varinha.

- _"Lumus!"_- disse Remo chegando logo em seguida com Marcela nos calcanhares.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou Lílian olhando para os lados tentando reconhecer o local.

- Porão da Dedosdemel! - respondeu Remo indo em direção a uma escada.- Por aqui!

As duas garotas o seguiram sem dizer nada. Não era somente a primeira vez de Lílian estar naquele lugar, como também era o de Marcela. Depois de caminharem um pouco, logo estavam eles sentindo um aroma adocicado e visualizando uma loja extremamente colorida.

- Onde aquele tosco se encontra? - perguntou Lílian parando ao lado de Remo.

- Iremos procurá-lo! - respondeu Remo saindo da loja que não estava muito lotada.- Ele deve estar no Três Vassouras!

- Sabem, eu vou atrás dele! - disse Marcela parando de frente para os dois.- Acho que, se eu buscá-lo e entregá-lo de mãos beijadas a Lily será bem mais emocionante.

-Mas eu quero pegá-lo no flagra! - disse Lílian emburrada.

- Lily, você não gosta de grandes emoções? Pois bem, isso será uma FORTE emoção. - disse Marcela sorrindo.- Não caminhem para muito longe, pois logo voltarei.

- Certo! Esperaremos aqui! - disse Lílian cruzando os braços.

Marcela dera outra piscadela na direção de Remo e moveu os lábios tentando dizer alguma coisa que ele não chegou a entender. Observando às costas da amiga, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Caíra na real e realmente percebeu que estava completamente a sós com a garota dos seus sonhos. Ficou observando como seus cabelos moviam-se com o vento e como ficava mais bela emburrada. Meio perdido, Remo abrira a boca várias vezes para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada havia saído. Estava começando a se sentir ridículo.

- Será que ela demorará? - perguntou Lílian quebrando o silêncio.

- Provável que não! - disse Remo dando de ombros. - Lily, quer sentar em algum lugar?

- Seria uma boa idéia? - perguntou Lílian com a testa enrugada.

- Seria! Se a Marcela aparecer, a avistaremos com certeza. - disse Remo tentando ser convincente.

- Certo! Vamos nos sentar então! - concordou Lílian.- Alí tem um banco!

Ambos caminharam até o banco solitário que havia em frente da Dedosdemel. Sentaram-se um pouco afastados e completamente mudos.

- Se a professora Minerva nos pegar, estamos ferrados. - resmungou Lílian consultando o relógio.

- Fique calma!

- Eu estou calma! - sorriu Lílian.- Estou com você! O que eu temeria?

Remo se engasgou.

- Que foi? Disse algo ruim? - disse ela acudindo-o.

- Não...não..magina. É que às vezes engasgo mesmo. Ataque epilético.

Lílian levou a mão a boca.

- Então é melhor voltarmos!

- Relaxa! Logo passa! - disse ele acalmando-a.- Como vai o namoro?

- Vai bem! - respondeu Lílian.- E as garotas?

- Fingem que não me enxergam.

- Como não enxergar um fofo como você?

- Talvez por que existem garotos melhores na escola.

- Você acha isso?

- Aham!

- Eu discordo! Se eu não tivesse namorando, te chamaria para sair.

Remo engasgou-se novamente.

- Você está bem? - perguntou a ruiva aflita.

- Sim, estou! É o vento! - explicou ele tentando recuperar o fôlego.- Hum.. você é uma garota de iniciativa, então?

- Para quem merece!

- No caso do Pontas...

- Não mencione esse trasgo, por favor.

- Desculpe!

Lílian consultou o relógio mais vez. Estava ficando cada vez mais aflita e sempre esticava o pescoço para ver se Marcela já estava voltando.

- Acho que Marcela está demorando demais. Melhor irmos atrás dela.

- Acho que devemos esperar! Ela logo voltará! - disse Remo tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Estou com medo! - disse Lílian encarando o garoto.- Nunca quebrei uma regra em toda minha vida.

- Tudo tem sua primeira vez. Você é monitora e está fazendo seu trabalho. Não tem porque ficar aflita.

Lílian sorriu.

- Você é mais tranqüilizador do que pensei.

- Tento o máximo possível ser agradável com as pessoas. - sorriu Remo.

Encararam-se por alguns instantes. Remo sentiu um súbito frio tomar conta da sua espinha. Sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas ao notar que ela ainda sorria.

- Marcela deve estar tentando convecê-lo a vir. - disse ela quebrando o silêncio.

- Não vai ser tão difícil. - Remo dera de ombros.- Daqui 5 min. ela voltará.

Antes fossem 5 minutos. Marcela caminhava rapidamente rumo ao Três Vassouras tentando formular algo decente a dizer ao maroto que com certeza estava roendo as unhas de ansiedade. Ao entrar no bar, seus olhos logo deram de cara com Tiago sentado, sozinho, em uma das mesas.

- Olha quem está por aqui! - disse Marcela indo até ele.- Como vai descabelado?

Tiago a encarou.

- Caiu de pára quedas por aqui?

- Esperando Remo! - respondeu ela sorrindo.- Posso me sentar?

- Claro! - consentiu Tiago.- Você sabe onde está Aluado e a Evans?

- Ele está tentando trazê-la, mas está impossível. - explicou Marcela.- Pediu para que eu viesse na frente para cuidar de você.

Tiago riu.

- Agora preciso de babá?

- Creio eu que Sirius esteja bastante ocupado para cuidar de você, já que nem aqui ele está.

- Ele encontrou algo melhor para se fazer, se é que me entende. - disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Entendo completamente! - disse Marcela sorrindo também.

- Como está o início de relacionamente entre Aluado e você?

- Perfeito! - respondeu Marcela sem demora. "Perfeito" fora a única palavra decente que se passara em sua mente.

- Nunca imaginei que vocês fossem ficar juntos. - disse Tiago tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

- Assim como é impossível ver Lily e você juntos. - devolveu ela.

- Por que acha isso? Sinceramente, acho que somos perfeitos.

- Você é "molecão" demais para ela. Lílian Evans prefere os fofos, meigos e compreensivos. - explicou Marcela.- Desculpe decepcioná-lo, mas você não atende nenhum desses requisitos.

- Ah! É mesmo? - Tiago endireitou-se na cadeira.- Você também não faz o tipo de garota que Aluado ficaria. Você é saltitante demais, espalhafatosa e desastrada. Aluado prefere as mais sérias.

- Então podemos dar as mãos e entrar no clube dos não requisitados. - disse Marcela rindo.

- Você não se abala com nada, né? - perguntou Tiago observando-a.

- Assim como você! - respondeu Marcela olhando-o.

Ficaram um bom tempo se olhando e se medindo. Aquilo para Marcela começou a ficar desconfortável.

- Bom...não é melhor voltarmos? - sugeriu ela dando uma tossidinha.

- Não! Irei esperar a Evans nem que eu durma aqui. - respondeu Tiago calmamente.

- Ok! - Marcela ergueu o pescoço em busca de alguém. Ao ver Madame Rosmerta, estendeu a mão chamando a mulher mais chamativa de todo bar.

- O que deseja? - perguntou ela.

- Quatro canecas fumegantes de cerveja amanteigada. - disse Marcela, para espanto de Tiago.

- Certo! Já irei trazer!

- Você pretende encher a cara? - perguntou Tiago.

- E você será meu companheiro de canecão! - disse Marcela rindo.

Madame Rosmerta não demorou a trazer as quatro canecas de cerveja amanteigada. Marcela olhava para as espumas completamente desejosa.

- Consegue tomar em um gole só? - desafiou Tiago puxando uma caneca para si.

- Quer apostar? - disse Marcela no mesmo tom desafiador.

- 1 Galeão? - sugeriu Tiago.

- Feito!

Ambos pegaram seus devidos canecões e se encararam.

- 1...

- 2...

- 3...

Ambos se compenetraram no conteúdo da caneca e viraram tudo goela abaixo da melhor forma que podiam. Marcela chegou a se engasgar.

- Eita! Calma! - disse Tiago acudindo-a.

- Mau jeito, Tiago. - disse ela se abanando.- Ganhei!

- Ganhou nada! Deu empate!

- Não sabe perder?

- Não para uma mulher.

- Agora entendo essa sua fascinação por Lílian Evans. Quanto mais desafiador melhor.

- E mais emocionante. - completou o maroto puxando a outra caneca para si.

- É...grandes surpresas esperarei de você. - disse Marcela erguendo sua caneca.- Vamos brindar?

- A quê? - disse Tiago erguendo sua caneca.

- Hum...ao time de quadribol da Grifinória.

- Perfeito!

Brindaram e continuaram a beber por um longo tempo. Pediram mais e mais cervejas amanteigadas a ponto de não saberem muito bem onde estavam. Ambos já estavam cantando com suas vozes engroladas devido ao excesso de bebida. Marcela sempre empurrava as canecas mais cheias para o maroto que, com certeza, já estaria vendo duas Marcelas.

- Sabe..acho que você combina com o Aluado. Ele tem que deixar de ser virgem antes do ano acabar.

- Hum...pode deixar que da virgindade dele cuido eu. - avisou Marcela rindo.- Pretende fazer isso com a Lily?

- Com ela será por amor! Como eu amo aquela ruiva! - disse Tiago com uma mão no peito.- Você não sabe como gostar dela machuca ainda mais agora que namora o babacão do Kevin.

- Podemos separá-los se quiser. - sugeriu Marcela.

- Ele é gay, logo irá chutar ela por um macho. - disse Tiago pegando na mão de Marcela.- Vamos lá para fora?

- Claro! - Marcela ficou em pé e jogou o dinheiro bruxo em cima da mesa.- Vamos!

Ambos caminharam sem destino por toda Hogsmeade. Estavam tão bêbados que viviam se trombando.

- Vamos cantar? - sugeriu Tiago.

- Cantaremos o quê? - perguntou Marcela.

- "_See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side, I wait for you _..."- começou a cantar Tiago.

- Remo, você está ouvindo isso? - perguntou Lílian com os ouvidos apurados.

- Parece um gruido. - disse Remo coçando o queixo.

- Olhe! Escute! - Lílian erguera o dedo indicador.

- "_With or without you, with or without you ..."._- agora era a vez de Marcela.

- Acho que ouvi uma voz de mulher. - disse Remo ficando em pé. - Vamos averiguar!

Lílian e Remo começaram a andar guiados pelas vozes dos dois loucos que não paravam de cantar de forma escadalosa. Ao verem que eram, ficaram surpresos com o estado de ambos.

- Temos que levá-los para o castelo! - disse Remo indo até eles

.- E como faremos isso? Eles estão bêbados! - disse Lílian perdida.

- Eu sei de um lugar perfeito para passarmos à noite. - disse Remo.- Só peço que me ajude.

E erguendo os dois bêbados que não paravam de cantar, Remo e Lílian seguiram um caminho que jamais alguém que morasse em Hogsmeade tomaria.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu poderia jurar que esses dois foram feitos um para o outro. Dois lesados mútuos que não sabem escolher uma melhor forma de se divertir...huahuahahauhuuha mas que foi bizarro foi!

Agradeço as reviews deixadas, mesmo eu me sentindo um pouco abandonada!

Desculpem a demora, mas a semana não foi fácil para minha pessoa!

Beijos nas bochechas!


	5. Na Casa dos Gritos

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 4-Na Casa dos Gritos.**

Depois de um longo caminho, os quatro Grifinórios chegaram ao seu destino. Lílian tinha uma expressão espantosa na face, enquanto Remo agia de uma forma bastante tranqüila. O grupo estava entrando na Casa dos Gritos, o local mais espantoso de Hogsmeade. Digamos que era considerado um local mal assombrado por grande parte dos habitantes do vilarejo.

- Remo, logo esse lugar? - perguntou Lílian carregando Marcela com grande esforço.

- É o lugar mais perto! - explicou Remo largando Tiago em um sofá completamente acabado.- A não ser que queira voltar para o castelo e correr o risco de ser pega com dois bêbados nas costas.

Lílian encarou o garoto por alguns minutos. Por mais que quissesse voltar ao castelo para se sentir em segurança, preferiu ficar na Casa dos Gritos a ter que correr o risco de ser pega pela severa professora McGonagall.

- Certo, onde deixo-a? - perguntou Lílian indicando Marcela.

- Deixe-a aqui ao lado do Pontas. - disse Remo ajeitando o amigo que estava com a cabeça caída no ombro do sofá.- Vem...te ajudo.

Com cautela, Lílian e Remo colocaram Marcela ao lado de Tiago.

- O que deram neles? - perguntou Remo encarando os dois.

- _...hic!_ - Tiago erguera a cabeça.- _..Eu tinha um hipogrifo..._

_- ..eu tinha um hipogrifo...- _repetiu Marcela batendo palmas.

Ambos começaram a cantar euforicamente com a ajuda das mãos e sacudindo as cabeças.

- Marcela, você precisa dormir! - disse Lílian ajoelhando diante da amiga.

- _Hic!_ Lily!

A garota dera um super abraço na garota.

- Você gosta do Remo, né? - perguntou ela.

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha.

- Marcela, você não está legal! - disse Remo indo até ela.- Você precisa dormir!

- Eu? _Hic!_ Dormir? - Marcela riu.- Eu estou bem, Sirius.

- Sou o Remo! - disse o garoto erguendo Marcela.- Vou deixá-la lá em cima. Já volto!

- Não me deixe sozinha com o Potter! Vou com vocês! - disse Lílian ficando em pé rapidamente.

- Não se preocupe! Pontas bêbado é a mesma coisa do que Pontas dormindo. - explicou ele.

- Assim espero! - disse ela olhando para Tiago pelo canto do olho.

- Já volto! - avisou Remo pegando Marcela no colo e levando-a para cima.

Lílian sentou-se do outro lado da sala tentando evitar ao máximo o garoto que parecia estar babando no sofá. Enquanto ela o evitava ao máximo, Remo fazia um grande esforço para deixar Marcela em um canto confortável no andar de cima. O serviço estava sendo praticamente impossível.

- Pode me deixar no chão gentil cavalheiro! - disse Marcela. A garota estava incrivelmente com sua voz no tom normal.

- Como...?

Marcela riu.

- Dá para me colocar no chão?

Com cuidado, Remo a colocou no chão.

- Você não está bêbada? - perguntou Remo com a testa enrugada.

- Estava fingindo-me de bêbada! - disse Marcela sentando-se em cima de uma mesa velha.

- Mas por quê?

- Pelo simples fato de que, Tiago bêbado, não terá a mínima chance com a ruivinha. - disse Marcela olhando para as unhas.- Agora, você sóbrio, ficará mais tempo ao lado dela.

- Eu acho que você é maluca! - disse Remo dando um riso abafado.- Lily está completamente preocupada com você.

- Ela não precisa saber que estou sóbria! - disse a garota descendo da mesa e indo até a porta. Olhou para os lados vendo se não havia ninguém e enconstou-a com cuidado.- Agora é sua vez de agir!

- Como assim?

- Iremos passar a noite aqui, certo? - perguntou Marcela.

- Provável! - disse Remo dando de ombros.

- Pois bem, traga Tiago para cá e durma com Lily lá embaixo.

Remo começou a ter um ataque de tosse.

- É! Acho que de sóbria você não tem nada. Tem certeza que não está nem um pouquinho alcoolizada?

Marcela o encarou com a testa enrugada.

- Falo sério! - Marcela parou diante dele.- Você irá até lá embaixo, irá trazer o Tiago para cá e dormirá com a Lily. Digo isso no bom sentido, seu malicioso de uma figa.

- Marcela, quando Pontas voltar ao normal ele irá perguntar o por que de eu estar dormindo no mesmo ambiente que a Lily e não no mesmo que você.

- Mas isso não faz diferença. Você pode dizer que luto a noite ou coisa do tipo. Ele nem irá notar.

Remo estava começando a acreditar ainda mais que sua melhor amiga estava maluca.

- Mas isso não vem ao caso! - Marcela suspirou.- Vá até lá embaixo e faça o que tem que fazer. Enquanto isso, me finjo de mendiga bêbada jogada na poeira.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Remo.

- Absoluta! - afirmou Marcela calmamente.

Tomado por um grande impulso, Remo abraçou fortemente a garota.

- Juro que depois eu pago tudo isso que está fazendo por mim. - disse ele carinhosamente.

Um frio súbito tomou conta da espinha de Marcela. Seu coração começou a dar pulos dentro do peito e suas mãos repentinamente começaram a suar. Afastou-se do garoto completamente acanhada e fez um grande esforço em evitar seu olhar.

- Que foi? - perguntou o garoto.

- Nada! - Marcela sorriu.- O que você ainda faz aqui?

- Estou bem? - perguntou ele deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Está ótimo! - respondeu Marcela indo se sentar novamente.- Boa sorte!

- Valeu!

Marcela voltou a se sentar na mesa observando Remo sumir de vista. Parecia pensativa e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa. Nunca havia sentido tais sintomas na vida. Começou a criticar a si mesma, enquanto Remo descia o grande número de escadas calmamente. A cada passo que dava, o garoto conseguia ouvir vozes vindas de lá de baixo. Parecia uma conversa altamente civilizada entre duas pessoas que aparentemente se odiavam.

- Potter, larga minha mão! - pediu Lílian tentando puxar sua mão de volta.

- Lily, Evans, ruivinha...eu amo você, entende? - Tiago lhe dera um beijo nas costas das mãos.- Por que não aceita sair comigo?

- Porque eu sou comprometida com um cara muito legal e que não depende de outras pessoas para se aparecer.

- Kevin é um babaca...eu sou mais le..._hic!_

- Potter, solte minha mão,por favor!

Lílian estava completamente encurralada. A cadeira que ocupava ficava próxima da parede e, Tiago, estava de frente a ela de joelhos segurando uma de suas mãos. Por mais que segurasse os soluços, sua voz estava bastante engrolada e não escondia nem um pouco sua bebedeira.

- Por favor, Evans, tenha dó desse mendigo que está sob seus pés. - disse Tiago segurando firmemente a mão de Lílian.- Nenhum garoto cuidará de você como eu, irá gostar de você como eu e fazê-la rir como eu.- Dê-me uma chance,por favor!

Depois de muito sufoco, Lílian conseguiu ter sua mão de volta.

- Você é imundo,Potter! Eu até poderia sair com você, mas seu filme queimou de vez comigo. - disse ela ficando em pé.- Vá dormir!

- Não posso! - Tiago levantou-se.- Preciso de você!

A ruiva encarou Tiago por alguns segundos. Ela sempre ouvira sua mãe dizer que os bêbados são as pessoas mais "perigosas",pois fazem e dizem coisas que nunca deveriam sair de sua boca. Parou pensativa observando o estado do maroto à sua frente. Nunca sentiu tanta vontade de ir embora de um lugar.

- Vou ver se Marcela está bem! - disse ela rumando até as escadas. Antes que colocasse o pé no primeiro degrau, Tiago a segurou pelo braço.

- Fica aqui comigo,Lily! Preciso de você.

A jovem sentiu seu estômago dar mil voltas. Sem querer ser taxada de insensível, levou Tiago até o sofá fazendo-o deitar. Completamente estático, Remo observava os dois com um tremendo nó na garganta.

- Agora durma! - disse Lílian calmamente.- Amanhã será um novo dia!

- Eu sei que vai! - disse Tiago pegando a mão dela e colocando-a sobre seu peito.- O dia será lindo,pois a primeira coisa que verei ao acordar serão seus lindos olhos brilhantes.

As bochechas de Lílian ruborizaram sem demora. Ela sentia ambas queimarem e agradeceu muito por ele não ter notado.

- Boa noite, Lily! - disse Tiago cerrando os olhos.

- Boa noite,Potter! - disse ela observando o garoto com um certo carinho desconhecido.

Remo sentiu seu coração despedaçar ao ver o término da cena. Tudo pareceu ficar escuro para o garoto que retornava para o andar de cima completamente desolado. Lílian e Tiago. Tiago e Lílian. Por que ele estava entrando nesse jogo em que Tiago já era o vencedor? Entrou no aposento em que Marcela se encontrava e sentou-se em um canto no chão.

- Por que voltou? - perguntou a garota.

Remo preferiu não responder. Preocupada, Marcela sentou-se ao seu lado e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Estou esperando a resposta! - disse ela calmamente.

- Marcela, eu desisto de conquistar a Lily. - afirmou Remo sem emoção.

- Por que? - Marcela estava horrorizada.

- Porque não tenho chance! - Remo dera de ombros.

- E vai desistir por causa de um pensamento tolo dentro da sua cabeça? - perguntou Marcela erguendo a cabeça e encarando-o.- Olha para mim, lobinho.

- Não me chame assim! - pediu Remo fitando o chão.

- Remo, você não pode desistir! - Marcela parou na frente dele.- Ela é perfeita para você. Não seja tolo!

- Marcela, me diz uma coisa, o que faria se estivesse no meu lugar?

- Lutaria!

- Mesmo sabendo que está concorrendo com uma melhor amiga?

- Remo, essas coisas não se misturam. Amigos são amigos. O coração não escolhe de quem devemos gostar. Foi um infortúnio Tiago e você se interessarem pela mesma pessoa mas, se ambos forem realmente amigos, isso não irá influenciar em nada. - disse Marcela alisando seu ombro.- Relaxa, lobinho. Dará tudo certo!

- Continuaremos com nossa farsa? - perguntou Remo encarando a garota.

- Somente se você quiser. - Marcela dera de ombros.- Sabe, acho que essa idéia de sermos "ficantes" foi uma baita tolice.

- Por que?

- Se Lily estiver interessada em você, não fará nada para tentar se aproximar, entende? Ela irá crer que somos ficantes e não irá se intrometer. - explicou Marcela.

- Só meus amigos sabem dessa mentira. - disse Remo.

- Então, temos sorte por isso não ter vazado. - disse Marcela voltando a se sentar ao lado de Remo e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele.- Somos apenas amigos novamente. O que vier, é lucro!

- Concordo! - disse Remo dando um longo bocejo.

- Mais algo a dizer? - perguntou Marcela.

- Nada mais!

- Que mentira! - riu ela.- Prometa que não irá desistir.

Remo ficou um longo tempo em silêncio.

- Não adianta fazer charme! - disse a garota.- Prometa logo.

- Tá! Ok! Não irei desistir!

Marcela sorriu com extremo gosto.

- Agora durma! Teremos que acordar cedo para voltarmos ao castelo em segurança.

- Certo! - concordou Marcela.

Ambos ficaram alí por um longo tempo olhando para o nada até caírem no sono. Entre a longa madrugada Remo só conseguia cochilar, pois seus sonhos eram invadidos por brigas com Tiago por causa de Lílian Evans e recebia o desprezo de todos seus amigos por conta disso. Procurando calma, apoiou sua cabeça na de Marcela e conseguiu pegar no sono traqüilamente.


	6. Convite Inesperado

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

_**Capítulo 5- Convite Inesperado.**_

Marcela fora uma das primeiras a acordar. Sentia bastante frio devido a brisa da manhã que invadia o local por um das janelas quebradas. Ergueu a cabeça e viu Remo completamente apoiado a ela. Tentanto não acordá-lo a jovem levantou-se e apoiou o garoto na parede agradecendo muito por ele não ter acordado. Pensativa, ergueirou-se até a janela e ficou olhando o Sol raiar no horizonte. Fazia tempo que não via uma dessas maravilhas da natureza.

- Se os professores fossem menos cruéis, eu tentaria acordar cedo para ver o raiar do Sol. - disse a garota para si mesma se pendurando na janela. - Hum...acho que o inverno vem aí.

Tomando todo o cuidado, a jovem tentou tampar a janela para que Remo não sentisse frio. Virou-se e observou o garoto completamente desacordado com os cabelos na face.

- Ele até que é bonitinho...- disse Marcela rindo de si mesma.- Pena que é inseguro.

Andando vagarosamente, Marcela saiu do aposento e começou a descer as escadas. Ao chegar na sala, ficou surpresa ao ver Tiago e Lílian completamente acordados.

- Bom dia, amorecos! - disse Marcela abrindo os braços.- Vamos abraçar o mundo?

- A cada dia que passa, acredito que você é meio maluca. - disse Tiago rindo.

- Está tudo bem com você, Marcy? - perguntou Lílian com um certo ar de preocupação.

- Já tive dias melhores. Ressaca é horrível, sabe? - disse Marcela alisando a cabeça.- E como se sente, sr.Potter?

- Terrivelmente mal! Dor de cabeça e dor de estômago. - respondeu ele com uma certa expressão de enjôo.- Mas que foi divertido, foi.

Marcela riu.

- Você me deve alguns galões,sabia?

- Eu? Eu não devo nada a você! - disse Tiago rindo.

- Eu consegui beber todas de um gole só mais rápido que você. Pode me pagar o que deve.

- Mas eu cantei melhor que você. - disse Tiago com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Não mesmo! Eu sou a rainha do microfone.

Lílian estava alí, com os olhos inquietos indo de um lado para o outro. Ela adoraria saber qual era a graça de tudo aquilo.

- Devemos fazer isso mais vezes. Foi divertido! - disse Tiago sorrindo.- Claro, se o Aluado deixar.

- Por que o Remo não deixaria? - perguntou Marcela dando de ombros.

- Porque ele é seu namorado..ficante...sei lá.

- COMO É? - Lílian estava com os olhos arregalados.- Remo e você estão namorando? Que amiga hein? E nem me conta nada.

- Foi um começo de namoro nada sucedido. Remo se precipitou um pouco,sabem?

- Como assim? - perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Ficamos só nos beijos por alguns dias e vimos que só era isso e mais nada. Não queríamos nada sério, afinal, ele é um maroto.

- Entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer, Marcela. - Lílian encarou Tiago.- Ele é um maroto e nunca tomará jeito.

- Êpa! Olha como fala, Evans. Somos marotos, mas com características diferentes.

- Ah!Claro! Um pior que o outro. - disse Lílian rispidamente.- Da onde já se viu fazer fuga para Hogsmeade no meio da semana? Potter, você não tem noção do perigo mesmo né?

- Evans, eu não tenho medo de nada a não ser você me renegar para sempre.- Tiago a encarou com firmeza.- Mas estou me conformando com isso. Existem garotas legais em Hogwarts.

- Garotas legais para você seria um par de seios enormes e a trass...

- Lily, menos! - pediu Marcela calmamente.- Deixemos os atributos por conta dele,ok?

A ruiva suspirou.

- Eu só não me conformo quando vocês dizem o que são garotas legais em seus pontos de vista.

- Evans, você é uma garota legal,inteligente e linda. Não me dá uma chance por que não quer. - Tiago dera de ombros.- Mas eu não vou ficar enchendo seu ibope, não. Eu tenho o meu para cuidar.

- Ótimo! Assim fico feliz em saber que me deixará em paz.

- Crianças! Calma! - disse Marcela rindo.- O Sol brilha para todos.

Tiago e Lílian encararam Marcela com olhares mortíferos.

- Não brinco mais! - Marcela erguera as mãos.

Naquele instante, Remo descia as escadas indo se juntar aos demais. Parecia bastante abatido.

- Dormiu bem, Remo? - perguntou Lílian assustada com a aparência do garoto.

- Dormi! - respondeu ele.

- Não parece! - disse Lílian.

- Normal! Aluado sempre acorda com essa cara de bosta de dragão. - explicou Tiago. Ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo com o amigo.

- Acho melhor voltarmos. - sugeriu Marcela também entendida do caso de Remo.

- Sem dúvidas! Daqui a pouco as aulas do dia irão começar. - disse Remo consultando o relógio.

- Que beleza! - resmungou Tiago vasculhando os bolsos.- Ainda bem que temos um guia.

- Um guia? - perguntou Lílian.

Tiago não respondera a pergunta da garota. Ficara em pé e rumou até a porta da Casa dos Gritos abrindo-a.

- Primeiro as damas! - disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Lílian indo até a porta, mas fora impedida pela mão de Tiago.

- Eu disse as damas. - afirmou ele com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- E eu sou o quê? - perguntou Lílian enfesada.

- Um filhote de Trasgo. - respondeu Tiago sem demora.

Os olhos de Lílian fumegaram naquele instante. Queria acertar um tapa na cara dele, mas se conteve apertando suas vestes da escola.

- Pode passar, Marcela. - disse Tiago abrindo espaço para o garota passar.

Meio sem jeito, Marcela passou pela porta fazendo Lílian ficar mais enfesada ainda.

- Posso passar? - perguntou ela.

- Aluado, você é o próximo! - disse Tiago fingindo não ouvir a ruiva.

- Ok!

Remo passou pela porta deixando Lílian e Tiago para trás.

- Deveria trancar você aqui,sabe? - disse Tiago fitando o teto.- Esse lugar é mal assombrado, se é que me entende.

- Eu sei muito bem o que dizem sobre este local. Agora, se me der licença, preciso passar.

Tiago parou na frente da garota, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás.

- O que quer? - perguntou ela.

- Vai sair comigo um dia? - perguntou Tiago.

- Nunca!

- Vai deixar eu te dar um selinho?

- Nunca!

- Errou a resposta. Deveria ter falado: hoje.

Rapidamente, o maroto roubou o selinho da garota. Sentindo seu sangue subir até a cabeça, Lílian lhe dera um pisão forte no pé fazendo-o gritar feito louco.

- Abusado!

Mancando, Tiago logo fora atrás do grupo que agora rumava de volta para Hogwarts. Com extremo cuidado, entraram na Dedosdemel e entraram no fabuloso porão da doceria mais badalada da comunidade bruxa.

- Levarei uns docinhos para o Almofadinhas. - disse Tiago enchendo os bolsos.

- Potter, isso é furto. - avisou Lílian.

- Não diga! - disse Tiago levando a mão a boca.- Se você não me avisasse, nunca saberia que isso seria furto.

- Hum..esse aqui parece delicioso. - disse Marcela puxando uma caixa com chamativos doces coloridos.

- Esse é uma delícia. - disse Tiago indo até ela.- Essas balinhas explodem na boca e colore os dentes. Pensou você ficar com os dentes pretos?

- Seria um máximo! - disse Marcela dando um pulo.

- Eu levo para você. - Tiago pegou uma das caixas e enfiou no bolso.

- POTTER!

- Xiuuuu! Se nos ouvem, estamos ferrados. - disse Tiago sem olhar para ela.

E lá se foram longos minutos no porão da Dedosdemel. Tiago e Marcela pareciam estar se divertindo muito com os variados doces contidos em caixas lacradas. Remo e Lílian pareciam extremamente entediados com os dois.

- Vamos embora,Potter. - pediu Lílian tentando manter a calma.

- Péra! Deixa eu explicar esse daqui para a Má.

- Má? - indagou Remo com a testa enrugada.

- Minha nova amiguinha! - disse Tiago passando um braço pelo ombro da garota.

Remo e Lílian encararam a cena completamente estáticos. O que estava acontecendo ali?

- Vou na frente! - avisou Remo repentinamente.

- Aluado, espera! Vamos juntos! - disse Tiago olhando para o amigo.

- Vejo vocês na escola! - disse Remo seguindo seu rumo.

- Vou com ele! - avisou Lílian.

- Af! Estraga prazeres. - disse Tiago rindo ao ver Lílian correndo feito louca atrás de Remo.

- Ela é certinha demais. - explicou Marcela encarando-o.

- Nota-se! - disse Tiago voltando sua atenção aos doces.- Marcela, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Depende! - respondeu a garota.

- Não é nada grave. - antecipou o maroto virando-se para ela.- Remo e você não estavam ficando né?

Marcela riu.

- Tentamos. Acho que nascemos realmente para sermos amigos. Nada mais! - respondeu ela.

- Vocês...hum...ficaram por quanto tempo?

- 5 dias! - mentiu Marcela descontraída.- Conseguimos disfarçar bem, não acha?

- Conseguiram mesmo! Nunca os imaginei como ficantes. - disse Tiago rindo.- Guarda ressentimentos?

- Nenhum! Foi uma experiência mal sucedida. - disse ela puxando mais uma caixa de doces.

- Interessante! - Tiago fitou uma das grandes prateleiras de doces. - Posso fazer outra pergunta?

- Faça! - consentiu Marcela.

- Quer sair comigo?

Marcela deixou cair dezenas de caixas no chão, fazendo grande estrondo. A porta que dava para a loja fora aberta naquele instante fazendo Tiago e Marcela correrem feito loucos de volta ao castelo. Ofegantes, não deixaram de rir do mico que pagaram.

- Que medo! - ria Marcela com gosto.

- Isso acontece sempre, principalmente quando Rabicho está conosco. - disse Tiago recuperando o ar.

- Legal! - disse Marcela se recompondo.- Vamos andando?

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. - disse Tiago ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

Marcela realmente gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Uma hora estava fingindo ser namorada de Remo para atraír Lílian Evans, mas parece que acabou atraindo a pessoa que menos esperava. Pensando bem, não seria uma má idéia sair com o maroto já que fazendo isso afastaria ele de Lily e daria espaço para Remo.

- 'Tá! - respondeu ela.

Tiago abrira um largo sorriso.

- Nesse final de semana,pode ser?

- Claro!

- Combinado então! - disse Tiago começando a andar.

A cabeça de Marcela estava girando a mil por hora. Ela só poderia estar maluca em ter aceitado sair com um dos garotos mais populares da escola. Agora era só esperar para ver o que iria acontecer.

* * *

**N/A: **Agradeço as reviews deixadas para essa nobre e loser fic. huaahuaauhauahuahau

Eu sei que demorei como de costume, mas eu tentei postar antes. Resultado: não deu muito certo!

Um dia irei conseguir!

Agradeço as visitas e deixem **reviews...**a bruxa gorda agradece.

**Stef's )0(**


	7. O susto

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

_**Capítulo 6- O susto.**_

Marcela e Tiago foram ao encontro de Remo e Lílian. Ao chegarem, notaram como a ruiva e o tímido maroto riam debochadamente de alguma coisa. Tiago não gostou nem um pouco da cena e preferiu fingir que não estava vendo nada enquanto Marcela, tentava digerir o convite do popular maroto.

- Ninguém pegou vocês, né? - perguntou Tiago interrompendo a conversa. Ambos o encararam tentando diminuir o nível das risadas.

- Não...ninguém nos viu. Estávamos apenas disfarçando. - disse Remo se recompondo.

- E estávamos esperando vocês. - completou Lílian tirando os cabelos da face.- Afanaram muita coisa naquele porão imundo?

Tiago e Marcela sorriram.

- O suficiente para a semana inteira. - respondeu Tiago descontraído.

- E talvez para o final de semana. - completou Marcela rindo.

Remo e Lílian encararam os dois que pareciam meio bobos rindo da própria traquinagem.

- Vocês são malucos! Já pensaram em abrir uma sociedade? - perguntou Remo sorrindo.

- Se ela quiser, estou dentro. Faremos muito dinheiro. - disse Tiago passando um braço no ombro de Marcela. Remo não deixou de notar essa atitude vinda do amigo.- Não acha?

- Acho! Seremos os novos milionários do mundo bruxo. - riu ela.- Vocês gostariam de ser nossos sócios?

- Não, obrigada! - respondeu Lílian.- Se fosse só com você, eu aceitaria, mas com o Potter envolvido...prefiro a distância.

- 'Tá com inveja! - disse Tiago quase em um sussurro, mas Lílian conseguiu ouvir claramente o que ele havia dito.

- Inveja? - perguntou Lílian cruzando os braços.

- Claro que está sentindo inveja,Evans. Marcela é mais talentosa que você. Sabe, não é necessário um distintivo para provar o que realmente a pessoa é. Basta tentar conhecê-la sem medo.

Lílian o encarou seriamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não precisa ser autoritária para ser respeitada. - sorriu Tiago, fazendo Lílian baixar um pouco os olhos.

- Mas eu não sou autoritária. - Lílian cruzou os braços.- Apenas faço o que me pedem.

- Além de autoritária é facilmente influenciada. - Tiago coçou a testa como sinal de desaprovação.

- Eu não sou obrigada a aturar suas calúnias. - Lílian suspirou tentando manter a calma.- Eu, pelo menos, tenho algum futuro ao contrário de você.

- Evans, meu presente é hoje e meu futuro é amanhã. Não tenho culpa se você é uma recalcada de baixo estima que enfia seus medos toscos nas costas dos seus amigos. - devolveu Tiago sem ao menos notar como havia sido grosseiro.

- Eu enfrento minha vida, Potter.

- Ultimamente, só a vejo fugir dela. Começando com o simples fato de você não querer sair comigo. Que que tem os outros, Evans? Dane-se eles. O que poderíamos fazer ou deixar de fazer é apenas da nossa conta.

- Eu não quero queimar meu filme me expondo ao seu lado. E, eu não ligo para que os outros apenas. Entende que não te suporto e que nunca sairia com alguém tipo você. Tiago Potter, você não faz meu tipo. Enfie isso na sua cabeça oca?

Ambos se fitaram em silêncio. Lílian e Tiago sabiam perfeitamente que, aquelas poucas palavras trocadas, haviam ferido algum cantinho do imbatível ego.

- Estou apenas dizendo a verdade, Evans. Não tenho culpa se você não vê sua própria realidade.

Lílian engoliu seco. Ela não estava entendo o que estava acontecendo. Antes poderia ter socado aquele impertinente. Agora, sentia uma imensa vontade de enfiar a cara no travesseiro e cair no choro.

- Vejo vocês, Remo e Marcela, depois.- disse ela dando as costas ao grupo.

- Vai tarde! - disse Tiago dando um assovio.

- Você é um crianção. O que eu tenho de autoritária e "altamente influenciável", você tem de babaca mimado que não sabe nem ao menos lavar as próprias cuecas.

- Para que, se eu sei que vai ter uma babaca que é capaz de lavar milhões delas para mim? - disse Tiago simplóriamente.

- Não é à toa que sempre vai ficar vivendo nesse seu mundinho besta. Você não sabe a diferença de ser realmente feliz e de fingir que está feliz. Você é falso e mentiroso. Não vale à pena discutir com você.

Tiago ia retrucar, mas a ruiva lhe dera as costas caminhando completamente irritada pelo corredor.

- Acho que você a chateou! - disse Marcela calmamente.

- Ela sempre se chateia. - afirmou Tiago, ainda com o braço no ombro de Marcela.

- Ela nunca se chateia.- observou Marcela dando um sorrisinho.

Tiago a encarou.

-'Tá brincando?

- Sério mesmo! - afirmou Marcela juntamente com a cabeça.

- Hum...- ele coçou o queixo.- ...acha que se eu ir até lá e pedir perdão resolve?

- Acho que seria preferível você nem chegar perto. - disse Marcela rindo.

- Ela irá me morder?

- Arrancar pedaço!

- Adoro garotas que mordem. - disse Tiago rindo e tirando o braço de seu ombro.- Você morde?

- Depende da carne! - disse ela dando de ombros.

- Vocês querem parar de conversar sobre mordidas? - disse Remo bastante incomodado.

- Foi mal, Aluado. - disse Tiago coçando a testa.- Bom..vou deixar os super amigos. Irei atrás do Almofadinhas e lhe contar as novas. Isso se seus lábios não estiverem colados demais em alguma garota por aí.

- Boa sorte! - disse Marcela sorrindo.

Tiago dera um aceno e saiu andando pelo corredor deixando Marcela e Remo em um incômodo silêncio. Marcela olhava para o teto, enquanto Remo insistia em buscar seu olhar.

- 'Tá me escondendo alguma coisa? - Remo perguntou com a testa enrugada.

Marcela parou de chofre.

- Eu? Jamais!

- Por que esse xamego todo entre Pontas e você?

- Descobrimos que temos coisas em comum, principalmente assaltar porões repletos de doces.

- Estou falando sério! - disse Remo encarando-a.

Marcela suspirou e começou a pensar seriamente se deveria contar sobre o convite que Tiago fizera a ela.

- Não estou escondendo nada! - afirmou ela ainda fitando o teto.

- Então por que não me encara ao dizer isso?

A garota suspirou. Baixou a cabeça e encarou os olhos castanhos do jovem.

- É difícil tentar omitir algo de você. - Marcela dera um riso abafado.

- E mentir também. - Remo cruzou os braços.- O que que está pegando?

- Promete não cair no chão quando eu contar?

- Tentarei fazer o possível. - respondeu Remo encostando-se na parede.- Manda!

Marcela colocou alguns fios de cabelo atrás das orelhas. Roçou as mãos nervosamente uma na outra tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

- Estou esperando! - avisou Remo.

- Remito, seu amigo me chamou para sair.

- Qual deles?

- Tiago!

Remo boquiabriu-se.

- Co..como é?

- Chamou-me para sair. Ele e eu, eu e ele. Entendeu? - disse Marcela gesticulando as mãos.

- E você? - Remo estava sentindo um certo medo com a resposta que ela daria.

- Aceitei! - ela dera de ombros.

O garoto parou em choque.

- Marcela, como assim? Eu não vejo você saindo com caras como o Pontas. Você não é para ele.

- Remito, calma! - Marcela pousou suas mãos nos ombros dele.- Eu irei sair com o Tiago e você com a Lily.

- Hã?

Ela sorriu.

- Vou tirar Tiago da área por longas horas e essa será sua chance de ficar de vez com a ruivinha. - sorriu ela.

- Marcela, a questão não é essa. Você vai ficar conhecida como mais uma na lista dele.- Remo estava inconformado e tirou as mãos dela de seu ombro.- Pontas gosta da Lily e só quer sair com você para matar o tempo tedioso dele.

- Eu sei disso, não precisa você me lembrar. - disse Marcela olhando-o indignada.- O que há com você? Estou tentando te ajudar e você faz esse escândalo.

- Eu não quero esse tipo de ajuda. Não quero que saia com ele. Se fosse com Pedro, tudo bem, mas com Tiago Potter? Nem pensar!

- Você acha que estou sendo fácil demais para sair com ele? Remo, eu aceitei pensando em você.

- A questão não é isso. - Remo balançou a cabeça.- Tiago vai seduzir você com seu sorriso decadente. Você irá se derreter e acabará fazendo coisas que é melhor nem dizer.

- Agora eu vou querer saber. - Marcela cruzou os braços.- Que tipo de coisas?

Remo suspirou.

- Ele...

- Nem precisa completar! - Marcela dera um riso abafado.- Irei sair com ele e não dividir um leito de amor eterno. Você está dizendo isso como se eu fosse apaixonada por ele, mas eu não sou. Ele me convidou e, como medida urgente, eu aceitei. Tiago e eu podemos apenas nos encontrar e conversar. Será que isso é tão impossível?

- Para você é apenas um passeio, mas Pontas sempre tem algo a mais na mente.

- E você acha que sou extremamente burra para cair nesse "algo mais"?

Marcela o encarou firmemente. Estava irritada e a prova disso era a forma como ela gesticulava.

- Mas é isso que ele faz na maioria das vezes. Marcela, ele vai te machucar.

A garota resolveu ficar quieta.

- Não quero que tente me ajudar dessa forma. - disse Remo aproximando-se dela.- Podemos nos fingir de ficantes novamente, mas não quero que se envolva com o Pontas.

- Eu pensei que fosse entender. - disse Marcela um pouco desapontada.

- Estou tentando te proteger. - disse Remo encarando-a.

- Eu sei me proteger sozinha, obrigada. - disse ela lhe dando as costas e começando a andar. Remo fora atrás dela e barrou sua passagem.

- Vai sair com ele mesmo assim? - perguntou ele.

- Sim, vou! - respondeu ela tentando passar por ele.

- Depois não diga que não avisei. - disse Remo chateado.

- Faça o que tem que fazer, Remo. Lílian está naquela Sala Comunal chateada e precisando de ombro amigo. Ninguém melhor que você para oferecer isso.

Remo suspirou.

- Bom encontro com o Tiago.

- Bom divertimento com a Lily.

Ambos se encararam em silêncio. Minutos depois, os dois se distanciavam em sentidos opostos.

* * *

**N/A: **Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mais um capítulo!

Que bafão o Remo brigando com a fofa da Marcela! Senti um clima hein?

Agradeço todassssssssssssssssssssssss as reviews deixadasssssssssssssssss!

Srta Black,Chely,JhU Radcliffe,Thay e o povão que acompanha essa fic sem noção! Meu eternos agradecimentos!

Mana Chely mala fez comunidade dessa fic! Se você gosta dela, o link tá no meu profile! Obrigada Chely querida, amei a surpresa!

Beijos e até a próxima!

**)0( Stef's**


	8. Tudo as claras

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 7- Tudo às claras.**

_**Enquanto isso, do outro lado do castelo...**_

- Salve, salve Almofadinhas. - disse Tiago de braços abertos. - Pensei que não iria te encontrar.

- A noite foi longa, Pontas. - sorriu Sirius.

- É? Com quem saiu dessa vez?

Sirius abrira um sorriso maior que o anterior. Estava sentado na habitual árvore vendo o tempo passar.

- Marlene! - respondeu o maroto sem demora.

- FINALMENTE! - vibrou Tiago dando um abraço no amigo.- E como foi?

- Maravilhoso, perfeito, estupendo.

- É impressão minha ou o Almofadinhas está apaixonado? - perguntou Tiago dando uma piscadela.

Sirius fechou a cara.

- Almofadinhas não se apaixona. Elas que se apaixonam por ele. - disse ele com um ar zombeteiro.

- Ui! Desculpa aê, gostosão. - disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Tem que se desculpar mesmo. Dá onde já se viu? Almofadinhas apaixonado? É mais fácil o Hagrid voar do que isso acontecer. - Sirius alisou os cabelos negros dando um largo sorriso.

- Claro! Como isso poderia acontecer? Seria uma fatalidade ao mundo das mulheres. - Tiago coçou o queixo rindo.

- Justamente. Tenho que dar atenção a todas elas.

- Deixa a Marlene ouvir isso. - Tiago sorriu.

Sirius sorriu também. Estava sentindo-se um babaca por estar sorrindo tanto, mas reparou que não era o único.

- E por que você está sorrindo feito um idiota?

- Eu sou um idiota de acordo com Lílian Evans. O que seria dos idiotas se não sorrissem?

- Retardados? - sugeriu Sirius.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - agradeceu Tiago deitando na grama.

- Mas me diga, Pontas, como foi a noite em Hogsmeade?

- Estranha! - respondeu Tiago sem demora.- Eu estava no Três Vassouras esperando por Aluado e a Evans calmamente quando Marcela aparece.

- Marcela é maluca.

- Disso eu sei. - afirmou Tiago sentando e ajeitando os óculos.- Ela e eu começamos a conversar e...

Sirius enrugou a testa.

- E?

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse me identificar tanto com alguém. - disse Tiago espantado consigo mesmo.- Ela é diferente de todas as garotas com quem já conversei. Vamos excluir a Evans por alguns instantes.

- Ih! Já está começando a excluir a Evans é? - riu Sirius.

- Faz de conta que odeio ela mais que tudo na vida. - Tiago endireitou-se.- Marcela é divertida, brincalhona e muito compreensiva. Mesmo não sabendo, ela disse várias coisas que mexeram comigo.

- O que por exemplo?

- Agora eu não lembro..- Tiago coçou a cabeça rindo.- Fiquei de porre e só lembro de ter cantado ao lado dela.

- Marcela? - Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- É! - respondeu Tiago.- Cantamos feito dois lunáticos em Hogsmeade. Enchemos a cara para valer.

Sirius riu.

- Parece que gostou disso.

- Me senti no lugar. Marcela me fez sentir no lugar que sempre quis estar. Se divertindo, brincando e nunca deixando de ajudar os outros.

- Vejo cupidos voando. - zombou Sirius.

- Idiota! - Tiago também riu.- Mas eu não terminei...

- O que mais vocês fizeram?

- É melhor perguntar o que eu fiz, caro Almofadinhas. - Tiago ficara em pé apreciando a cara de extrema curiosidade do amigo.- A convidei para sair.

Sirius deixou o queixo cair.

- Você convidou Marcela para sair?

- Exato e ela aceitou.

- Mas ela não estava saindo com o Aluado.

- Terminaram!

Sirius coçou o queixo.

- Você é retardado,Pontas?

- Por que? - perguntou Tiago assustado.

- Marcela é o que chamamos de **"ex - alguma coisa"**. - disse Sirius dando ênfase na expressão "ex-alguma coisa".

Tiago dera um tapa na testa.

- Não pensei nisso. Que mancada. Aluado deve estar me odiando agora.

- Ele sabe?

- Marcela deve ter contado.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Hum...talvez me explicar com o Aluado?

- Seria o melhor a se fazer. - concordou Sirius.- Você sabe que nosso maroto é sensível.

- Mas sabe, acho que eles não estavam ficando realmente.

- Por que acha isso?

- Sei lá! Se você pensar, eles se mantiveram da mesma forma nessas últimas semanas. Conversavam, fofocavam e se batiam. Comum e normal.

- Aluado é tímido e com certeza iria querer esconder seu "affair".

Tiago riu ao som da palavra "affair".

- É..você tem razão. Uma das características marcantes do Aluado é a discrição.

- Exato!

- Ele deve estar ferrado da vida comigo. - Tiago coçou a cabeça.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Você só saberá se for conversar com ele.

- Aluado está prestes a enfrentar a pior semana da sua vida. Será que vale a pena tirá-lo do sério?

- Você pode ter sorte e sua tese ser verdadeira.

- Tese?

- Dã! Marcela e Remo não terem ficado.

- É! Pode ser! - concordou Tiago balançando a cabeça.- Você acha que devo ir falar com ele agora?

- Agora, antes que seja tarde. - Sirius dera de ombros.- Quando irá sair com a nova vítima?

- Esse final de semana. Só não sei para onde vamos ainda.

- Quer lugar melhor que o encantador barzinho do amor em Hogsmeade?

Enquanto Sirius ria feito um bobo da corte, Tiago sentiu pela primeira vez suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

- Isso não tem graça. - disse ele emburrado.- E aquele lugar cor-de-rosa não faz o tipo da Marcela.

- Então a leve para as cavernas. - disse Sirius divertindo-se ainda mais com a situação.

- Babaca! Por que você não leva a Marlene no Madame, hein?

Fora a vez de Sirius sentir suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Viu como é gostoso zombar dos amigos. - riu Tiago sentindo-se vingado.

- Idiota! - disse Sirius parando de rir.

- Bom...irei falar com o Aluado antes que seja tarde. E ainda terei que falar com a Evans..

- Evans? 'Tá dando satisfação agora?

- Eu briguei com ela e, acho que dessa vez, foi pior. Preciso me redimir antes que ela me odeie mais. Apesar que ela deve estar me xingando até a morte agora.

- É..vocês terá que resolver dois casos aparentemente excepcionais. - Sirius riu.

- E impossíveis. - Tiago suspirou.- Nos vemos no jantar.

- Beleza!

Ao se despedirem, Tiago voltou para o castelo caminhando lentamente. Olhava para os lados de forma descontraída e não deixava de cumprimentar as garotas que passava por ele entre cochichos e risinhos. Entrou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e logo encontrou Remo largado em uma poltrona absorto em um livro enorme. Era incrível como seu olhos não se moviam e as páginas se mantinham no mesmo lugar.

- Aluado? - chamou Tiago.

Remo ergueu os olhos. Sentiu uma certa raiva ao ver Tiago.

- Pois não? - disse ele secamente.

Tiago percebeu que o clima não estava bom para o seu lado. Como poderia cometer tanta besteira atrás da outra?

- Pelo visto você já sabe. - Tiago suspirou.- Olha...eu convidei a Marcela para sair na inocência. Eu havia esquecido completamente que vocês tinham ficado.

- Está tudo bem! - disse Remo virando a página não lida do livro.

- Não parece! Aluado, se você não quiser eu não saio com ela.

- Tirar de você a chance de ter mais uma garota na lista? Jamais.

Tiago percebeu a irônia, mas preferiu ficar na sua.

- Bom...eu acho que você deveria falar o que sente.

Remo fechou o livro e o colocou no colo.

- Quer mesmo que eu diga?

- Adoraria!

- Ótimo!

O jovem endireitou-se na poltrona de forma a ficar cara a cara com Tiago.

- Você convidou Marcela para sair, pois ela é uma das poucas decentes que ainda existem na escola. Que mal faria a Tiago Potter provar carne nova, não é? Ainda mais quando a garota não tem nada a ver com ele, tem perspectiva de vida muito além do que ele imagina e é muito mais consciente do que o ser que a convidou para sair. Por que se estressar com Lílian Evans se Marcela Lindley é bem mais fácil?

- Aluado, eu convidei a Marcela para sair como companhia apenas. Não a chamei para fazermos...é melhor eu calar a minha boca.

- Mesmo que você implorasse, ela não faria isso com você.

- Você confia cegamente na Marcela, né?

- Botaria minhas mãos no fogo por ela.

- Seria uma declaração de amor?

- Não! Uma confiança mútua.

Tiago dera um riso abafado.

- Marcela sabe desse seu ataque tosco com relação a nossa saída?

- Soube! Eu já passei todas as características ameaçadoras que você tem. Forma de sorrir, piscar, gesticular e falar.

- Você é cruel.

- Não sou cruel, apenas não quero que ela seja mais uma na sua listinha.

- Aluado..

- Tiago, eu não quero ouvir mais nada. Ela aceitou sair com você e ponto. Divirtam-se!

Remo ficara em pé. Ele realmente estava irritado e não entendia as razões para tudo aquilo. Queria explodir. Queria socar Tiago até ele desistir de sair com Marcela.

- Obrigado. Farei melhor que você.

- Boa sorte!

Remo abrira o livro novamente. Tiago olhou mais uma vez para o amigo antes de sair em busca de Lílian Evans. O clima não havia ficado nem um pouco agradável.

* * *

**N/A: **Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Olhem quem resolveu postar! Eu!

Remo e Tiago se catando...sem comentários para esses dois. Ainda mais o Remo que fica bancando o machão...rs...

Enfim..agradeço a todas as reviews..e mais uma vez pela comunidade!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Estou meio com pressa, mas na próxima eu dou atenção a todo mundo.

Beijos nas bochechas!


	9. Abrindo o Jogo

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

_**Capítulo 8- Abrindo o jogo.**_

- Marcela? - chamou Lílian completamente jogada em sua cama.

- Oi! - Marcela respondeu largando sua mochila de qualquer forma no chão.

- Er...- Lílian torceu suas mãos.- Você...

Marcela a encarou. Notou que a jovem ruiva parecia meio atordoada.

- Você ...

- Quer saber do seu amado,Potter? - perguntou Marcela segurando o riso.

- Potter não é meu amado. - Lílian fechou a cara.- Odeio aquele garoto de todas as formas possíveis.

- Se você está dizendo, irei acreditar. - disse Marcela sentando-se na cama da amiga.- Você parece chateada? Tem algo te incomodando?

- Potter! - respondeu Lílian tirando um fio de cabelo dos olhos.

- Hum..isso por que..

- Não termine! - interrompeu-a Lílian.

Marcela suspirou.

- O que acontece então?

- As palavras dele não param de me atormentar. Não consegui me concentrar em nenhuma aula por causa daquele traste.

- Isso quer dizer que ele te afeta. Se o odiasse tanto, você estaria assoviando para tudo que ele dissesse.

- Marcela, você não entende, tudo nele me afeta. Presença, fala, olhos, mãos, pés...

- Cabelo, músculos...- completou Marcela encarando-a.- Sabe, acho que Kevin não está te fazendo muito bem.

- Por que?

- Porque é para você ficar feliz e contente por estar beijando na boca, mas você é lenta e besta em ficar ligando para o Potter. - explicou Marcela.- Você deveria trocar de namorado, isso sim.

- Eu gosto do Kevin, embora ele seja meio lento.

- Pois então, menina. E aí que entra o Remo.

Lílian arregalou os olhos completamente perdida enquanto Marcela estampava os lábios com um largo sorriso.Parecia garota propaganda de algum produto que estava em fim de estoque. Estava na cara que ela queria "vender" logo de uma vez.

- O que o Lupin tem a ver com nossa conversa? - Lílian estava desentendida.

- Não é óbvio? - Marcela colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha.- Vocês combinam. Se dão super bem. São uma ótima dupla.

A ruiva a encarou por alguns instantes. Estava sentindo cheiro de tramóia no ar.

- O que está aprontando, Marcela? - perguntou ela com a testa enrugada.

- Nada! - Marcela fitou o chão completamente desencanada.- Mas acho que vocês seriam o casal perfeito.

- Mas...você não está ficando com ele?

- Isso seria um interesse? - Marcela dera uma piscadela.

- Não..claro que não. Você simplesmente me omite as coisas e eu fico com cara de hipogrifo atropelado sem saber de absolutamente nada.

Marcela riu.

- Não estamos mais ficando. - respondeu Marcela coçando o nariz.- Não deu certo.

- Por que não? - perguntou Lílian começando a ficar interessada no assunto.

- Somos muito iguais. Sabe...é necessário algumas diferenças.

- Vocês não parecem tão iguais assim. - Lílian sorriu.- Ele é certinho e você é meio desconectada do mundo.

- Isso é pouca coisa. Tem que haver conflito.

- Você gosta de conflitos em uma relação?

- Às vezes é bom para quebrar a rotina.

- Você já namorou?

- Não! Eu sou como o Black, tenho meus casos.- Marcela não deixou de rir de sua própria fala.

Lílian sorriu.

- Você é doida!

- Jura? - Marcela riu.- Mas é sério. Remo e você seriam perfeitos.

- Pensei que gostasse dele.

Marcela coçou a cabeça.

- Como amigo. - disse ela dando um meio sorriso. Sentiu a chateação tomar conta do seu ser.

- Por que terminaram?

- Nem começamos. - respondeu Marcela calmamente e nem notou a expressão confusa que Lílian fizera.- Mas isso não importa. Quero que dê uma chance para ele.

- Mas...

- Sem mais nem menos.- Marcela ficara em pé. - Vamos na biblioteca.

- Mas, Marcela...eu tenho namorado.

- Dane-se! Ele não tem os olhos castanhos e nem a sensibilidade do Remito.

Marcela não quis nem saber. Puxou Lílian pelo braço e arrastou a garota até a biblioteca. Sentiu-se satisfeita ao ver quem mais desejava naquele momento. Remo Lupin estava sentado em uma das milhares mesas contidas na biblioteca. Coçava a testa com a pena enquanto lia um imenso livro. Marcela sabia que ele estava em um momento de raciocínio, mas nem fizera questão de respeitar o garoto que pensava. Arrastou Lílian até a mesma onde ele estava e o chamou completamente sorridente.

- Remito! - Remo ergueu o olhar um pouco surpreso. Abaixou a pena e encarou a garota extremamente sorridente.

- Oi, Marcela! - disse ele meio sem interesse.

- Lílian está com dúvidas em...

A garota começou a caçar algum assunto nas prateleiras.

- Hipogrifos. Criaturas Mágicas. - disse Marcela dando um sobressalto.- E eu disse que você é um bom entendedor do assunto.

- Na verdade...- Lílian estava assustada com a atitude de Marcela. Queria falar algo, mas Marcela não estava disposta a permitir.

- Lílian está precisando de ajuda. Você poderia fazer esse favor?

- Na verdade...

- Hein?

- Você poderia deixar ela falar? - exclamou Remo olhando para o comportamento estranho de Lílian.

- Claro! - Marcela virou-se na direção da ruiva.- Fale!

- Na verdade...

Marcela enrugou a testa e encarou a ruiva com um olhar completamente assassino.

- ...estou com dúvidas em diabretes. - disse Lílian quase sem ar.

- Eu sou meio lesada. Acabo confundindo beterraba com morango.- disse ela dando um longo suspiro.

Marcela e Lílian riram. Remo continuou parado, completamente perdido, olhando para as duas.

- Certo, mas antes, posso falar com você?

- Claro!

Remo levantou e guiou Marcela até uma das prateleiras vazias.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Remo.

- Te ajudando! - Marcela dera de ombros.

- Eu já disse que não quero que faça isso, ok? - pediu Remo com certa urgência na voz.- Não quero que me ajude, não quero que faça nada.

Marcela mordera o lábio inferior.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- Certo! Levarei ela para o Potter então.

- Acho que ele está mais preocupado com você.

- Você é um idiota! - Marcela balançou a cabeça inconformada.

- E você acha que eu não sei? Todos abusam de mim porque sou idiota.

- Talvez ficaria mais bonito se fosse "indiota" , para ficar com o som mais forte.

- Claro, assim seria mais fácil todo mundo pisar em mim.

- Remo, você está sendo ridículo.

- Quem está sendo ridícula é você. Vai sair com um cara que não está nem aí para você. Caso não se lembre, ele é louco pela Lily.

- Assim como você.

- Entenda, todos os garotos preferem a Lily.

Marcela fechou a boca. Estava pronta para retrucar, mas acabou perdendo a meada do assunto.

- Você quer que eu te odeie? Remo, você está tentando me magoar?

- Estou te mostrando a realidade. - Remo dera de ombros.

Suas mãos começaram a suar e seus olhos começaram a ficar embaçados. Aquilo que Remo acabou dizendo, doeu de uma forma inexplicável.

- E eu estou te ajudando com a concorrência. Mas como não estou recebendo o devido valor por isso, que se dane você e esse amor platônico.

Remo a encarou. Estava extremamente ferrado da vida e queria descontar em alguém. Acabou notando que foi na pessoa errada, mas era um pouco tarde para concertar o estrago.

- Vou ajudá-la com os diabretes. - disse Remo lhe dando as costas e voltando até sua mesa.

- Ok!

Marcela esperou até que o garoto se afastasse. Estava se sentindo muito mal. Precisava se isolar por alguns instantes. Saiu da biblioteca, mas logo parou de andar quando alguém a chamou.

- Achei você!

Ela adoraria imaginar que estava sonhando.

- Oi, Tiago. - disse ela sem ânimo.

- Nossa! - Tiago parou de frente para ela um pouco espantado.- Eu sei que sou feio, mas não humilha.

- Certo! - Marcela dera um risinho amarelado.- O que deseja?

- Viu a Evans?

- Está lá dentro com o Remo.

Tiago arregalou os olhos.

- Estão estudando! - disse ela rapidamente.

- Hum...eu queria falar com ela, mas pelo visto, não é um bom momento.

- Talvez seja, daqui a pouco Madame Pince expulsa todo mundo daí de dentro.

Tiago riu.

- É..isso é verdade! - disse ele.- Você parece desanimada.

- Acabei de brigar com Remo.

- Eita! Eu também briguei com ele hoje. Acho que ele não gostou...

- Esqueça! - pediu Marcela apoiando uma mão em seu ombro.- Remo é um amigo possessivo e ciumento. Ele é protetor.

- Acho que não. Algo me diz que ele é ligado em você.

Marcela riu com extremo gosto.

- Andou bebendo ou ainda é efeito da ressaca?

- Falo sério! - Tiago ajeitou a ponte dos óculos, fazendo o riso de Marcela parar de ecoar.- Pensei que ele fosse me socar.

- Ele não faria isso.

- Você não viu o estado dele. - Tiago balançou a cabeça.- Foi trevas!

Marcela dera um longo suspiro ao ver que Remo e Lílian avançavam para fora da biblioteca. Como fora dito, Madame Pince já estava expulsando todos de lá de dentro.

- Aí vem eles! - Marcela alisou a testa.- Vou me deitar.

- Ah!Não! - Tiago a puxou pela mão.- Você fica aqui como meu escudo, caso a Evans queira me acertar um soco.

- Ela não fará isso. Está com o Remo.

- Eu ouvi meu nome. - disse o maroto parando na frente deles.

- Pois é! - Marcela sorriu.- Você é o assunto do dia.

- E por que eu seria?

- Porque você é especial, sabe? Monitor, cdf e melodramático.

Remo enrugou a testa.

- Nossa! Eu jurava que o assunto do dia era Pontas e você.

- É mesmo? E por que seríamos?

- Porque serão o mais novo casal desagradável de Hogwarts.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Lílian girou o pescoço bruscamente na direção de Marcela.

- Como é?

- Besteiras!

- Não contou para sua amiga que tem um encontro com ele?

Lílian sentiu seu estômago girar. Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

- Não é um encontro. Apenas vamos sair e encher a cara. - disse Tiago ficando desconfortável com a situação.

- Como são modestos. - disse Remo abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Desde quando você é um cretino insuportável? - perguntou Marcela.

- A partir do momento que te convidei para sair. - respondeu Tiago no lugar dele.- Algo que ele nunca teve coragem de fazer. Aposto que beija a mão imaginando que é você.

- Eu não preciso imaginar a Marcela. Ao contrário de você, já a beijei por várias vezes seguidas.

- É mesmo?- Tiago riu.- Então prova!

Marcela encarou Tiago, enquanto Remo a encarava. A situação havia passado dos limites e estava um perfeito nó.

- Não preciso provar.

- Precisa! - atiçou Tiago.- Eu estar com a Marcela te afeta.

- E eu estar com a Lily te afeta.

Lílian encarou ambos.

- Pois não?

- Lily, vamos embora! - disse Marcela.

- Você fica! - Tiago a segurou.- Remo tem que provar sua honra.

- Ele não precisa provar nada. - disse Marcela tentando se esquivar.

- Pode beijar, Aluado, eu não ligo. - disse Tiago.

Remo não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava ciente de que Tiago estava agindo assim devido a mentira que Marcela e ele haviam inventado. Seu amigo acreditava realmente que eles haviam se envolvido e queria provas de tudo isso. Só nã sabia como fazê-lo desistir de tal assunto.

- Não precisa. - disse Marcela tentando manter a calma.

- E ainda me diz que eu me afeto ao vê-lo com a Evans. Nem macho é.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Remo jogou os livros no chão e empurrou Marcela contra a parede. Seus lábios colaram-se ao dela com extremo desejo e extrema urgência. Remo não queria conquistar o beijo. Queria que fosse inusitado e sentiu-se mais seguro quando Marcela cedeu aos seus lábios quentes. Ele não queria soltar, queria continuar alí. As línguas se moviam em um ritmo frenético, enquanto Remo a puxava pela cintura. Eles queriam mais, mas nem sabiam de fato o que acontecia dentro deles. Quando a realidade resolveu apossar-se de sua mente, Marcela empurrou Remo de forma brusca quase fazendo-o cair.

- Agora entendo por que certos homens não valem a pena. - Marcela limpou sua boca com as costas da mão.- Eles competem entre si feito bestas querendo provar alguma coisa.

Tiago coçou a cabeça bastante satisfeito com a cena, embora tivesse notado que Remo estava bastante abalado com tudo aquilo. Queria sentir algum tipo de culpa, mas estava satisfeito por ter submetido Remo a fazer tal coisa.

- Preciso ir! - disse Marcela dando as costas e saindo completamente atordoada. Remo a observou até vê-la desaparecer pelo corredor.

- Ainda tem dúvidas? - perguntou Remo, algum tempo depois tentando garantir sua postura.

- Não! Nenhuma dúvida. - disse Tiago dando tapinhas no ombro de Aluado.- Boa noite para os dois.

Lílian ainda estava parada completamente perdida. Aquela cena fora realmente inesperada. Ver Marcela e Remo juntos, era algo que ela nunca sonharia, embora brincasse com isso a todo instante.

- Você está legal? - perguntou a ruiva recolhendo os livros de Remo.

- Estou bem! - disse Remo balançando a cabeça. Havia caído na real.- Fiz uma besteira.

- Por que besteira? Marcela e você ficaram uma vez, acho que não doeu tanto em repetir o ato.

- Lily, Marcela e eu nunca ficamos. Era tudo armação. - disse ele fitando-a.

Lílian boquiabriu-se.

- Armação?

- É..armação.

- Mas por que?

- Nem queira saber!

- Ah! Mas agora eu vou querer saber.

- Esquece,Lily. É o melhor.- disse ele finalizando o assunto.

E fazendo o possível para esquecer o que havia acontecido, Remo seguiu seu caminho rumo ao dormitório dos garotos tentar dormir. Acabou passando a noite em claro pensando no que havia feito.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um episódio de Barracos de Família. Com vocês, Remo Lupin e sua indecisão feminina e Marcela e sua indecisão masculina. Tiago e Lily ficam de reserva ao lado do palco para evitar qualquer tipo de confusão...X ok! eu paro! hauhahauhauhauhauhauhaua

Weeeeeeeeeee! Remo resolveu virar machão e agarrou sua "miguxinha"..huahuaauhauhauhauhauuahua...no que será que vai dar?

Próximo capítulo, o tão esperado encontro entre Tiago e Marcela. Será que rola uns beijinhos? huahuahuahuaua

Agradeço a todas as reviews! S2 imensamente!

Beijos nas bochechas!

**Stef's )0(**


	10. O Contra Ataque

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

_**Capítulo 9- O contra-ataque.**_

A noite já começava a cair, quando Remo se dera conta de que, para variar, havia estudado demais da conta. Estava cansado e, desde que havia "agarrado" Marcela, tentava se distrair com tudo que via pela frente. Fosse com um livro gigantesco ou com embalagens vazias de sapos de chocolate. Ainda não havia aceitado o que havia feito. A situção entre Marcela e ele já estava de mal a pior e, depois daquele beijo, a garota não ficava mais do que 5 segundos no mesmo ambiente que ele. Remo tentou de todas as formas conversar com a garota, mas sempre engasgava ou ela fugia.

Já estava sentindo sua garganta formigar novamente quando a viu descer pela escada de mármore completamente bem vestida e coberta com um pesado casaco para amenizar o frio. Ele se deu conta de que ela iria se encontrar com Tiago a qualquer momento. Por um lado, fingiu não ligar e dar toda a liberdade para ela cometer o maior erro da sua vida. Pelo outro, queria pegá-la pelo braço e fazê-la voltar para o dormitório das garotas.

Remo ficou observando-a por alguns instantes. Ela fazia um grande esforço para não encará-lo. Era ridículo a forma que se evitavam. Quando um olhava o outro simplesmente abaixava os olhos e disfarçava para o outro lado. Era realmente nauseante.

Novos passos voltaram a ecoar pela escada, só que dessa vez era Tiago. Remo sentiu a raiva lhe subir pela cabeça. O jovem maroto continha nos lábios um largo sorriso e, com delicadeza, passou o braço direito pelo ombro de Marcela fazendo Remo revirar os olhos.

- Vamos? - perguntou Tiago, sem ao menos olhar para Remo.

- Vamos sim! - respondeu Marcela virando o rosto. Naquele momento, pôde fitar os olhos de Remo que parecia não se tocar e os encarava na maior naturalidade.

- Eu não tenho muitas opções. Se quiser, podemos "vadiar" por aí!

- Seria uma boa idéia! - respondeu Marcela abaixando a cabeça.- Então vamos!

Marcela simplesmente empurrou Tiago rumo ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda. O fato de Remo a encarar a incomodava, assim como lembrar de que ele a havia beijado sob pressão do melhor amigo que, agora, tirava delicadamente uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto.

- Para onde pretende "vadiar"? - perguntou Marcela tentando ficar mais relaxada.

- Não sei! Podemos roubar comida e comer embaixo de uma árvore. - disse Tiago como se fosse a coisa mais banal de se fazer. Marcela nem havia notado que ele estava com uma mochila nas costas.

- E onde pretende roubar comida? - Marcela, perguntou, com a testa enrugada.

- Hum...eu até poderia confiar a você meu segredo, mas eu já tinha tudo planejado na minha mente.

- Você já roubou a comida? - perguntou Marcela rindo.

- Gente esperta é outra coisa, né? - disse Tiago dando uma piscadela.

Marcela não deixou de rir do comentário feito por ele, mas parou no mesmo instante ao ver Marlene e Lily caminhando na mesma direção que eles.

- Olha, se não é a ruiva mal amada. - disse Tiago coçando a testa, descontraído.

- Olha, se não é o pateta em forma de espantalho. Pentear os cabelos faz bem,Potter. - disse Lílian parando de andar e cruzando os braços.

- Se você puder fazer esse favor, não irei me importar.

- Se cuspir for considerado uma forma positiva de abaixar seus cabelos, farei com o maior prazer.

Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos. As bochechas de ambos estavam completamente vermelhas e os olhos contraídos eram de dar medo.

- Preciso ir! Não quero atrapalhar seu encontro. - disse Lílian olhando para Marcela discretamente.

- O que você entende por "encontro" , Evans? - perguntou Tiago colocando alguns dedos no queixo da ruiva.

- Duas pessoas que mal se conhecem indo se agarrar em algum lugar escuro. - respondeu Lílian sem demora.

- Lily..tenha calma! - pediu Marlene pegando o braço da amiga.

- Eu estou calma, Lene, embora a companhia do inseto não seja bastante agradável.

- Então pode ir, Evans, você está me dando coceiras. - completou Tiago, coçando falsamente os braços.- Será que você é algum bicho transmissor de caganeira?

Marcela tampou a boca para não cair na risada. O gesto não passou despercebido por Lily que a encarou por alguns instantes.

- Talvez você seja um insento que atrai barangas. - disse Lily secamente. Marcela girou o pescoço tranqüilamente, nem um pouco abalada com o comentário.

- Oh! Sério! - Tiago levou a mão a boca, falsamente assustado.- Então deve ser por isso que você não sai comigo.

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saiu. Estava sem palavras. Ela já deveria ter se acostumado a todas as ofensas que ele sempre dizia, mas ultimamente todas elas a afetavam de alguma forma. Sempre tinha respostas, o que estava acontecendo agora?

- Vamos embora, Marcela? - perguntou Tiago afastando-se de Lily.- Temos que nos agarrar.

- Pôxa! É mesmo! Ainda bem que já escureceu. - disse Marcela, passando o braço pela cintura de Tiago. Lílian sentiu seu coração pulsar acelerado ao ver que ele havia correspondido ao gesto perfeitamente.

- Até mais, torta!

- Até mais, ogro!

Lílian continuou parada, observando os dois que avançavam pela saída do castelo. Ambos saíram conversando animadamente para desespero da ruiva que começou a roer as unhas de ansiedade.

- Vamos, Lily! - chamou Lene.

- Lene, esse pateta vai me pagar muito caro pelo que ele está fazendo. Ele age como se estivesse falando com o idiota do Black ou o burro do Pettigrew. Ele acha que sou um cesto de lixo...acha que pode sair jogando essas palavras sujas em cima de mim. Lene, eu não agüento mais esse moleque...e o pior...ele está com a Marcela. Traidora.

Os olhos de Lily brilhavam. Estavam bastate marejados e ela nunca iria saber se era de raiva ou chateação. A única vontade que ela tinha, era de se jogar da parte mais alta de Hogwarts.

- Vamos sair daqui, antes que eu cometa uma insanidade.

A ruiva arrastou a amiga até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ficou mais ferrada da vida, quando Sirius as encontrou no meio do caminho.

- Black, você não irá tirar a Lene de mim. - Lily estava com a voz pastosa como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

- Lily, eu sei que você não é lésbica, portanto, a Lene a minha.

Sirius pegou na mão de Lene calmamente.

- Mas eu preciso dela...- Lily engoliu seco.

- Tem a Marcela.- Sirius dera de ombros. Fez um ruído de dor ao sentir o beliscão que Lene havia lhe dado.- Alice?

- Ah! Leve-a então! - bufou Lílian prosseguindo o caminho sem olhar para trás.

- Ela está louca? - perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Acho melhor tratarmos desse assunto em outro lugar. - advertiu Marlene balançando a cabeça.

Enquanto Sirius e Marlene caminhavam pelo lado contrário, Lily mantinha os passos firmes que ecoavam pelo soalho limpo do corredor. Ditou a senha entre dentes e adentrou o local e afundou-se na primeira poltrona que encontrou.

- Você se sente capaz de matar alguém a qualquer momento?

Lílian virou o pescoço. Remo estava ocupando a poltrona ao lado.

- Aham! - respondeu Lílian colocando suas mãos na face.

- Se sente capaz de mandar todo mundo se lascar só por respirar?

Lílian tirou as mãos da face e encarou o garoto por alguns minutos. Seus cabelos castanhos lhe cobriam a face e tinha um certo ar melancólico na voz.

- Aham! - respondeu Lílian puxando uma almofada para si.- Mas acho melhor eu fazer outra coisa.

Grosseiramente, a garota colocou a almofada na face e soltara um grito realmente estrondoso. Remo arregalou os olhos completamente assustado, ainda mais depois de vê-la esmurrar a almofada sem dó.

- Lily, acalme-se! - Remo levantou-se e sentou-se diante dela.- Dê-me essa almofada.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Eu o odeio tanto, mais tanto que dá vontade de vê-lo rolar pela escada e se afogar no próprio sangue.

- Está falando de quem? - Remo enrugou a testa e afastou-se um pouco da garota que estava com uma expressão assassina estampada na face.

- QUEM MAIS? - berrou ela jogando a almofada, acertando em cheio a face de Remo.- Ai! Desculpe!

- Tudo bem! Estou acostumado! - disse Remo esfregando o nariz.- Mas, o que ele fez?

- Me ofendeu, sem dó e nem piedade. Chamou-me de baranga.

- Hum..não é à toa que ele usa óculos. Não consegue ver como você é linda.

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha, assim como Remo que ficara em pé encarando a lareira.

- Agora que estamos sozinhos, você poderia me explicar que papo foi esse da Marcela e você montarem um plano e "tals"...

Remo suspirou. Lembrar de Marcela doía, mas por quê?

- Esse não é o tipo de assunto que eu gostaria de tratar agora. - disse Remo voltando a fitá-la.

- Por que não?

- Não é um bom momento. - disse Remo calmamente.- Melhorou?

- Sim, um pouco. - respondeu Lílian.- E você? Por que estava afundado na poltrona completamente depressivo?

- Pensando demais na vida.

- Hum...ou estaria pensando no beijo que deu na Marcela?

Remo gelou.

- Não...claro que não. Beijar a Marcela foi mais fácil do que roubar doce de criança morta.

- Mesmo? - Lílian o encarou entre risos.

- Me..mesmo. - Remo pigarreou.- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Sabe o que não é justo? - Lílian ficara em pé diante de Remo.- Eu gritar e tacar uma almofada em você.

- Nada nessa vida é justo.

- E, claro, você ficar afundado nessa poltrona se remoendo. - Lílian sorriu. Remo sentiu suas pernas cederem um pouco com aquele sorriso.

- É..isso pode me dar dor na coluna.

- Exato! - Lílian apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Remo.- Por isso, vamos nos divertir.

Remo a olhou extremamente surpreso.

- Quer encher a cara? - perguntou ele ainda surpreso.

Lílian riu.

- Vamos infernizar quem nos inferniza.

E, com um gesto urgente, Lílian saiu correndo pelos corredores com Remo nos calcanhares.

- E quem nos inferniza? - perguntou ele, buscando ar depois da grande corrida.

- Aqueles alí! - disse Lílian apontando para dois vultos do lado de fora do castelo.

Remo contraiu os olhos. Não estava conseguindo distinguir quem era, por isso levou bastante tempo para notar que era Tiago e Marcela a quem Lílian refiria-se.

- O que pretende fazer? - perguntou Remo confuso.

- Olhe bem para isso aqui! - Lílian indicou o distintivo de monitor preso no manto negro da escola.- Somos a ordem até que nos tirem esse cargo. E, pelas contas, ninguém pode fazer pique-nique no meio do jardim do castelo.

- Lily...

- Vamos, Remo!

A garota o puxou sem ao menos esperar alguma resposta vinda dele. Lily acreditava que se vingaria por completo daquele cretino maroto que agora ria alegremente embaixo das árvores.

- A vingança tarda, mas não falha. - disse Lily calmamente.

E ambos ficaram atrás de uma das árvores próximas de onde Marcela e Tiago estavam.

* * *

**N/A: **Demoreiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mas chegueiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Agora, vamos esperar para ver o que os srs. monitores irão aprontar com os mocinhos embaixo da árvore. Grandes emoções hein? )

Agradeço todassssssssss as reviewsssss! Vocês são todos fofos!

'Té a próxima!

**)0( Stef's.**


	11. Para Escanteio

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

_**Capítulo 10- Para escanteio.**_

- Lily, que mal lhe pergunte mas, o que faremos aqui parados feito dois idiotas? - perguntou Remo extremamente confuso. Não estava aceitando a idéia de ficar atrás de uma árvore vendo Tiago e Marcela se divertirem a beça.

- Nossa vingança! - respondeu Lílian em um sussurro.

Remo enrugou ainda mais a testa. Seja o que fosse, Lílian só poderia estar ficando louca.

- É melhor entrarmos. - disse Remo convincente.

- E perder a diversão? - Lílian riu.- Não mesmo!

Realmente estava difícil reconhecer Lílian Evans naquele momento. Os olhos da garota brilhavam e, a cada palavra trocada entre o casal à frente, ela aproximava-se para não perder nada.

- Lily, o que você pretende?

Lílian suspirou.

- Remo, aprecie apenas, ok? Não é sempre que nos divertimos as custas dos outros. Sempre acontece o processo inverso.

De fato ela tinha razão, pensou Remo, mas estar alí observando Marcela e Tiago não era nada reconfortante. Eles pareciam muito bem juntos e, se bobeasse, seriam incapazes de vê-los atrás daquela àrvore. Ambos estavam animados e, entre risadas, abriam um espacinho para encher a barriga.

- Me diz uma coisa...- Marcela servia-se de bolo naquele momento. Os olhos de Remo se prenderam rapidamente na garota distraída.

- Se eu for sábio o suficiente, lhe direi. - disse Tiago abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Por que me chamou para sair? - perguntou ela calmamente. - Não que isso seja uma grande saída mas, gostaria de saber o que te levou a essa medida absurda.

Remo esgueirou-se ainda mais. Ele também adoraria saber o real motivo daquela palhaçada.

- Sabe, antes eu a achava uma completa chata, mas mudei de idéia. - disse Tiago sorrindo.

- E por que mudou de idéia? - perguntou Marcela com a testa enrugada.

Tiago deixou escapar um riso.

- Otário! - resmungou Remo, irritado. Lílian não deixou de sorrir.

- Notei que você é uma garota diferente. Aquelas coisas que você me disse, a forma como reagiu..tudo influiu, sabe?

Marcela ficou quieta por alguns instantes. No fundo, Remo queria uma resposta dela. Queria uma resposta curta e grossa da garota que ele ainda conhecia. Ou pelo menos, acreditava que conhecia.

- E o fato de estar bêbada, também?

- Bom, se isso não te ofender, influiu sim. - Tiago rira ainda mais.- Aquele dia em Hogsmeade foi divertido, pena que tenha dado tudo errado.

Marcela suspirou.

- Não deu tudo errado. Só não deveríamos ter bebido. - Marcela deu de ombros, tentando manter-se da forma mais passiva possível. No fundo, queria dar risada.

- Talvez bêbado eu teria conseguido dizer algo para a Lily. Vai saber, né?

Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem naquele instante. Só não soube distingüir se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

- Ainda falam de mim pelas costas. - bufou ela esticando ainda mais o pescoço.

- Hum..acho que não iria dar muito certo. Lily já não o atura sóbrio, imagine bêbado?

Tiago ficara sério. Resolveu pensar um pouquinho.

- Talvez você tenha me chamado para sair para afetá-la. - arriscou Marcela, não perdendo o bom humor.

- Até que enfim sua burra. - resmungou Remo erguendo as mãos para o céu. Lílian o observou meio confusa, fazendo-o abaixar os braços. - Sabe né? Marcela..doida...- o garoto levou o dedo indicador a cabeça fazendo giros rápidos.

- Hum...- Lílian voltou a prestar atenção no casal.

- Claro que não. Uma coisa tenha certeza, se fiquei com a Elisabeth foi justamente para irritá-la. Nesse presente caso, queria apenas dar umas boas risadas. Ao contrário do que o Aluado pensa, não quero te usar.

Fora a vez de Remo sentir suas bochechas esquentarem. Fora assistido de perto por Lílian que estava com os olhos firmes no garoto que fitava o galho de árvore estendido logo a frente.

- Bom saber! Dormirei melhor hoje. - sorriu ela, servindo-se de suco de abóbora. A lembrança do beijo pairou em sua mente como em tantas outras vezes. Sentiu-se triste, mas sabia lidar muito bem com as trsitezas. - Servido?

- Depois! - Tiago esticou-se e pegou um pedaço de bolo.- Diga-me uma coisa...

- Se eu for sábia, quem sabe eu te responda. - sorriu ela por de trás do copo.

- O que rola entre o Aluado e você?

Foi apenas um gole que fizera a garota se engasgar.

- Opa! Foi mal! - disse Tiago acudindo-a.

- Tu...tudo bem. - Marcela abanava a si mesma com a mão direita. Seus olhos estava cheios d'água.

- Se eu soubesse, nem teria perguntado. - Tiago acomodou-se mais uma vez na grama.

Marcela suspirou.

- Aluado e eu somos amigos. Sempre fomos amigos. Aquilo que você o obrigou fazer não foi nada legal. Não estamos nos falando.

- Aluado morre de ciúmes de você. - Tiago riu. Remo mordera seu lábio inferior, segurando-se para não fazer besteira.

A jovem grifinória riu.

- Só se for do meu chaveiro pendurado na minha mochila.

- Deixa de ser boba! Sabemos muito bem a quem me refiro. - Tiago enrugou a testa.- Eu sempre desconfiei, mas nunca disse nada.

- Desconfiou do quê? - perguntou ela, depois de um longo gole em seu suco.

- Que ele arrasta um hipogrifo por você. - sorriu ele, fazendo-a corar levemente.

- Talvez um dragão. - disse ela sem jeito.- O que o faz pensar dessa forma?

Tiago deixara escapar um sorriso maroto.

- Não negarei, mas Aluado já teve suas namoradas e ficantes. A maioria dos casos você não deve saber, mas eu sei. Ele sempre foi atencioso, mas com você sempre foi algo mais especial. Ele sempre se preocupa com o que você vai pensar, no que você vai falar, se você vai gostar.

Marcela não disse nada. Ficou imóvel encarando Tiago, enquanto Remo sentia que estava ficando sem ar atrás da árvore.

- Isso é normal entre amigos. - respondeu ela calmamente.

- Não mesmo! - riu Tiago.- Aluado é apaixonado por você. Só ele que não notou isso ainda. Talvez seja por medo de ser rejeitado.

- É impressão minha, ou o seu grupinho fica com diversas garotas com medo de levar uma bica daquela que realmente amam?

- Esse não é meu caso. - Tiago a corrigiu.- Estou farto de receber bicas de Lílian Evans. Se fosse por medo, nem encheria o saco dela.

- Lily..vamos embora. - sussurrou Remo afoito.

- Não mesmo! Quero ouvir até o fim.

- Isso te faz feliz?

- Sim, me faz.

- Então sinto muito. Vou andando. Não me sinto bem.

- Remo...espera...- Lílian o encarou segurando-o pelo braço.- Isso te incomoda?

- Sim!

A ruiva suspirou.

- Só mais um pouco, ok?

Sem saída, Remo dera um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

- Obrigada! - sorriu ela voltando a escutar a conversa.

- Você deveria fazer um esforço e mudar. Sei lá, bancar uma de Aluado.

Tiago ria com gosto.

- Acho que estão zombando de mim. - disse Remo cerradando os punhos.

- Xiu!

- Por que deveria?

- Ele é o Don Juan das garotinhas da escola. - respondeu Marcela rindo.

- Ele é seu Don Juan?

- Por que insiste nisso?

- Porque eu nunca vi Aluado beijar alguém como ele beijou você.

- Ele é vingativo.

- Desculpe, mas se os Aluados forem os mesmos, eles não são vingativos. São apenas reprimidos por causa de seus desejos.

- Que poético! - disse Marcela fazendo cara de nojo.

- 'Tô mentindo?

- Talvez! - respondeu ela dando de ombros.

- Você gosta dele?

Marcela o encarou. No fundo no fundo, Remo também ansiava pela resposta.

- Você gosta da Lílian?

Lílian arregalou os olhos.

- Vamos embora! - disse Remo puxando-a.

- Remo..não..espera...AI!

O bendito galho que estava no chão fizera Lílian escorregar com tudo para dentro do lago. O barulho chamara a atenção de Tiago e Marcela que não hesitaram em ver o que havia acontecido. Ficaram estupefatos ao verem Lílian no lago e Remo tentando ajudá-la a sair.

- O que vocês dois fazem aqui? - perguntou Marcela confusa.

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem mais uma vez. Nem notou que rangia os dentes.

- Nado sicronizado.

Bancando a palhaça, Lílian começou a dançar dentro da água tentando ser a mais graciosa possível.Erguia as mãos e girava de forma completamente desengonçada.

- Nado sicronizado não se faz sozinha. - disse Marcela ainda confusa.

- Estava mostrando os passos para Remo.

Tiago alteou a sobrancelha.

- Sai daí! - disse ele estendendo a mão para a ruiva. Lílian relutou, mas acabou pegando a mão de Tiago.

- Acho que a aventura acabou. - disse Marcela colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco. Evitava encarar Remo de todas as formas possíveis, enquanto ele buscava seu olhar de qualquer forma.

- Vamos entrar! - disse Tiago calmamente.

- Podem ir na frente. Irei recolher as coisas. - disse Marcela calmamente.

- Aluado te ajuda! - disse Tiago encarando o amigo.- Né?

- Eu tenho...que...

- Vamos, Lily! - disse Tiago puxando a garota pela mão.

- Hey! Me solta! - disse ela tentando soltar-se dele.

- Quieta ou te jogo no chão, arranco sua roupa e te beijo feito um louco.

Mesmo que fosse verdade, Lílian preferiu evitar o constrangimento e seguiu o maroto de volta ao castelo, deixando Marcela e Remo completamente sozinhos. Sem perder tempo, a garota resolveu recolher as coisas antes que o clima ficasse ainda mais constrangedor.

- Vocês...vocês..hum...

Marcela ergueu os olhos.

- A quanto tempo estavam bisbilhotando? - perguntou ela calmamente, fazendo-o gelar.

- Bisbilhotando? Que calúnia!

-Você não me engana, Remo. - disse Marcela enquanto tampava a jarra de suco de abóbora.

Remo suspirou.

- Nem precisa responder. - disse ela balançando a cabeça.- Pelo menos agora você deve acreditar que Tiago não queria me usar.

- Marcela...

- Remo, as coisas tem se tornado difíceis para nós dois. Você passou dos limites quando me beijou sem a mínima vontade e me magoou ao dizer que sou apenas mais uma nos braços de um fanático por Lílian Evans. Eu não sou otária. Eu sei onde piso.

- Eu não queria te magoar, Marcela. Estava com medo de que Tiago fizesse isso.

- Mas quem acabou fazendo isso foi você. - disse ela dobrando a toalha.- Muito!

Remo podia notar claramente que ela estava magoada. Sim, havia passado dos limites, mas não tinha tomado tanta consciência de seus atos. Não queria ferí-la e sim alertá-la.

- Desculpe-me, eu..

- É tarde demais para desculpas. - disse ela enfiando tudo na mochila de Tiago. - Agora, se me der licença..

- Espera! - disse Remo segurando-a pelo braço.- A gente precisa conversar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Nós dois. Nossa amizade.

- Não há mais amizade a partir do momento que você pisou na bola comigo.

- Vai jogar nossa amizade no lixo? - perguntou Remo indignado.

- Você já jogou ela fora antes mesmo de eu embrulhar dentro do saco plástico. - respondeu ela se esquivando dele e seguindo seu caminho.

Não havia nada o que fazer, pensou Remo. O garoto contiuou parado no mesmo lugar sem nenhuma reação. Sentou-se defronte ao lago, acreditando que nada teria solução. Poderia arriscar sua cabeça para ter sua amizade com Marcela de volta?

* * *

**N/A: Sem tempo! Agradeço as reviews do fundo do coração! Amo vcs!**


	12. Revirando o Jogo

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

_**Capítulo 11- Revirando o Jogo.**_

Lílian e Tiago prosseguiram o caminho completamente quietos e evitando ao máximo se olharem. Enquanto Tiago assoviava olhando para as paredes, a ruiva fazia questão de encarar o chão fazendo seus longos cabelos cobrir-lhe a face. Já haviam percorrido metade do caminho quando o moreno resolveu quebrar o silêncio da maneira mais agradável possível.

- Vai ficar muda mesmo?

Que tipo de puxação de conversa mais tosca, pensou Lílian fingindo não ouvir a voz do garoto. O que mais queria naquele instante era trocar de roupa e dormir.Seus dentes rangiam discretamente enquanto ela abraçava o próprio corpo tentando amenizar o frio.

- Quer meu casaco?

Ela só queria que ele calasse a boca. Mas, por incrível que parecesse, a voz do garoto não soava irritante como antes. Estava suave.

- Estou sendo generoso. Depois que ficar doente, vai colocar a culpa no _"Potter"_. - ele dera uma grande ênfase feminina ao dizer "Potter", fazendo Lily erguer a cabeça.

- Olha, Potter, eu só quero entrar naquele dormitório e dormir. Agradeceria se cooperasse.

Tiago deixou escapar um sorriso. Calmamente, retirou sua blusa de frio e jogou sob os ombros da garota fazendo-a corar levemente. Não houve rejeição de início o que o deixou um pouco aliviado.

- Não preciso do seu casaco. - resmungou ela olhando diretamente para ele.

- É? - Tiago tinha um ar debochado.

- Olhe, eu não quero me irritar ok?

- Você quem está se irritando. Estou apenas sendo legal, mas para a Evans nunca está bom.

- Eu não estou dizendo nada, Potter. Eu só quero descanso.

- Descanso? Você não faz nada da vida.

Lílian parou de andar no mesmo instante e encarou o garoto com os olhos estreitos. Sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar e uma onda de raiva percorrer seu corpo. Adoraria ser como Hagrid só para amacetá-lo contra a parede e fazê-lo sentir dor.

- Então prossiga seu caminho, Evans. Você já estragou meu encontro mesmo.

Tiago encarou o teto como se fosse a coisa mais inacreditável já vista em toda sua vida. Brincar de provocar Lílian Evans era um de seus "esportes" favoritos. Não poderia deixar essa chance passar em claro.

- Grande encontro. - retrucou ela dando de ombros. Aquele comentário afetou seu estômago que dera um salto ao ouvir a palavra "encontro".

- Diga-me uma coisa, Evans : o que fazia com Aluado bisbilhotando meu formidável pique-nique com a Marcela?

Ela havia ficado tão irritada com a pergunta que nem havia notado o ar debochado que fora emanado juntamente com as poucas palavras de Tiago. Sua cabeça começou a trabalhar a mil por hora e nenhuma desculpa decente fora capaz de surgir e se perder em seus lábios.

- Bisbilhotando? - ela tentou fingir-se de desentendida, mas Tiago fora bastante rápido para colher a mentira.

- Sim, bisbilhotando. Não me faça trazer Aluado até aqui. Ele, pelo menos, abriria o jogo comigo.

Lílian bufou.

- 'Tá! - e cruzando os braços, encarou aqueles olhos castanhos que deixaram suas pernas bambas.- Estávamos fazendo nossa ronda. Ao contrário de você, temos muito o que fazer.

- Evans, se você quissesse saber mais do meu encontro com a Marcela, deveria ter me perguntado. Eu não gosto de ser vigiado. Se você está mal amada, garanto que deva saber as razões para isso.

A boca da ruiva se abriu soltando um barulho indignado.

- Para sua informação, eu estou namorando e estou muito contente com isso.

- Grande coisa. Você namora um babaca que não sabe distingüir o que é uma goles de um balaço. Você acha que ele te fará feliz?

- Eu sou feliz com ele. - disse ela com a voz trêmula.

- Eu perguntei se ele te fará feliz e não se você está feliz. "Dã!"

Lílian coçou a testa nervosamente. Aquilo estava ficando desconfortável.

- Não sei! Só o tempo irá dizer.

Tiago deixou escapar um risinho nervoso. A teimosia dela o deixava completamente fora de si.

- É? - disse ele, andando calmamente na direção dela.

- Sim, bastante. - afirmou ela recuando.

- Me fale uma coisa que ele faça e que te deixe extremamente feliz. - Tiago ainda avançava, fazendo-a recuar a passos largos.

Boa pergunta, pensou Lílian fazendo de tudo para sair do encalce do garoto que ainda se aproximava em sua direção. Por mais que estivesse feliz por ter um namorado, não via graça na relação. Definitivamente, ele não tinha a mínima graça.

- Estou esperando a resposta. - disse Tiago, fazendo-a sair de seu devaneio.

- Ele..- Lílian sentiu sua garganta ficar seca ao sentir os dedos de Tiago tocar sua mão direita suavemente.

- Ele é gay? - Tiago levou a mão a boca. Lílian acreditou, sem sombra de dúvidas, que ele havia quebrado algum tipo de clima que estava surgindo entre os dois.

- Ele não é gay.

- Já foi até o fim para saber?

Sem medir forças e escrúpulos, Lílian lhe acertara um tapa do lado direito do rosto. O maroto sentiu seu rosto latejar e respondeu ao gesto com um sorriso.

- Por que você ainda sorri? - perguntou ela, completamente indignada.

- Tapa de amor não dói!

A risada ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo as bochechas de Lílian ficarem da cor de seus cabelos. Ela estava, literalmente, toda vermelha.

- Por que faz isso comigo? - perguntou ela.

- No dia que você sair comigo, quem sabe você descobre. - respondeu ele dando de ombros.

- Por que saiu com a Marcela?

- Porque ela é minha amiga e me diverte. Não tenho culpa se Aluado e você são dois "bundões" que não assumem o que sentem. Aluado não admite, mas ama a Marcela feito um louco.

- E eu?

Ambos se fitaram. Ela desejava a resposta e queria que fosse logo,pois não havia mais para onde fugir. Estava encurralda por Tiago. Estava apoiada na parede frente a frente com o garoto que mais a atiçava em todos os sentidos.

- Quem deve responder é você. - disse ele encarando- a firmemente.- E não vale mentir, pois eu saberei.

Que legal, pensou Lílian dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu não tenho o que responder.

- Mas deve ter o que admitir.

- E o que eu deveria admitir?

- Que não vive sem mim.

- Isso é a pior baboseira que eu poderia dizer durante toda minha vida.

- Então por que não diz se é baboseira?

- Porque não vale a pena expor meus princípios para alguém que tem deficiência de neurônios no cérebro.

Ele se enfesou e perdera a cabeça. Prensou Lílian na parede e estreitou os olhos. A ruiva sentiu seu corpo gelar.

- Meus neurônios funcionam muito bem, obrigado. Isso prova que ainda sou capaz de pensar e colocar meus pensamentos e desejos em ordem. Muito ao contrário de você que foge de tudo o que sente por sentir medo. - Lílian sentiu sua garganta secar, enquanto Tiago ainda a encarava. - Sabe o que o principal neurônio diz sobre este momento?

- Não! - respondeu ela encabulada.

- Para eu desistir de você.

Tiago dera espaço. Era a chance dela sair do encalce dele, mas ela hesitou. Continuou a observar o garoto que não fazia a mínina questão de voltar a olhá-la.

- E por que não desiste?

Ele suspirou e não fora um suspiro calmo. Fora um suspiro impaciente.

- Diga-me, por que não desiste? - insistiu ela.

Ela não obteve resposta. Tiago apenas virou-se e lhe dera as costas como se ela não existisse. Como se ela não estivesse presente. Seus passos calmos começaram a ecoar pelo corredor vazio. Conforme o barulho ficava mais distante, um nó no peito de Lílian parecia apertar cada vez mais. Por que era tão tola?

- SEU COVARDE! - berrou ela completamente fora de si. Tiago ouvira a frase, mas preferiu continuar seu caminho.

Ela esperou alguns minutos e caminhou até a Sala Comunal, vazia, da Grifinória. Subiu lentamente as escadas de mármore e se afugentou da melhor forma em suas cobertas. Tirou os sapatos e jogou-os no chão. Ainda estava encharcada, mas não estava preocupada em pegar uma tremenda gripe. Queria dormir em paz.

Cerrou os olhos e, antes de cair no sono, vira a luz do banheiro acessa. Provavelmente é Alice, pensou ela coçando o nariz rapidamente. O sono logo veio entorpecido por um perfume completamente agradável.

Ela não havia notado, mas estava abraçada com o casaco que Tiago lhe cedera.

Já passavam das dez quando ele acordou. A claridade incomodava suas vistas e, com um rápido esfregão, os acostumou a luz que vinha da janela com as cortinas afastadas. Ainda continuava frio e seu instinto dizia que não era um bom momento para sair da cama.

Não seria, até sentir algo lhe acertar em cheio na testa.

- Acorda!

Remo abrira apenas um olho para se certificar quem fora a pessoa que havia lhe acertado um sapato. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que era Tiago.

- O que foi?

- Acorda, Aluado. É sério.

Remo moveu-se na cama de forma preguiçosa. Seus cabelos estavam assanhados e, seus olhos inchados, denunciava que teve uma noite mal dormida.

- O que faz acordado tão cedo? - perguntou o tímido maroto se espreguiçando.

- O que faz acordado tão tarde? - devolveu Tiago olhando para o amigo. Ele estava deplorável.- Dormiu com a roupa do corpo?

- Quando cheguei aqui, não vi mais nada.

- Aposto que lia algo.

- Sim, lia. Acabei capotando dessa forma.- Remo sentou-se na cama e encarou Tiago.- Por que me acertou um sapato?

- Porque você precisa acordar. - Tiago dera de ombros.

- Que resposta mais interessante.

Tiago respirou fundo.

- Vamos esquecer que tivemos uma leve discussão a dias atrás. Quero conversar com você.

Remo enrugou a testa. Para isso acontecer, deveria ser algo realmente grave.

- Quem te deu uma "bica" ? - perguntou Remo coçando os olhos.

- Acho que essa pergunta deveria ser feita para você. - Tiago riu.- Como foi com a Marcela?

O estômago de Remo embrulhou. Havia se esquecido do real motivo que o levou a dormir muito mal.

- Péssimo! Ela me odeia.

- Incrível como a Evans também me odeia.

Um sorriso perspassou pelos lábios de Remo. Agora ele entendia por que algumas pessoas se contentavam com as degraças alheias. Estava muito confortável por saber que alguém se encontrava na mesma situação que ele. Mesmo se sentindo culpado, aquele sentimento era reconfortante.

- Marcela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro. Depois que a ofendi e a beijei, perdi todo os pontos com ela.

- Ofendeu?

- Isso não vem ao caso agora.

- Como não? - Tiago enrugou a testa.- Você não ofende nem a mãe dos outros. Como poderia ofender sua melhor amiga?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Posso te ajudar, se quiser.

Remo o olhou desconfiado. Tiago não queria apenas ajudar, mas queria algo em troca pelo favor que poderia ser concebido.

- Esqueci que você tomou meu posto de melhor amigo.

- Aluado, nem vem com essa de "melhor amiguinho". Assume logo que você quer pegar na mão dela, ficar abraçado e enchê-la de beijos. Deixa de ser gay, moleque. Não te reconheço.

Ver Tiago indignado era uma das coisas mais bizarras existentes até então. Enquanto tentava se manter chocado, sua garganta coçava para não cair na gargalhada.

- O que quer em troca? - perguntou Remo. Dessa vez, Tiago caíra na risada.

- Me chamando de interesseiro.

- Você não me observou dormir por nada. A não ser que você tenha assumido logo sua opção sexual. Depois dia que o gay aqui sou eu.

- Certo! Vamos abrir o jogo. - Tiago endireitou-se. - Pelo que entendi, Marcela e você tentaram ficar juntos, mas não deu certo.

- Marcela e eu nunca tentamos nada.

Tiago o encarou.

- Como assim?

Remo coçou a cabeça.

- Estávamos fingindo que tínhamos algo para eu atrair uma outra garota.

- Aluado, que idéia mais idiota.

- É, eu sei. Mas foi a única coisa que passou pela cabeça da Marcela. Não deu muito certo. Veja no que deu.

- Então, o beijo...

- Foi o primeiro. - Remo estava começando a ficar impaciente.

- E não quer o segundo?

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Correto! - Tiago ajeitou a ponte dos óculos.- Eu tenho a solução, mas você vai ter que ir comigo.

- De pijama?

- Para dar mais veracidade.

Remo o olhou extremamente confuso. Quando Tiago avançava com seus mistérios, coisa boa é que não vinha.

- O que você pretende?

- Apenas me siga.

Remo sentiu apenas seu braço sendo puxado. Quando notou já caminhava pelos corredores completamente desajeitado com um louco que ainda insistia em segurá-lo pela manga. Ao chegarem no destino, Tiago parou subitamente como se estivesse em estado de transe.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, quem era a outra garota?

As bochechas de Remo esquetaram. O que faria se Tiago resolvesse quebrar sua "cara" ?

- Lílian Evans!

Um sorriso escapou pelos lábios de Tiago, fazendo Remo se tranqüilizar.

- Você não é o primeiro e nem será o último que se interessou ou se interessa pela ruiva. - ele fora bastante compreensivo. Isso tirou um grande peso das costas de Remo.- Agora entre.

- E o que farei aqui?

- Espere e verá! Apenas fique deitado. Pode dormir se quiser. - sorriu Tiago deixando Remo para trás completamente confuso e partindo para a segunda etapa do seu plano.- Só peço uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Quando ouvir a porta se abrindo, finja que está vomitando ou sentindo muita dor.

- Mas...

- Xiu! O trabalho negro pertence a mim agora.

E sem dizer nada, largou Remo extremamente confuso dentro do banheiro.

* * *

**N/A: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Cedo dessa vez hein? Mereço um prêmiooooooo por isso! **

**Agradeço a todas as reviews deixadas aqui e a paciência de vocês em esperar capítulo novo. **

_**Babi Evans, Jhu Radcliffe, Jehssik, Mana Jana,Bia Lupin, Fini Felton, Srta. Black e todos que comentam ou simplesmente dão uma "bizoiada" por aqui! **_

Amo vocêssssssss!

'Té a próxima!

**)0( Stef's.**


	13. Loucuras da Evans

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 12- Loucuras da Evans.**

Marcela já não sentia mais frio naquele instante. Embora estivesse de agasalho, o suor da sua testa e as bochechas vermelhas já mostravam sinal de calor e um pouco de cansaço. Era um hábito seu correr pelos jardins da escola todas as manhãs e tratava este hábito como sua forma particular de aliviar o estress. Ela não podia negar, mas os últimos dias da semana lhe renderam ótimas dores de cabeça e, o fato de lembrar de Remo e suas atitudes, agravavam um pouco mais a dor. Depois do fiasco de ontem, o que ela queria naquele momento era esquecer.

Como era sua rotina perder-se pelos arredores do castelo, Tiago não demorou muito para encontrá-la. Marcela já havia dado sua "milésima" volta no lago quando ele resolveu ir até ela.

- Bom dia, Marcelinha. Tem uma parada para eu te dar um beijo rosto?

A voz dele começou a soar ofegante, pois começou a correr ao lado dela. Ela, inclusive, não lhe deu nenhuma resposta.

- Pôxa! Vim aqui perder minha pança ao seu lado e nem um bom dia recebo.

- Bom dia, Tiago. - respondeu Marcela calmamente.

- Bom dia, Marcelinha. Agora pode párar e deixar eu te dar um beijo na face?

- Estou ocupada demais perdendo minha _"pancinha"._

Tiago riu.

- Por que perde seu precioso tempo correndo?

- Essa é uma pergunta que jamais poderei lhe responder.

- Mas eu poderei responder. - Tiago abrira um largo sorriso.- Isso se chama Remo Lupin.

Sem ver e sem notar, a garota tropeçou com tudo em uma pedra caindo com estrondo sobre o gramado. De testa enrugada, Tiago aproximou-se cedendo sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

- Poderia me deixar sozinha? - perguntou ela sentindo uma dor aguda no tornozelo.

- Como poderia? Você acabou de se machucar. - disse Tiago começando a ficar preocupado com a expressão de dor dela.- Machucou?

- Torci o tornozelo. - disse ela tirando o tênis.- Maldita pedra.

- Aposto que passou milhares de vezes por ela e nunca caiu.

- Quando estou concentrada, eu nunca caio.

Tiago dera de ombros e agachou-se diante dela.

- Vem...eu te levo para a enfermaria.

- Eu vou sozinha. Acho que só preciso de gelo.

Marcela tentou ficar estável no chão, mas seu pé direito não estava ajudando. Ela não conseguia firmá-lo na grama.

- Eu te levo! - disse Tiago estendendo o braço para pegá-la no colo, fazendo-a recuar.- Que foi?

- Eu vou andando!

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa. Não é todo dia que um garoto lindo, perfeito e cheiroso se oferece para ajudar uma garota. Geralmente eles pisam nelas, sabe?

- Então está mais do que explicado a forma como você trata Lílian Evans.

As bochechas de Tiago ficaram vermelhas.

- Bom...não precisa pegar pesado, né? Eu estava brincando.

- Comigo não existem brincadeiras. - Marcela estava bastante séria.- Poderia me ceder seu ombro pelo menos?

- Vai pulando?

- Claro! Tem outra solução?

- Claro que não, mas você poderia ser mais legal e aceitar meu pedido para te levar nos braços.

- Quero apenas seu ombro. - afirmou ela.

- Não sabia que Remo Lupin tornava as garotas mais azedas. - resmungou Tiago.

- Eu não estou azeda. - negou Marcela de cara feia.

- Ah! Está histérica. Isso é bastante comum?

Marcela estava querendo trucidá-lo naquele instante, mas preferiu se conter. A dor no tornozelo a impedia de tomar medidas precipitadas.

- Eu só quero seu ombro emprestado. Será possível?

Realmente sem ter o que pensar, Tiago lhe cedeu o ombro e foi caminhando de volta para o castelo com ela ao lado. Teria que fazer uma mudança de planos urgentemente já que a queda brusca de Marcela havia "melado" tudo.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. - disse Tiago fazendo uma careta como se estivesse bastante apertado.

- Vá! Eu me viro.

- Não, magina. Você pode me esperar?

Marcela balançou a cabeça.

- Vai fazer xixi que eu te espero, seu mala.

Sorrindo como forma de agradecimento, Tiago entrou no banheiro masculino indo à procura de Remo que, automaticamente, começou a fazer barulhos estranhos como se estivesse vomitando.

- Pode parar a encenação. O plano deu errado.

Remo o olhou confuso.

- E o que você estava tramando?

- Nada! - sorriu Tiago.- Agora é o seguinte...

Remo enrugou a testa. Não estava achando nada agradável estar dentro de um banheiro, de pijama, sem escovar os dentes e ao lado de um maluco.

- Marcela torceu o tornozelo.

- E?

- E? - Tiago mostrou certa indignação.- Vá ajudá-la.

- É mais fácil ela me acertar um soco a me deixar ajudá-la.

Tiago suspirou.

- Ultimamente, a minha certeza de que você é gay aumenta. - Remo não gostou nem um pouco do comentário, mas preferiu ficar quieto.

- Estou falando sério. Garanto que a última pessoa que ela quer ver sou eu.

- Cadê a "bicha" do Almofadinhas nessas horas?- Tiago alisou a testa.- Estou começando a acreditar que mulheres estragam nossas vidas.

- Efeito Lílian Evans?

Tiago dera um sorriso desgostoso.

- Agora eu sei por que Marcela e você se amam.- Tiago o encarou.- São iguais e se completam. Até mesmo na forma de falar.

Remo não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Ficou em pé e resolveu se olhar no espelho. Não ficou nada contente ao encarar seu rosto inchado e cansado.

- Preciso ficar decente.- disse ele jogando uma água no rosto.

- Você já está lindo. Roupa casual de final de semana.

- Roupa de preguiçoso e babaca, isso sim. - Remo secou o rosto.- Vou indo.

- Nãoooo! - Tiago parou diante da porta.- Sabe o que é, eu ainda não terminei meu plano.

- Então continue sem mim.- Remo avançou até a porta.

- Claro que não. - Tiago dera um risinho nervoso.- Almofadinhas está com seus lábios colados em sua dama e nós estamos nos arrastando completamente humilhados. Isso soa ruim, não?

Os olhos de Remo analisaram muito bem o comportamento de Tiago naquele instante. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa e ainda por cima algo que o estava envolvendo indiretamente.

- Eu não ligo para isso. Nunca liguei. Eu nunca fui o _galinhão_ mesmo.

- É por isso que as garotas se encantam com você, embora elas fiquem bem amargas depois de seus cuidados.- Tiago sorriu.- Por isso, aconselho que fique aqui.

- Mas eu quero sair. - Remo enrugou a testa confuso.- E quem está amarga?

- Nada não! - Tiago desconversou.

- 'Tá! Agora, deixe-me sair.

- Não me obrigue a te estuporar.

- Não me obrigue a te socar.

- Me socaria?

- Sim!

Tiago abaixou a guarda e arregaçou as mangas. Aproveitando a "deixa", Remo passou por ele e conseguira abrir a porta. Parou onde estava ao ver Marcela agachada com as mãos em torno do tornozelo.

- Din!Din!Din! - Tiago sorriu sem graça.- Você escolheu a porta número 1 e aí está seu prêmio.

- Eu sabia que estava aprontando alguma coisa. - disse Marcela indignada.

- Ora! Eu não sabia que ele estava aqui. - disse Tiago tentando ficar calmo.

- Como não? Você me trouxe até aqui. - Remo respondeu, confuso.

- Adeus! - Marcela finalizou sem mais nem menos, erguendo-se e começando a pular para bem longe deles.

- Vá atrás dela! O pé dela está machucado.

- Ela que se exploda. - disse Remo dando as costas,voltando para o banheiro e batendo a porta com estrondo.

- Mas..mas...

Tiago ficou parado no meio do corredor. Observava brincalhão a forma desengonçada que Marcela caminhava até a enfermaria enquanto pensava em uma forma de acertar os dois. Aquela situação estava ficando intragável. Começou a pensar e, como se tivessem acendido uma lanterna sobre sua cabeça, começou a caminhar em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Ao passar pelo retrato, olhou para os lados e não encontrou quem queria. Resolveu, então, subir as escadas de mármore e rumar para o dormitório das garotas. Ele não queria nem saber, entrou sem nem ao menos bater.

Com um leve rangido, a porta fora aberta mostrando a única pessoa que estava no local: Lílian Evans. A jovem dormia profundamente enrolada na coberta e no que Tiago reconheceu ser seu casaco. Sentou-se na cama e observou por alguns segundos seu sono. Seus dedos repousaram suavemente por seus cabelos fazendo-a resmungar baixinho e movimentar-se calmamente pelo colchão. A cena estava realmente apreciativa, mas Tiago não queria perder tempo. Resolveu, então, acordá-la.

- Evans?

A jovem permaneeu adormecida. Sentindo a pressa tomar conta do seu corpo, cutucou-lhe a orelha fazendo-a se contorcer e abrir um olho.

- Alice...eu estou com sono. - resmungou ela ainda meio inconsciente de quem estava ao seu lado.

- Alice já deve estar saboreando o café e seu namorado, meu anjo.

Com um sobressalto, ela sentou-se na cama. Ao ver Tiago, parecia que todo seu corpo havia entrado em estado de choque.

- É proibido entrar aqui. - disse ela mal humorada.

- Sempre pensei que você acordava feliz todas as manhãs, pois é o único momento que você não me vê.

- Estou com dor de cabeça. - disse ela alisando a testa.- O que faz aqui?

- Preciso de um favor seu.

- Uma detenção? - os olhos dela brilharam de maldade.

- Quem sabe depois que você me ajudar.

Ela enrugou a testa.

- Te ajudar?

- Aham.

Lílian ficou extremamente confusa.

- Marcela e Aluado estão com sérios problemas de relacionamento. Eles mal se olham.

- Assim como você e eu?

- Sim, só que nós assumimos nosso amor e eles não.

- Hey! Eu nunca assumi isso.

- Então explique-me as razões de estar dormindo abraçada com meu casaco.

Os olhos de Tiago caíram sobre a garota extremamente constrangida. Divertiu-se com a cena.

- Eu nem me lembrava dele.- disse ela jogando o casaco de qualquer jeito no chão.

- Hey! Custou caro. - disse Tiago pegando seu casaco do chão.

- E quem disse que isso é problema meu?

- Então vamos ao que interessa, egoísta. - Tiago aproximou-se com cautela.- Preciso que ajude-me a acertar os dois.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

- É aí que você entra. - Tiago apertou uma das bochechas dela, fazendo-a recuar.- Vamos juntar os dois antes do anoitecer.

- Isso é algum tipo de promessa?

- Talvez! Pensou se tudo isso acontece e, ainda de quebra, eu ganho um beijo seu.

Lílian não conteve a expressão de nojo.

- Não precisa fingir que não gosta da idéia. - Tiago dera uma piscadela.- Estou te dando um passe livre. Não são todas que conseguem, hein?

- Justamente por isso, Potter, eu não sou as outras.

- O problema, Evans, é que você tem medo de ser "as outras". - explicou ele.- Se me desse espaço, lhe mostraria que as coisas não funcionam da forma como você acredita.

- Onde está Marcela?

- Fugir do assunto é feio, Evans, mas lhe darei a resposta.- Tiago endireitou-se.- Enfermaria.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - Lílian ficou assustada.

- Torceu o tornozelo. - a voz de Tiago soou da forma mais banal.

- Remo?

- Trancado na banheiro.

- Que cena legal. Até os lugares em que eles estão parecem bastante divertidos.

- Eu pensei em trancá-los no banheiro, mas não deu certo.

- Isso é clichê. - Lílian dera um meio sorriso.- Marcela é afoita e Remo é muito quieto. Não iria dar certo.

- Então, o que sugere mestre?

- Nada!

Tiago ficou boquiaberto com a resposta dela. Estava preocupado com a situação e ela simplesmente responde "nada". Absurdo!

- Nada?

- Você me disse que Marcela torceu o pé, não é?

- Tornozelo. - corrigiu ele.

- Dá no mesmo! - sorriu Lílian.- Remo irá atrás dela de qualquer forma.

- E como diz isso com toda certeza?

- Por que ele foi atrás dela quando ela fraturou o dedo e quando ela teve que arrancar um dente de leite.

- Aluado não irá sair daquele banheiro.

- Remo sairá do banheiro. Acredite.

- E ficaremos aqui, esperando?

- Não! Iremos agravar mais a dor.

- Evans, você está me deixando doido.

- Só me dê tempo para tomar um banho e me trocar. Espere-me lá fora, ok?

- 'Tá!

Dando de ombros, Tiago deixou o dormitório das garotas. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas vazias e ficou esperando a ruiva ir ao seu encontro.

* * *

**N/A: **A ruiva está tramando, mas o quê? o.o' hauhaahuhuahauhauahua

Agradeço a todas as reviews! Estou sem pc...então..estou com um pouco de pressa!

Amo vocês e MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS PERFEITOSASSSSSSSSS!

AMOOOOOOOOOOO!


	14. Empatados

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 13- Empatados.**

Tiago já estava quase dormindo, quando Lílian juntou-se a ele. Estava vestida com um jeans claro e um moletom tendo seus cabelos ajeitados em um firme rabo de cavalo. Como estava sempre acostumado a vê-la vestida "seriamente", achou fantástico observá-la de uma maneira mais despojada. Ergueu o olhar ajeitando a ponte dos óculos e postou-se a lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Demorou hein? Estava tão podre assim, Evans?

- Estava me benzendo contra os malefícios que um garoto horroroso pode me trazer. - respondeu Lílian calmamente.- Vamos?

Tiago enrugou a testa.

- Para onde pretende ir? O que pretende fazer?

- Primeiro, onde está Remo?

- Como eu já havia dito, ele está no banheiro. Se chegarmos muito tarde, aposto que já tenha se afogado.

Lílian riu.

- Acho que ele está preocupado demais com o pé da Marcela para tentar se afogar.

- Tornozelo. - corrigiu Tiago levantando-se.- Então, você dita as regras.

- Ora, um minuto de trégua. - sorriu Lílian.

- Talvez assim você veja que não sou tão cruel assim. - riu ele, fazendo-a coçar a cabeça lentamente.

- Você é ruim quando quer ser, Potter.

- Então experimente me chamar de Tiago e verá como as coisas mudam. - disse Tiago alisando seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos.

- Er...acho melhor irmos andando. O futuro nos espera. - disse ela caminhando até a saída da Sala Comunal fugindo completamente do assunto.

- Ou um soco na cara vindo de ambos. - disse Tiago seguindo-a.

Ao passar pelo retrato, ambos começaram a caminhar com extrema pressa em direção ao banheiro dos garotos. Tiago não conseguia disfarçar, mas estava nervoso e pensando no pior. Uma coisa que aprendeu com o tempo era nunca enfurecer Remo, ainda mais quando ele estava se sentindo a pior das espécies. Agora tinha certeza que a situação iria passar dos limites, já que Lílian Evans teria uma de suas famosas idéias brilhantes.

- Poderia me adiantar o plano? - pediu ele meio ansioso.

- Potter, a sua vida se baseia em planos completamente macabros para sempre darem errado depois. - disse ela virando o corredor.- Agora, o uso principal tem que ser da inteligência.

- Está me chamando de burro? - perguntou ele enrugando a testa.

- Apenas lesado em não saber usar as armas certas contras as pessoas. - disse Lílian calmamente.

- Estou ficando com medo de você, Evans.

- Espere para ver como serei legal com o Remo lá dentro. - os dois já estavam diante da porta do banheiro. Delicadamente, a ruiva postou sua orelha na porta para ver se conseguia ouvir alguma coisa.

- Algum sinal de vida?

- Nenhum! Acho que ele dormiu na privada. - disse Lílian abrindo a porta vagarosamente.- Remo?

- É..acho que você não errou ao dizer que ele estava na privada. - riu Tiago, ao entrar no banheiro e encarar o amigo.

Remo estava sentado no chão com a cabeça apoiada na tampa da privada. Seus cabelos lisos lhe caiam sobre os olhos e, o hobby que vestia, parecia uma espécie de cobertor cobrindo-lhe todo o corpo.

- Bom dia, Remo. - disse Lílian alegremente.- Você poderia ter fechado a porta.

- O que faz aqui, Lily? Aqui é o banheiro dos garotos.

- Por um acaso tem algum garoto com as calças abaixadas por aqui?- Lílian olhou para os lados.- Hum..acho que não.

- Se quiser, posso abaixá-las. Não tem problema. - brincou Tiago, ganhando um tapa de Lílian na mesma hora.

- O que vocês dois fazem aqui? - perguntou Remo, ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Queríamos saber da Marcela. - disse Lílian simplóriamente.- Potter me contou que ela torceu o pé..

- Tornozelo. - interrompeu-a Tiago sorrindo.

- Enfim, que ela se machucou. Você foi vê-la?

Remo bufou.

- Olha bem para minha cara, Lily. Olha meu estado. Ainda estou tomando coragem em sair daqui. - disse ele erguendo a cabeça e encarando os presentes.

- Seu pijama de ursinhos até que é uma gracinha. - sorriu ela.

- Foi a...

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam. Nem precisavam do complemento da resposta de Remo para saber quem havia lhe dado o pijama.

- Acho que está na hora de Marcela e você conversarem. - afirmou Lílian.- Que frescura!

- Frescura? - Remo enrugou a testa.- Quem é o casal mais cheio de frescura de toda Hogwarts? Seria uma ruiva e um maroto?

A garota sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, enquanto Tiago ria da cara dela.

- Não estou aqui para falar de mim e sim de você.- Lílian abrira um espaço e se ajeitou em cima da tampa da privada. - O que te faz pensar que ela não precise de você agora?

Remo riu.

- Marcela é auto-suficiente. Ela não precisa de mim.

- Quem garante que não? - indagou Tiago.- Vocês se conhecem desde quando?

- Acho que desde que éramos um feto. - Remo coçou a testa.- Mas isso não importa. As coisas mudam.

- Até seus sentimentos mudam? - perguntou Lílian.

- Eu respeito a Marcela, assim como respeito você. Os sentimentos mudam e as pessoas também. Marcela e eu não estávamos condenados a sermos amigos para sempre.

- Mas sim amantes. - completou Tiago rindo.

- Não teve graça, Potter. - retrucou Lílian olhando-o com desprezo.

- Como você pode me tratar tão diferente a cada instante?

- Porque você muda a todo instante.

- É nisso que quero chegar. - Remo olhou para ambos, fazendo Tiago fechar a boca no momento que ele iria se defender.- As pessoas mudam e não se aturam mais.

- Marcela te atura e você sabe disso.

- Mas eu não. - respondeu ele fazendo Lílian arregalar os olhos.

- Aluado, se você criou repulsa da Marcela só por ela ter saído comigo, desculpa. Não era por mal.

- Esqueça, Pontas. - Remo apoiou sua testa na mão.- O que querem de mim?

- Vá conversar com a Marcela. - pediu Lílian.

- E por que deveria?

- Pôxa, Remo! Vocês estão brigados e isso é muito chato. Ela é sua amiga, assim como minha. Eu não irei ser um pêndulo entre vocês para ajudar a se evitarem.

- Concordo com ela, mesmo sabendo que vocês duas estão meio brigadas também. - apoiou Tiago.

Remo suspirou.

- É piegas eu ir conversar com ela só por causa de um pé.

- Tornozelo. - disse Tiago entre dentes.

- Que seja! - respondeu Lílian e Remo ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o se encolher.

- Desculpa aê!

- Remo, não é apenas por causa de um tornozelo. - explicou Lílian.- Vocês se conhecem desde sempre e acho inútil o comportamento de ambos. Você acha que ela não conta com você?

Remo respirou fundo.

- Aluado, você vive em função dela e vice-versa. Seria piegas se você não for até lá.

- Eu não tenho motivos para ir até lá. - Remo deu de ombros.

- Da mesma forma que você nunca tem ao pedir um livro emprestado ou fazer dever de casa ou ter torcido o dedo. - Tiago encarava o amigo com firmeza.- Não iremos parar de te infernizar até você ir lá.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- A garota! - respondeu Tiago abrindo os braços, fazendo Remo corar.

- Remo, eu não queria pegar pesado nem nada, mas serei obrigada.- Lílian endireitou-se e começou a encarar Remo profundamente.

- Cuidado! A Evans morde.

Impaciente com toda aquela pressão, Remo resolveu se esticar. Levantou-se e ficou diantedo espelho tentando manter-se no controle.

- Remo, acho que está mais do que na hora de você pensar se você considera a Marcela apenas como sua amiga. Vocês tem uma história juntos e acho que isso impõe ainda mais força sobre os sentimentos de cada um de vocês. Se você não sente nada, tudo bem, mas faça seu papel de amigo e vá saber se está tudo bem.

- E por que vocês não vão? - perguntou Remo meio balançado com as palavras de Lily.

- Porque seria mais gratificante para ela ter você ao seu lado. - respondeu Tiago com firmeza, fazendo Lílian o olhar discretamente.

Aquilo estava ficando muito confuso para Remo. Seu peito estava começando a ficar apertado e seus sentimentos completamente perturbados. Ele sabia muito bem o quanto Marcela era importante, mas tinha medo de que tudo mudasse entre ambos.

- Você vai? - perguntou Lílian.

Remo encarou a torneira da pia em silêncio. Estava se remoendo por dentro.

- 'Tá! Não iremos insistir. - disse Tiago dando um olhar significativo para Lílian, deixando-a confusa.- Não é mesmo, Evans?

- Claro! - Lílian tentou dar um sorriso.

- Fique aí no banheiro. Acho que você gostou daqui. - comentou Tiago dirigindo-se até a porta.

- Passar bem, Remo.

Remo apenas ouviu a porta sendo fechada atrás de si. Estava extremamente confuso e odiava sentir-se dessa forma. Se não tivesse feito tudo errado do começo, nada disso teria acontecido. Se não a tivesse beijado, provavelmente estaria matando aula com ela ou falando besteira dentro daquele banheiro.

- Por que o deixamos? - perguntou Lílian ainda confusa.

- Espere e verá! - disse Tiago puxando Lílian para trás de uma das armaduras colocadas no corredor. Puxou a manga e fitou seu relógio de pulso. - 3...2...1!

A porta do banheiro havia sido aberta. Remo esgueirou-se para se certificar de que Tiago e Lílian não estavam mais pelo corredor. Aliviado, saiu do banheiro e começou a caminhar às pressas em direção a enfermaria.

- Bingo! - disse Tiago puxando a mão de Lílian.- Vamos segui-lo.

- Não é melhor deixá-lo agir por conta própria? - perguntou ela.

- Ele irá agir por conta própria, mas tenho que me certificar de que ele realmente agiu.

- E por que?

- Pensou se tiro um barato com a cara dele e ele simplesmente resolveu mijar em outro lugar?

Lílian já ia soltando uma gargalhada, quando Tiago chegou a tempo para abafar seu riso com sua própria mão.

- Bebeu?

- Mas eu não tenho culpa...você...- Lílian se calou.

- Te faço rir?

- Vamos seguir o Remo. - disse ela prosseguindo caminho com Tiago ao lado. Os lábios do garoto nãoo disfarçaram um largo sorriso.

- Sempre fugindo do assunto. Quando vai admitir que gosta de mim, Evans?

- Quando não existir mais homem no mundo. - respondeu ela segurando o riso.

- A partir de hoje, me dedicarei a morte de todos os homens. - disse Tiago estufando o peito.

Remo havia chegado a porta da enfermaria completamente ofegante. O medo de que te pegassem era bastante grande e isso exigiu bastante de suas pernas. Madame Pomfrey parecia bastante descontente pelo que parecia. Atender algum aluno em pleno final de semana não era muito apreciável.

- Não mexa o tornozelo. Pode ter sido uma fratura pior.

- Sabe quanto tempo demorei para chegar até aqui? - Remo esticou-se e pôde ver Marcela sentada na cama com a perna estendida. Havia uma expressão de dor estampada em sua face.- 30 minutos!

- Que dó! - Madame Pomfrey dera um riso abafado.- Poderia ter pegado a vassoura de alguém emprestado.

- Mas eu vim pulando e sinto-me exausta. Será que poderia fazer algo com meu tornozelo, por favor?

- Você precisa de gelo. Com sorte, você não sofreu fratura.

- Mas até agora pouco..

-Não é uma fratura. Fique contente. Agora não se mova.

Madame Pomfrey segurou o tornozelo de Marcela por alguns instantes. O local estava bastante inchado e, o fato da enfermeira estar de mau humor, não a animava muito.

- Olhe para mim!

- O que você vai...AIIIIIIIIIIII!

Os olhos de Marcela encheram-se de lágrimas. Parecia que havia levado algum soco no nariz, pois agora estava vendo estrelinhas.

- Você só deslocou! - disse Madame Pomfrey com um tom de voz banal.

- Você me enganou! - resmungou Marcela fazendo bico.

- Se eu dissesse a verdade, você sairia correndo.

Remo havia cerrado os olhos ao ouvir o grito de Marcela. Sem sombra de dúvidas, aquilo havia doído. Continuou parado atrás da porta observando as duas retrucarem uma com a outra.

- Agora, um pouco de gelo e repouso. Já volto!

A cabeça de Marcela estava girando naquele instante. Nunca havia sentido tanta dor em toda sua vida. Resolveu deitar-se enquanto fitava inutilmente o teto. Estava tão preocupada com sua dor que nem havia notado a presença de Remo ao lado de sua cama.Ele havia tomado certa coragem em aproximar-se e, por dentro, estava sentindo-se um completo babaca.

- Que berro, hein? - disse ele de braços cruzados. Marcela baixou os olhos no mesmo instante para vê-lo.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou ela.

- Vim saber se você está bem.

- Pelo berro, acho que já deu para perceber alguma coisa.

- Por que está sendo grossa?

- Porque eu tive um ótimo instrutor. - disse ela encarando-o.

Madame Pomfrey não havia se demorado. Havia trazido uma bolsa de gelo e tentou segurar as palavras ao ver que Remo estava presente.

- Você poderia ter usado magia. Aposto que seria indolor. - resmungou Marcela pegando a bolsa de gelo que ela havia lhe estendido.

- Nem tanto! Tem certas coisas que exigem manutenção rápida. Para que o uso de varinha nessas horas?

Marcela mordera o lábio inferior. Remo sabia que ela estava se segurando para não soltar um belo de um palavrão.

- E você, mocinho, caia fora daqui. - retrucou a enfermeira encarando Remo.

- Sou monitor! - respondeu ele.

- E quem disse...

- Por favor, fiquem quietos. - pediu Marcela fechando os olhos com as mãos.

- Só 15 minutos. - avisou Madame Pomfrey diretamente para Remo.

O garoto esperou até que Madame Pomfrey saísse do local para poder tentar conversar com Marcela que ainda tinha os olhos cerrados pelas mãos.

- Ainda dói? - perguntou ele.

- Um pouco! - resmungou ela com a voz baixa.

- Dê-me a bolsa de gelo. - pediu Remo calmamente.

- E o que quer com a bolsa de gelo?

- Apenas dê-me! - Remo estendeu a mão, fazendo Marcela entregar a bolsa de gelo.- Obrigado!

Cautelosamente, Remo pousou a bolsa de gelo sobre o tornozelo dela. Marcela sentira uma ponta de dor.

- Como fez isso?

- Correndo.

- Hum...

- O que faz aqui, Remo?- perguntou Marcela se apoiando sobre os cotovelos.

- Queria conversar com você, mas só tenho 15 minutos para isso. - disse ele fitando a bolsa de gelo.

- Na verdade, 13 minutos. - constatou ela consultando o relógio.

Remo suspirou. Não sabia por onde começar.

- O que aconteceu com a gente? - perguntou ele, um bom tempo depois.- Estamos em pé de guerra.

- Acho que estamos em conflito.

- Estamos nos odiando mutuamente.

- Por que me beijou? - perguntou Marcela diretamente. Remo havia gelado naquele momento.

- Pontas me desafiou.

- E não parou para pensar nas conseqüências?

- Estava nervoso demais para pensar nisso.

- E resolveu descontar em mim?

- Eu não descontei nada em você.

- Claro que descontou, Remo. Você me beijou antes mesmo de me humilhar. Resumindo, você acabou comigo.

- Eu não queria te magoar.

- Mas magoou e, seu eu pudesse, não olharia mais para você.

- Se esse for o caso, irei embora.

- Mesmo que eu pedisse, você não iria.

- E por que tem tanta certeza?

- Porque somos ligados demais para vivermos separados.

- Eu posso tentar.

- Então suma daqui antes que te arrebente.

Marcela puxou a bolsa de gelo bruscamente da mão de Remo e passou a ignorá-lo.

- Você é extremamente covarde, Marcela. - Remo havia ficado em pé.- Você não passa de uma medrosa.

- E eu teria medo do quê? Acha que eu teria medo de perder você? Acredite Remo, certas pessoas já nascem preparadas para perder ou ganhar. Eu fui programada para aceitar as perdas, então, foi bom perder você.

- Por que você não ergue a cabeça e me encara ao dizer isso?

- Remo, deixe de ser patético. Você não passa de um chorão nato.

O garoto se irritou. Parou na frente dela e a segurou pelos ombros. Estava frente a frente com a garota que o estava tirando do sério. Seu coração pulsava na garganta e suas mãos começaram a suar de nervoso.

- Fala agora! - desafiou ele.

- Some daqui, Remo. Acho que você já se divertiu demais por hoje. - disse Marcela tentando se esquiver dele, completamente em vão.

- Marcela, se você quer me apagar da sua vida, faça isso agora. Eu estou aqui de bom grado para saber se você está legal, mas as coisas não estão sendo facilitadas. Se quer que eu suma, eu sumirei da mesma forma que poderei ficar. Basta você pedir. - Remo suspirou, soltando-a.- Eu sinto muito pelo que houve. Não queria te humilhar, muito menos te beijar. Queria ter nossa amizade de volta, como era antes.

Marcela colocou a bolsa de gelo ao lado do corpo. Pensou por alguns instantes e chegou a conclusão que sentia muita falta dele.

- Sabe o que é complicado? - perguntou Marcela meio exausta.

- O que?

Suavemente, ela dera um aperto no nariz do garoto.

- Eu não consigo ficar sem minha mala favorita.

- Mas eu não sou a única mala?

- Er...acho que você tem razão. - sorriu ela.

- Pense bem! Sou ciumento!

- Tiago tentou te substituir, mas não deu muito certo.

- Eu sou único. - riu Remo estendendo a mão na direção dela.- Amigos?

- Amigos! - afirmou ela dando um largo sorriso e pegando em sua mão.

Parecia que uma onde de alívio tomou conta do corpo de ambos, embora sentimentos estranhos atormentassem suas mentes. Pareciam que haviam recuperado a paz que tinham antes, mesmo sabendo que certas coisas em suas amizades teriam sido modificadas por completo.

- Agora, me dá essa bolsa de gelo. - pediu Remo.- A situação aqui está feia.

- Você poderia me emprestar seu dever de casa depois? - Marcela perguntou.

- Eu nem fiz ainda. - riu ele.- Mas quando eu fizer, te empresto.

Remo e Marcela começaram a reatar a amizade que estava quase perdida na mente de cada um. Lílian e Tiago assistiam a cena completamente estupefatos. Não esperavam que aquela cena terminasse daquele jeito.

- Eu me demito! - Tiago erguera os braços.

- Acho que agora tudo depende deles. - observou Lílian dando um longo suspiro.

- É! Acho que você tem razão. - constatou Tiago, olhando para Remo e Marcela mais uma vez.- Topa tomar um suco comigo?

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Na verdade, havia combinado de encontrar o Kevin.

- Ah! Tudo bem então. - disse Tiago dando um meio sorriso.- Obrigado pela ajuda, Evans.

- Não há de que. - respondeu ela torcendo as mãos uma na outra.- Bom..vou andando. Vejo você depois.

- Ok!

Mesmo mantendo-se parado naquele corredor, Tiago ficou observando Lílian até a jovem desaparecer completamente de vista. Após isso, caminhou rumo ao dormitório onde provavelmente dormiria até a hora do jantar.

* * *

**N/A: Como já havia falado em "Ameaça"... **

Eu demorei de novo...adivinhem por quê?

A moça aqui ficou sem net por 3 semanas. Isso dá quase um mês sem fic, certo?

Não me matem,por favor! Eu não tenho culpa se tenho uma mana do mal que estourou a conta de telefone e acabou minha alegria. ¬¬' Mas cá estou eu para cumprir meu serviço com a sociedade dos leitores de fan fics.

**Entenderam minha demora? Não foi culpa minha! Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova egoísta! huaahahuahuahauauauaauhaahuahuahuaauhu mas o barraco vai mudar. Quebro ela se acontecer de novo. **

Enfim...espero que não estejam bravos comigo. Uma das leis divinas e ficar sem pc e net e, pior ainda, sem previsão de volta. ¬¬ O mundo deveria ser mais justo.

**Agradeço a todas as reviews e a paciência de vocês. - Amo!Amo!Amo! **

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Marcela e Remo são gays e não se fala mais nisso. Podemos dizer que Almofadinhas terá que entrar e colocar ordem na casa. )

'Té a próxima!

**)0( Stef's.**


	15. Anotações de Lily e Marcela

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 14- Anotações de Lily e Marcela.**

As semanas se passaram. Remo e Marcela mantinham-se mais unidos do que nunca, o que causou uma certa irritação em Tiago por não saber mais o que fazer para os dois ficarem juntos. O final do ano logo chegaria e lá estariam eles rindo entre livros e colheradas de mingau.

- Palhaçada! - resmungou Tiago afundando a colher no mingau de aveia.

- O quê? - perguntou Sirius saindo de seu devaneio.

- Aqueles dois alí! - Tiago apontou sem tomar nenhum cuidado em ser discreto.

Sirius girou o pescoço e pôde ver Remo e Marcela conversando animadamente na outra ponta da mesa. Enquanto Remo ria, Marcela fazia diversas caretas fazendo o café da manhã ficar um pouco mais divertido para o maroto.

- Ela está tentando animá-lo! - disse Sirius voltando sua atenção para Tiago.

- Animá-lo para quê?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Rabicho, por favor, você que é um homem sábio e charmoso diga as razões que levariam Marcela a animar o nosso querido lobinho.

Pedro dera um largo sorriso e estufara o peito. Dera um largo sorriso antes de falar.

- Adivinha em qual fase da Lua nós estamos?

Tiago dera um tapa na própria testa.

- Já é Lua Cheia? - Tiago vasculhou a mochila em busca do livro de Astrologia.

- Podemos dizer que amanhã começa a diversão.

- Isso quer dizer que Aluado vai passar mal a noite toda. - um certo brilho tomou conta dos olhos de Tiago.

- Isso depende! Mês passado ele ficou bem. - comentou Sirius tomando um gole de suco.

- Ele tem que passar mal dessa vez. Nem que eu tenha que colocar purgante na comida dele.

- E qual seria o motivo para fazer o lobinho passar mal?

Tiago ajeitou a ponte dos óculos. Sirius riu deixando Pedro boiando no assunto.

- O quê? - Pedro olhava de Sirius para Tiago, completamente perdido.

- Acho que temos o plano perfeito,Pontas! Basta, apenas, atrair a presa. - riu Sirius calmamente.

- Só de pensar que não serei babá por hoje.

- Não seremos!

- Mas, sabe, acho que nem iremos nos esforçar tanto. - Tiago coçou o queixo.- Marcela tem coração mole.

- Para o Aluado só se for. - Sirius enrugou a testa.- Lembra da goles que ela acertou na minha testa só por que falei que ela estava barrigudinha?

- E se lembro! - Tiago riu. - Ficou dormindo por três dias seguidos. Vai dizer que não voltou mais relaxado para a rotina escolar?

Sirius riu.

- Bom..três dias sem assistir aula me fizeram muito bem, mas garanto que é recomendável ficar longe da Marcela. E nem lhe dar elogios.

- Marcela nunca foi com sua cara, Almofadinhas. - disse Pedro.- Ela sempre te odiou.

- Ela não será nem a primeira e nem a segunda a me odiar. - Sirius estufou o peito e alisou as madeixas negras.- Perdeu um bom partido!

Tiago e Pedro não hesitaram em rir. Beliscaram mais alguma coisa e, assim que a sineta dera o indício do começo das aulas, os três partiram para a sala de História da Magia.

- Animador ter aula de História da Magia. - comentou Marcela ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

- Isso é questão de costume.

- Costume? - ela riu.- É tedioso..mortal...não há quem resista. Como pretende assistir a aula neste estado?

Remo alisou a testa.

- Eu estou bem! Acho que agüento a primeira aula. - disse ele.- Tenho que disfarçar!

- Disfarçar o quê? Remo, seu rosto está mais branco que sua camisa.

- Marcela, depois de tantos anos, você deveria ter se acostumado com isso.

- Quando fui tentar me acostumar, quase fui mordida. Lembra-se?

Remo corou.

- Você tem que entender que, quando estou daquele jeito, eu não sou o Remo de sempre.

- Sim, eu sei! Você vira um Remo canibal. Quase destroçou meu braço.

- Está tentando me fazer sentir culpa?

- Acho que você já se torturou um semestre inteiro pensando que eu ia virar uma lobinha como você.

- Seria um boa companhia! - disse Remo dando um meio sorriso.

Marcela riu.

- Não..acho que não!

- E por que não? - indagou Remo.

- Por nada! - Marcela dera de ombros.- Só não gostaria de sofrer como você sofre.

Remo enrugou a testa.

- Quer dizer que me abomina quando estou assim?

- Não! - Marcela suspirou.- Eu não quis dizer isso. Não coloque palavras na minha boca.

- Não estou colocando palavras na sua boca, apenas estou querendo saber qual é o problema em ser um lobisomem? Aparenta ser ruim, mas tem seu lado divertido.

Marcela não sabia o que dizer. Não havia respostas para aquela pergunta.

- Vamos entrar!

- Eu não vou entrar até ter uma resposta.

- Remo, eu não tenho nada contra. Deu para entender? Pare de bancar o bebê chorão o tempo todo. Vê se cresce!

Remo parou de andar e a ficou observando entrar na sala. A jovem ocupou uma das mesas do fundo deixando-o completamente frustrado.

- Brigaram? - perguntou Lílian entrando na sala e parando ao seu lado.

- Remo...- ela suspirou.- ...não tem mais cura!

- Posso me sentar aqui?

Marcela consentiu com a cabeça, dando espaço para a ruiva se sentar.

- Remo e você são estranhos. Vivem se matando. - Lílian riu, tirando um meio sorriso dos lábios de Marcela.

- Pelo menos chegamos a algum entendimento, ao contrário de Tiago e você. Soube que ficaram bastante unidos nessas últimas semanas.

Lílian corou.

- Não foi nada demais! Queríamos fazer Remo e você pararem com a frescura. Vocês conseguem ser irritantes juntos e separados. Como pode?

- Nem tente disfarçar o jogo, ok? Sei muito bem que você e Tiago estavam completamente pacíficos nestes últimos dias. Conte-me, qual é a sensação de ter Tiago Potter ao seu lado?

Lílian enrugou a testa.

- Acho que você sabe muito bem a sensação, já que quase "ficou" com o garanhão da escola.

- Quase "fiquei"? - Marcela destacou as aspas com os dedos.- Não me faça rir!

- Então o que foi tudo aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Pique-nique, risinhos e blá, blá, blá.

- Coisa de amigos, amada Lily. Você sabe melhor que ninguém que Tiago não faz meu tipo.

- Então por que saiu com ele?

- Estava no convite algum tipo de compromisso entre ele e eu? Ora, Lily, ele não me pediu em casamento.

Lílian tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

- Remo ficou bravo também.

- Remo é um amigo ciumento. Sempre foi. - Marcela encarou a mesa.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? - perguntou Lílian dando uma piscadela.

- Atrevida! - Marcela lhe dera uma tapinha nas costas.

- Desculpe pela ceninha daquele dia. Tiago me tira do sério.

- Isso é notável.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que sua queda por Tiago Potter já virou um tombo, minha amiga. Será que eu ouvi você chamá-lo de Tiago?

As bochechas de Lílian coraram bruscamente. Pensando que estaria completamente salva daquele assunto constrangedor, professor Binns atravessou o quadro negro sem ao menos dar bom dia aos alunos. A aula monótona de sempre havia começado.

- Você não me respondeu! - sussurrou Marcela deslizando um pergaminho na direção de Lílian.

- O quê?

Marcela fez um sinal significativo com os olhos para que ela lesse o pergaminho. A ruiva arregalou os olhos ao ler "Lily S2 Tiago".

_"O que quer que eu responda, sua besta?" - _escreveu Lílian completamente encabulada.

_"Você chamou o Potter de Tiago e isso é uma evolução, não acha?"- _escreveu Marcela segurando o riso.

Lílian olhou para os lados. Seu olhos se fixaram no maroto que alisava os cabelos freneticamente. Sentiu um calafrio tomar conta de sua espinha. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e respondeu a amiga que fingia prestar atenção na aula.

_"Não é nenhuma evolução, pois eu não me lembro de tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome. E mesmo que tivesse chamado, não mudaria em nada. Eu odeio o "coisa" e isso nunca vai mudar."_

_"Odeia mesmo? Não é o que seus olhos disseram ao mencionar o nome dele tão carinhosamente."_

Naquele instante, as duas pararam de escrever. O professor parecia estar com a atenção pressa nas duas. Ao ver o desvio de olhar, Lily voltou a escrever e cutucou a amiga.

_"Os seus dizem muito mais ao se referir ao Reminho Lupin."_

Marcela ergueu os olhos. Parecia que havia levado um choque.

_" O que quer dizer?"_

_"Quer mesmo saber?"_

_"Adoraria!"_

_"Por que não admite logo que gosta do Remo como deve ser ao invéz de ficar fugindo dos seus sentimentos. Pôxa vida! Ele se dedica a você o tempo inteiro, te dá atenção...quem me dera se encontrasse alguém assim"._

Marcela leu o que Lily havia escrito. Ficou parada com a pena sob o pergaminho perdida em pensamentos. Nunca havia pensado em ver Remo de outra forma que não fosse seu melhor amigo ou irmãozinho. Acordou do devaneio quando Lily a cutucou.

_"Não misture as coisas! Remo e eu somos amigos e nada mais. Ele é muito chorão, reclama demais e é grudento. Como agüentaria alguém assim?"_

_"Eu agüento! O nome dele é Tiago Potter e não supera o Remo que ainda é carinhoso com você."_

_"É da natureza do Remo ser carinhoso e cuidadoso, mas não se pode misturar sentimentos. Seremos amigos e almejo um alguém mais característico para mim. Remo? Sem chance!"_

Lily já ia começar a escrever, quando sentiu o pergaminho sendo puxado de suas mãos. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar ao ver que era justamente o professor Binns que havia pegado a bendita conversa delas escritas naquele pedaço de papel. O pergaminho agora flutuava diante dos olhos contraídos do fantasma.

- Como é bom saber que vocês se dedicam a minha aula. Fazendo anotações em conjunto.

- Na realidade, professor, isso é uma bula médica. - começou Marcela aflita.

- É mesmo?

- Sim! Aí explica como evitar ressaca depois da bebedeira. São coisas de "trouxas". O sr. não entenderia.

- Está me chamando de burro?

- Claro que não! É que queríamos deixar em segredo.

- Tsc!Tsc! Que mal há? Jovens como vocês adoram encher a cara. Que tal ajudar todos os presentes com essa bula médica?

Marcela e Lílian entreolharam-se.

- Eu concordo! - apoiou Tiago com a mão estendida.- Quero algo mais eficaz do que água.

Sirius caiu na risada.

- Eu também apóio.

- Viram? Estão todos muito interessados.

Lily sentiu que ia começar a chorar. Marcela queria socar o professor, mas ficou mais irritada ao saber que isso seria impossível. Moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, enquanto Lily tampou os ouvidos quando o professor começou a ler toda a conversa entre as duas jovens grifinórias.

A sala havia ficado em completo silêncio. Tiago começou a rir das partes em que era mencionado enquanto, Remo, foi sentindo seu estômago se afundar cada vez mais. Marcela praticamente acabou com toda a confiança que ele havia nela. De longe, Marcela pôde ver o olhar indignado do maroto que balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seja o que fosse, a garota havia destruído tudo.

- Virei assunto de pergaminho agora. - Tiago continuava a rir.

- Pare de rir sr. Potter. - retrucou o professor Binns devolvendo o pergaminho.- Não se esbanje. Você acabou de sair da lista de futuros namorados da srta. Evans.

- E quem iria querer essa baranga? - Sirius estava quase tendo um treco. Estava morrendo de rir

- Olha aqui seu retardado, para sua informação, eu não estou encalhada.

- Está com alguém que te beija pensando em outra. Eu faria o mesmo, sabe?

Lílian sentiu seu corpo esquentar e suas mãos transpirarem.

- E..sr. Lupin, sempre achei que a srta. Lindley e você não combinavam. Não perdeu nada.

Remo apenas fizera um aceno com a cabeça. Estava chateado e magoado. Marcela nunca havia pisado na bola como agora.

- Para finalizar o show, detenção para as duas e menos 5 pontos para sua casa. Agora, se me permitirem, tenho aula para dar.

Marcela e Lílian afundaram-se na cadeira. Ficaram encarando o professor sem nenhum pingo de emoção. O problema agora seria enfrentar os dois marotos que, intimamente, estavam desesperançados.

* * *

**N/A: **Olha quem chegouuuuuuuu! Olha quem postou!

Sim!Sim! Não é miragem! Eu consegui postar mais cedo que o normal! (para quem só consegue postar de final de semana, isto está ótimo).

Antes de mais nada, um comentário sobre uma parte da conversa no pergaminho entre Lily e Marcela. "Lily S2 Tiago". Imaginem o nome da Lily , um coração e o nome do Tiago. Não pensem que Marcela já é uma pessoa altamente moderna para usar o famoso "S2". Infelizmente não tem como desenhar um coração enquanto se escreve a fic. Espero que a mensagem tenha sido passada corretamente.

E, sim, vai ter mais barraco depois do que essas duas fizeram. Duas mal agradecidas..u.u

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! E se tiver algum errinho, desculpem, estava com muito sono quando reli o texto todo!

Amo vocês e agradeço **TODAS** reviews!

**)0( Stef's**


	16. Acerto de Contas

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 15- Acerto de contas.**

Lily e Marcela permaneciam constrangidas depois da cena ridícula do pergaminho. Ambas não se desgrudavam e evitavam ao máximo dizer algo sobre o ocorrido. Embora as atenções ainda estivessem pressas nelas, as jovens andavam pelos corredores como se nada tivesse acontecido. Enfrentaram todas as aulas do dia em silêncio, sem citar o assunto que lhes rendera uma boa detenção.

- A gente pegou pesado! - disse Lílian ao término da aula. Fora o único momento em que a jovem resolveu tocar no assunto.

- Estávamos brincando! - disse Marcela ajeitando a mochila nas costas. - Eles seriam muito tolos em ter levado a brincadeira a sério.

- Você viu a cara deles? - Lílian começou a andar rumo ao Salão Principal, assim como os demais alunos.

Marcela suspirou.

- Você viu e também está se sentindo culpada. Mas é típico da Marcela não sentir nada.

- Está colocando a culpa em mim?

- Apenas estou dizendo que Remo se magoou. Acho que você deve desculpas, mesmo que estivesse brincando.

- E Tiago e você?

- Tiago e eu não temos nenhum elo que nos una. Então, o pergaminho que continha palavras toscas contra ele não muda nada nosso relacionamento.

- Quer dizer que também não vai falar nada? Mesmo chamando-o de _Tiago_?

Lílian corou.

- Falar o quê? - Lílian dera de ombros. - Não somos nada um do outro. A única pessoa que deve desculpas aqui é você. Sério, Marcela, você precisa desculpar-se.

- Remo irá entender. Foi uma brincadeira. - Marcela insistia na própria mentira. No fundo, sabia que a situação não estava muito boa.

- Ele se magoou. Marcela, eu posso ser a pessoa mais idiota no mundo, mas aquele garoto...

Lílian fez uma pausa. Alisou a testa nervosamente e encarou Marcela firmemente.

- Aquele garoto é louco por você. - Lílian respirou fundo. - E, o que me deixa mais ferrada da vida, é você não perceber isso. Ou fingir que não percebe.

- Remo sempre foi meu amigo...

- Posso ser honesta com você? - interrompeu-a Lílian aproximando-se dela.

- Você sempre foi honesta comigo, Lily.

A ruiva não deixou de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo.

- Remo já passou da idade de ser seu amigo. Ele não te vê mais assim. Pode ser piegas, mas tenho certeza que ele acredita que você seja a mulher da vida dele.

- Eu nunca fui importante para ele dessa forma, Lily. - Marcela enrugou a testa. - Acho que a presença do Tiago não te fez muito bem nesses últimos dias.

- Poderia párar pelo menos uma vez com essa sua irônia. - pediu Lílian.- Solte esse escudo e se entregue ao que realmente sente. Você é importante, só tem medo de aceitar isso.

Marcela fitou o chão. Ela sempre fora uma imensa barreira a prova de qualquer sentimento que poderia deixá-la mais vulnerável. Sempre viu em seu melhor amigo a forma de expandir todos esses sentimentos sem sentir nenhuma culpa. O único problema agora, era deixar escapar o sentimento forte que estava crescendo a cada dia dentro de si e, que aos poucos, tirava-lhe o sono.

- Eu sei que você quer conversar com ele e que está morrendo de medo do que possa ser dito. Mas acredite, ele seria incapaz de te magoar e de ter fazer algum mal. - disse Lílian colocando uma mão no ombro da amiga.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que ele está magoado comigo.

- Ah! Resolveu admitir a caquinha que você fez? - Lílian riu e abraçou a amiga.- Vai lá falar com ele. Eu janto com a Lene, não se preocupe.

- Eu não quero ir. - Marcela olhou para os lados com uma ponta de medo.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que a Marcela sensata que há dentro de você quer ir. - Lílian sorriu. - Por mim?

Marcela caiu na risada.

- Eu vou com uma condição!

- Não há condições. - Lily riu. - Você vai e acabou.

- Há! Não mesmo! - Marcela passou um braço pelo ombro da amiga. - Eu vou falar com o Remo se você me prometer que vai falar com Tiago.

Lílian enrugou a testa.

- Isso é chantagem!

- Sério? - Marcela levou a mão a boca, fingindo certa indignação.

- Sério! - afirmou a ruiva cruzando os braços.

- Sardentinha, se eu não te conhecesse, juraria que você está muito bem intimamente. Mas esses seus olhos verdes não me enganam. Você está se remoendo!

- Não estou me remoendo.

- Então prove que não está.

- Para isso eu teria que falar com o Potter, certo?

- Certo! - sorriu Marcela.

- Isso não é justo! - Lílian ficou emburrada.- Eu queria te ajudar.

- E está me ajudando. Mas como favores entre melhores amigas sempre são recompensados, eu estou lhe dando a chance de se desculpar com o _Potter. _

- Isso é maldade! - concluiu Lílian olhando para a amiga.

- Você também está me forçando a fazer o que eu não quero. Mas eu vou fazer, por que sou mais machona que você.

- Não é não!

- Não? - Marcela riu.

- Não!

- Prova!

Lílian jogou os longos cabelos para trás. Suas bochechas estavam bastante rosadas naquele momento. Desviou-se do braço de Marcela que ainda estava apoiado em seu ombro e a encarou.

- Te vejo daqui 1 hora.

Marcela arregalou os olhos.

- Fala sério?

- Seríssimo! - Lílian ajeitou a mochila nas costas.- Boa sorte, Marcelinha.

Os passos começaram a ecoar pelo corredor e Marcela ainda não estava acreditando que Lílian Evans estava caminhando para falar com Tiago Potter. Só poderia ser algum devaneio. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e vira a ruiva contornar o corredor. De fato, ela estava levando aquela loucura sem medida a sério.

Ou poderia estar apenas fingindo.

Marcela dera um longo suspiro. Não estava acreditando que teria que cumprir sua palavra. Poderia fingir, mas Lílian com certeza iria acabar descobrindo e ficaria irritada com ela.

Remo deve estar me odiando agora, pensou a jovem caminhando lentamente até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ditou a senha e seus olhos imediatamente vagaram por todo local. Encontrou o amigo com a cabeça pendendo sob os diversos livros que haviam na mesa. Meio receosa, caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Recolheu alguns livros e os ajeitou tentando não fazer nenhum ruído, mas acabou despertando o maroto.

- O que faz aqui? - peguntou ele de olhos arregalados. Havia acordado sobressaltado.

- Recolhendo os livros. - respondeu Marcela puxando um outro livro que estava na mesa.

- Logo os meus? - Remo buscava o olhar da garota que fazia um grande esforço em mantê-los presos na mochila.

- São os únicos espalhados aqui.

Rapidamente, Remo segurou a mão de Marcela fazendo-a erguer o olhar. Ambos se fitaram silenciosamente tentanto descobrir o que cada um estaria pensando naquele instante. Os olhos castanhos de Remo não possuíam brilho algum, o que levou Marcela a ter certeza de que ele a estava odiando por completo.

- Por que faz isso comigo? - começou ele com a voz abafada.

- Isso o quê?

Remo ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Por que sempre acaba comigo? Por que sempre me faz sentir triste?

- Remo, eu não queria fazer isso. Lily e eu estávamos brincando.

- Eu fico imaginando se vocês estivessem levando as coisas a sério.

Marcela baixou o olhar e começou a encarar um livro surrado. Começou a puxar a capa gasta com a unha.

- Eu só queria que, se você tivesse algum problema com relação minha pessoa, fosse sincera. - Remo buscava seu olhar. - Eu nunca quis te magoar, Marcela. Nunca.

- Eu sinto muito! - Marcela ergueu o olhar e fitou o amigo. Remo estava arrasado. - Sério, eu entrei na brincadeira. Desculpa!

- Acho que não temos mais o que conversar.

- Remo, espera! - a garota o segurou pelo braço cuidadosamente. - Eu acho que a gente precisa conversar sim.

Havia firmeza na voz dela e em seu olhar. Ele poderia inventar todas as histórias que fossem para escapar daquela "tal" conversa mas, conhecendo Marcela como ninguém, saberia que nenhuma desculpinha esfarrapada salvaria sua pele.

- Sobre o que quer conversar? - perguntou Remo coçando a testa.

- A gente!

Remo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Ela estava auto-confiante demais e isso o apavorava.

- A gente? - Remo forçou uma risada. - Quer falar sobre isso?

- Remo, não se faça de desentendido. - Marcela enrugou a testa. - Você sabe que, desde aquele incidente, convivemos no meio de patadas e ironias.

- Não é culpa minha minha.

- Claro que não! É nossa! - Marcela ajeitou-se. - Eu preciso entender o que aconteceu conosco. Nós éramos amigos e acima de tudo confidentes.

- Já ouviu dizer que as coisas mudam?

- A que se refere?

- Nosso mundo mudou. Você não é mais a mesma, assim como eu.

- Poderia me dar um motivo?

Remo suspirou. Ele sabia que a situação estava desconfortável demais e que só haveria uma forma de resolver tudo : abrindo o jogo de vez.

- O motivo é simples. - Remo sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar. - Eu...

Ele fraquejou ao encarar aqueles olhos esverdeados. Remo pensou que seria corajoso em abrir o jogo, mas só de pensar que poderia colocar tudo a perder, entrava em pânico.

- Eu amo você!

Marcela arregalou os olhos. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Sentiu suas pernas perderem as estribeiras.

- Remo...você..

- Sim, eu estou falando sério. Estava mais do que na hora de você saber disso. - Remo começou a recolher as coisas. Suas mãos tremiam.

- Desde quando sente isso? - perguntou Marcela cautelosa. Estava difícil controlar todos os sentimentos que estavam brotando dentro de si.

- Acho que sempre senti, mas nunca havia me tocado. - Remo pegou sua mochila ainda evitando olhá-la.- Bom..o motivo você já tem da nossa mudança mútua. Só isso?

Marcela tamborilou os dedos na mesa. Não sabia o que responder naquele momento. Depois da palhaçada do pergaminho, realmente não havia nada para dizer.

- Pelo visto é! - Remo jogou a mochila nas costas. - Depois do que você falou de mim no pergaminho, confesso que fiquei temeroso com o que pudesse vir a dizer.

- Remo, desculpa, eu não queria te magoar.

- Mas magoou! - depois de muito tempo, ele a encarou.- E magoou como das outras vezes só que dessa vez, você acabou com minhas esperanças. Acho melhor partir para outra. Até mais, Marcela!

O garoto lhe dera as costas, caminhando em direção a escada de mármore. Ela não estava suportando deixá-lo ir sem dizer nada. Sem dizer uma palavra decente que o pudesse animar. Afoita, largou a mochila em cima da mesa e o seguiu escada acima.

- Espera! - pediu ela, parando na frente dele.

- Quer me torturar mais? - perguntou Remo.

- Eu...- as mãos da jovem torciam-se uma na outra.

- Eu só quer dormir. É pedir demais?

Ela não soube de onde veio a coragem. Ela não soube onde estava a sua vergonha. Não pensou nas conseqüências. Encostou uma de suas mãos no rosto do jovem maroto e, com a outra, o puxou pela nuca trazendo-o para um longo beijo.

Remo não sabia o que estava realmente acontecendo. Sentia os lábios de Marcela aprofundarem-se cada vez mais contra os seus. Sentia a respiração dela arfante e o perfume de seus cabelos entorpecê-lo. Aquilo só poderia ser um sonho. Evolveu-a nos braços cuidadosamente e prosseguiu o beijo com carinho. Fosse sonho ou não, seria bom não acordar naquele instante.

- Por que fez isso? - perguntou Remo com os lábios colados nos dela.

- Eu...- Marcela dera de ombros. - ...simplesmente fiz.

Remo cerrou os olhos e a envolveu novamente em um terno beijo. A partir daquele momento, a relação de ambos com certeza mudaria.

* * *

**N/A: Amoressssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!**

Então, antes de mais nada, eu queria que vocês entendessem minha situação. A moça aqui está gripada, ficou na posição de velhinha o dia inteiro. Se tiver alguns errinhos, me perdoemm! Se a fic estiver ruim, me perdoemmmmmmm! Eu não estava enxergando absolutamente nada e ainda não estou!

Mas vejam pelo lado positivo, eu postei cedo de novo! hauhauhauahuhaauhauhauah

**Agradecimentos : **

**Lalah,Gui (moçoooooo..que saudade de vcccccc! - ),Nah ,Lilys Riddle, Chely amada minha,Bia Lupin (vai um cházinho de camomila aí?), Srta. Black, Gagau,Jhu Radcliffe, Babi Evans, Thaty e todos aos outros que lêem essa fic! Obrigada mesmooooooooooooooooo! Amo vocês!**

E fic nova eu acho que só semana que vem! Minha capista entrou em greve! hauhauauaauhauhuauhaahuaauhuauuaauuahau..e o meu pedido foi um pouquinho complicado!

Amo vocês!

'Té mais!


	17. Pagando o Preço da Vergonha

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 16- Pagando o Preço da Vergonha.**

Lílian havia caminhado por todos os corredores existentes naquele castelo atrás de Tiago. Ela já sentia suas pernas bambearem de cansaço e já estava quase desistindo, quando começou a ouvir vozes que rumavam para o lado de fora do castelo.

Lentamente, a jovem esticou o pescoço para ver quem era. Mesmo usando o distintivo de monitora, não poderia se dar ao luxo de levar mais uma detenção em menos de 24 horas. Seus olhos se contraíram ao ver que Tiago vagueava pelos corredores ao lado de Sirius Black. Apurou um pouco os ouvidos e começou a tentar decifrar os sussurros dos dois marotos.

- Onde vamos? - perguntou Sirius alisando os cabelos negros.

- Visitar Hagrid? Chutar o Salgueiro Lutador? Molhar a traseira no lago?

Sirius enrugou a testa sorrindo.

- Está revoltado com alguma coisa, Pontas?

- Revoltado? Eu? - Tiago ajeitou a ponte dos óculos.- Nunca estive em perfeita forma.

- Você parece que quer trucidar alguém. - Sirius coçou o queixo.- Bote para fora, Pontas!

Tiago dera um suspiro e parou de andar. Sirius fizera o mesmo, ficando parado de braços cruzados e encarando o amigo.

- Pode ser meio boiola, mas eu fiquei "bolado" com aquele pergaminho da Evans.

- Nossaaaa! Essa vai entrar para a história. Tiago Potter ligando para o que os outros pensam. - Sirius riu, mas parou no mesmo instante ao encarar a expressão nada boa do amigo estampada na face. - Foi mal!

- Você não está na minha pele, Almofadinhas.

- E você não é chorão, Pontas! Dê uma lição nela. Sei lá! Acho que ela precisa ver que você não foi afetado.

- E como eu farei isso se fui afetado? - Tiago alisou a testa nervosamente.

- Imagine que seja o peido do Rabicho. Nem isso te afeta.

Tiago gargalhou.

- Os peidos de Rabicho realmente não me afetam, por que é algo sentido no ar e não no peito.

Sirius estava começando a ficar assustado com a atitude do amigo. Tiago sempre mostrou-se forte diante de qualquer garota que o repelisse, mas era óbvio que seu amigo estava acabado. O pior era saber que ele estava se entregando a isso.

Enquanto isso, Lílian permanecia no canto do corredor de ouvidos bastante atentos. Alguns minutos antes, estava encorajada a falar com o maroto e esclarecer tudo. Mas, aos poucos, tudo estava começando a ficar complicado demais.

- 'Tá! Você está dramático demais. Aconselho que ande menos com o Aluado. - argumentou Sirius calmamente.

- Aluado deve estar preso no quarto resmungando. Marcela acabou com ele.

- E a Evans acabou com você.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? - pediu Tiago ficando inquieto.

- Como quiser! - Sirius erguera as mãos.- Onde vamos?

- Qualquer lugar, menos ficar aqui dentro.

- Sim, sr. - Sirius bateu continência e começou a caminhar ao lado do amigo.

Já estavam quase fora do castelo, quando Lílian resolveu segui-los. Ela não estava tendo a extrema noção do que estava acontecendo com ela, mas queria resolver essa situação o mais breve possível. Sem medir pensamentos, andou ao encalce deles.

- Meninos...

A voz de Lílian Evans soou pelos ouvidos de Tiago como se fosse um zumbido. Permaneceu de costas sem fazer questão de responder ao seu chamado.

- Olá, Evans! - cumprimentou Sirius cordialmente. - O que nos conta de bom?

- Na verdade, eu queria conversar com seu amigo. - Lílian indicou Tiago com a cabeça. Estava receosa.

- Hum...se quiser, posso perguntar se ele quer conversar com você!

- Faria esse favor?

- Sem sombra de dúvidas.

Tiago estava tão próximo deles, que era bizarro ver como ele estava sendo tratado como se estivesse a metros de distância. Calmamente, Sirius cutucou-lhe o ombro, recebendo a atenção do amigo.

- Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você.

- Diga a essa pessoa que só converso por pergaminho. Assim as coisas ficam mais facéis de serem ditas.

- Então vire-se para eu poder oferecer o pedaço que tenho. - devolveu Lílian cruzando os braços.

- Vocês não precisam de ajuda para conversarem, né? - Sirius dera um risinho amarelo.

- Claro que não! - respondeu Lílian.

- Muito bom! Não estou a fim de separar briga entre vocês dois. Já fiz isso muitas vezes e hoje não estou realmente a fim. - Sirius torceu suas mãos uma na outra.- Irei me retirar do recinto mas, me prometam que não irão se matar.

- Pode deixar! - responderam os dois em coro, deixando Sirius de olhos arregalados.

- Ok!

Sirius dera mais um sorrisinho amarelo para ambos antes de se retirar. Saiu às pressas, pois não estava com a mínima vontade de ouvir os berros que Lílian e Tiago sempre trocavam quando ficavam juntos. Esperando que o maroto sumisse de vista, Lílian pensou várias vezes em desistir. Poderia deixar tudo para lá e ir dormir. Mas já que estava alí, teria que ser obrigada a ir até o fim.

- O que quer falar comigo, Evans? - perguntou Tiago friamente.

- Quero conversar sobre o pergaminho. - Lílian não queria se demorar. Suas bochechas já estavam começando a ficar extremamente quentes.

- Hum! E o que você quer conversar sobre o pergaminho?

- Quero te pedir desculpas pelas coisas que estavam escritas. Agi mal! - Lílian dera de ombros. Não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Quanta dignidade, Evans, mas isso só prova o quão covarde você é em admitir o que sente. Sabe, eu passei praticamente o ano inteiro atrás de você. Recebendo patada e um monte de fora. Mas eu não desisti, pois eu pensei que você tinha algum caráter. Pensei que você valeria a pena.Mas me enganei, erroneamente.

Lílian não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar devido as lágrimas que estavam querendo escapar. Mas ela não poderia dar esse gosto. Não agora que estava sendo "acabada" por aquele que ela sempre fez questão de menosprezar.

- Potter, o que eu queria fazer eu já fiz. Não precisa se aproveitar do momento para ter o gostinho de pisar em mim como você sempre faz.

- Você nunca se importou com isso. Por que o drama agora?

- Porque você nunca se sentiu como eu me sinto.

- E como você sempre se sentiu, Evans? Estou aqui para te ouvir.

- Eu tenho vontade de socar você. De...de..

- De o quê? - Tiago estava tão impaciente quanto Lílian.

- DE ODIAR VOCÊ!

A jovem explodiu. Seu corpo todo tremia. Seu peito arfava e uma mistura de sentimentos a deixaram extremamente agitada. Tiago permaneceu parado, completamente estático. Seus ouvidos ainda apuravam o que havia acabado de ser dito.

- Não tem vontade de me odiar?

- Não faça tudo ficar mais complicado.

- Já está tudo complicado. - Tiago dera de ombros. Dera menção em se aproximar, mas a ruiva afastou-se dele. - Eu queria entender por que me abomina tanto. Não deve ser apenas por eu me comportar da forma habitual de sempre.

- Potter, estou ficando com dor de cabeça. - Lílian alisou a testa.- Eu só vim até aqui te pedir desculpas pelo pergaminho. Caso aceite, ótimo. Caso contrário, desculpe o incômodo.

Tiago dera um riso abafado.

- Eu já perdi as contas de todas as vezes que te perdoei por maus tratos. Acha mesmo que continuaria a te perseguir estando chateado?

- Vai saber! - Lílian o encarou.- Você pode ser vingativo!

- Você é engraçada às vezes. - Tiago riu.

- Isso não tem graça.

- Mas para mim tem!

Lílian fitou o chão por alguns instantes. Estava começando a ficar mais calma.

- Se isso te fazer dormir melhor...

- Eu não quero dormir melhor. Quero que seja honesto. - interrompeu-o Lílian.- Quero uma resposta sincera. Eu não tenho medo da dor.

Tiago dera um longo suspiro. Poderia ser sua chance de colocar tudo para fora, mas o clima estava pesado demais para isso.

- Ok! Serei honesto com você. - Tiago endireitou-se. Lílian estava com toda sua atenção presa nele. - Estou magoado! Eu te juro que prefiriria levar suas patadas habituais a ter que ouvir tudo aquilo dentro daquela sala de aula. Eu achei muito baixo, tanto da sua parte quanto da parte da Marcela. Eu não posso garantir que estou pior que o Aluado, mas magoado estou. E demais. Vai ser meio complicado digerir suas desculpas, mas farei um esforço. Pelo menos dignidade você teve em vir até aqui para falar comigo.

- Sinto muito pelo que houve. Foi uma brincadeira que saiu dos limites. - explicou Lílian. - Não irá mais acontecer!

- Se acontecer, fale bem de mim dessa vez. Acho que não irá doer.

Lílian dera um meio sorriso.

- Ou escreva mal de mim. - Tiago riu.- Mas, me prometa entregar o pergaminho antes de algum professor lesado roubar.

- Pode deixar! - Lílian fungou o nariz. - Desculpa!

- Tudo bem! - Tiago apoiou uma mão no ombro dela. - Seja menos maldosa na próxima vez.

- Não terá próxima vez. Acho que aprendi o suficiente. Conversar por pergaminho não é uma boa idéia.

- Vocês tem o banheiro feminino para isso.

- Mas vai que eu falo mal de você e alguma fã lunática sua voa no meu pescoço.

- A única fã lunática que vai pular no meu pescoço é você.

As bochechas de Lílian ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. Só que dessa vez, era de vergonha.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Pelo que entendi, você não me odeia como deveria ser. - Tiago segurou seu queixo com os dedos. - Acho que ainda me resta alguma chance de sair com você.

- Por que não desencana de mim?

- Porque o que nasce para ser nosso, ninguém tira.

Lílian sentiu seu corpo gelar naquele instante. Havia uma profundidade nas palavras de Tiago que a deixou aterrorizada.

- Bom...acho melhor eu ir. - desconversou a jovem grifinória.

- E ainda foge do assunto. - Tiago riu. - 'Tá! Vou fingir que nem percebi!

- Hunf! Como se eu estivesse fazendo alguma coisa.

- Ok! Pode ir, Evans. Tenha uma boa noite de sono. Comigo, claro!

- Aposto que vai ser a visão do inferno, mas tudo bem! - Lílian riu.

- Bom..pelo menos vai ser uma visão bonita. Não é todo dia que se sonha com um moreno perfeito como eu.

- Acredite, já sonhei com melhores.

- Muitos Tiagos então! - ele riu.

- Nossa! - Lílian alisou a testa. - Vou subir! Você vai?

- E desde quando você se preocupa comigo?

Delicadamente, Lílian apontou para seu distintivo.

- Ah! Esqueci que estou diante da monitora mais chata de Hogwarts. Irei subir, mas depois de você.

- Eu sei que você está louco para me acompanhar e, convenhamos, não é todo dia que você tem essa oportunidade.

- Está me cantando, srta. Evans? - Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estou apenas te dando a oportunidade de não te tirar os pontos que você tanto transpira para conseguir jogando Quadribol.

- Senti uma irônia aí? - Tiago ergueu o dedo indicador.

- Foi a realidade, Potter. A realidade.

- Pode ir! Eu vou esperar o Sirius voltar. - disse Tiago calmamente. Ele sabia que o amigo estava em algum canto escutando a conversa deles descaradamente.

- 'Tá! Eu vou indo! - Lílian suspirou.- Boa noite, Potter!

- Boa noite, Evans!

A ruiva sentiu os lábios de Tiago tocarem delicadamente sua bochecha. Ela sentiu que iria explodir a qualquer momento de vergonha. Resolveu ir para o dormitório das garotas o mais depressa que podia, para não dar mais motivo para Tiago se aproximar.

Mesmo desejando isso intimimamente.

- Bom maroto! - disse Sirius saindo da penumbra.

- Péssimo maroto! - Tiago riu. - Eu poderia ter acertado na boca, mas não estava a fim de receber um tapão.

- O pergaminho foi o suficiente, né?

- Demais! - Tiago riu. - Vamos sair daqui! A noite foi cheia demais!

E juntos caminharam até o campo de Quadribol onde ficaram atazanando quem passasse até altas horas da noite.

* * *

**N/A: Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Adivinhem o que me aconteceu? ¬¬' Putz..eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão cagada como eu! Meu modem pifou gostosamente...aí..tive que esperar a boa vontade de ter outro...¬¬'..ainda bem que tinha recebido grana..pq senão...fic só no mês que vem! **

**Mas..como isso não aconteceu, cá estou eu fazendo o serviço negro e agradecendo a todas as reviews deixadas..- Desculpem pela minha falta de atenção, mas as coisas andam meio difíceis ultimamente!**

**Nova do Dia:** Gosta do Sirius? Se a reposta for positiva, vão na minha página do ff e leiam o trailer da minha mais nova fic "Sonhos Inacabados". Sirius será o personagem principal! Óh!Céus! Eu espero que vocês gostem pelo menos do trailer..) A capa tbm estará dando sopa pela minha página!

Agradeço a todas as reviews mesmooooooooooooooooooo! MUITO!MUITO!MUITO!

Agora..deixa eu párar de falar e sair correndo daqui!

Beijos e até a próxima!

**)0( Stef's.**


	18. O Pedido de Remo

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 17- O pedido de Remo.**

A claridade já penetrava pelas cortinas meio abertas do dormitório dos garotos. Ainda era cedo, mas Remo fizera questão de abrir os olhos e verificar as horas. O maroto ainda não havia caído em si sobre o que havia acontecido na noite passada. Consultou as horas e largou o relógio de lado. Parecia que não havia dormido o suficiente, pois seus olhos ainda pesavam. Para sua sorte, os ponteiros indicavam que não era o momento de sair da cama, o que fez Remo encolher-se ainda mais sobre as cobertas.

Sua mente não demorou a buscar Marcela. Sim, tudo aconteceu muito rápido mas ele ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro que emanava de seus cabelos e o hálito doce que o envolveu de forma delicada e profunda. Temia o que poderia acontecer quando saísse de sua cama e enfrentasse mais um dia de aula, mas o fato de ter a oportunidade de estar ao lado dela, valia qualquer coisa principalmente ficar com as bochechas coradas.

Moveu-se e logo caiu no sono novamente e, 20 minutos mais tarde, fora acordado aos chacoalhos de Sirius que não havia terminado de se vestir. Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu seu estômago revirar. Finalmente chegou a hora de enfrentar o que lhe esperava do lado de fora.

- Bom dia, Aluado. - disse Sirius abotoando a camisa.

- Hum..bom dia! - Remo sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. A claridade do dia o afetava agora.

- Que bom dia mais sem graça. - bufou Sirius dirigindo-se até sua cama e pegando a gravata. - 'Tá pior que o Pontas.

- Ele acordou com o pé esquerdo. - comentou Pedro calçando os sapatos.

- Efeito Lílian Evans. - Sirius riu.

- O que aconteceu? - Remo perguntou olhando de Pedro para Sirius.

- Evans e Pontas tiveram uma conversa compreensível ontem a noite. - Sirius começou a explicar dando um nó na gravata. - Conversaram sobre o pergaminho.

Remo balançou a cabeça.

- Marcela me procurou ontem também. - disse ele saindo da cama e calçando os chinelos.- Ela pediu desculpas.

- Evans também. - Tiago havia acabado de sair do banheiro coberto apenas por uma toalha. - Até que não foi nada mal.

- Então, por que o péssimo humor?

- Mesmo eu tendo desculpado a Evans, eu continuo sem tê-la. - respondeu Tiago dirigindo-se até sua cama.

- Mas você pode ter uma grande sorte agora, meu amigo. Eu vi claramente aquele beijinho no rosto. - Sirius ria.- Você poderia ter escorregado um pouco mais para a direita.

- E sair com o olho roxo? - Tiago enrugou a testa. - Prefiro continuar com meus lindos óculos a ter que ficar com um roxão na cara.

Sirius, Remo e Pedro não deixaram de rir.

- Mas você a desculpou. Isso é o que importa. - afirmou Sirius indo até o espelho. - E você, Aluado? Perdoou a Marcelinha?

Remo sentiu seu estômago embrulhar novamente. Estava odiando sentir aquilo. Estava odiando se sentir tão idiota a ponto de sentir frios constantes na espinha.

- Ela também foi me pedir deculpas e acabamos tendo uma leve discussão.

Sirius enrugou a testa.

- Sério? Eu jurava que você tinha se saído melhor do que o Pontas.

- Nada é o que parece ser. - disse Remo ficando em pé.- Preciso de um banho!

- Aluado, você já se declarou para a Marcela? - perguntou Tiago encarando o amigo.

Remo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem rapidamente. O olhar inquisidor de Tiago parecia estar despindo até sua alma para saber a verdade.

- Por que eu faria isso? - Remo dera de ombros.

- Aluado, Aluado, Aluado. - Sirius apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro dele.- Demorou para vocês ficarem juntos. De todos nós, o único que pode se dar bem é você.

- Mas você está com a Marlene. - Remo olhou para Sirius completamente desentendido.

- Estava até beijar outra. - Sirius balançou a cabeça. Remo arregalou os olhos.

- Você traiu a Lene?

- Eu não trai, simplesmente caí na tentação de beijar aquela loirinha da Corvinal. Ela estava me dando mole. Eu ia recusar?

- Almofadinhas só gosta dele mesmo. - Tiago riu.

- É! - concordou Remo. - Você não pode opinar nada, Almofadinhas. Você simplesmente não sente o que sentimos.

- E o que vocês sentem? - Sirius encarou os dois.- Vocês broxam quando encontram Lily e Marcela. Perdem o compasso e ficam parecendo doidos. Cadê a atitude dos marotos?

Remo e Tiago se entreolharam.

- Sumiu até eu pôr o olho naquela ruiva que só me dá dor de cabeça.

- Não é à toa que é um cervo. Altos chifres.

Sirius calou-se ao receber uma travesseirada.

- Ofendeu seu ornamento. - disse Remo rindo.

- Palhaçada! - Tiago ajeitou a ponte dos óculos. - Aluado, Marcela e a Evans combinaram isso. Combinaram que falariam com a gente.

- Ainda bem! - Sirius alisou os cabelos. - Só assim para vocês chegarem perto delas. Até que elas são bastante inteligentes.

Dois travesseiros acertaram Sirius em cheio.

- Eu estou mentindo? - Sirius encarou os amigos.

- Almofadinhas, cala a boca! - pediu Tiago pegando sua camisa e vestindo.

- Quer saber? - Remo pegou seu uniforme. - Vou tomar um banho.

Remo entrara no banheiro aos risos, enquanto seus amigos terminavam de se arrumar. Tempos mais tarde, o jovem saiu completamente vestido do banheiro e encarou sua imagem no espelho. Estava mais pálido do que nunca.

- Aluado está ficando naqueles dias. - zombou Tiago.

- Que Lua é hoje? - perguntou Pedro.

- Eu como sou um grande sortudo...passarei a semana fora.

- Putz..é hoje? - perguntou Sirius.

- É! - afirmou Remo dando um jeito no cabelo. - Eu vou andando.

- Não está esquecendo de nada, lobinho? - perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

- Não!

- Seu distintivo, animal.

Em meio aos risos, Remo pegou seu distintivo e o pendurou no manto do uniforme.

- Vou na frente! - disse ele pegando a mochila.

- Por que? - indagou Tiago. - Você sempre foi conosco.

- Hoje estou com um pouco de pressa. Preciso resolver um assunto antes da sineta tocar. Vejo vocês na aula.

A porta se fechou e Remo desceu apressadamente as escadas de mármore. Ele sabia perfeitamente onde encontrar Marcela e, o fato de saber, o estava quase fazendo recuar e ir tomar seu café. Mas ele precisava conversar com ela. De uma forma ou de outra, teria que resolver o que havia acontecido o mais rápido possível.

Contornou os corredores e rumou para fora do castelo. Seus olhos não demoraram a localizá-la do outro lado sentada embaixo de uma árvore. Suas mãos começaram a suar e, suas pernas, pareciam que haviam perdido toda a força.

- Força, Aluado, força. - disse ele para si mesmo enquanto caminhavam em direção a garota. - Oi?

Marcela erguera o olhar. Remo a achou mais linda do que nunca com os cabelos presos em um perfeito rabo-de-cavalo.

- Oi! - disse ela fechando o livro.

- Er...

O garoto começou a apertar a alça da sua mochila com extrema força. A calma estava passando bem longe de sua pessoa.

- Marcela, a gente precisa conversar.

As palavras foram completamente cuspidas de sua boca. Marcela ergueu um olhar completamente desentendido.

- Desculpe! - Remo suspirou. - É que...

- Não sabe como agir? - arriscou ela encarando-o.

- Exato! Eu não sei como agir!

Marcela suspirou.

- Desculpe por ontem.

O queixo de Remo boquiabriu-se.

- Como assim "desculpe" ?

- Eu me precipitei! Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo.

- Como assim não deveria.

- Não complique as coisas, Remo.

- Você as complicou a partir do momento que me beijou.

- Você já percebeu que repetimos os mesmos diálogos?

- Não me importa. - Remo aproximou-se dela. - Por que pedir desculpas? Você não queria aquilo?

Marcela ergueu o olhar. Estava confusa. Não havia dormido direito só de relembrar o beijo que havia dado em Remo. O beijo que havia dado no melhor amigo, pensava ela vendo-se refletida por aqueles olhos castanhos. O beijo que fez seu mundo virar de ponta cabeça. O beijo que, intimamente, queria novamente.

- Eu já disse, eu me precipitei.

- Você não se precipitou, Marcela. Você queria aquilo assim como eu.

- Aquilo foi uma loucura.

- Uma loucura que você gostou de cometer.

- Pare de tentar colocar palavras na minha boca.

- Pare de ser idiota e assuma logo o que sente. - Remo tirou a mochila das costas e a jogou no chão. - Cansei do seu joguinho idiota.

Marcela arregalou os olhos completamente abobalhada.

- Eu estou fazendo joguinho?

- Sempre fez! - Remo a segurou pelo braço.- Marcela, olhe bem para minha cara e diga que foi mais uma jogada sua para sair limpa comigo. Fala!

- Me solta!

- Eu só quero que diga a verdade. Por que me beijou, Marcela?

Não havia resposta. E nem havia uma boa declaração a ser inventada. Ela estava encurralada e, sua rapidez para solucionar as coisas, parecia ter sumido.

- Não sei!

- Você é complicada demais. - Remo a soltou e pegou sua mochila que estava no chão. - Estou cansando das suas frescuras.

- Por que se importa tanto com isso?

- Eu já disse que amo você, mas estou me sentindo usado. Isso soa meio gay, mas é como eu me sinto. Eu nunca desejei tanto estar ao lado de alguém como tenho a necessidade de estar ao seu. Eu estou disposto a correr riscos para ficar com você mas, pelo visto, o covarde nessa história toda não sou eu.

- Você deveria sair convicto de que as coisas mudariam.

- Elas já mudaram, só que não percebemos a tempo de cometer tanta besteira junta. - Remo suspirou, meio irritado. - Eu só preciso de uma palavra sua, Marcela. Não me faça dar as costas para você e nunca mais olhar na sua cara.

Tudo parecia ter saído dos limites. Marcela não estava mais decifrando o que sentia e nem o que queria dizer. Queria que um buraco a cobrisse por inteiro. Somente assim, fugiria daquele assunto completamente embaraçoso.

- E que resposta é essa que você quer? - perguntou ela dando de ombros.

- Você quer ficar comigo?

- Remo...

- Não precisa responder agora. - Remo afastou-se um pouco dela. -Darei o tempo que você quiser. Você sabe que essa semana não vai ser fácil, então, espero que pense nesse meio tempo.

- Irei pensar. - afirmou Marcela desnorteada.

- Eu sei que vai. - Remo ajeitou sua mochila nas costas. - Te vejo por aí!

- Nos vemos!

Remo dera as costas para a garota que permaneceu sentada embaixo da árvore. O vento soprou gélido naquele momento. Marcela sentiu um tremor em seu corpo e fitou as costas do garoto. Estava começando a crer que não poderia ficar sem ele ao seu lado.

* * *

**N/A: Olhem quem chegou mais cedoooooooooooooo! hauahauauahuahuahuahauhauhau**

Pois é, estou tomando vergonha na cara e me organizei nessas fics. Sinceramente, estava ficando completamente doida! . Acho que vocês devem me entender. Final do mês vou prestar vestibular de novo e as pacita com relação ao trabalho está esgotando. Mas eu supero! ¬¬'

Eu mandei recadinhos nos e-mails. Eu não sei se foram, mas mesmo assim agradeço a :

**Marina, Fini Felton,Lilys Riddle, Bia Lupin,Gagau, Gui, Moony Malfoy,Nah, Anna Black e Babizoca Evans. Thanksssssssssssss! -**

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e me perdoem qualquer erro. Estou exausta e mal cosneguia enxergar as letrinhas!

Amo vcs!

**Stef's )0(**


	19. Mau Cheiro

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 18- Mau cheiro.**

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nunca foi tão longa quanto naquele dia. Os marotos, assim como Marcela e Lílian, não paravam de consultar os relógios de minuto a minuto torcendo para que aquela "tortura" psicológica acabasse logo. Ainda faltavam 15 minutos e as bochechas de Lílian já estavam vermelhas de irritação.

- Não agüento mais! - Lílian chamou a atenção de Marcela, que rabiscava o pergaminho que deveria estar escrito com a revisão descrita no quadro negro.

- Só você? - Marcela estava desânimada. Remo Lupin atormentava seus pensamentos de forma avassaladora.

- Acho que irei ao banheiro. Enrolarei por 15 minutos, ou melhor, 13. Assim dá tempo de voltar, pegar a mochila e fugir.

Marcela sorriu quando a amiga estendera a mão. Lílian estava extremamente impaciente e, do outro lado da sala, Tiago percebeu isso. Olhando a atitude da ruiva, o garoto levantara seu braço fazendo com que Lílian contraísse os olhos na sua direção.

- Pois não?

- Preciso ir ao banheiro! - respondeu Lílian rapidamente.

- Na verdade, quem precisa ir ao banheiro sou eu. - disse Tiago ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- Na verdade, eu levantei a mão primeiro e exijo ir na frente. - afirmou Lílian irritada.

- Mas como isso é mentira, eu tenho que ir na frente. - reafirmou Tiago.

- Ele está mentindo! Eu levantei a mão primeiro. Marcela está de prova. - Lílian estava ficando enfesada.

- Na verdade, o Almofadinhas me viu erguer o braço primeiro e..

- Nenhum dos dois vão. Fim da conversa. - disse o professor voltando a dar sua aula.

Lílian e Tiago trocaram olhares assassinos antes de voltarem aos seus lugares. O maroto adorou provocar a ruiva como sempre esteve acostumado a fazer e dera um riso de triunfo que a deixou ainda mais fora de si.

- Que ódio desse Potter. - Lílian puxou a pena com bastante raiva.

- Pelo menos a conversa rendeu 3 dolorosos minutos. - disse Marcela de testa enrugada.

- Você me parece triste! - Lílian a fitou.- Nem me ajudou! A Marcela que eu conheço teria feito barraco.

- Sem vontade de nada! Acho que devemos colocar nossa conversa em dia. - disse Marcela abaixando a cabeça. Lílian ficou observando a garota em silêncio. Seus cabelos negros cobriram sua cabeça e suas costas subiam e desciam indicando uma respiração mais ofegante.

- Marcela? - chamou Lílian apoiando uma mão nas costas da amiga. - Marcela?

Remo ergueu o olhar. Podia ver Marcela de cabeça baixa do outro lado da sala. Deveria ou não se importar?

- Amiga? - Lílian a chacoalhou.- Sente algo?

Marcela não respondeu. Logo, as atenções estavam viradas para a morena que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Acho que ela não se sente bem. - disse Pedro "sabiamente".

- Professor? - Lílian erguera as mãos.- Marcela...não se sente bem.

O professor caminhou até a garota. Chamou por Marcela que, suavemente, ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos brilhavam e, seu rosto, não havia brilho algum. Parecia enjoada.

- Acho melhor ela ser levada para a enfermaria. - avisou o professor.- Srta. Evans, encaminhe sua amiga.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily ajeitou as mochilas e acompanhou Marcela até a saída. Remo observou a cena completamente preocupado enquanto Tiago ficou frustrado por não ter conseguido sair da sala também.

- Passa mal, Almofadinhas! - pediu ele.

- Se eu passar mal, não é você quem vai me levar. - Sirius enrugou a testa.

- Putz...é verdade! - Tiago dera um tapa na própria testa e voltou a viajar nas palavras sem nexo do professor.- Não sou monitor!

- Como se isso fosse grande coisa! - resmungou Remo aos sussurros.

- Você quem deveria estar com sua muda. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Acredite, ela está melhor sem mim.- finalizou Remo voltando a prestar atenção na aula.

Marcela e Lílian caminharam por todo o corredor. As vozes das duas começaram a ecoar quando estavam bastante longe da sala de aula. A morena parecia mais animada e sorriu na direção da ruiva antes de falar.

- Prontinho! 10 minutos fora de aula e, se bobear, perderemos aula dupla da velhota da Minerva.

Lílian parou de andar completamente estática.

- Você não estava passando mal? - perguntou Lílian confusa.

- Eu? Nunca estive melhor! - Marcela riu.- Melhor dizendo, sinto-me melhor por não estar na aula e no mesmo ambiente que o Remo.

Lílian observou a amiga suspirar. Pela sua cara, as coisas não estavam nada boas para seu lado.

- Foi tão ruim assim conversar com ele?

- Foi péssimo! - Marcela alisou os cabelos. - Eu fiz uma grande besteira.

- E que besteira? - Lílian dera um riso sarcástico. - Vai me dizer que você não falou com ele e fez toda aquela cena para me enganar?

- Foi o que pensei de início, mas acabei indo falar com ele. - Marcela dera de ombros.- As coisas saíram do controle, brigamos e...?

- E?

Marcela alisou a testa nervosamente. Lembrar daquele beijo e das mãos de Remo alisando seu rosto, a deixavam completamente desnorteada.

- Nos beijamos!

Lílian boquiabriu-se.

- Você está brincando comigo.

- Sim, estou! - respondeu Marcela.- Quem o beijou foi eu.

Os olhos da ruiva brilharam de alegria.

- Vocês estão namorando?

- Claro que não! Foi uma besteira. Uma loucura do momento. Me arrependo mortalmente por isso.

- E por que se arrepende?

- Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Remo está criando esperanças com relação a minha pessoa. E se eu não for capaz de cuidar dele como ele deseja?

- Só me responde uma coisa: você gosta dele?

Marcela parou de andar e encostou-se na parede. Sua cabeça latejava de dor.

- Eu passei a noite passada tentando me enganar. - respondeu a garota perdida.- Pensei em várias formas de não me envolver. Mas foi um pouco tarde. Estávamos envolvidos a partir do momento que eu estava tentando juntar ele com você.

Lílian corou.

- Ele me contou essa história por cima. - ela dera um risinho enviesado.- Mas isso não importa. Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Eu não sei o que responder, Lily. Eu...me sinto sufocada. Perdida. É como se uma mão imaginária estivesse me matando.

- Você deveria ser sincera consigo mesma. O que está te sufocando é o simples fato de estar mentindo para si mesma. Marcela, abre o jogo de vez. Que culpa você tem se Remo e você se amam?

Marcela começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro alisando a testa.

- Deixaremos de ser amigos!

Lily riu.

- Vocês se entendem melhor do que ninguém. Se amam loucamente e ficam com frescura. - Lily a envolveu em um abraço.- Resolva logo essa situação, antes que eu vá no seu lugar.

- Remo me deu 1 semana para pensar.

- Como assim? Ele já te pediu em namoro?

- Mais ou menos! - Marcela dera de ombros.- Eu vou pensar direitinho. Você fica satisfeita com isso?

- Bastante! - Lily a soltou com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Agora, conte-me, Tiago e você.

Fora a vez de Lílian desanimar.

- Posso pular?

- Nada disso! Estamos viajando no mesmo barco. Vamos apostar quem afunda primeiro?

- Eu já afundei! Potter e eu conversamos e permanecemos na mesma. Ódio! Muito ódio!

- Sério? - Marcela riu.- Como vocês são tontos.

- Por que?

- Olha, Remo e eu podemos ser o que for, mas retardados nem tanto. Tiago só falta beijar seus pés e você só dá chutes na traseira dele. Que mal lhe pergunte, como anda seu relacionamento com o Kevin?

- Estamos bem!

- Desculpe, é que nunca mais os vi juntos.

- Ele é desencanado.

- Sério?

- Chega de indagar com a mesma palavra? - irritou-se Lílian.- Não compare Kevin com Tiago Potter.

- Se você diz, quem sou eu para discordar.

A sineta tocou. As portas de várias salas foram abertas e a massa de alunos caminhavam entre risos e conversas para almoçar.

- Acho melhor saírmos da bagunça. - avisou Marcela começando a andar.

As duas caminharam em silêncio até o Salão Principal. No meio do caminho, Lily encontrou Kevin e acabou deixando Marcela sozinha do outro lado da mesa.

- Ela não desiste desse cara? - resmungou Tiago parando de comer ao ver Kevin e Lílian passarem abraçados.

- E você não desiste dela? - devolveu Sirius no mesmo tom sarcástico.

- Acho que estou quase.

Remo, Sirius e Pedro encararam o amigo.

- Outra jovem em vista?

- Não! Acho que preciso aumentar o grau dos meus óculos. Como pude ver somente a Evans durante todo esse ano?

- É! Você é um cego! - Sirius riu.- Não tanto quanto nosso amigo, Aluado.

Remo ergueu o olhar. Estava feliz por não estar sendo o centro das atenções. Ficou extremamente descontente com a chamada de Sirius.

- Pois não?

- E ainda se faz de idiota! - Sirius riu.- Qual o roteiro de hoje a noite?

- Eu sozinho.

Sirius enrugou a testa.

- Por que?

- Porque eu quero!

- Aluado, Aluado, Aluado. Que bicho..digo..bicha te mordeu? - perguntou Sirius.

- Antes fosse uma bicha!

- Sua bicha! - indagou Tiago rindo.

- Incorreto, o galhudo mais conhecido como veadinho é você e não eu.

Os marotos caíram na gargalhada.

- Hoje será divertido! Faremos o possível para espantar esse mal humor do Pontas e o seu.

Tiago não respondeu. Ficou observando Kevin dar um beijo na testa de Lílian e caminhar até a saída do Salão Principal.

- Vou seguir esse cara!Ele nunca cheirou muito bem. - disse Tiago largando o copo de suco.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Você é surdo ou o quê?

- Desculpa aê! - resmungou Sirius.- Acho que vou levar o comentário do Aluado a sério. 'Tô te achando veadinho demais, hein?

Tiago não respondeu.

- Kevin tem que se considerar um cara de sorte para namorar alguém como a Evans. Ele está desperdiçando demais o bom presente que Merlin lhe deu. Kevin está enrolando ela. Ruiva burra!

- E como você tem tanta certeza? - Remo enrugou a testa.- Talvez ele queira ir ao banheiro.

- Claro, Aluado. Com sua inocência iremos longe. - Tiago pegou a mochila e jogou nas costas. - Vejo vocês na sala.

Tiago caminhou até a saída sem dizer mais nada. Espreitou-se atrás de Kevin que parecia estar com extrema pressa. O garoto subiu alguns lances de escadas e parou em um corredor completamente deserto. Risos começaram a ecoar por aquele corredor. Duas garotas caminhavam felizes na direção de Kevin e ele não pareceu se importar. Ainda atento, Tiago viu claramente uma das garotas se aproximar e abraçar o garoto pelo pescoço. Os lábios de ambos se selaram e o sangue de Tiago ao ver a cena quase o fez perder as estribeiras.

* * *

**N/A: Ainda com sono e estressada! Semana que vem eu melhoro..eu juro! **

Amei todas as reviews ..vcs são master fodas na minha vidinha!

Love you all!


	20. O Choque

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 19- O choque.**

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse com a Lily. - disse a garota que havia acabado de beijar Kevin. Ainda segurava o garoto pelo pescoço.

- Hum...tem horas que a Lily simplesmente me irrita. - disse Kevin enlaçando a jovem pela cintura.- Ela é certinha demais e presta atenção o tempo todo no Tiago Potter. Sinceramente, eu só não a chuto por que preciso lubrificar os lábios de vez em quando.

Tiago sentiu o sangue subir ainda mais. Cerrou os punhos e tentou se conter até agir no momento apropriado.

- Para isso você tem a mim. - disse a jovem grifinória dando um selinho no garoto.

- Mas eu prefiro lábios fixos aos que sempre estão desocupados. - Kevin sorriu.- Eu sei que você está aborrecida pelo chifre que o Sirius Black lhe deu, mas eu acho que você vai acabar perdendo a amiga por conta disso.

- Lily não irá ligar. - Tiago enrugou a testa. Começou a prestar ainda mais atenção na conversa ao ouvir o nome do amigo mencionado. - Como você mesmo disse, ela prefere o Tiago.

- O que esse cara tem que eu não tenho?

A garota pareceu pensar.

- Carisma.

- Carisma? - Kevin enrugou a testa.- Que podre!

- São essas coisas podres que fazem toda a diferença.

- Foi por isso que você perdeu o Sirius?- Kevin dera um riso debochado.

- Sirius não é homem de uma garota só.

- Uau! Descobriu um piolho na barba de Merlin, Lene.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Tiago sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Marlene, melhor amiga de Lílian, envolvida nos braços de seu namorado. Tiago estava confuso demais para tentar encaixar aquele quebra cabeça naquele momento.

- Não brinque com essas coisas, Kevin. - Marlene soltou o pescoço dele. - Essas coisas magoam e eu não esperava...

- Receber chifre? - interrompeu-a Kevin com um certo desdém. - Marlene, acho que você deveria estar preparada para isso.

- Assim como a Lily com relação a você, não é?

- Posso completamente dizer que você me seduziu.

- E eu que pensei que os garotos com 17 anos fossem mais maduros.

- Vamos nos espelhar nos quatro garotos que esbajam pose pelos corredores de Hogwarts. - Kevin endireitou-se.- Sirius Black é um galinha que usa e joga fora. Tiago Potter anda pelos calcanhares de Sirius sabendo muito bem que não é tão bom quanto ele. Potter seria o que chamamos de fraude. Remo Lupin é o mais lerdo de todos. Não tem metade do talento dos dois primeiros, mas consegue ter seu brilho por ser aplicado e amigável demais. E, para finalizar, temos o retardado do Pettigrew que não merece nenhum comentário, pois nunca chegará aos pés dos três primeiros mesmo perdendo 10 kg para isso.

- Como você consegue ser tão insuportável? Tão estúpido? Tão invejoso?

- Não julgue o que acabei de dizer com o famoso sentimento de inveja. Apenas os descrevi. Não gostou? Problema seu.

Tiago já sentia seu corpo todo tremer. A fúria que sentia agora parecia que não iria mais se conter dentro de si. Ele precisava explodir mesmo sabendo que não era a coisa certa.

- Não vou perder meu tempo com você.

- Eu que o diga. Acho que já me diverti demais.

- Não até Lily saber das suas travessuras.

Kevin ergueu uma sobrancelha. A aparência dele não estava nada agradável.

- O que você vai dizer a ela? - perguntou ele de braços cruzados.

- Por que o interesse? - perguntou Marlene calmamente.

- Porque se você fizer algo contra mim você também irá cair.

- Eu não vou bancar uma de víbora, ok? Eu estava lá fora no campo de Quadribol quando você me abordou.

- E você cedeu. - sorriu ele vitorioso.

- Não pensei nas conseqüências e isso não vem ao caso agora. Lily não vai se importar se eu explicar como tudo realmente aconteceu.

- Não irá se importar? Marlene, você é a melhor amiga dela.

- Mas você não é o amor da vida dela. Lily ama Tiago Potter e não o idiota do Kevin. Entendeu?

A onda de furor que tomava conta de Tiago desapareceu instantaneamente. Parecia que as palavras de Marlene havia sido usadas para consolar sua consciência que não sabia mais como trabalhar. Tiago parecia anestesiado.

- Lílian não ama Tiago. - Kevin estava realmente irritado naquele instante.

Marlene riu.

- Não me faça ter pena do iludido que você é. - Marlene suspirou.- Agora, se me der licença, Gabi e eu temos mais o que fazer.

- Vão tarde! - resmungou Kevin.

A jovem e sua amiga deram as costas para Kevin andando completamente apressadas. Kevin permaneceu parado e pensativo olhando para as costas das duas jovens que se afastavam. Tiago manteve-se no canto do corredor. Queria estourar a cara dele, mas isso não seria o suficiente. Por mais que estivesse chateado com Lílian, ele sabia que ela não merecia aquilo. Queria entender Marlene também, mas sua cabeça já estava bastante cheia de informações. Acabou sendo distraído pela sineta que ecoou alta pelos corredores do castelo. Passos dos alunos começaram a ecoar assim como os múrmurios. Kevin parecia também ter voltado a realidade. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas e se aglomerou aos alunos que caminhavam tranqüilamente a caminho de suas respectivas salas.

Tiago fizera o mesmo alguns instantes depois. Percorreu os olhos por todos os lados a fim de encontrar seus amigos, mas fora em vão. Como se uma idéia fulminante tivesse fugido da sua mente, o jovem maroto viu a pessoa perfeita que poderia compartilhar o que ele havia descoberto e que estava odiando não saber o que fazer para mudar isso.

- Marcela!? - chamou ele, fazendo-a parar de caminhar.

- Oi, Tiago! - disse ela esperando-o se aproximar.

- Preciso conversar com você. Tem algum problema se matar aula?

- E precisa matar aula para conversar comigo?

- O que tenho a dizer não pode ser ouvido de forma alguma.

Marcela enrugou a testa.

- O que você andou aprontando?

- Dessa vez não fui eu que aprontei. - Tiago dera de ombros.- Vamos sair dessa multidão?

- Pode ser! - concordou Marcela.

Ambos caminharam para bem longe dos alunos e se alojaram em uma mesa vazia e bem escondida da biblioteca. Se os vissem matando aula, era encrenca na certa.

- Certo!- Marcela colocou sua mochila em cima da mesa.- O que aconteceu, Tiago?

Tiago dera um longo suspiro. Ainda não estava confiante o bastante para contar o que sabia para Marcela. Mas se havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudar, só poderia ser ela mesma.

- Me diz uma coisa com toda sua sinceridade. - Marcela enrugou a testa e encarou o maroto que parecia nervoso. - Evans gosta do Kevin?

- Você me chamou aqui para isso?

- Marcela, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas antes de dizer o que eu sei e o que eu vi.

Marcela respirou fundo. Tiago realmente estava preocupado, pensou ela.

- Eu não sei se ela gosta realmente do Kevin. Ela nunca me deixou esse assunto explícito. - respondeu ela dando de ombros.- Eu só sei que o namoro deles não está como antes. Estão distantes, mas não sei se estão a ponto de terminar o relacionamento.

- Se depender de mim, acaba! - disse Tiago ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- O que aconteceu, Tiago? Estou começando a ficar mais tensa do que você.

- Kevin trai a Lily pelas costas.

Marcela ficou horrorizada.

- Mentira! Ele não faria isso.

- E por que eu mentiria com uma coisa desse tamanho? Traição é coisa séria!

- Mas ele gosta da Lily.

- Gosta da Lily como garantia. Ele só está com ela para ter um bom divertimento na ausência de outra garotas.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ele só está segurando-a para não ficar sozinho enquanto não estiver com as outras que ele usa.

- E como você descobriu isso?

- Eu vi! - Tiago respirou fundo. - Ele a estava traindo com a Marlene.

- Marlene? - Marcela arregalou os olhos.- Isto é um absurdo!

- Acredite se quiser então! - Tiago dera de ombros. - Olha, eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para me meter nisso por isso te chamei.

- Você quer que eu conte para a Lily? É isso?

- Por favor?

- Você é maluco! - Marcela alisou a testa nervosamente.

- Estou ciente demais em te pedir isso. Por favor!

- Por que você quer que eu conte?

- Porque a Lily confia mais em mim do que em você.

- Mas dizer que a Lene estava com o namorado dela é apelativo demais.

- Não quando seu amigo garanhão trai ela com outra.

- Sirius a traiu?

- Ainda tem dúvidas?

- Vocês são um bando de canalhas! - exclamou Marcela agitando a cabeça.

- Aluado não é assim. Ele gosta de você de verdade.

- Não mude assunto...

- Por que foge do Aluado? - interrompeu-a Tiago.

- Eu não irei contar para a Lily.

- Você tem que contar ou vou fazê-la descobrir da forma mais brusca possível. E não fuja do assunto.

- E como seria isso? - Marcela alterou-se. - E eu não estou fugindo do assunto.

- Fazer ela mesma ver.

- Isso é injusto!

- Então me faz esse favor, ok?

Marcela abaixou os olhos. Queria ajudar, mas sabia muito bem que isso traria confusão. Lílian iria odiar Marlene e possivelmente iria socar Kevin. Realmente aquilo estava fora do controle.

- 'Tá! Eu conto! - afirmou Marcela, fazendo-o sorrir.- Só prometa-me que não irá fazer estardalhaço e encher o saco da ruiva quando ela souber,ok!?

- Palavra de maroto!

- Eu tenho medo da palavra do maroto. - disse Marcela pegando a mochila. - Agora, sr. genial, como entraremos na sala?

- Não entraremos! - riu Tiago. - Topa um passeio clandestino em Hogsmeade?

Marcela sorriu.

- O que ainda faz sentado aí?

Tiago retribuiu o sorriso e pegou sua mochila. Ambos saíram andando as pressas pelos corredores e não demoraram muito a chegar. Era melhor esfriar a cabeça agora e se estressar com o que viria acontecer mais tarde.

* * *

**N/A: Antes tarde do que nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Odeio meu pc mais que tudo nessa vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!**

Agradeço a todas as reviews deixadas e a santa paciência de vocês. Mas agora o pc aqui tá em forma e, se falhar de novo, taco ele pela janela sem dó nenhuma...u.u

**Agradeço:**

Lilys Riddle, Érika Pontas Potter,Dea Black, Chely, Fini Felton,Jana, Bia Lupin,Nah, Gabih Granger, Mah, Assuero Racsama,Gui, Marina,Jhu Radcliffe, Gagau e Babizoca -

E agradeço a todos que devem ler, mas não postam reviews...huahauhauauahauhau

Beijos e até a próxima!

**)0( Stef's.**


	21. Mentes Confusas

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 20 - Mentes confusas.**

Já era noite quando Tiago e Marcela retornaram para o castelo com os bolsos cheios de guloseimas clandestinamente trazidas de Hogsmeade. Caminharam lentamente pelos corredores para não se depararem com algum professor que lhes pudesse dar alguma detenção. Mesmo andando a curtos passos, eles sabiam que não poderiam fugir por muito tempo da bronca que levariam por terem matado as aulas da tarde.

- Minerva irá nos matar! - disse Marcela tirando um chocolate do bolso. - Será minha segunda detenção em menos de uma semana.

- Já estou acostumado com isso. Detenção para mim já virou recreação. - Tiago riu.- Muitas vezes não há nada para fazer nos finais de semana, o que custa ajudar a limpar né?

Marcela riu.

- Quem vê pensa que você adora ajudar o Filch.

- Na verdade, só minha presença já o deixa frustrado.

- Sua e dos seus amigos né?

- Do Almofadinhas principalmente. Aluado não recebe tantas detenções. - Tiago enrugou a testa e olhou para o final do corredor. Lembrou-se que deveria apressar-se para ajudar Remo em mais uma semana longa.

- Digamos que, por ele ser monitor, ele recebe alguns créditos. - Marcela sorriu.

- Por falar nele, você sabe que dia é hoje?

- Lua Cheia! - respondeu Marcela.

- Eu ainda não acredito que ele tenha lhe contado isso. Fora nós quatro, ninguém mais sabia.

- Teve uma hora que eu tive que pressionar. Como somos amigos, odiava quando ele omitia as coisas.

- Isso quase acabou em acidente, certo?

- É! Quase virei parceira dele. - respondeu a garota dando uma mordida no chocolate.- Não foi a melhor forma de ter descoberto o segredo dele.

- Aluado sofre bastante com isso.

- Eu sei que sofre, mas ele sempre me pede para ficar longe dele nesses dias. É a semana de TPM dele.

Tiago riu.

- Mas, infelizmente, vocês não estão só distantes por causa da Lua Cheia. Estão distantes por estarem apaixonados.

- Não toque nesse assunto, por favor. - Marcela alisou a testa e desviou o olhar de Tiago.

- Se não fosse pela Lily, eu correria atrás de uma garota como você.

Marcela o encarou. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Você está querendo me fazer algum bem, Tiago?

- Estou dizendo a verdade. - Tiago dera de ombros.- Eu não te conheceria como conheço agora se não fosse aquela escapulida para Hogmeade. Ficamos bêbados e parecíamos dois doidos.

- Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. - Marcela abafou o riso parando de andar.

- E o que é?

- Eu não estava bêbada!

Tiago boquiabriu-se completamente chocado.

- Então por que fez tudo aquilo?

- É uma longa história que não vale a pena ser contada agora.

- E por que não? - Tiago enrugou a testa.

- Porque não faz bem!

- Marcela, fala a verdade, você sempre gostou do Aluado né?

Marcela dera um riso abafado.

- Sim, como meu irmão. Seria impossível não gostar de uma pessoa como ele. Você sabe disso, pois tem o mesmo afeto de irmão com relação a ele.

- Mas eu não me refiro a isso, falo de amor.

- Tipo o da Lílian e o seu?

Tiago riu.

- Isso é amor, ódio, rejeição e o que mais couber nessa categoria. - o garoto dera um passo a frente. - Aluado e você fazem um bonito casal. Deveria deixar de ser tapada e dar uma chance para o lobinho.

- Ele pediu para eu pensar. - Marcela sorriu ao ver a expressão abobalhada no rosto do maroto.

- Sério?

- Sério!

- Mas para que pensar se a resposta é devidamente clara?

- E por que Lily e você não ficam juntos já que a resposta também é muito clara?

- Acho que, depois dessa do Kevin, ela não irá olhar para minha cara. É bem provável que crie um certo trauma de homens.

- Tiago, você não é canalha. - disse Marcela apoiando uma mão no ombro do garoto.- O canalha é o Sirius e não você. Se a Lene fez o que fez, é por estar despeitada. Toda garota que leva fora do Sirius fica despeitada. Com a Lene não foi diferente.

- E ela tinha que curar essa carência e essa falta de peito agarrando o namorado da melhor amiga?

Marcela gargalhou ao ouvir "falta de peito".

- Kevin não é flor que se cheire. Lene não é uma pessoa ruim. Ela deve ter motivos para ter feito isso.

- Ela disse que foi abordada por ele. - explicou Tiago.

- Então, Lily vai ficar chocada, mas creio eu que ela não chegue a assassinar a Lene. Principalmente por eu ter certeza de que ela não gosta do Kevin. É bem capaz dela agradecê-la por ter feito isso.

Tiago sorriu.

- Seu nome deveria ser esperança e não Marcela.

- Por que?

- Você está fazendo eu ficar esperançoso. Mesmo eu sabendo que o sentimento da ruiva com relação a minha pessoa não mude, creio eu que algum crédito eu vou ter.

- Com certeza! Ainda mais por não ser você quem irá dizer o que o Kevin andou fazendo pelas costas dela. Você deixou a bomba na minha mão.

- Quer pessoa mais compreensiva que você?

Marcela abaixou a cabeça.

- Você poderia parar de me elogiar?

- Com vergonha?

- Eu não estou acostumada com elogios, só isso.

- Então, já que Aluado não se dá ao trabalho, eu o farei. Marcela, você é a pessoa mais legal, compreensiva e atenciosa que eu já conheci. Obrigado!

Marcela caiu na risada.

- Agora me fala o que você quer em troca.

- Não posso nem elogiar que já acha que é suborno.

- Vindo de você, só pode ser suborno né?

Risadas ecoaram pelo corredor. O tempo passava e eles não pareciam estar se dando conta daquilo. Estavam se divertindo e o resto não parecia ser nada importante.

- Não estou te subornando. Só quero que prometa que vai ficar com o Aluado todos os dias durante a semana de Lua Cheia.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo por trás. Sabia que você só andou me pedindo as coisas hoje?

- Desculpe! - Tiago coçou a cabeça.- Pode me socar e me chamar de folgado.

Marcela lhe dera um tapa nas costas.

- Folgado!

Tiago caiu na risada tentando alisar o local onde havia recebido o tapa.

- Agora vou me vingar!!!

- Não mesmo!!!!

Marcela saiu em disparada pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Sem demora, Tiago fizera o mesmo correndo atrás dela. Escadas foram subidas e corredores contornados. Ambos riam da cena completamente cômica. Pareciam dois loucos correndo de um lado para o outro.

- Eu vou te pegar, mocinha!! - berrou Tiago descendo mais alguns lances da escada.

- Não vai mesmo!! - Marcela continuava a correr e nem pareceu se importar com as balas que caíam de seu bolso.

- Volta aqui sua sacana!

Marcela não teve tempo de contornar o corredor. Quando estava quase fazendo a curva, Tiago a puxou pelo capuz fazendo-a tombar e cair no chão.

- Putz...foi mal! - disse Tiago esticando a mão na sua direção.

A garota ergueu o olhar e riu.

- Eu poderia puxar suas calças agora. - disse a garota ainda sentada no chão.

- Você não vai gostar de descobrir que uso cirola roxa.

O riso da garota ecoou por todo o corredor. Tiago implorou por silêncio quando seus ouvidos apuraram barulho de passos vindo do outro extremo do corredor. Sem demora, Marcela pegou a mão do garoto, levantou-se e, juntos, esconderam-se em um canto. Os passos foram ficando mais fortes conforme iam se aproximando. O peito de Tiago e Marcela arfava não somente pela corrida, mas pelo medo de serem pegos.

- O que tem aí, minha querida!?

Tiago fizera cara de vômito, fazendo Marcela abafar o riso. Eles não se deram conta de como estavam grudados naquele canto corredor. Marcela olhava para o chão tentando se concentrar em outra coisa enquanto Tiago se distraía com uma mecha de cabelo que estava na face da jovem.

- Não há nada aqui! Vamos andando! - disse Filch pegando a sua gata nos braços e voltando pelo caminho que havia percorrido.

- Barra limpa! - disse Tiago, depois de ter esticado o pescoço para ver se o zelador já havia se afastado o bastante.

- Seria a terceira detenção! - disse Marcela respirando aliviada. - Depois dessa, acho melhor voltarmos!

- É, você tem razão! - disse Tiago olhando-a.

Os olhares cruzaram-se. Marcela ergueu a cabeça e espantou-se ao ver como o maroto estava bastante próximo dela. Aquela altura, Filch já deveria estar seguro nos seus aposentos, mas eles continuavam alí parados se olhando.

- Acho que podemos ir. - disse Marcela desviando o olhar.

- É, também acho.

Permaneceram parados. A respiração começou a ficar mais acelerada e Tiago já estava a ponto de não responder mais por si mesmo. Baixou o olhar e fitou os lábios de Marcela. Sua cabeça estava começando a girar muito rápido e seu corpo já estava amolecendo. A garota não tinha para onde ir, já que ele tampava toda sua saída.

- Tiago!? - Marcela o chamou meio receosa.

- Oi!? - ele ainda encarava Marcela e parecia não notar o que estava fazendo.

- Vamos!?

Tiago dera alguns passos à frente. Marcela sentiu suas costas se apoiarem completamente na parede. Ela sentiu a mão de Tiago em sua cintura. Seu corpo gelou completamente ao vê-lo inclinar a cabeça e guiar os lábios na direção dos seus.

- Tiago, eu sei que você deve estar carente, mas não posso suprir essa necessidade. Será que podemos ir?

Os lábios do garoto haviam parado na metade do caminho. Ela conseguia sentir aquele hálito quente. Em um gesto automático, ela chegou a umedecer os lábios com a língua. Sua garganta estava seca e suas pernas moles.

- Desculpe! - Tiago endireitou a cabeça e dera alguns passos para trás. Havia voltado a realidade.- Desculpe!

- Tudo bem! - disse Marcela desviando-se dele.- Bom...eu vou na frente! Remo precisa de você.

- Marcela...- Tiago a segurou pelo braço.- Sério, desculpe-me!

- Não tem o que desculpar. Você não fez o que acreditava que estava com vontade de fazer.

- E se eu tivesse feito?

Marcela piscou duas vezes. Demorou para assimilar o que ele havia dito.

- Você não teria feito. Se quissesse, provavelmente estaria me segurando contra a parede até agora. - Marcela dera um suspiro.- Boa noite, Tiago!

- Boa noite, Marcela!

A morena caminhou a passos largos em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. O que mais desejava naquele instante, era um banho quente e uma bela noite de sono. Começou a sentir que toda aquela corrida pelos corredores haviam realmente cansado. Minutos depois, ditou a senha e subiu a escada de mármore sem olhar para os lados. Abrira a porta do dormitório das garotas e deparou-se com Lílian jogada na cama fitando o teto.

- Lily?

A ruiva virou a cabeça e avistou a amiga. Ela não sorriu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Onde Potter e você estavam?

Marcela gelou.

- A gente matou aula!

Lílian levantou-se.

- Remo e eu ficamos feito loucos atrás de vocês. Quanta consideração!

- Lílian, desculpe! Eu não planejava matar aula.

- Ainda mais com o Potter! - Lílian cruzou os braços.- Vocês estão encrencados, sabia!? Professora McGonagall está furiosa.

- Isso não é novidade!

- Mas eu tenho uma novidade para você... - Lílian aproximou-se dela. - Se você queria alguma chance com o Remo você acabou de perder. Nós conversamos e ele disse que desistiu de você.

O estômago de Marcela girou. Seu corpo parecia ter travado completamente com a notícia. Estava espantada por ter agido daquela maneira ao ouvir o que a amiga disse. Parecia que haviam lhe roubado alguma coisa que sempre faria falta. Algo insubstituível.

- Remo esperava namorar com você, mas ele acha que você prefere o Potter. Sabe, eu estou começando a acreditar nisso também.

- Se não fosse tão cega, saberia que as coisas não são assim.

- E são como? Não fui eu que sai com o Potter a dias atrás. Não fui eu que matei aula com ele. Olha, eu torcia pela sua felicidade com o Remo, mas agora eu nem sei o que pensar. - Lílian encarou a amiga firmemente.- Marcela, se não quer ficar com ele por que não fala logo e pára de enrolar?

- As coisas não são fáceis assim.

- Você gosta do Potter? - perguntou Lílian diretamente.

Marcela dera um suspiro cansado.

- Não! Feliz?

Lílian sentiu uma onda de alívio tomar conta do seu corpo e sentiu-se estúpida por ter feito aquela pergunta para a amiga.

- Se eu fosse você, não ficaria preocupada com Tiago, Remo e eu. Preocupe-se com suas amizades.

- O que quer dizer? -perguntou Lílian confusa.

- Pergunte para a Marlene e você saberá. - Marcela alisou a testa.- Agora, se me der licença, tenho que tomar banho.

Sem dizer mais nada, Marcela afugentou-se no banheiro onde passou longas horas pensando no que estava acontecendo. Tudo estava começando a ficar confuso na sua cabeça. Ela não deveria ter entregado os pontos dessa forma, mas achou melhor Lílian descobrir o que havia acontecido por conta própria. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo e, quanto mais rápido ela acabasse com aquela bagunça, com menos peso para carregar ela ficaria. Marcela estava confusa e Lílian tinha dúvidas. As mentes trabalhavam de forma rápida em busca de respostas, mesmo sendo óbvio que a única pergunta que não havia resposta era saber onde tudo aquilo iria parar.

* * *

**N/A: Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Antes tarde do que nunca!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bom...aposto como vocês não esperavam um capítulo assim, mas eu supero!! É só pra dar mais confusão, sabe!???? huauahauahuahuahuaauhauhauahuahu...mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado!!

Agradeço a todas as reviewssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!! -

Willana Hildegränd ( nhá! moça! Remus aparece nos próximos capítulos!! Não se preocupe!!! ), JhU Radcliffe, dea black , Lilys Riddle, Gui, Gagau, Fini Felton, Marina, Mah, Jana ( hauhauhauahuhua..sou parente da J.K não...huahuaauauauhua ), Chely ( Espero que tenha gostado do tamanho. Ficou um pouco maior, vai??? - ), Thaty e Babizoca ( eu furava o olho dele...sinceramente...hahauhauhuahuhuah ).

**Valeu pela atenção e pelo tempinho para ler essa fic!! AMOOOOOOOOOO VOCÊSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! SEMPRE!**

Até a próxima!

)0( Stef's.


	22. Tentando Esclarecer as coisas

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 21- Tentando esclarecer as coisas.**

James não demorou muito para chegar até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Esperou tempo suficiente até Marcela se distanciar para poder prosseguir seu caminho. Nunca, em toda sua vida, sentiu-se tão cansado como agora. Seus pensamentos agiam rápido e a forte dor de cabeça o impediam de enxergar as coisas claramente. O fato de saber o que estava acontecendo pelas costas de Lílian e o fato de ter quase beijado Marcela o deixava muito mais perturbado. Seus passos eram um pouco lentos e, após ditar a senha, a única coisa que pensava naquele instante era tomar uma ducha quente e tentar animar-se ajudando seu amigo Remo a enfrentar mais uma semana bastante complicada.

Já estava a meio metro do dormitório dos garotos quando viu algo que realmente o deixou espantado. Marlene e Sirius conversavam a um canto entre sussurros e risadinhas que o deixaram ainda mais irritado. Como ela estava conseguindo ser tão falsa em menos de horas no mesmo dia? Sem perder tempo em tentar encontrar uma resposta, Tiago caminhou alguns passos pelo pequeno corredor fazendo o "casal" afastar-se. Meio encabulada, Marlene baixou a cabeça enquanto Sirius abrira um largo sorriso.

- Chegou tarde, Pontas! - Sirius alisou os sedosos cabelos mantendo o sorriso na face.

- Estava resolvendo alguns problemas. - disse Tiago meio entediado.

- Problemas? - Sirius enrugou a testa.- E desde quando você tem problemas?

- Se você dispensar sua namorada eu poderia lhe contar quais são os problemas.

Marlene ficou desnorteada ao sentir o olhar frio de Tiago em sua direção. Sentindo que o clima não estava mais a seu favor, resolveu despedir-se de Sirius.

- Amanhã nos vemos? - perguntou ela dando um selinho no maroto.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas! - Sirius dera uma piscadela.

- Boa noite, Potter!

- 'Noite!

Tiago esperou que Marlene sumisse de vista para ter aquela conversa básica com seu amigo. Doesse a quem doer, mas ele não ia deixar ninguém sair com cara de besta dentro daquela teia de aranha que os rodeava naquele momento.

- Vai querer conversar aqui fora? - perguntou Sirius.

- Vamos entrar! - disse Tiago indicando a porta do dormitório com a cabeça.

Ambos entraram e depararam-se com Remo jogado na cama com uma aparência nada agradável e Pedro que provavelmente estava tentando animar deitado em sua própria cama. Ao verem a chegada dos dois amigos, Pedro não deixou de sorrir.

- Finalmente! - Pedro sentou-se na cama.- Aluado está quase vomitando aqui.

- Aluado, você agüenta mais um pouco? - perguntou Tiago com a testa enrugada.

- Acho que sim! - afirmou Aluado fracamente. - Por que?

- Preciso conversar com o Almofadinhas! - Tiago virou-se para Sirius.

- Estou esperando, Pontas! - Sirius dera de ombros.

- Cara, você está parecendo o Aluado quando quer dar sermão.- comentou Pedro voltando a deitar.

Tiago não sorriu. Permaneceu sério encarando Sirius. O clima estava pesado e isso não deixou que a atenção de Remo e Pedro desviassem de ambos.

- Você voltou com a Lene? - perguntou Tiago ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- Voltamos a ficar! - Sirius dera de ombros. - Por que?

- Ela foi atrás de você?

- Elas sempre voltam para Sirius Black. - o garoto dera um sorriso que logo desapareceu ao ver a expressão nada animadora do amigo.- Você está a fim dela?

Tiago dera um suspiro cansado.

- Você sabia que ela anda ficando com o Kevin?

- Kevin...- Sirius coçou o queixo.- O namorado da Evans?

- Exatamente!

- Impossível! - Sirius dera um risinho irônico.- Ela não ficaria com o namorado da melhor amiga.

- Mas ficou! Eu vi tudo!

- Pontas, eu acho que você está inventando tudo isso.

- Por que eu estaria inventando?

- É óbvio que a Lene jamais faria isso.

- Você acreditando ou não, ela fez. Acho melhor você fechar esse sorrisinho por que você não é o número um dessa vez.

Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Já que estamos falando com sinceridade, onde Marcela e você estavam hoje?

Os três marotos voltaram a atenção para Tiago. Remo encarou o amigo com o olhar firme e, mesmo não tendo muitas forças para entrar em uma discussão, queria muito saber o que Marcela e ele estavam fazendo juntos fora de aula.

- Irei te contar, Almofadinhas. - Tiago sentou na cama.- Lembra que eu fui atrás do Kevin hoje depois do almoço?

Sirius confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Pois então, eu vi a Lene e ele se "pegando" literalmente no corredor. Ele largou a Lílian no almoço para ficar com a Lene.

- E o que a Marcela tem a ver com isso? - perguntou Remo com a testa enrugada.

- Marcela era a única que poderia me ajudar. Lílian acreditaria mais nela do que em mim.

- Você contou para a Marcela, então? - Sirius perguntou.

- Claro! Você queria que eu contasse para quem? - Tiago dera de ombros.

- Pontas, você tem certeza disso? - perguntou Remo calmamente.

- Claro que sim! - afirmou Tiago.- Por que eu estaria inventando uma coisa dessas?

- Boa pergunta! - Sirius coçou o queixo.- Seria para fazer inferninho?

Tiago soltara um riso desdenhoso.

- E por quais razões eu faria inferninho?

- Responda-me você!

- Sirius, se você não quer acreditar, o problema é seu. Você adora trair suas namoradas e acho realmente muito bom se a Marlene fizer isso com você. Talvez assim você dê valor para alguém.

- Gente, vocês estão brigando por causa de mulher? - perguntou Pedro desconcertado.

- Cala a boca! - disseram Tiago e Sirius em coro, fazendo-o se encolher na cama.

- Se Pontas fala a verdade, por que está duvidando Almodafinhas? - perguntou Remo.

- Você deveria duvidar dele também, afinal, ele estava com a garota que você gosta.

- Não confunda as coisas. - pediu Tiago.

- Onde vocês estavam hoje a tarde? Duvido que estivessem conversando.

- Aluado, vamos embora! - Tiago levantou-se e dirigiu-se até o amigo.

- Fugindo do assunto, Tiago?

Tiago respirou fundo. Não queria perder as estribeiras.

- Marcela e eu fomos até Hogsmeade conversar. Ela aceitou contar a verdade para a Lílian depois de muita insistência minha. - respondeu Tiago.

- E precisavam matar aula para entrarem em um acordo? - perguntou Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Vamos parar de discussão, ok? - pediu Remo ainda calmo.

- Quer saber, divirtam-se hoje a noite. Não irei com vocês. - disse Sirius dirigindo-se até a porta do quarto.

- Vá atrás da sua Lene, idiota! - resmungou Tiago fechando os olhos depois que Sirius fechou a porta com estrondo.

- Pontas, isso tudo é verdade mesmo? - perguntou Remo sentando-se.

- Até você duvidando de mim?

Remo suspirou.

- Você sabe que não duvido de você.- afirmou Remo.- O problema é que você mexeu com o ego do Sirius e isso para ele é o mesmo que a morte.

- Dane-se o ego dele. - retrucou Tiago.- Se ele não quis me ouvir, problema é dele. Avisar eu avisei e não vou ficar insistindo.

Tiago tirou o manto do uniforme e jogou na cama. Estava completamente irritado. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante.

- Pontas, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode, Aluado!

- Eu não quero que você pense mal mas, desde aquela escapulida nossa para Hogsmeade eu senti algo entre Marcela e você. Seja honesto comigo, você gosta dela?

Um riso nervoso perspassou pelo rosto de Tiago.

- Marcela está sendo minha amiga e isso nunca irá mudar. - respondeu o garoto. - Aluado, você gosta dela e ela de você. Por que me meteria nisso?

- Ela é mais legal que a Lílian e você é mais legal que eu. - Remo dera de ombros.

- Mas não deixa de gostar de você. - afirmou Tiago.- Aluado, eu não matei aula para ficar com ela. Só queria conversar.

- A ruiva ficou meio chateada, sabe!?

Tiago não deixou de sorrir.

- Ela não ficou nada feliz em saber que você havia matado aula com a melhor amiga dela.

- Imagino! - Tiago coçou a cabeça.- Aposto que se comportou como a perfeita monitora dando xilique só por que dois alunos mataram aula.

- Foi basicamente isso. - afirmou Remo rindo. - Aposto que ela deu uma bronca na Marcela e, acho também, que a ruiva já está meio ligada em você.

- Que o hipogrifo te ouça. - Tiago riu. - Mas, Aluado, se você gosta da Marcela por que não corre atrás?

- Mais do que já corri? Impossível!

- Ela é uma garota legal, vocês dariam certo.

- Sinceramente falando, eu acho que vocês se dariam melhor.

- Você andou bebendo? - Tiago enrugou a testa.- Ou quer me dizer algo que ainda não sei?

Remo suspirou.

- Nada a declarar!

- Certo! Agora, chega com papo de depressivo. Fique contente, pois Marcela irá cuidar de você nas tardes dessa semana.

Remo arregalou os olhos.

- Que milagre é esse?

- Eu obriguei! - Tiago riu.

- Acho que não vai ser uma ótima idéia. - Remo balançou a cabeça.- Nós brigamos de novo.

- Que frescura! - Tiago balançou a cabeça.- Mas isso já é uma marca registrada de vocês. Assim como é minha marca registrada com a Evans.

- Pontas, posso te fazer outra pergunta?

- Pode!

- Quando você estava com a Marcela, você chegou a pensar na Lily?

Aquela pergunta foi um choque extremo para Tiago. Havia alguma coisa errada naquela pergunta. Havia alguma coisa errada com seu amigo que o encarou de forma severa como se estivesse a ponto de se jogar pela janela.

- Eu penso na Lily todos os dias da minha vida.

- Mas, e se a Marcela não quiser ficar comigo e você não quiser mais a Lily, você ficaria com ela?

- Aluado, o que acontece com você? Que perguntas mais idiotas!

- Só estou tentando ter a certeza de que não vou perder uma garota que realmente gosto para o meu melhor amigo.

Remo e Tiago encararam-se por alguns instantes. O clima estava muito estranho como jamais esteve. Remo queria ter a certeza de que ainda poderia ser namorado de Marcela. Tiago queria ter a certeza de que aquilo era uma extrema palhaçada vinda de um amigo inseguro que não tinha mais nem um assunto para conversar.

- Gente, vamos andando? - disse Pedro quebrando o silêncio.

Tiago chacoalhou a cabeça como se estivesse acordando de um devaneio.

- Vamos sim! Aluado daqui a pouco muda de forma.

Pedro postou-se de pé e dirigiu-se até a porta esperando por Tiago e Remo.

- Aluado...- Tiago suspirou.- Pode ficar tranqüilo, pois você não irá perder a Marcela para o seu melhor amigo.

Os três passaram pela porta e desceram a escada de mármore. A Sala Comunal estava vazia e a chama fraca da lareira era a única coisa que dava algum brilho naquele lugar que parecia extremamente sombrio. Mesmo tendo uma resposta positiva do amigo, Remo não conseguia cerrar os olhos e acreditar. Havia algo estranho e, o fato de não poder distingüir o que era, o deixou ainda mais preocupado e de coração apertado. Pensar em Marcela não lhe dava mais conforto, lhe dava medo.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiramente : NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...desculpe...não foi minha intenção!!! Mil desculpas mesmo, fui desligada e juro que isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

Comentando: Eu sei que vocês esperavam o barraco da Lene e da Lily nesse capítulo, mas eu sou muito má e deixei pro próximo. Achei que seria bacana mostrar o Tiago encurralado pelos amigos. huaahauauhauahauhauhauahuahuahauhau...mas...Capítulo 22, espero que ambas ainda tenham cabelos na cabeça.

**Agradeço a todas as reviewsssss!! - Algumas eu respondia pelo e-mail e, aos demais :**

Willana Hildegränd ,dea black, Jana, NAH ( pra ter certeza que eu não esqueci ), Marina, Mah, Chely...-...

**Valeu mesmo por sempre passarem por aqui!**

Até a próxima amorecos!!

**)0( Stef's.**


	23. Mentiras

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 22- Mentiras.**

Marcela e Lily estavam jogadas de qualquer forma em suas camas, quando Marlene havia entrado no dormitório. Aos olhos de Lílian, a presença da amiga não fora muito saudosa, já que estava com as palavras de Marcela presas em sua mente. Por mais que estivesse em um momento de "tortura interna", preferiu bombardear Marlene assim que ela se juntasse a elas para dormir.

Ao contrário da frieza de Lily, Lene manteve-se simpática e acabou deduzindo que a ruiva não estava em um excelente dia. Embora não tivesse comentado em alto e bom som, era provável que a rigorosa monitora estava estressada por ter ralhado com Marcela devido as suas ausências nas aulas. Resolveu, então, tomar um banho.

A porta do banheiro havia se fechado e Lily esperou até estar certificada do barulho do chuveiro para puxar assunto com Marcela. A morena olhava para o teto enquanto brincava com o ursinho de pelúcia completamente desencanada. Virou o rosto quando a ruiva resolveu puxar assunto.

- O que ela fez?

Marcela encarou a amiga por alguns segundos. Não queria envolver-se naquilo e sentia-se uma completa estúpida por ter aceitado contar tudo a ela nos mínimos detalhes antes que a situação piorasse.

- Lily, acho melhor vocês conversarem com muita calma. - Marcela suspirou.

- E por que com muita calma? - perguntou Lílian sentando-se na cama.- Se é algo grave, será que você poderia me adiantar para eu estar preparada?

- O problema é, que se eu contar agora, você vai estourar a porta do banheiro.

Lílian enrugou a testa.

- Será que você poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo? Prometo não quebrar a porta do banheiro sem razão.

A morena fitou por alguns instantes seu cobertor. Ela sabia que deveria ser cautelosa, já que sua amiga era bastante temperamental. Sentindo um nó na garganta, tomou toda a coragem que lhe faltava e resolveu explicar por cima o que estava acontecendo.

- Antes de eu entrar no assunto, eu gostaria de saber como está seu namoro com Kevin.

- Você já me fez essa pergunta antes e eu respondi que está tudo bem. - Lily dera de ombros.

Marcela a encarou firmemente.

- 'Tá! Não está tão bem! - corrigiu-se a ruiva. - Estamos bastante distantes. Acho que deve ser minha culpa.

- E por que deveria ser sua culpa? - perguntou Marcela interessada.

- Sei lá! Ultimamente eu ando bastante diferente. Não estou conseguindo encarar meu namoro como antes. Kevin e eu somos bastante diferentes e ele me respeita o suficiente para me dar espaço para respirar.

- Lily, ele realmente é um garoto bondoso. - havia desdém na voz de Marcela e isso logo fora notado pela ruiva que enrugou a testa.

- Por que a irônia?

- E se eu te disser que ele te trai?

Lily boquiabriu-se.

- Acho que ele não faria isso. Ele é fofo demais para fazer algo deste porte.

- E se eu te disser que ele te trai com uma de suas melhores amigas?

Os olhos de Marcela cerraram-se. Não queria presenciar a expressão de choque estampada na face de Lílian. De onde Marcela estava tirando aquelas coisas?, pensou a ruiva no mesmo instante.

- Você andou bebendo? - Lílian perguntou, com um sorriso nervoso estampado nos lábios.

- Talvez o seu amigo Tiago tenha bebido.

- O que ele tem haver com isso?- ela acabou ficando mais confusa do que já estava.

- Ele viu o Kevin beijando a ...- Marcela fizera uma pausa. Estava sentindo-se muito mal com tudo aquilo.

- Marlene? - completou Lílian engolindo seco.

- Aham! - Marcela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Lilían levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? Era tão idiota em acreditar em um cara que a traía com uma de suas melhores amigas? E quem Marlene pensava que era para estar fazendo isso pelas suas costas? Sim, tudo estava começando a passar dos limites naquele momento e a não fazer nenhum sentido.

- Potter pode estar mentindo.

- Pode ser, mas ele me pediu para te contar. Se tiver alguma dúvida, pergunte a ele.

- Como irei acreditar em alguém como ele? - Lílian mostrava sua indignação com a notícia.- Ele vive me perseguindo. Mentir seria uma arma poderosa para ele me ver longe do Kevin.

- Eu acredito que Tiago não seria tão baixo.

- E por que eu deveria acreditar em um fato desses? Onde estão as provas?

- Acho que, se a Lene é realmente sua amiga, ela irá te dizer o que sabe sobre o assunto. Se ela se "amassa" com seu namorado nos intervalos, é uma obrigação sua saber. E é uma obrigação sua, também, agradecer quem está abrindo seus olhos.

Lílian parou de andar e fitou o chão por alguns segundos. Mordiscou o lábio inferior e dera um suspiro cansado.

- E se for mentira? O que eu faço com o Potter e você?

- Pode ficar sem falar comigo para o resto da vida. - Marcela dera de ombros.

- Você acredita realmente no Potter, né? - perguntou Lílian indo até ela.- O que ele fez para você acreditar nele? Te beijou?

Marcela ergueu o olhar.

- Eu acredito na pessoa que Tiago Potter é e eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Eu conheço a Lene desde de sempre, como duvidaria dela agora? Ainda mais referente a um assunto desses?

- A escolha é sua e não minha. O favor eu fiz, se quiser, agradeça.

Lílian cruzou os braços.

- Vai me dizer que foi por isso que você cabulou aula com ele?

- Sim, foi!

- Nossa! É emocionante saber que as pessoas faltam as aulas para ajudar os amigos. Marcela, você pensa que engana quem?

Fora a vez de Marcela ficar em pé. Ambas ficaram na mesma altura e se fitando da mesma forma.

- O que você está insinuando?

- Hum..quer mesmo que eu diga? - Lílian estreitou os olhos.- Desde que vocês saíram juntos para Hogsmeade, ficaram muito amigos. Ora, por que não me diz logo que gosta dele?

- Eu não gosto dele!

- Então por que faz o Remo de idiota?

- Não estou fazendo ninguém de idiota. A única que está bancando a idiota aqui é você. Não assume o que sente e fica fazendo palhaçada. Eu não vou ficar aturando uma doida varrida fazendo escândalo no meu ouvido.

- Doida varrida? - Lílian dera um riso abafado.

- Sim, você está agindo como uma doida. - afirmou Marcela.- Eu não cabulei aula com o Tiago para ficar com ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Aquele garoto que você esnoba e que você pisa estava preocupado e extremamente chateado em saber que sua melhor amiga não vale porcaria nenhuma. Se toca, Lílian e pára de dar valor a quem não te merece.

A porta do banheiro havia sido aberta. Marlene estava enrolada em uma toalha e ficou assustada ao presenciar Lily e Marcela muito próximas e a ponto de se "matarem". As bochechas de ambas estavam bastante vermelhas e os olhos poderiam ser capazes de soltar tiros a qualquer momento.

- Bom, a estrela chegou. Se vire com ela agora!

- Aonde você pensa que vai, Marcela?

- Deixar você sozinha com sua** amiga de verdade.**

- Marcela, não adianta fugir. - Lílian parou em frente da porta, impedindo-a de sair. - Temos que resolver isso juntas.

- Então, ficarei parada aqui observando vocês duas conversarem.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Marlene resolveu perguntar, enquanto procurava seu pijama nas gavetas.

- É isso que estamos tentando entender. - Lílian encarou as costas da garota.- Uma nega estar gostando do Potter, a outra parece estar "pegando" meu namorado pelas costas e eu estou achando que estou sendo feita de idiota. Legal, não?

- Lily, eu já te disse que não sinto nada pelo Tiago. - afirmou Marcela perdendo a paciência. - Pára com esse ciúmes besta.

- E que história é essa da amiga "pegando" seu namorado pelas costas? - Marlene estava tranqüila, o que deixou Marcela ainda mais furiosa.

- Você quem deveria me dar uma resposta. - Lílian cruzou os braços novamente.- De acordo com Potter e Marcela, você anda beijando o Kevin na maior cara de pau.

Marlene e Marcela encararam-se. O clima estava começando a ficar completamente fechado.

- E você acha que eu faria isso? - perguntou Marlene cruzando os braços também.

- Foi a mesma coisa que eu perguntei para a Marcela!

- Marcela, de onde você tirou isso? - Marlene permanecia indiferente.

A garota não estava acreditando no cinismo de Marlene, apesar de estar começando a duvidar do que Tiago havia lhe dito referente ao "namoro" escondido dela e de Kevin.

- Me contaram! Tiago me contou!

- Ele poderia ser menos mentiroso. Eu estava com o Sirius e ele mesmo viu.

- Quando você estava com o Sirius? - perguntou Marcela calmamente.

- Hoje à noite!

- Tiago a viu com o Kevin hoje a tarde!

A cor havia sumido do rosto de Marlene. Pigarreando, tentou manter o controle da situação.

- Isso é verdade? - perguntou Lílian com medo da resposta.

- Eu jamais faria isso com você, Lily! - afirmou Marlene com a garganta seca.- Você é minha melhor amiga e jamais seria tão baixa com você. Resta saber se Marcela pensa o mesmo já que preferiu acreditar no Potter do que em mim.

Lílian dera uma olhada de esguela para Marcela. Não estava furiosa como no início. Estava começando a ficar chateada.

- Eu acho que o Tiago não mentiria sobre isso. - afirmou Marcela calmamente, olhando diretamente para Lily. - É decisão sua acreditar nela.

- Sabe, eu realmente estou começando a acreditar que aquele traste enfeitiçou minha melhor amiga.

Havia decepção na voz de Lílian. Aquela situação estava completamente desagradável. De um lado, Marlene dizia que jamais a enganaria e, do outro, Marcela jurava que aquela que havia acabado de ir até sua direção abraçando-a era uma péssima amiga e traidora ainda por cima. Seu coração e mente estavam bastante confusos.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, Lily. - Marcela puxou a coberta de sua cama. - Se Tiago me enfeitiçou, farei questão que você saiba. Agora, com licença!

- Onde você vai? - Lily perguntou, preocupada.

- Dormir lá embaixo e esperar Remo voltar. Prometi que cuidaria dele essa semana já que os amigos dele estarão ocupados. Boa noite!

- Marcela!?

A jovem virou-se. Ela também estava bastante decepcionada mesmo não sabendo claramente as causas que geraram aquele conflito. Apenas levou o que Tiago havia dito adiante e agora estava pagando o preço por ter feito isso.

- Eu te pedi algo que agora você pode cumprir. Eu saí como mentirosa desse assunto e peço que não fale mais comigo.

- Mas isso não é justo! Não quero ficar brigada com você. - disse Lílian aterrorizada.

- Já estamos brigadas, Lílian!

A porta se fechou sem estrondo. Lily e Marlene permaneceram estáticas no mesmo lugar sem dizer alguma palavra. A ruiva sentia-se muito mal naquele instante, enquanto Marlene tentava esconder completamente seu remorço.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! - disse Marlene tentando tranqüilizar Lily.

- Eu espero que fique. Marcela...- Lily suspirou.- ...ela não é fácil de lidar.

- Talvez Tiago esteja colocando coisas na cabeça dela. Talvez ele queira ficar com ela pra tentar te afetar. Deve ter inventado isso.

Lily balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, fazendo Marlene ficar mais aliviada. Ludibriar a amiga naquele instante era a melhor solução, já que teria de ter tempo para concertar tudo o que Marcela havia acabado de dizer e o mais rápido que conseguisse.

* * *

**N/A: **Fofõesssssssssssssssssssssssss!!! - Demorei muito dessa vez ou não!? hahuahuaahua..eu sinceramente espero que não! Podemos dizer que postei mais tarde um pouco, mas estou dentro do prazo. -

Pois bem, a discórdia enfim nasceu! Lene se saiu bem e deixou a pobre Marcela com uma mão na frente e outra atrás. Bom para ela, assim o Pontas se comove e cuida dela...( assovia )...Acho que irei apanhar depois dessa. Mas vão me negar de que isso não é um fato!?

**○ As reviews foram "replyadas", exceto : Chely (Lecherry), Mah, Jana, Marina, Nah, Monica, agradeço cada review de vocês e as dos demais que eu respondi automaticamente...weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

Espero vocês nos próximos capítulos. Não esqueçam que a Marcela está dormindo no sofá, hein!? huahuaauhauhuahauha..não acordem a moça até Domingo que vem.

Beijos e deixem reviewssssssss!!! -

**)0( Stef's.**


	24. Inevitável

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 23- Inevitável.**

James, Sirius e Pedro entraram sorrateiramente pela Sala Comunal da Grifinória completamente vazia. Deveriam ser no mínimo 6 horas da manhã e provavelmente ninguém que dormia estava muito preocupado em se levantar. Ainda mais quando três, dos mais populares da escola, faziam todo o silêncio possível para não chamar a atenção até mesmo de algum fantasma.

A situação deles era bastante precária de se ver. As roupas estavam fora do contexto assim como o estado de seus cabelos. Sirius tinha marcas de arranhões em seus braços que provavelmente haviam sido feitas por Remo em fase de transformação. Tiago estava com os óculos partido ao meio e Pedro estava sem a posse de seus sapatos.

- Noite difícil! - disse Sirius dando um longo suspiro.- Eu não irei ligar nem um pouco em cabular a aula dupla de Poções.

- O tampinha barrigudo te esgana. - afirmou James arrumando os óculos com um toque de varinha.

- O tampinha vai estar mais preocupado em saber se a Evans vai estar em aula e nem irá notar a falta do mais bonito da sala dele. - Sirius gabou-se.

- Estou preocupado com o Aluado. - Tiago dera um longo suspiro.

- Por que? - perguntou Pedro.

- Ele estava mais nervoso que o normal. - respondeu Tiago.

- Aluado sempre está nervoso. Bem que ele poderia "pagar" de lobisomem para ganhar as garotas. Aposto que nenhuma iria achar ruim receber um uivo ao pé da orelha.

- Assim como seus latidos insuportáveis? - perguntou Tiago rindo.

- Ninguém nunca reclamou dos seus chifres de boiola? - devolveu Sirius rindo.

Pedro olhou para a cena entediado.

- Eu sei que o assunto está bom, mas eu irei me deitar. Estou cansado e não sinto minhas pernas. Fiquem vocês discutindo quem tem os chifres ou as orelhas mais lindas.- disse Pedro arrastando os pés.

- A gente prefere suas orelhas, Rabicho. - afirmou Sirius segurando o riso.

- São tão "calientes". - completou Tiago.

- Qualquer garota pularia nas suas orelhas para dar uma mordidinha.

- Não vou levar a sério. Pessoas com muito sono tendem a dizer besteiras. - Pedro olhou para os amigos com a vista embaçada.

- Ele não quer acreditar que as orelhas dele são atraentes. - Sirius riu-se. - Pois bem, iremos com você. Não sinto minha traseira. - com um leve gesto, o garoto puxou suas calças para cima.

- Vocês são...

Sirius e Pedro viraram-se para Tiago que havia parado de falar repentinamente. O jovem maroto havia parado de falar ao ver Marcela completamente sonolenta deitada no sofá.

- O que essa louca está fazendo aqui? - indagou Sirius cruzando os braços.

- Provável que esteja nos esperando para ajudar Aluado. - deduziu Pedro coçando a testa.

- Devemos acordá-la? - perguntou Tiago enrugando a testa.

- Para quê!? - Sirius encolheu os ombros.

- Se ela realmente está esperando nós voltarmos é bom avisar que Aluado já está na enfermaria. - explicou Tiago calmamente.

- Acho que ela prefere dormir, assim como eu. - disse Pedro.

- Bom...subam vocês, eu aviso para ela. - disse Tiago ajeitando a ponte dos óculos. Desviou o olhar ao notar que Sirius o encarava.

- Tem certeza, Pontas? - Sirius perguntou.

- Exato! - reafirmou Tiago.- E eu preciso conversar com ela.

- Somente conversar?

Tiago estreitou os olhos.

- Quer ficar para ouvir?

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos, Rabicho. Pontas tem muito o que conversar.

Entendendo perfeitamente as insinuações de Sirius, Tiago resolveu não dizer nada para que não ocorresse brigas que acordassem os demais. Esperando os passos cessarem pela escadaria de mármore, o jovem dirigiu-se até onde Marcela estava e sentou-se na ponta da poltrona.

A noite deve ter sido longa, pensou Tiago ao notar que a garota dormia com o uniforme da escola. Ele já estava começando a deduzir o que teria acontecido para Marcela acabar dormindo na poltrona. Ela sempre havia sido uma pessoa de instinto forte e, se não estivesse pensando erroneamente, apostaria sua vassoura como Lily e ela tiveram uma briga feia. Ainda mais por ele ter pedido que ela contasse o que havia visto no horário de almoço da tarde anterior.

Marcela moveu-se lentamente. Não havia claridade do Sol, pois esse parecia realmente querer ficar escondido e dar espaço as tempestades. O mês parecia ter voado e, em breve, todos estariam encapuzados para enfrentar o rigoroso inverno e celebrar o Natal.

Era pelo menos isso que ele esperava antes de todo aquele desconforto aparecer.

Beijar Marcela era um fator impensável. Jamais havia pensado em alguma garota, exceto Lílian Evans, como uma pretendente. Não que isso estivesse mudado, mas ele sentia-se mal simplesmente por ter quase beijado a garota que o melhor amigo estava completamente apaixonado. Temeroso, resolveu cutucá-la calmamente e, se não obtivesse resposta, iria se recolher e tirar alguns minutos de atraso do seu sono.

- Hã!?

Marcela via tudo embaçado e não estava conseguindo distingüir quem estaria a sua frente. Esfregou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao ver quem era. Suas costas doíam muito e um sintoma de desconforto total tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Foi assaltado? - perguntou Marcela medindo Tiago.

- Podemos dizer que quase fui assaltado. - Tiago riu.

- Acho melhor você se vestir melhor então, mendigo. - Marcela suspirou entre risos.- Eu pensei que essas poltronas eram melhores.

- A única coisa que presta nessa escola é a comida.

- Como pode dizer isso do lugar que você tanto ama?

- Ultimamente estou de saco cheio! - bufou Tiago. - O que faz aqui?

- Resolvi me retirar do recinto!

- Hum...você conversou com a Evans?

Marcela suspirou.

- Tentamos, mas ela acreditou na Lene.

- Almofadinhas não acreditou em mim também.

- Então, acho que nos tornamos vilões da história.

- Aluado não está gostando nada da nossa amizade.

- Como assim?

Tiago a encarou.

- Acha que eu gosto de você!

- Que besteira! - Marcela riu colocando um pouco dos cabelos atrás da orelha.

- Bota besteira nisso! - concordou Tiago sentindo uma onda de incerteza tomar conta de sua mente.

- Aluado é inseguro demais.- Marcela coçou a orelha.

- Mas...ontem...

Ambos encararam-se e sabiam muito bem qual o assunto viria a seguir.

- Não aconteceu nada ontem. - afirmou Marcela, inquieta.

- Quase aconteceu uma coisa ontem.

- E por que você tem que tocar nesse assunto?

- Porque eu quero te pedir desculpas novamente.

- Está desculpado. - respondeu Marcela.- Tiago, não aconteceu nada ontem. Coloque isso na sua cabeça.

- Isso não entra na minha cabeça, pelo simples fato de eu ter cometido quase uma besteira. E se eu tivesse te beijado?

- Provavelmente estaria com o olho roxo.

- Estaria?

Ele a encarou. Ela prefiriu abaixar o olhar.

- Por que estamos falando nisso? O assunto é a Lily e você.

- Mas eu quero falar sobre Marcela e Tiago.

- Marcela e Tiago não existe.

- Existe Marcela e Remo?

Marcela levantou-se completamente inconformada.

- Sim, existe!

- Existe?

- Por que devolve minhas afirmações com perguntas imbecis?

- Porque você está tão confusa quanto eu.

- Não, eu não estou.

- Não está? - Tiago levantou-se e parou na sua frente. - Não está?

A jovem alisou a testa nervosamente. Sentia seu coração palpitar, mas não saberia dizer se era de raiva ou de medo.

- Não estou!

- Você é sempre segura?

- Sempre fui!

- Pretende dar a resposta ao prazo que o Aluado te deu?

- Pretendo! Eu prometi isso a ele.

- E se a história mudar?

- Tiago, você está maluco?

Tiago não respondeu. Enlaçou Marcela pela cintura e selou seus lábios sob os dela. Havia bastante pressão vindo da parte dela. A garota tentou de todas as formas se desvencilhar dos braços do maroto, mas era completamente impossível. Aos poucos e com jeito, Tiago conquistou os lábios dela começando a beijá-la de modo calmo e carinhoso. Seus dedos alinharam-se cuidadosamente em seus cabelos enquanto afagava seus desejos internos naquele beijo.

As mãos já estavam unidas e os peitos completamente arfantes. Com selinhos suaves, Tiago encerrou o beijo e passou a fitar uma Marcela completamente apavorada.

- Mudou? - perguntou Tiago.

- Isso é sacanagem! - afirmou Marcela fora de si. - Sacanagem extrema.

- Por que correspondeu então?

- Aconselho que suma da minha frente.

- Vai me deixar com o olho roxo?

A garota sentia seu corpo tremer dos pés a cabeça. Parecia que havia acabado de receber um choque.

- Tiago...

Ele a envolveu em um abraço apertado. Ambos estavam confusos. Ambos almejavam que aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo fosse apenas pressão do momento.

- Não diga nada! - pediu ele calmamente.

Marcela esquivou-se.

- É da sua natureza mesmo beijar as garotas e pedir que elas tenham calma né? Assim você as mantém na sua, completamente abobalhadas por seus encantos e a ponto de não dizerem nada sobre o que realmente aconteceu.

- Você está me subestimando.

- Estou sendo realista, é diferente.

- Esse é seu tipo de realidade? Tentar me colocar em um rótulo que nem você tem certeza se sou assim mesmo!?

- Preciso ir ver o Aluado.

- Vai contar para ele? - perguntou Tiago segurando-a pelo braço.

- Seria a coisa mais honesta em se fazer.

- Acho que ele não precisa saber. Não agora!

Marcela suspirou, livrando seu braço.

- Cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ficar sabendo. Seja por mim ou por você. Eu prefiro que saiba agora do que semanas depois.

- Isso muda tudo entre a gente, certo?

- Muda! Muda muita coisa! - afirmou Marcela meio pesarosa. - Foi legal te conhecer.

- _"Foi legal te conhecer?"_- Tiago enrugou a testa. - Marcela, pára de me repelir.

- Ao contrário de você, me envolvendo nessa palhaçada eu estou magoando alguém que possivelmente deve gostar de mim de verdade. Eu não vou me agarrar a uma pessoa que só sei o nome e que é apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.

- Se eu te desse a chance, se agarraria a essa palhaçada?

- Você é rídiculo! - Marcela fora até a poltrona e pegou a coberta. - Pare de criar coisas que não existem, Tiago. O que acabou de acontecer foi uma extrema besteira e jamais irá se repetir. Espero que esteja entendido.

Tiago balbuciou para dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíram. Marcela lhe dera as costas dando a entender que realmente o assunto havia se encerrado.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, estou aqui de boa vontade a fim de levar umas boas sapatadas.

• Primeiro : A moça aqui estava trabalhando para kct e nem tinha tempo direito para ligar o pc. Agora que estou de férias por duas semanas, talvez eu consiga adiantar alguma coisa até o dia 8 de Janeiro e não deixar ninguém morrer de ataque cardíaco. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas os dias estavam tempestuosos.

• Segundo: o título do capítulo já disse muita coisa. Eu sei que a maioria ou a minoria, não sei, era a favor de Tiago e Marcela. Digamos que eles já estavam a meio passo andando disso acontecer, mas isso não os define como um "casal" até eu terminar a fic. Muita coisa vai rolar e muita coisa vai deixar de acontecer. Foi um ímpeto do momento, digamos de passagem. Sinto pelos que não gostaram, mas isso já estava meio que definido.

• Thanks to : **Willana Hildegränd** ( É, Sirius e Pedro aparecem um pouco menos, mas logo isso irá mudar um pouco já que o Sirius entrou no rolo. ), **dea black** ( Ahá! Não joguei o pc pela janela,mas já estava a ponto de fazer isso. ), **carol cidade** , **Gui** , **Emmy Black** ( Agradeço aos elogios moça -...demorou,mas eu consegui atualizar.) , **Dora Zigowski** , **Assuero Racsama, Marina**, **Gagau, Babizoca, Chely, Jhu Radcliffe, Fini Felton, Chelle Black, Lilys Riddle, Nah, Bia Black e Taty. **Agradeço a todas as reviews e santa paciência de vocês. Amo muito! -

• Agora podem me bater o quanto quiserem...huahauhauhauahuahauahua

**)0( Stef's.**


	25. Julgamentos

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 24- Julgamentos.**

Marcela já estava quase saindo do dormitório, quando Lily resolveu puxar assunto. A garota não havia cumprimentado nem Lene e nem ela e parecia que os próximos dias seriam dessa mesma forma. Apesar do que Marcela havia dito na noite anterior, Lily não estava nem um pouco à vontade com aquele clima e muito menos empolgada em digerir o que havia sido dito.

- Marcela!? - chamou Lily dando um nó na gravata. - Eu queria conversar com você.

- Sobre as minhas mentiras? - indagou Marcela encarando-a.- Sério, Lily! Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Eu sei que, o que você me disse ontem, não foi intencional.

- E se eu te dissesse que foi intencional ?

Lílian suspirou.

- Kevin jamais faria aquilo.

- Tiago Potter jamais faria aquilo. -Marcela cruzou os braços.- Qual parte da palavra _otária _você não entendeu? Lene está te apunhalando pelas costas, enquanto você leva chifres na cabeça. Aposto que a escola inteira sabe e só você que não, pois é estúpida e não acredita.

- Sirius está sabendo disso?

- Sirius Black não liga para este tipo de coisa. Ora, ele é homem. Se ele liga mesmo para a Lene vai agir como você, e não irá acreditar. E, pelo que me consta, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

- Você foi falar com ele?

- Tiago conversou com ele.

- Marcela, vamos juntas conversar com o Kevin?

- Para quê!? - Marcela dera um riso abafado. - Ele vai mentir para você, assim como a Lene fez. Desculpe, mas acho que fui imbecil demais tentando te alertar.

- Mas é isso que os amigos fazem! - Lily sentia suas pernas tremerem. Odiava profundamente quando Marcela era fria com ela.

- E o que os amigos fazem depois que são alertados?

Lily emudeceu. Sentiu sua garganta ficar seca.

- Eles confiam, por que sabem que o verdadeiro amigo **jamais **brincaria com uma situação dessas. - respondeu Marcela, muito magoada.

- Mas eu estou confusa, será que você poderia entender? - a voz de Lily estava marcada pela urgência. Pela urgência de resolver tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas.

- Lily, eu sou sua amiga desde pequena. Não fui criada e modelada para conviver eras depois e acabar se intrometendo. Eu tenho minha consciência limpa e, se você preferir confiar na Lene, eu só posso aceitar.

- Eu confio em você, Marcela. - disse Lily com firmeza.

- Não parece! - Marcela jogou a mochila nas costas. - Se precisar de alguma coisa, fale comigo. Caso contrário, me esqueça.

- Por que está sendo tão radical?

- Porque você me fez ficar assim. - finalizou Marcela saindo do quarto. Não pressionou a porta e não fizera um ruído sequer. Estava calma. Incrivelmente calma.

Marlene saiu do banheiro. Havia ouvido as últimas afirmações, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Precisava conversar com Kevin, antes que Marcela resolvesse fazer isso no lugar dela. Precisava terminar com ele antes que descobrissem. Mesmo que a garota fosse sua amiga também, ela sabia que não poderia perder seu conceito de ser a super amiga de Lílian Evans. Ela poderia disfarçar, mas a amizade entre Marcela e Lílian a incomodava profundamente.

- Vamos tomar café? - Lily estava completamente desanimada.

- Se quiser, pode ir descendo na frente. Eu tenho que arrumar minha bolsa ainda.

- Se quiser eu espero. - sugeriu Lílian.

- Vá na frente. Com sorte, eu consigo pegar Alice no meio do caminho e convencer Marcela a sentar-se com a gente.- Marlene fora até ela e a abraçou.- Você precisa caminhar um pouco. Você não está legal.

- Eu briguei com a minha melhor amiga. Gostaria que eu estivesse como?

Marlene suspirou.

- Vocês sempre brigam, logo estarão com as pazes feitas.

Lílian a encarou. Marlene não conseguiu esconder o pavor.

- Se você tivesse ficado com o Kevin ou com qualquer outro garoto, você me contaria certo!?

- Ainda nessa, Lily? - Marlene fingiu certa indignação.- Você sabe que estou ficando com o Sirius e ninguém mais. O que eu ganharia ficando com o Kevin?

- Quem tem que me responder isso é você.

- E responderei! - Marlene dera alguns passos a frente.- Eu não ganho nada ficando com o namorado da minha amiga. Jamais passaria isso pela minha cabeça. Mas sabe, Lily, você deveria se perguntar se esse é o garoto perfeito para você. Desculpe, mas você passa metade do seu tempo fugindo do Kevin com medo de que alguém veja.

- E por quais razões eu faria isso? Eu amo o Kevin. - Lílian soltara uma risadinha nervosa.

- Tiago Potter!

Lílian poderia sentir que sua respiração havia ficado falha. Suas mãos haviam começado a suar. Jurou para si mesma que nunca contaria a nenhuma de suas amigas que havia perdido uma noite inteira de sono pensando naquele que poderia estar causando mais bagunça na sua vida do que em seus pensamentos. Aquela idéia absurda só poderia ter vindo de uma pessoa como ele. Queria sentir raiva, mas parecia que sentia alívio. Mesmo que fosse mentira, era adorável lutar contra o sentimento de que ele realmente se importava com ela.

- O que ele tem haver com isso? - perguntou Lílian se recompondo.

- Ele quem pediu para Marcela dizer isso. Ora! Ele é louco por você. Falta se jogar pela janela para te levar para sair e você fica com um babaca como o Kevin. Eu sei que você detesta admitir esses tipos de sentimentos, mas acho que está na hora de correr atrás de quem realmente gosta.

- Eu realmente gosto do Kevin, por isso irei me retirar do recinto e ir ficar com ele.

Marlene gelou. A última coisa que a ruiva poderia fazer naquele instante era ir atrás de Kevin.

- Se Kevin realmente é o garoto que você gosta, por que ficou tão fora de si quando soube que Marcela e o Tiago cabularam aula juntos?

Lílian enrugou a testa. Não havia ficado irritada, pelo menos era o que acreditava. Mas sim, ela havia ficado irritada e esse era mais um tópico de sua vida que não iria chegar a admitir facilmente.

- Eles quebraram uma regra da escola e quem iria acabar levando bronca era eu.

- Só por isso ficou irritada?

- Poderia ser mais clara?

- Será que você não vê que Marcela e Tiago podem ter um _casinho_?

Sim. Ela havia pensado nisso a noite toda, mas não haveria motivo para ficar zangada. Marcela e Tiago eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes e que com certeza não demorariam a se enojar um do outro. Pelo menos, era nisso que ela acreditava.

- Se eles tiverem um casinho, isso não é problema meu. Somente assim aquele traste larga do meu pé. - Lily estava farta. Realmente resolveu descer e esfriar a cabeça. - Te vejo lá embaixo.

Marlene esperou mais alguns minutos antes de resolver descer. Ajeitou seu uniforme, dera uma última checada no cabelo e desceu as escadas sem ao menos olhar para os lados. Consultou o relógio e deduziu que Kevin ou estaria do lado de fora ou vagabundando feito um imbecil pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Resolveu arriscar e saiu. A garoa estava forte e o céu estava completamente nublado. Um vento gélido assanhou seus cabelos fazendo-a juntar o manto do uniforme mais próximo ao corpo.

- Hey, Lene!

A jovem virou-se. Sentiu uma ponta de pânico tomar conta de seu corpo mais uma vez. Havia feito de tudo para enganar Lílian, seria mais complicado tentar enganar Tiago agora.

- Hey,Potter! - disse ela olhando de um lado para o outro.

- Procurando alguém? - perguntou Tiago calmamente.

- Sirius! Você o viu?

Tiago coçou o queixo falsamente pensativo.

- Acabou de sair abraçado com uma garota que, definitivamente, não era você. - respondeu ele. Lene sentiu uma ponta de raiva tomar conta do seu corpo.

- Jura? - perguntou ela com uma certa ponta de ironia.

- Juro! - Tiago dera um meio sorriso.- Mas se quiser, o Kevin está do outro lado. Mas, está com outra menina que definitivamente não era você.

Marlene percebeu a ironia. Resolveu entrar no jogo dele, mesmo que estivesse com uma extrema vontade de dar um soco na cara dele.

- E quem você espera aqui, Potter? - perguntou Marlene calmamente.

- A goles! Ela tem sido uma ótima amiga. - Tiago enrugou a testa olhando para cima.- Evans deveria confiar em uma vassoura, já que as amigas dela não estão com nada.

- Realmente, ver a Marcela ficando com você é de se doer mesmo.

Tiago fechou o sorrisinho no mesmo instante. Lembrou-se vagamente do beijo que havia dado em Marcela. O doce beijo que havia dado e recebido em troca. Marlene ficou contente ao notar a reação dele devido a sua indireta completamente incerta.

- Opa! - Tiago tentou se conter. - Mas Evans e eu não temos nada um com o outro. Não somos amigos, portanto, Marcela e eu estamos muito felizes assim.

Marlene não sabia se levava a sério ou se duvidava.

- Marcela é a melhor amiga da Lily.

- Depois do que você fez elas eram melhores amigas. - disse Tiago ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.- Você não tem vergonha na cara não?

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Lene.

- Você pode fazer cara de anta arrependida para a Evans, mas para minha nobre pessoa não. Eu vi tudo e poderia até ter estudado o contato das línguas de vocês, mas estava mais interessado em saber as razões que levariam você a beijar o namorado da sua melhor amiga.

- Você está ficando louco! - afirmou Lene irritada. - Andou vendo coisas?

- E você? Pirou ao beijar aquele retardado?

- Sirius beija quantas garotas quer, eu poderia fazer o mesmo não concorda?

- Com o Kevin? Com um garoto comprometido?

- Potter, você é boiola?

Tiago cruzou os braços.

- Te julgaria de lésbica se me permitisse. - ele a encarou com frieza.- Mas você não tem nada de lésbica para o azar das garotas tapadas que confiam em pessoas como você.

- Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa : você está se doendo por quem? Pela Lily ou pela Marcela?

- O que a Marcela tem haver com isso?

- Ela saiu como a amiga falsa e Lily é a galhuda.

- E você está adorando isso né?

Marlene respirou fundo. Estava mais preocupada em tentar se safar do que adorar aquela situação.

- O que eu iria adorar se não estou me sentindo culpada. Eu não fiz nada. Não inventa pulga para coçar. Se você gosta da Lily, inventa outra maneira de conquistá-la. Não invente que estou ficando com o tosco dela. Tente ser mais criativo.

- Você sabe que eu não estou mentindo,Lene. E,sinceramente, te aconselho a conversar com a Evans antes que isso vire uma bola de neve e exploda. Se você for honesta agora, as conseqüências serão ainda menores. Pensa bem, Lene! Garanto que nem a Evans e nem a Marcela gostariam de ficar brigadas com você.

Ele estava sendo sincero e isso ela não poderia negar. Pela primeira vez desde que havia acordado, resolveu balancear o que estava acontendo alí. Adorava Lily, suportava Marcela. Mas era inviável contar-lhes a verdade sem sair ilesa.

- Não tenho o que pensar! - afirmou Lene desviando o olhar.

- Parabéns! Você ganhou o prêmio da mais falsa do ano.

Tiago não suportou mais ficar diante dela. Sentiu-se magoado por não conseguir resolver as coisas. Ele já imaginava como estaria o clima entre Lily e Marcela, por causa daquela mentira absurda vinda de Marlene. Alguma coisa deveria ser feita, mas ele não sabia o que fazer.

Na verdade, ele sabia, mas correria o risco de cair novamente na tentação de beijar Marcela.

* * *

**N/A: Eu apareci, mas cadê todo mundo??? OOOO **


	26. Sem Segredos

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 25- Sem segredos.**

Remo estava tentando pegar no sono desde que havia chegado na enfermaria completamente cansado. Rolava de um lado para o outro e tentava manter a calma a espera de Marcela. A garota já havia demorado o bastante e aquilo o estava deixando extremamente preocupado. Ela era sempre a primeira a estar com ele e nunca havia chegado tarde para cumprir isso. O simples fato dela o ter aceitado como é, o fazia ficar muito mais tranqüilo toda vez que a Lua Cheia se aproximava só que aquela espera já estava incomodando-o. Virou-se de lado e fizera uma expressão discreta de dor. Seu corpo estava dolorido assim como sua cabeça. Odiava ficar de mal com a vida ou estressado durante essas semanas, pois parecia que isso influia em sua transformação.

O fato de James e Marcela estarem mais unidos o deixava um pouco perturbado. Ele havia notado como logo eles se enturmaram e como se entendiam perfeitamente. Às vezes demorava semanas para ele entender o que Marcela queria. Calmamente, os olhos do garoto foram fechando-se e uma onda de cansaço tomou conta de seu corpo e da sua mente. Remo não sabia ao certo se deveria sentir medo ou se deixava para lá. As indecisões estavam tomando mais espaço em sua cabeça e deixando as antigas certezas que ele tinha para trás.

- Remo? - Marcela o chamou com cautela.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, o garoto abrira os olhos no mesmo instante. Lá estava ela, com um largo sorriso nos lábios e a mesma disposição que ela sempre teve para tentar animá-lo.

- Pensei que não viria! - disse ele com a voz meio rouca.

- Cheguei meio atrasada, desculpe-me. - Marcela dera um suspiro e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Dormiu muito tarde?

- Digamos que dormi mal. - respondeu ela ajeitando os cabelos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou ele preocupado.

- Não! Não aconteceu nada. - Marcela erguera o olhar. Ela não sabia se ainda teria coragem de encarar Remo depois do que acontenceu entre Tiago e ela.

- Tem certeza?

Marcela suspirou.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa. - Remo sentou-se. - Senta aqui do meu lado.

Marcela endireitou-se ao lado dele. Ela não sabia que agora deveria ser cautelosa, ainda mais se fosse abrir o jogo com relação ao beijo que havia acontecido entre seu melhor amigo e ela.

- Lene anda mentindo para a Lily. - começou Marcela.

- Hum...eu ouvi isso ontem. Sirius e Tiago quase discutiram feio. - Remo coçou a testa.- É verdade que a Lene está ficando com o namorado da Lily pelas costas dela?

- É o que parece!

- Como assim é o que parece? - Remo estava confuso.

- Tiago me contou e pediu que eu alertasse a Lily. Você sabe, ele é louco por ela.

Remo lembrou-se da última conversa que teve com Tiago. Marcela parecia muito mais preocupada. Saber que Lene enganava Lily, não era a única coisa que a estava incomodando. Ele tinha certeza disso, mas preferiu não dar indiretas muito menos forçar a barra.

- Ele está tentando defender a pessoa que ele ama,oras. Isso não é ruim! - Remo dera de ombros.

- Eu sei que não é ruim. O ruim é afirmar uma coisa e a pessoa não confiar. Se uma pessoa te desse um aviso, você iria apenas deixar para lá por não acreditar?

- Se eu confiasse na pessoa, iria averiguar.

- Lily não quer averiguar. Lene a cegou completamente.

- Tem certeza que isso não é um plano para o Tiago conquistá-la?

- Acho que a confusão está muito fora do limite para ser apenas uma brincadeira. Se Tiago estiver mentindo, eu também sairei como mentirosa.

- Você confia no Tiago a ponto de correr o risco de perder sua melhor amiga? - Remo a encarou firmemente. Marcela sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrer sua espinha.

- Ele foi honesto. Se ele estiver brincando, ele irá se arrepender. - Marcela respondeu, coçando a testa.

- Eu fiquei preocupado.

- Preocupado?

- É! Você matou aula e ficou meio ausente. Pensei que estivesse passando mal.

- Foi meio urgente. Acho que Tiago ficou louco quando ficou sabendo da notícia.

- Você parece muito preocupada com Tiago.

Marcela o encarou.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? - pediu ela meio nervosa.

- Desde quando Tiago a deixa nervosa?

- Remo, o que está havendo aqui? - perguntou ela ficando em pé.

- Quem deveria me responder é você. - Remo cruzou os braços, encarando-a. - Desde ontem eu notei que Tiago anda estranho, mas achei que era mera impressão. Agora, que olho para você, tenho certeza que tem alguma coisa rolando e eu não sei.

- E o que você acha que está rolando, Remo?

- Você quem deve me responder.

- Quer parar de ser repetitivo?

- Estou querendo, apenas, esclarecer minhas dúvidas.

- Lily andou conversando com você antes de mim?

- Lily nem faz idéia da onde estou.

- Pois deveria, porque vocês estão sendo uns idiotas. Tiago é meu amigo e estava precisando da minha ajuda. Qual dessas frases você não entendeu?

- Eu entendi perfeitamente todas, mas não parece ter certeza disso. Marcela, se você gosta do Tiago fale logo e pare de me encher de esperanças.

Marcela sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Ela não gostava de Tiago e sabia perfeitamente disso, mas aquele beijo havia mexido com ela. Havia mexido com seus sentimentos. Ela estava odiando-se por isso.

- Eu não estou te enchendo de esperanças é só que...

- Marcela, você aceita namorar comigo ou não?

- O que você está fazendo?

- Adiantando as coisas. - Remo levantou-se com dificuldade e parou diante dela.- Não vou agüentar até a Lua Cheia acabar. Não vou agüentar ver você com Tiago seja como amigo ou meu substituto.

- Substituto? - Marcela riu desgostosa. - Ele jamais foi seu substituto. Nos afastamos, Remo. Você me afastou.

- Eu não te afastei!

- Afastou gostando da Lily. - Marcela jogou a mochila no chão. A conversa que era calma agora estava explodindo aos berros dentro da enfermaria.- Você nunca gostou de mim de verdade. Apenas quer que uma idiota afague as dores que a Lily te causou te recusando.

- Lily jamais me recusou.

- Porque você não tentou. - Marcela ergueu o dedo indicador até o peito de Remo.- Vou refrescar sua memória: você me comparou a ela. Disse que não existia garota melhor do que ela e me beijou apenas por que foi desafiado.

- Poderia te beijar agora sem nenhum problema.

- Você não vai fazer isso porque eu estou meio que te desafiando.

- Você não está me desafiando.

- Remo, será que você não entende que você e eu jamais daria certo?

Remo engoliu seco.

- Por que gosta de me magoar?

- Porque você não se deu ao trabalho de importar-se com meus sentimentos a partir do momento que me comparou a sua perfeita musa. Eu jamais iria te comparar, Remo, jamais. Você é simplesmente uma pessoa incomparável.

- Foi um erro e eu já pedi desculpas.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu esqueci. - Marcela coçou a testa.

- Então você acha que essa é a melhor maneira de me afastar de você?

- Você ama a Lily e não a mim.

- Pare de inventar besteiras. - Remo apoiou suas mãos nos ombros dela. Estavam próximos. - Você sabe que jamais brinco com esses tipos de sentimentos.

- Fico imaginando se realmente brincasse.

- Marcela, você sempre me viu como amigo. Quem deu a iniciativa de tentar foi eu. Você não me veria de outra forma se não desse o primeiro passo. Agora fale para mim se estou mentindo.

- Eu o jamais vi como meu namorado. Você gostava de outra e eu sempre me concentrei em outras coisas. Sentimentos não surgem do nada e, esse que você diz sentir por mim, vem do nada.

- Não vem do nada! - negou Remo. - Não vem do nada. Se quiser até provo para você.

- Provar como? - Marcela estava indignada.- Não tem como provar. Você só sabe chorar isso sim.

- E você resmungar e dizer que nada do que acontece é com você. - Remo a soltou. - Por que foge do que sente?

- Porque não sinto nada e não quero criar neuras dizendo que amo alguém que não amo.

Remo perdera a cabeça. Estava sentindo o sangue subir. Estava perdendo as estribeiras. Marcela não estava falando aquilo para valer. Não poderia ser algo real.

- Vai me beijar por impulso mais uma vez? É essa sua prova de amor?

Ele dera um passo a frente. Ela podia sentir sua respiração alterada.

- Eu posso te beijar quando eu quiser, por que é de mim que você gosta. Eu sei disso.

- Você não pode me beijar, mesmo que eu te amasse profundamente. - Marcela o encarou. A raiva havia amenizado e logo fora substituída pela culpa.

- Não sente nada por mim? - perguntou Remo tirando uma mexa de cabelo de seu rosto.

- Eu sinto, mas não podemos continuar com isso. - Marcela dera alguns passos para trás.

- Por que?

Os olhos de Remo e de Marcela se encontraram com firmeza. Como ele havia pensado antes, havia realmente algo mais que a estava deixando preocupada.

- Marcela, por quê? - repetiu ele mantendo o olhar.

- Tiago e eu nos beijamos.

Era como se o mundo dele tivesse desabado de uma vez só. Os olhos de Marcela encheram-se de lágrimas e, com grande esforço, tentou se conter para não desabar. Remo sentou-se com as pernas bambas. Aquilo só poderia ser um pêsadelo.

- Você está brincando? - perguntou ele com a voz fraca.

- Eu jamais brinco com essas coisas.- Marcela dera de ombros.- Remo, eu precisava te contar. Não poderia mentir.

- Quando isso aconteceu?

- Hoje de manhã.

- Algo recente, então!?

- Recente e que jamais irá acontecer novamente. - afirmou Marcela torcendo as mãos.

- Eu já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer. Vocês se deram bem desde o primeiro momento que estiveram juntos. Eu deveria ter desconfiado.

- Não vai gritar? - Marcela dera alguns passos a frente meio receosa.

- Para que gritar?- Remo dera de ombros. Estava chateado demais para gritar.

- Desculpe!

- Não! Eu acho que mereci.

- Foi um acidente.

- Um impulso?

- Vamos esquecer, por favor!?

- Pelo visto isso te incomoda.

- Incomoda porque foi um impulso. Não foi algo real.

- Lily sabe!?

- Se ela realmente gostar do Tiago, estaremos quites a partir de agora.

Marcela fitou o chão. Carinhosamente, Remo passou um braço por seu ombro.

- Eu só deveria ter me preparado mais. Ainda não coloquei na cabeça a idéia de te perder.

- O que acontece com a gente, Remo? O que acontece com todos nós? - perguntou Marcela angustiada.

- Jogaram mau agouro em todos nós. Acho que devemos sofrer um pouco. - Remo dera um meio sorriso.

- Posso ficar aqui com você? - perguntou Marcela,receosa.

- Pode sim! - Remo deitou-se e a puxou para deitar ao seu lado.- Você parece exausta.

- Não mais que você. - Marcela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do garoto.- Sinto muito, Remo.

- Não sinta! - Remo a apertou contra si. Sentia-se vazio, mas não enganado. Tentaria aceitar o que acontecesse entre ela e o amigo por mais doloroso que fosse.

- Eu magoei você. De novo!

- Você jamais me magoou. Eu nunca deveria ter sido grosso com você. Estava com medo do novo sentimento. Espero que jamais eu seja separado de você.

Um sorriso carinhoso perspassou pelos lábios de Marcela.

- Você nunca irá se separar de mim. Nunca! - Marcela segurou uma mão dele. - Se é uma pessoa que quero sempre por perto, é você.

Remo dera um beijo carinhoso na testa da jovem.

- Vamos descansar. Madame Pomfrey não pode te ver aqui.

- Então...- Marcela dera um sorriso maroto que logo fora contribuído.

- Então...

As cobertas foram puxadas cobrindo os dois por completo. Ambos juntaram mais os corpos e permaneceram em completo silêncio. Marcela podia ouvir o coração de Remo recuperando o compasso. Ela não queria que tudo aquilo acontecesse, mas sentia-se mil vezes melhor em ter contado. Só gostaria de saber como ele reagiria ao ter que encarar o amigo durante mais uma noite de Lua Cheia.

* * *

**♥ N/A: **_Sim, a autora voltou a trabalhar e as atualizações serão feitas nos finais de semana agora. Eu ainda não fiquei rica...eu queria muito ficar rica, assim vocês teriam fic mais rápido. Mas eu acho que não enrolei tanto assim e , creio eu, que esteja dentro do prazo. Olhem só, o Remo apareceu e vocês não podem brigar comigo. huahauhauahua_

_Mas, somente para constar, atualizações apenas nos finais de semana. Às vezes podem acontecer milagres e eu postar antes, mas por enquanto vai ser assim.. é triste, mas eu deixo vocês brigarem comigo no meu scrapbook. ♥_

_- Algumas reviews eu mandei resposta por e-mail, mas como fiquei confusa, irei agradecer a todos nos geral. - _

_• **Thanks to : **_nathalia ( Seja bem vinda na casa da elfa, fofura. Espero que esteja gostando da fic ) , Babi Evans ( Prometo fazer um final que te deixe bastante feliz...huahuahuah), Lilian Delacour (eu tbm não sei dizer para quem a Marcela seria perfeita, já que ela se dá muito bem com Aluado e o Pontas. Um completo dilema ), Gui ( aparece no msn e te dou o doce ahá ), Fini Felton, Carol Lair, Mah, Any Velamont ( nhoiiiii..eu fico feliz que a sua amiga tenha indicado a fic. Ela anda sumida ou é impressão minha???? Seja bem vinda e espero que continue gostando da fic ), Lily... ,Marina, Bia Black, Nah, Bia Lupin ( Muito Remo pra vc nesse cap hein!??? - ), Chely ( ainda vai me matar??? Se me matar, vai ficar sem fic.), Srtá Potter ( heyyy...bem vinda querilda!!!! Espero que continue gostando da fic ), dea black ( não teve envolvimento Tiago e Marcela, e Remo e Marcela pode?? ), Lívia Cavalheiro ( bem vindaaaaaaa!!!!! E Tiago e Marcela precisam de um balde de água fria ), Flavinha Felton,Assuero Racsama e Jana. •

**_Espero não ter esquecido ninguém...se eu tiver esquecido, mil perdões. Não foi minha intenção. Agradeço a cada review de vocês e por sempre estarem aqui lendo essa "coisinha"._**

_Bom...até a próxima!! E espero que não demore!!_

**PS: Tem fan fic nova na minha página. Ela se chama "3 Histórias". Quem tiver interesse,é só dar uma passadinha lá. E, sim, a fic é sobre os marotos.**

Beijos nas bochechas!  
)0( Stef's.  



	27. O Atrito

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 26- O Atrito.**

A sineta havia tocado indicando mais uma aula do dia. O professor Slugh já estava a postos e sorria de um lado para o outro para todos os alunos que faziam questão de entrar de cabeça baixa disfarçando não terem visto o professor ocupando a entrada da sala com sua enorme pança. Lílian, Alice e Marlene ocuparam a frente, como era de se imaginar, enquanto os marotos, exceto por Remo, ocuparam os fundos justamente na mesma fileira em que as garotas estavam. Lílian não escondeu seu intenso desgosto pela presença de Tiago e também não fora a única a sentir-se mal com a presença do moreno. Marlene temia que ele começasse algum tipo de briga no meio da aula com seu dom de lançar ironias.

- Pontas, por que logo aqui? Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar no canto. A fumaça das Poções sempre me fazem espirrar. - resmungou Pedro sentando-se ao lado de Tiago.

- Você ainda pergunta por que estou escolhendo este lugar? - perguntou Tiago com a testa enrugada.

Pedro tentou entender os gestos que Tiago lançava com o olhar, mas era tão lesado que não sabia para quem ele estava apontando.

- Marlene? - Sirius perguntou, confuso.

- E a Evans, claro! - Tiago largou a mochila na cadeira e sentou-se.

- Pontas, qual o grilo com a Lene? Você ainda continua...

- Eu sei que você gosta da Lene, Almofadinhas. - Tiago esgueirou-se até o amigo, cortando-o. - E como nos conhecemos a muito tempo, sabemos que qualquer boato nessa escola surge de algum motivo. Principalmente os boatos lançados as nossas queridas e amadas pessoas.

- Refere-se ao boato daquela Corvinal e eu no banheiro dos garotos e...

- Não continue! - Pedro estendeu a mão apavorado.

- Enfim, ficamos lá montando o quebra-cabeça e o Pedro não entende o quão foi importante para mim. - Sirius dera um largo sorriso.

- Certo! Este boato surgiu de um fato.

- Sim, mas eu menti.

- É aí que eu quero chegar. - Tiago animou-se.- Quando um boato surge e, principalmente se ele for verdadeiro, a pessoa envolvida tende a ficar nervosa, preocupada e negar mil vezes.

- Seria o mais cabível. - afirmou Sirius, balançando a cabeça.

- E o mais deprimente, tratando-se de melhores amigas.

Tiago encarou as costas de Marlene. Sentiu o sangue subir até sua testa só de lembrar que aquela que sorria para Lílian a apunhalava pelas costas.

- Aluado não vem? - perguntou Tiago, ainda encarando as costas de Marlene.

- Acho que não! O cara saiu-se meio mal ontem.

- Eu nunca o vi tão perturbado. - Pedro alisou a testa.

Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares significativos naquele momento. Eles sabiam as razões de Remo estar preocupado. Tiago sabia perfeitamente as razões do amigo estar meio neurótico. Ele amava Marcela e ele estava quase tendo certeza que estava atrapalhando isso. Ainda mais por tê-la beijado. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não sabia ao certo, mas pensar na garota estava lhe perturbando a cabeça.

- Pontas, acho que a gente deve conversar. - disse Sirius coçando o queixo.

- Por que acha isso? - perguntou Tiago olhando para o teto.

- Porque eu estou achando você meio estranho. - Sirius inclinou-se para trás sustentando-se apenas com os pés da cadeira.

- Podemos deixar essa conversa para depois?

Naquele momento, Tiago nunca sentiu tanta alegria em ver alguém que abominava, tirando a euforia que sentia ao ver Snape sozinho pelos corredores. Ajeitou a ponte dos óculos calmamente e não deixou de sorrir em direção a Marlene que também fizera questão em virar-se e ver quem era o atrasado. Kevin desfilou pela sala com seu ar arrogante e sentou-se ao lado de Lílian. Antes mesmo de abrir seu livro, dera-lhe um beijo demorado na face.

- Evans diz que sou arrogante, metido e insuportável. - Tiago olhou a cena completamente enojado. - Como ela agüenta o Kevin?

- Podemos dizer que Kevin é um clone bem mal feito de você. - disse Sirius rindo-se.

- E bota mal feito nisso. O cara além de ter os pés tortos não tem o mesmo carisma que eu. - Tiago estufou o peito ao dizer aquelas palavras.

- Pés tortos? - Sirius gabou-se. - Eu pensava que só o Rabicho tinha esse dom.

- Rabicho é quase perfeito diante do Kevin.

Pedro não deixou de sorrir ao ouvir o comentário do melhor amigo. Não era todos os dias que o comparavam com algum garoto perfeitinho da escola e ainda o achavam melhor que ele. Podemos dizer que o comentário de Tiago salvou seu dia. Melhorando, todos os comentários positivos que o garoto lançava a seu favor salvava qualquer momento de sua inexistência.

- Vou aproveitar que o Aluado não está presente e embaçar a aula toda. - disse Tiago cruzando os braços e fingindo prestar extrema atenção no professor.

Slugh tinha o dom de conversar antes mesmo de partir para a matéria. Adorava dizer como havia sido seu dia e elogiar os pais dos alunos certamente poderosos. Era bem claro que só alunos realmente ligados as indiretas dele notavam suas verdadeiras intenções. O único lado positivo, era que suas aulas não eram muito maçantes e ele deixava alguns alunos completamente à vontade.

- Eu sei que este ano vocês terão NIEM'S e espero que se esforcem para passarem com notas altas já que isso irá determinar o futuro de vocês.

- Professor...- Lílian erguera a mão. Tiago dera um risinho desdonhoso logo atrás dela.

- Pois não, querida Evans?

As bochechas de Lílian coraram levemente.

- Será possível que vou perder para um professor? - comentou Tiago, fazendo os dois marotos ao seu lado rirem baixo.

- O sr. sabe me dizer se vai ter alguns exames preparatórios como se fossem os NIEM'S?

- As aulas já estão preparando vocês para isso. - respondeu Slugh.- Tem algum professor que não esteja pegando pesado com vocês?

Slugh encarou os alunos da sala buscando alguma resposta. A mão de Tiago fora erguida sem demora.

- Pois não, sr. Potter?

- O problema professor é que a Evans gosta de sofrer, sabe? Pressões e mais pressões. Isso a mantém distraída com relação as pessoas ao seu redor.

Sirius encarou o amigo. Lene virara e parecia tão branca quanto a camisa que Slugh estava usando. Lílian apenas coçou a cabeça pois, sempre que podia, evitava discussões com o maroto.

- Vocês acham que estão sendo pouco pressionados?

- Não é isso, professor. - desconversou Lílian calmamente.- Estou apenas perguntando se além das provas teremos aulas extra-classe.

O professor parou um pouco pensativo.

- Sabe, srta. Evans, isso não seria uma má idéia. Acho que juntar os sétimanistas com líderes esforçados teríamos ótimas aulas extra-classe.

- Se a McKinnon estiver incluída eu passo. - Tiago falou calmamente. Sirius cutucou-lhe as costas. Não havia gostado do comentário.

- Qual seria seu problema com a srta. McKinnon? - perguntou Slugh meio perdido.

- Ela não cheira bem. Poderia estragar a aula. E digamos que ela não é uma pessoa muito brilhante já que é _mentirosa_.

Lene virou-se no mesmo instante. Não iria aturar aquele tremendo desaforo.

- Mentirosa? Tem certeza que sou eu a mentirosa, Potter?

Tiago levantou-se naquele instante e parou diante de Kevin como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

- Kevin, qual é o grau de seriedade do seu relacionamento com a Evans?

- Potter! - Lílian havia ficado em pé também.- Você não tem o direito de se intrometer nisso.

- Tenho sim! A partir do momento que esse estúpido te engana juntamente com sua amiguinha do peito.

- Potter, não invente histórias.

- Pare de inventar você, Evans. Pare de enganar sua cabeça acreditando que nada disso está acontecendo. Acha mesmo que minha atitude é só para ganhar algum tipo de mérito e conseguir sair com você?

- Não seria muito absurdo, não é!?

- Então, pode desencanar. Estou fazendo por que não aturo esse tipo de sacanagem. Não aturo ver você brigada com sua melhor amiga. - Tiago enrugou a testa. Ele estava tentando manter a calma.

- Defendendo a Marcela na frente da sua amada? - perguntou Marlene, ironicamente.

- Não torra! Garanto para você que nem amor e nem amizade você deve saber o significado.

A sala toda estava de olhos arregalados. Os sonserinos soltavam risos abafados e, a turma de Malfoy, faziam questão de ficarem de orelhas aguçadas para poderem comentar o ocorrido semanas a fio.

- O que anda acontecendo com os Grifinórios? Pensei que fossem mais unidos. - Slugh estava muito perdido e aturdido.

- Vivemos de impressão. Por isso acontecem porcarias. - retrucou Tiago, impaciente.

- É um mal entendido! - avisou Lílian calmamente.

- Não é mal entendido nenhum. - Tiago erguera a mão impedindo que o professor falasse.- Eu sei que as aulas são para serem dadas, mas isso aqui é muito urgente.

- Vocês podem resolver lá fora. - sugeriu Slugh.

- Aqui é melhor! - Tiago encarou Kevin com os olhos contraídos.- Eu sei que você é canalha, então seja sincero.

- Do que você está falando? - Kevin olhava de um para outro sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Outro que se faz de besta. Sério! Por que as pessoas nesta escola gostam de se fazerem de bestas?

- Porque andam com você, Potter.

Tiago fuzilou Lucius Malfoy com o olhar, enquanto o loiro gabava-se com os amigos.

- Essa cena ridícula vai durar até quando? Quero estudar, sabe!? - disse Lucius em um tom de voz entediante.

- Você não tem neurônio nessa cabeleira de cantora de cabaré nem para coçar...

- Potter! - Lílian lhe acertara um tapa no ombro.

- Vai dizer que você nunca coçou sua traseira?

Muitos riram, inclusive Pedro que sempre ria das tiradas de Tiago.

- Vamos! Todos sentados! - pediu Slugh querendo reorganizar a turma.

- Eu não terminei! - avisou Tiago ainda virado na direção de Kevin. - Você ama a Evans a ponto de não traí-la?

Kevin fitou Tiago. Marlene fitou Kevin. O ambiente havia ficado tenso demais. Lílian já estava com as bochechas muito mais rosadas e desejava intimamente que aquela discussão acabasse.

- Tiago, por que você não fala logo que quer tomar minha namorada?

- Por que você não diz logo que chifra ela com a Marlene?

- Nossa! Eu não sabia que a Grifinória era tão atrasada. Ainda mais a tropa de elite.

Lílian virou-se no mesmo instante e encarou Narcissa. Lucius ainda ria gostosamente juntamente com seus amigos.

- Desta vez, terei que concordar com você, _Cissy_. - Tiago pronunciara o nome com um certo nojo e dera um suspiro cansado.- A tropa de elite escafedeu-se.

- Peraí! - Lílian estava muito confusa.

- Confusa? Pela primeira vez?- zombou Tiago.

- Evans, Potter tem razão! - Lucius levantou-se.- Você parece ser a única pessoa que não sabe o que acontece.

- Kevin, você não respondeu a pergunta! - disse Snape querendo ganhar espaço no assunto.

- Calado, Seboso! Ninguém chamou porco na conversa. - disse Sirius calmamente. - Será que dá para resolverem isso logo?

- Kevin, me responde. - repetiu Tiago com firmeza. - Ama a Evans a ponto de não traí-la?

- Vamos encerrar? - afirmou Slugh começando a ficar de paciência esgotada.

- Nem começou! - avisou Tiago. - E nem vai terminar enquanto esse tosco não responder.

- Qual é seu medo,Tiago? - perguntou Kevin ficando em pé.

- De olhar para sua cara torta todo dia de manhã e ver que você dá uns amassos em uma outra pessoa que não é sua namorada.

Kevin ergueu o olhar. Era isso que ele estava querendo dizer, pensou ele apertando as mãos. Havia pedido inúmeras vezes para Lene não dar com a língua nos dentes e, a única salvação, seria reverter o jogo. Não gostava de Lílian e sabia que não perderia nada com isso. Poderia silenciar todos em uma tacada só.

- Como você descobriu? - perguntou Kevin calmamente. Marlene havia ficado horrorizada.

- Eu vi!

- Parabéns,Potter! Você foi um ótimo espião! - Kevin voltou a sentar-se.- Pode voltar a dar aula, professor.

- Como é? - Lílian empurrou Tiago e ocupou o lugar dele.- Como assim? Não vai me dizer nada?

- Para você começar a chorar? - Kevin enrugou a testa.- Lily, foi ótimo ficar com você, mas nenhum garoto em sã consciência trataria você como a única. Você é chata e insuportável.

Lílian havia recebido aquilo como um golpe. Sentiu uma culpa horrenda tomar conta de seu corpo. Estava sentindo-se a pior das pessoas por não ter acreditado de primeira que Kevin a traía. Começou a associar sua frieza e sua falta de explicações quando se ausentava. Tudo fazia sentido agora. Como havia ficado tão cega naquele relacionamento que nunca havia rendido? Secretamente ofendido, Tiago não gostou dos dizeres relacionados a Lílian mas preferiu ficar quieto.

- E você acha que ficando com a minha melhor amiga seria melhor? - perguntou Lily completamente magoada. - Ela..ela estava ficando com outro e mesmo assim você partiu para cima dela?

Kevin voltou a ficar de pé. Era muito mais alto que Lily.

- Mero engano. - Kevin dera um riso abafado. - Marlene procurou alguém que afagasse os chifres que Sirius estava botando nela.

- Foi um chifre só. - defendeu-se Sirius.- E eu contei para ela.

- Eu não fui baixo como você pensa, Lily. Eu aproveitei a situação. Homens fazem isso.

- Você é um mentiroso. - disse Marlene amargurada. O mundo estava desabando sobre sua cabeça e ela nem teve tempo de sentir alguma culpa. Queria enganar Kevin e Tiago com todas as forças.

- Então, diga-me sua verdade? - Lílian virou-se para ela.

Não havia verdade. Não havia mais mentiras para contar.

- Lily eu...

- Ela se ofereceu e foi a única disponível. - cortou-a Kevin.

- Disponível? - Sirius entrou na conversa mais uma vez.- Ela estava comigo.

- Estar com você é a mesma coisa de estar com ninguém.- afirmou Marlene secamente.

Lene não sentia suas pernas. Suas mãos suavam. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

- Por que mentiu, Lene? - perguntou Lílian encarando-a.- Eu acreditei em você.

- Eu..eu não fiz nada.

- VOCÊ NUNCA FAZ NADA! NUNCA! NUNCA! - berrou Lílian jogando as coisas no chão.- Você é a pior pessoa que tive o desprazer de conhecer. EU ACREDITEI EM VOCÊ, SUA FALSA.

- Lily, é mentira dele! - afirmou Lene.

- UMA MENTIRA QUE TODO MUNDO COMENTA? ATÉ MESMO A DROGA DO MALFOY?

- Adorei participar da conversa.- gabou-se Lucius.

- COMO VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ????

- Você não gostava dele.

- NÃO INTERESSA! ELE ESTAVA COMIGO E NÃO COM VOCÊ SUA ABERTA.

Lily estava fora de si, chegando a assustar Slugh.

- Querida Evans...

- TIRA SUA MÃO DE MIM. - gritou Lílian empurrando a mão do professor.

- Lily, é mentira deles. Eles estão tramando. Eles não ligam para você.

- Mentira nada! - Tiago disse.- Eu só gostaria de saber o que você acabou ganhando com isso.

- Ela só perdeu! - disse Sirius coçando a testa.

- Estou decepcionada com você. - disse Lílian parando de berrar e fazendo força para não chorar.- Eu não quero ver você na minha frente. Nunca mais!

- Lily, Tiago e Kevin estão fazendo intriga. - Marlene tinha uma voz urgente.- Juntamente com a Marcela.

- Intriga? - Tiago gabou-se.- Você quem começou a intriga, amor.

- Limpe sua boca ao falar de Marcela. - disse Lílian entre dentes.- Como ousa colocar a Marcela no meio da conversa se ela tem mais dignidade do que você?

- Eles se gostam!

- Mesmo que se gostassem isso não é problema meu. Que sejam felizes. Pelo menos eles não me apunhalam pelas costas e mentem na cara lavada.

Lene dera um passo à frente. Tinha que consertar aquilo.

- Você ama o Tiago, que besteira você está dizendo? Há dias se incomoda com a amizade instantânea entre Marcela e ele. Você é fraca demais para assumir seus sentimentos.

Um estrondo fez com que todos silenciassem. Lucius levou a mão a boca, assim como os demais. Lílian Evans sempre mostrou-se uma garota centrada e de super auto-controle. O tapa dado na face de Lene, era o que todos no mínimo não esperavam.

- A partir de agora, não venha julgar meus sentimentos. - Lily abaixou a mão sem um pingo de arrependimento. - E não ouse julgar os sentimentos dos demais por que, a partir do momento que você brinca com eles, você não sabe o verdadeiro sentido dele.

O rosto de Marlene ardia, assim como a mão de Lílian. O tapa fora dado com imenso gosto e não havia sinal alguma de arrependimento. Sem ao menos pedir licença, Lily pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Parabéns, Lene! - disse Tiago completamente sério.- Obrigado por ter ajudado todos nós a entender o verdadeiro caos que uma mentira pode causar.

Lene não disse nada. Ainda sentia os dedos de Lílian sob sua face. Inquieto, Tiago pegou suas coisas e também saiu da sala.

- Pode voltar a dar aula, professor. - disse Kevin voltando a sentar. Ele não expressava nenhuma culpa. Estava sentindo-se aliviado.

- Certo! - Slugh posicionou-se e começou a dar aula.

Mas ninguém estava prestando atenção. Todos ainda estavam meio chocados com a briga que havia acontecido. Lene sentou-se e tentava ao máximo esconder sua face na fumaça que sua poção emanava. Alice e Frank tomaram uma certa distância da garota enquanto Sirius manteve-se preocupado com o amigo.

* * *

• _**N/A: **Como não minto, final de semana postando. Só que semana passada eu postei no Domingo por que estava com preguiça de postar no sábado. E como a mana mais nova não está em casa ( ela usa o pc a tarde ), fiquei livre para postar o capítulo novo mais cedo._

O barraco! Eu acho que não foi tão barraco assim. Teve até um certo nível. Sonserinos participaram, olhem só como eles são uns amores ainda mais o Snape com sua paixão platônica pelo Pontas...hauhauhauhauauahua

Todos cornos né? Eita dorzinha de cotovelo que todo mundo tá. Acho que devo ajeitar essa bagunça rapidamente.

♥ _**Thanks to: ♥**_

• Mary Lestrange : Heyyyy!!! Seja bem-vinda, mocinha!! Espero que continue gostando da fic.  
• **Bia Lupin: **hauhuahuhua..eu não posso matar a Marcela. Aí, o Remus morreira e os demais marotos ficariam doentes e morreiram também. Lily entraria em depressão e se tacaria da janela. Não ia ser legal...huahauhauhuahuah  
• **Mah : **Demorei dessa vez?  
• **Willana Hildegränd :** Apareceuuuuuu!!!!!!!!  
• **Lilys Riddle : **Diário de uma Paixão...sempre que assisto eu choro muitoooooo..muitooooo em proporções altíssimas. É realmente perfeito este filme.  
• **Fini Felton : **Corajosa ela foi! Vamos ver se o Pontas é machão que nem ela.  
• **Gui : **Virou esnobe e não aparece para falar com as pessoas gordas.  
• **Melina Black : **Nhoiii...eu não gosto de ver o lobinho sofrer, mas aos poucos tudo melhora. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e espero que apareça sempre.  
• **Chelly : **Continuação de Ameaça??? Poderia até fazer, mas sem os marotos não tem graça. Eu matei todos os eles, digo, a Marcela os matou. Mas fics de suspenses estão por vir. Deixa eu terminar essa e Sonhos Inacabados que já chegou com duas.  
• **A Nah Potter: **Eeeeee...criou perfilllll. Eu tbm estava sentindo falta do Remus.  
• **Biiiiii : **Pois é...a Lily descobriu a cobra e quase ficou descabelada. Foi um barraquinho básico. Mas você já estava avisada...espero que tenha gostado..huaauauauaha  
• **xXMahXx : **Eeeeeeeee...valeu pela review fofaaa!! Seja bem vindaaa e espero que continue gostando da fic.

Ufa! Agora até semana que vem!

Beijos nas bochechas,

**)0( Stef's •**  



	28. Momento Franco

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 27- Momento franco.**

- Evans, espere.

Tiago estava a poucos metros de distância da ruiva que mantinha a cabeça baixa e que tentava inutilmente enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia sido tão enganada. E pior de tudo, de não ter acreditado na melhor amiga e até mesmo em Tiago. Uma raiva muito grande consumava-se dentro dela. Queria apenas sumir e culpar-se sozinha de tudo que causou por duvidar daquelas pessoas que diziam apenas a verdade.

Na realidade, ela não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma. Embora estivesse com muita raiva, não sentia o que todos diziam ser o doloroso sentimento de perda. Seu relacionamento com Kevin não ia bem a muito tempo e ver-se livre dele era um alívio muito grande. O que realmente a incomodava era o fato de Lene ter mentido. Nunca existiram segredos entre as duas. Lílian não conseguia entender o que a levaria fazer aquilo sendo que Lene parecia estar feliz com Sirius. O que ela havia visto em Kevin?

Juntando todos os fatos, Lílian notara como não estava bem. A partir do momento que Marcela havia comentado o assunto, suas noites tornaram-se completamente infernais. Pensando melhor, a ruiva sabia perfeitamente que sentia-se mal desde o momento em que sua amiga e Tiago mataram aula juntos. Ela não admitia isso, mas sua mente ainda lembrava o momento em que pisara na sala de aula e não vira os dois.

A dias não dormia direito e seus estudos estavam caindo, pois facilmente desistia dos livros. Sua cabeça estava cheia. Estava a ponto de explodir e socar o primeiro que aparecesse à sua frente. A voz de Tiago ecoou mais uma vez, mas não muito distante fazendo-a reconhecê-lo. Conhecendo o garoto como ninguém, resolveu apertar o passo temendo a probabilidade de sofrer piadinhas vindas do garoto.

- Evans!? - Tiago chamou-a mais uma vez.

Lily já estava quase correndo. Tiago não hesitou a alcançá-la. A jovem começou a subir as escadas cegamente, pois as lágrimas nervosas transbordavam de seus olhos deixando sua visão embaçada. Destrambelhada, acabou tropeçando e caindo no famoso degrau traiçoeiro que a levava em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Estava sob os joelhos e, em um gesto desesperado, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deixou os sentimentos transbordarem.

- Evans...- Tiago pousou uma de suas mãos em seus ombros, fazendo-a desviar grosseiramente.

- Vai embora daqui! Eu não quero te ver. - a voz dela soava abafada.

- Mas você não está me vendo. - Tiago dera um meio sorriso.- Você está de costas para mim. Tem olhos nas costas, Evans!?

- Não me venha com suas piadinhas.- retrucou ela fungando o nariz.

- Vai dizer que não sente minha falta todos os dias de sua vida? - Tiago apoiou novamente sua mão no ombro dela.

- Estava excelente sem ter que ouvir sua voz irritante.

- Ah! Agora você vai ter que falar isso olhando para mim.

- Deixe-me sozinha, Potter.

- Pode me azarar, mas daqui eu não saio.

Tiagou soltou seu ombro e sentou-se ao seu lado. Lily ainda estava de joelhos cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Por favor, vai embora.

- Só vou quando parar de chorar.

A ruiva buscou todo o ar de seus pulmões. Enxugou as lágrimas e encarou Tiago completamente vermelha.

- Pode rir, eu deixo.

- Você fica uma gracinha rosa.

- Eu não estou rosa.

- Ah! Está! - Tiago apertou a bochecha dela.- Sardentinha e rosinha.

Lily dera um tapa na mão do garoto, ruborizando um pouco.

- O que quer aqui?

- Conversar com você.

- E desde quando temos que conversar fora das aulas?

- A partir do momento que zoaram com sua cara e você preferiu acreditar nos que te zoaram a acreditar nos que realmente importam-se com você.

Dando um suspiro cansado, Lily sentou-se um degrau abaixo do dele.

- Eu fui estúpida, eu sei, mas não tinha provas.

- Evans, Marcela é sua amiga a eras. Você não deveria ter duvidado dela. Ela não é uma pessoa baixa.

- Eu estava confusa. Tão confusa que nem tive vontade de averiguar. Eu estava cansada, Potter. Minha mente não absorvia mais nada.

- Cansada de quê, Evans? De andar com esse dedo indicador erguido e me xingar e aplicar detenções?

Lily enrugou a testa.

- Cansada de palhaça. Essa escola está uma palhaçada. **Você **é uma palhaçada.

Tiago sorriu.

- Mas não vive sem mim.

- Como você consegue permanecer tão seguro, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

- O problema é que você deixou-se abalar por muito pouco. - Tiago ajeitou a ponte dos óculos.

- Muito pouco? Saber que seu namorado te chifra é muito pouco?

- Eu não sou gay para saber qual é a sensação de ter um namorado que me chifra.

Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Pôxa, Evans, você me trocou por um babaca.

- Eu não te troquei por ninguém, seu idiota. - a ruiva bufou.- Desde quando você é facilmente bem-vindo em minha vida a ponto de te trocar?

- A partir do momento que eu fui o **único** a sair da sala para saber se você está realmente bem. - Tiago a encarou. - E sem fazer piadas.

- Remus teria vindo falar comigo. - afirmou ela.

- É...de fato o mocinho Lupino é bem sentimental, mas ele pararia no meio do caminho para me ceder os créditos.

Lily dera um riso abafado.

- Mesmo se eu dissesse que o Malfoy ou o Snape viesse até mim, nada disso te abalaria né?

- Claro que não! - Tiago sorriu.- Malfoy só iria falar de hidratação de cabelos e Snape não iria permitir que você respirasse.

- Neste caso, eu acho que terei que concordar com você mesmo porque nenhum dos dois viriam atrás de minha pessoa.

Dito isto, o silêncio perdurou por alguns segundos. O rosto de Lily já estava ganhando a cor habitual e seus olhos já estavam bastante inchados.Tiago fitou os pés sentindo-se um completo babaca por não conseguir prolongar o assunto com a jovem.

- Marcela está muito brava comigo? - a lembrança da amiga voltou a sua mente començando a amendrontá-la. Como seria quando conversassem? Isso se ela quisesse conversar.

- Magoada. - a voz de Tiago soou tensa. Tocar no nome de Marcela o deixava tão preocupado quanto a situação de Lílian naquele momento. Será que a ruiva iria importar-se com o fato dele ter beijado sua amiga?

- Imaginei que estivesse. Minha macanda foi fenômenal.

- Se vocês se gostam, vocês se ajeitam. Sirius e eu sempre saímos na porrada, mas sempre voltamos a nos falar depois.

- Mas foi diferente dessa vez. - Lily dera de ombros. - Eu duvidei da minha amiga. Isso é imperdoável.

- Imperdoável seria se você não reconhecesse o erro. Você está magoada, Evans. Ela também está. Se vocês conversarem direitinho, aposto que não terão problemas.

- Conhecendo-a como conheço, a confiança dela em mim deve estar completamente abalada.

- Você errou, Evans mas não foi tão crucial como a Lene foi com você.

- Eu não consigo nem pensar na Lene e na forma como ela agiu comigo. Ela foi...

A garota cerrou os olhos contendo a raiva. A vontade que tinha era de soltar um berro alto e um pesado palavrão.

- Desabafa! Olha com quem você está conversando.

- Extremamente de baixo nível.

- Então, pode descer o nível que eu não ligo.

- Aquela _vadia _da Marlene.

Lílian soltou o "suave" palavrão com os olhos fechados. As únicas vezes que dizia palavras um pouco mais fortes, era entre suas amigas ou quando estava sozinha dentro do seu quarto.

- Falou bonito, Evans! - Tiago riu.

- Xingar alguém só pode ser bonito para você que não consegue ter o bom senso de zoar menos as pessoas.

- Você tinha que lembrar do Ranhoso... - Tiago assanhou os cabelos em meio a um suspiro.

- Poderia poulpá-lo.

- Vamos fazer um trato, Evans : se o Ranhoso párar de te chamar de _sangue-ruim_ eu juro que diminuo a quantidade de vezes que exponho a cueca encardida dele para toda a escola. - Tiago estendeu a mão. - Fechado?

Lílian dera um riso abafado.

- Não irei fazer trato algum com você.

- Por que não!?

- Porque não confio em você.

Lílian percebeu que havia falado besteira e sentiu-se completamente ingrata. Tiago havia abaixado os olhos lentamente um pouco chateado, mas como não queria mais encrenca, simplesmente esquivou o clima ruim e mudou de assunto.

- Falando sério agora, não fica assim. - Tiago ajeitou a postura voltando a fitá-la. - Não vale a pena. Pessoas que te machucam não merecem dignidade muito menos créditos. Você tem que ficar bem e mostrar-se mais forte. Ainda mais tratando-se de uma amiga traidora que...

- Ex-amiga! - interrompeu-o Lílian.

- Ainda mais tratando-se de uma _ex-amiga _traidora que com certeza fará de tudo para voltar a falar com você.

- Eu lhe dou outro tapa se ela vier falar comigo.

- Lene vai tentar ajeitar um dos lados. Se não funcionar com você, vai tentar com a Marcela.

- O tapa que eu dei nela ainda foi pouco. Deveria ter dado um soco ou deixado ela em coma.

Tiago não deixou de sorrir.

- Bom...acho que você não deveria ter feito isso, mas você já vingou-se por você e pela Marcela.

Mesmo magoada, Lily não deixou de notar que Tiago sempre colocava o nome de Marcela em algumas frases. Poderia não significar nada para ela, mas para ele parecia ser alguma espécie de garantia.

- Marcela deveria terminar de acabar com ela. - Lily enrugou a testa.- Ela é ótima em azarações.

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam.

- Vou começar a tê-la como aliada para capotar o seboso.

Lily riu.

- Esquece o Snape. Ele não é a fim de você.

Tiago boquiabriu-se.

- Como atreve-se a me desiludir? - Tiago cruzou as pernas. - Só por que você está mal amada vem com essas ladainhas de que ninguém me ama !? O sebosão é tudo de _bão_.

Por mais que tentasse segurar, Lily caiu na gargalhada. Tiago ficou em pé e começou a fazer uma dancinha completamente torta. Era bizarro vê-lo encenar como uma bicha ofendida.

- Missão da minha vida cumprida. - Tiago realmente estava satisfeito em fazê-la rir.- Primeira vez que te faço sorrir decentemente.

Ela ruborizou.

- Espero que não espalhe isso ou revelo seu caso com o Snape.

- É segredo, amiga. - disse Tiago falsamente indignado voltando a sentar-se. - 'Tá melhor?

- Por mais estranho que esteja, sim estou.- afirmou ela.- E, infelizmente, tenho que agradecer a você, seu traste.

- Eu sei que você sempre sonhou com isso.- Tiago sorriu.- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, mas sem xingamentos por favor.

- Eu sei que você gosta dos meus xingamentos. - Lily sorriu. - E agradeço por ter me animado um pouco.

Tiago dera um abraço em si mesmo não contendo a felicidade.

- Torto!

- Eu sei que sou, por isso consigo ser torto e ao mesmo tempo perfeito.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça soltando um riso debochado.

- Mas, voltando ao normal, você precisa descansar.

- Não posso perder as últimas aulas.

- Eu prometo que, pela primeira vez, eu copio a matéria e te entrego.

- Duvido!

- É sério! Copio a lição e até deixo pronta só para provar que amo muito você.

As bochechas de Lílian esquentaram.

- Muito engraçadinho. - ela mostrou a língua.- Mas realmente...

- Xiu! - Tiago erguera a mão em protesto.- Vá dormir antes que eu te pegue no colo e te jogue no sofá.

Lily levantou-se rapidamente. Duvidar de Tiago não era a melhor coisa a se fazer naquele mometo.

- Promete que vai copiar? Tudo lindo?

- Prometo! Palavra de Potter.

- Eu tenho medo das palavras de Potter. - Lily cruzou os braços. - Potter, eu sei que você dorme na aula de História da Magia, mas não durma desta vez.

- Não irei dormir, prometo. - Tiago balançou a cabeça.

- E...

- Evans, vai deitar! - havia autoridade na voz de Tiago ao mesmo tempo que segurava-se para não rir.

- Sim sr. - Lily subira um degrau ainda olhando para Tiago. Estava receosa. - Promete mesmo que vai copiar tudo?

- Não me faça mandar você parar naquele lugar.

- Seu grosso!

- Você que quase me obrigou a dizer. Agora...S-O-M-E.

Lily subira as escadas e correu para o dormitório das garotas o mais rápido que conseguiu. Estava sentindo-se muito mais aliviada. Embora achasse estranho, achou Tiago extremamente agradável mesmo que ele não tivesse contido suas brincadeiras.

Tiago, por sua vez, parecia estar mais confuso do que nunca. Ter uma conversa normal com a ruiva era de se estranhar ainda mais por seus sentimentos permanecerem extremamente contidos mesmo durante a conversa. Ele começou a achar que estava na hora de dar um pouco de espaço para a garota. Era um momento de tempo tanto para ela quanto para os demais.

* * *

_**N/A: **Cheguei no tempo combinado hein!? Não demorei dessa vez e ainda fiz um capítulo completamente da Lílian com o Tiaguito safadinho!!! Nhoiiii...até eu acredito que eles são mais bonitos que Remo e Marcela juntos...huahuahauhauhuahauhuahauhauhauhua_

Espero realmente que tenham gostado do capítulo. O próximo vai ter Remo paraquem gosta, palavra da gorda.

♥ **Thanks to ♥**

• **Willana Hildegrand :** Próximo capítulo tem Remooooooo!!!  
• **Isis Black:** Prima perfeita a vistaaaaaaaaa!!! Amo você, moça! Mesmo sendo Black. huahuahuhauahuahuahuahua  
• **Biiiiiii :** Aqui o capítulo que eu comentei com você no msn e que eu estava terminando. Espero que tenha gostadooooooo. Amo você!!!  
• **A Nah Potter :** Bom...como você acabou de ler, Lily queria deixá-la em coma também mas acho que as pernas dela tremiam tanto que nem deu tempo para pensar nisso.  
• **Tete Chan :** Eu tbm não suporto ver a Lily berrando a todo o vapor gritando que odeia o Tiago, mas com relação ao Sirius eu só consigo vê-lo como um baita catador...huahuahauhauhuahauhuaa. Atualizações aqui é somente nos finais de semana por que eu não tenho muito tempo. Agradeço a reviews e os elogios a fic D  
• **Lilys Riddle: **Sonserinos sempre são demais. ( autora que ama sonserinos ao extremo ). Remo e Marcela no próximo capítulo, certo?  
• **Chely:** Barraco de classe sempre tem que ter um intrometido né? Mas nesse caso, foram os intrometidos. huahauhauhauhauhauhauhuhau...acho que foi a parte mais legal do capítulo anterior.  
• **Carol Lair :** Ainda tem muita coisa para rolar aqui viu?? Posso adiantar até um passeio a Hogsmeade com mais confusão.  
• **Mah:** A Lílian foi suave no barraco. Lene realmente não merece um barraco com vazos voando. Isso combinaria mais com o Malfoy..huahauahuahuahaua  
• **Flavinha Felton :** Eeeeeeeeee..a vingança tarde mais não falha. Com a Lene não foi diferente.  
• **Fini Felton :** As coisas sempre são assim. Todo mundo sabe a vítima fica completamente de fora. ¬¬' ..mundo injusto.  
• **dea black :** E o Tiago foi atrás da Evans, viu!?? hauhauhauhuah  
• **Flavinha Black:** Tá...Lily e Tiago foram suaves.  
• **Daniíh Potter:** Valeu pela reviewwww moçaaaa!!!  
• **Miin Potter:** A Lily sabe meia verdade, digamos. Já que ela não sabe da Marcela e do Tiago ainda...tsc..tsc..tsc..  
• **Gui :** O pior não foi o Malfoy, mas sim o nariz do Snape no meio da conversa..hauhauahuahuahua  
• **Carol :** huahauahuahuhuahuahau...a Lily é muito mala. Deveria fica solteira..huaahuahuahuah..A Marcela daqui a pouco quer beijar o Sirius tbm...seria um absurdo. Nhoiiii moçaaaa!! Obrigada pelos elogios e seja sempre bem-vinda.

_Até a próxima,morecos!! Agradeço a todas as reviews!!!!!_

)0( Stef's.


	29. Perdas e mais Perdas

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 28- Perdas e mais perdas.**

Já era bem tarde quando Marcela acordou. O cobertor ainda mantinha sua cabeça coberta o que lhe garantiu a salvação de não ouvir os berros estridentes de Madame Pomfrey. Aguçou um pouco mais os ouvidos para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto. Tudo estava estranhamente silencioso e ela supôs que já era hora do jantar. Meio destrambelhada, tentou mover-se na pequena cama. Um braço de Remo a envolvia pela cintura e sua cabeça pendia na direção de seu ombro. Ele estava cansado, mas deveria acordá-lo antes que o pior acontecesse dentro da enfermaria.

Mas ela não queria fazer isso agora. Lentamente, retirou a coberta que os cobriam até a cabeça e a deixou na altura da cintura de ambos. Remo parecia muito melhor agora, mesmo ela tendo certeza que ele remoía pelo menos um pouco o que havia acontecido entre Tiago e ela. Não que ela estivesse preocupada se a situação iria repetir-se, mas estava preocupada com os sentimentos do melhor amigo. Ele sempre havia sido um companheiro e totalmente sincero com ela. Ela compartilhou os mesmos atos, mas acabou ferindo os sentimentos daquela pessoa que preocupava-se unicamente com ela.

Calmamente, levou sua mão livre em direção ao rosto do garoto. Começou a deslizar os dedos suavemente em um corte fraco em sua testa. Remo mantinha um sono profundo e tranqüilo. Marcela sabia que, de todos os momentos bons que havia tido na vida, fora ao lado dele que havia aprendido a ser feliz e que jamais uma outra pessoa superaria isso. _Tiago não superaria isso_, pensou ela desviando os dedos do corte e deslizando-o pelo nariz de Remo. O garoto era perfeito demais para ser realidade. Era perfeito demais para gostar de alguém como ela. Ela queria acreditar que aquele sentimento era possível para os dois, mas sua consciência não estava conseguindo redimir-se do erro que fizera assim que acordou.

Marcela jurou para si mesma que iria consertar todo aquele absurdo. Já havia dito a verdade, mas o medo a envolvia só de imaginar como Remo e Tiago iriam enfrentar-se. Poderia ser uma bobagem ligar para o comportamento dos dois, já que Potter jurava amor eterno por Lílian Evans. Mas não seria nada fácil fazer Remo entender definitivamente que, o que havia acontecido, fora causado por um impulso.

_Era evidente que fora um impulso. Quem iria arriscar sua cabeça supondo um relacionamento entre Tiago e eu? Só se fosse absurdamente insano. _Marcela alisou a testa inquieta como se estivesse tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

Mesmo pensativa, ela permaneceu um longo tempo vigiando o sono do maroto e passou a contornar o dedo indicador por seu rosto com carinho. Temia perdê-lo. Temia ver-se refletida nos olhos dele como apenas um vulto ou uma lembrança desagrádavel. Tinha medo do que aconteceria assim que Remo pussesse seus pés naquele corredor. Tudo poderia mudar e a culpa seria absolutamente sua.

Marcela tentou arranjar forças para acordá-lo. Intimamente, queria permanecer assim com ele para sempre. Queria cuidar dele como fez durante os sete anos em que estudaram juntos. Começou a sentir um imenso vazio. Finalmente, tomando coragem em parar de fitar aquele rosto angelical, a grifinória sentou-se cautelosamente na cama tomando todo o cuidado para não acordá-lo. Consultou o relógio e começou a administrar o tempo em que Remo poderia dormir mais um pouco.

Mas ela não queria que ele dormisse mais. Necessitava ouvir sua voz.

Receosa, inclinou a cabeça na direção dele e cutucou-lhe o ombro chamando-o em um sussurro fazendo-o mover-se lentamente na cama.

- Hum...

Remo mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto empertigava-se.

- Você tem que comer alguma coisa. - a voz de Marcela soava muito baixa pela enfermaria.

- Estou sem fome! - Remo abrira os olhos e a vira sentada.- Acordada a muito tempo?

- Quinze minutos! - respondeu ela fitando as mãos.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ele calmamente.

- Acho que dormi demais e fiquei lenta.

Remo sentou-se na cama. Seus cabelos estavam elegantemente bagunçados e suas vestes completamente amarrotadas. Olhou para Marcela tentando fazê-la encará-lo, mas ela permanecia a encarar as mãos.

- O que você tem? - perguntou ele.

- Nada! - Marcela dera de ombros.

- Desde quando me esconde as coisas?

- Eu nunca escondi nada de você.

- Mas pensou em esconder!

- Refere-se ao Tiago?

_Será que não tem outro assunto para conversármos? _Marcela já estava começando a ficar saturada de tudo aquilo. De culpada, passou a sentir-se estúpida.

- Tem outro assunto que você tentou me esconder? - Remo ainda a olhava, mas não como antes. Seus olhos indicavam acusação.

- Eu não tentei esconder nada. - Marcela resolveu encará-lo, sentindo suas mãos suarem. - Quando vim hoje até aqui, já estava convicta em te contar. Você sabe que não consigo esconder as coisas de você.

- E por que está triste? Você me contou e estamos bem.

- Remo, não estamos bem. - Marcela balançou a cabeça.- Você sempre quer bancar o forte, mas consegue ser mais fraco do que eu.

Nisso ela tinha razão. O fato de estar tentando aceitar o princípio de um possível relacionamento entre ela e o melhor amigo estava perturbando-lhe a cabeça. Não queria deixar isso nítido pois já havia aceitado metade da derrota.

- Marcela, estamos bem. - Remo reafirmou. - Estamos conversando, continuamos com as mesmas piadas...que diferença tem nisso?

- Olhe no fundo dos meus olhos e diga que não está magoado.

Ele teve a leve impressão de que os olhos dela estavam marejados quando encontraram-se com os seus, mas preferiu fingir que não havia notado absolutamente nada.

_Magoado eu estou, mas não quero piorar a situação de nós dois. _Remo sentia seu coração palpitar forte, mas preferiu mentir dizendo :

- Não estou magoado! - a voz soou com falsa convicção - Não estou!

Aquilo pareceu tirá-la do sério. Marcela levantou-se, pegou sua mochila e rumou para a saída da enfermaria. Remo não pensou duas vezes e fora atrás dela mesmo de pijama.

- Por que está indo embora? - Remo estava apavorado com a forma como ela estava reagindo. - Queria que eu chorasse?

- Queria que me dissesse a verdade. - Marcela parou de andar e virou-se

para ele.

- Mas estou dizendo a verdade. - Remo fora até ela.- Não estou magoado. O que mais quero é sua felicidade,oras.

- Com o Tiago?

- Com quem for!

Marcela balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar. Remo recomeçou a seguí-la.

- Marcela..espera!

- O que você quer? - ela não virou-se para ele, mas voltou a ficar parada.

- Pare de fazer isso. Agora você realmente está chateando-me. - Remo apoiou uma mão no ombro dela.- Sempre fomos amigos e podemos relevar isso. É sua felicidade que está em jogo e não a minha.

- Por que você insiste em dizer que é minha felicidade? - Marcela virou-se e o encarou. - Por que...

Ela engoliu seco. _Por que você não esquece de tudo isso e me ajuda a esquecer também? - _pensou Marcela. Ver Remo diante de sua pessoa não era mais como um sonho. Tudo estava tornando-se um pêsadelo.

- Marcela, escute-me...- Remo a envolveu nos braços. - Vamos esquecer isso,ok?

- Você não vai conseguir olhar Tiago na face.

Realmente ele só havia pensado na sua relação com Marcela. A imagem de Tiago estava tão distante de sua mente que nem havia pensado nele na forma de um problema.

- Irei, Marcela.

- Foi traição!

- E deve ter um bom motivo. - Remo dera de ombros.- Você sabe que, independente do que aconteça, estarei ao seu lado.

- E qual seria esse bom motivo?

- O fato de vocês se gostarem.

Marcela esquivou-se de seus braços, desgostosa.

- Não tente criar sua verdade, assim como Lily fez. - a preocupação havia sido substituída pelo desespero.- Você sabe que não existe nenhum sentimento entre Tiago e eu. Você deveria ter aulas com o Sirius, talvez ele te explique melhor como funcionam beijos sem sentimento.

Remo enrugou a testa tentando controlar o início de uma irritação.

- É para rir?

- É para você pensar melhor e não tentar ferir-se mais acreditando em uma mentira. - Marcela segurou-lhe o queixo carinhosamente.

- Eu não sei se fico mais confortado ou se me jogo da janela.

- Apenas...

Era difícil, mas os tempos bons que existiam entre eles estavam longe de voltarem a serem como antes. Mas ela queria que voltassem a ser, imensamente.

- ... venha comigo jantar e tudo ficará bem. - concluiu, ela pesarosamente.

Remo notou que ela não estava radiante como costumava ser. Da mesma forma que a _ficada _entre Tiago e ela o remoesse, ele tinha absoluta certeza que isso estava aniquilando-a por dentro. Era evidente que sentia culpa e que queria apagar logo tudo aquilo de sua mente.

- Estou sem fome, Marcela. Se quiser, pode ir! - Remo lhe dera um beijo na testa. - Irei esperar os demais aqui.

Marcela umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

- Tem certeza? Não quer que eu te traga nada?

- Ficarei bem! Se eu quiser comer, Madame Pomfrey fará isso com o maior prazer. - Remo dera um meio sorriso. - Amanhã nos vemos?

- Com certeza! - ela retribuiu o sorriso, mas com pouca intensidade. - Boa noite, Remy.

- Boa noite!

Marcela parecia meio relutante e não queria ir embora. Encarou Remo mais uma vez e dera-lhe as costas. Caminhou calmamente pelos corredores e acabou desviando o caminho e indo para o dormitório. Embora tivesse dormido o suficiente, sentia-se cansada. Diante do Retrato da Mulher Gorda,ditou a senha e subira as escadas de mármore.

Ao abrir a porta, pensou que o ambiente estaria deserto mas acabou encontrando Lílian sentada diante da janela. Sem dizer nada, Marcela passou reto fingindo que não a havia notado, mas Lily adiantou-se rapidamente para conversar com ela.

- Marcela... eu...

- Agora não, Lílian!

- Agora sim! - Lílian parou à sua frente.- Eu descobri a verdade.

Marcela piscou duas vezes seguidas. Parecia que estava tendo alucinações.

- Sério? - um sorriso enviesado perspassou por seus lábios.- Quantas vezes teve que duvidar de mim para chegar a esta conclusão?

- Desculpe, Marcela! - Lílian estava realmente arrependida e seus olhos vermelhos podiam ser meia prova deste sentimento.

- Acho que é um pouco tarde demais para isso.

- Eu sei que errei em duvidar, mas eu não tinha opção.

- Você teve suas opções, mas você não deu sorte em escolher a alternativa correta.

- Eu não quero perder minha melhor amiga.

- Perdeu a partir do momento que duvidou dela.

A porta do dormitório havia se abrido. Alice, ao encarar as duas, percebeu que havia chegado em uma péssima hora mas seria cara-de-pau demais se saísse de fininho.

- Desculpe atrapalhar! - disse Alice dando um risinho amarelo, receosa.

- Você não interrompeu nada, Alice. A conversa já havia sido encerrada.

Marcela dirigiu-se até sua gaveta onde tirou suas vestes de dormir. Entrou no banheiro e garantiu um bom tempo lá dentro até que Lílian e Alice deitassem ou cesassem conversa.

- Cadê a Lene? - perguntou Lílian meio irritada, começando a arrumar sua cama.

- Pelo que ouvi, ela quer transferência de quarto. - Alice sentou-se em sua cama, desfazendo-se dos sapatos. - Seu tapa foi formidável.

- Eu deveria ter feito ela ficar careca ou de cara azulada, mas seria muito pouco com relação ao que ela fez.

- Como foi com Tiago?

- Como soube? - Lílian sobressaltou-se.

- Era meio óbvio onde ele iria assim que saiu da sala.

A ruiva dera um longo suspiro.

- Ele soube ser gentil e idiota ao mesmo tempo. - Lílian deitou-se.- Tiago Potter é uma pessoa que nunca mudará.

- Deveria dar uma chance a ele. O passeio para Hogsmeade já é este final-de-semana. O aviso já está pregado na Sala Comunal.

Lílian cerrou os olhos, imaginando como seria diferente ir a Hogsmeade este ano.

- Hogsmeade? Este final-de-semana?

- Que drama!

- Não é drama! É o primeiro antes do Natal e será o mais importante.

- Por que?

- Não seja tola! - Lílian coçou a testa.- Nosso último ano!

- Mas ano que vem terá outro passeio.

- De despedida, mas não conta. Os divertimentos idiotas de Potter e seus companheiros ultrapassarão os limites.

- É com isso com que preocupa-se?

- Sem sombra de dúvidas. O nosso passeio em Hogsmeade vai terminar em incêndio.

Alice não conteve a gargalhada, mas parou de rir no mesmo instante ao ouvir o som de duas portas abrindo-se. Marlene havia entrado e Marcela havia saído do banheiro. As duas encararam-se com fúria e logo desviaram o caminho em direções opostas fazendo Lílian e Alice fitarem-se discretamente.

- É...vamos ver o que acontece. - resmungou Alice deitando-se. - Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite, Alice!

* * *

• _N/A: Irei começar um belo de um discurso. Sim, por que a senhora que atualiza essas fics não está no melhor momento de sua vida e pede a compressão de todos caso as atualizações se atrasem, ou se os capítulos não tiverem agrado. É difícil tentar escrever quando se tem muita coisa nada cabeça. Só que hoje eu abri uma excessão, pois não tenho certeza se estarei on no final-de-semana. _

Marcela e Remo, bom...eu estou tão bem que chorei escrevendo o capítulo escutando Lifehouse. Sim, a dona Lestrange anda com as emoções à flor da pele. E, como Lestrange, odeio imensamente isso..huahuahauhaaahuhu..não me faz bem. Mas espero que tenham gostado. Para finalizar todo este dramaaaaaaaaa...ainda teremos uma breve discussão entre Sirius e Tiago...e uma conversa educada entre Remo e Tiago. Não posso adiantar mais do que isso, certo!?

♥ **Thanks To ♥**

_**× Prima Isis : **Pôxa!! Nem vem!! Não sou sua escritora favorita, mas amo vc da mesma forma.  
× **Carol : **Tiago ainda vai assumir um caso com o Snape, você vai ver. huahuahauahuhau  
× **Mah : **Pôxaaaa!! Malfoy é tão perfeito!! Não merece vasos não!!!! rs...  
× **A Nah Potter.: **Vamos bater palmas para o Pontas então..hauhaahahua...eu queria um Remo para mim, na verdade.  
× **Mary Lestrange**: Weeeeeeeeeee!!! T/L é lindo sim!! Apesar que tbm gosto de Remo e Sirius..huahahauhuahua..acho que depois dessa terei que correr. A Lene vai ficar na dela agora...eu acho...  
× **Any Velamont**: Weeeeeeee!!! Imagine esse tapa sendo mostrado ao vivo no faustão!! Que perfeito!! Ia rachar o bico!!!  
× **Carol Lair: **Opaaaaaaaaaaa!! Hogsmeade vindo aí e com mais bombas pra derrubar todo mundo!!!! Acho que ainda vou apanhar antes de terminar essa fic.  
× **Flavinha Black: **Tiago e Lílian podem se pegar sim!! Na porrada!!!!!! huahuahuaauhau  
× **Vanessa Zabini Lupin : **_O.o'  
× _**Chely : **Essa sim vai me cutucar até no scrapbook...huahuahuahuauaha..essa sim gosta de levar sapatada, mas te amo da mesma forma pequena!! Aqui seu capítulo e feliz aniversário atrasado. Muitos bumbuns de vagalume para vc.  
×_ _**Lilys Riddle: **Gostou do Remo e Marcela?? Capítulo todo deles!!!  
×_ _**Fini Felton: **Postei com 24 de antecedência!! Isso é um avanço!!!  
× **dea Black : **Acho que a Marcela poderia chutar a Lene da escada. Eu não ia ligar!  
× **Biiiiii Evanssss : **Certo!!! São quase meia-noite e você estava tentando me animar pelo msn. Eu já disse que vc é a Evans favorita??? hauhauhauhauhauhauhuhua.. Irei dizer tudo que eu já tinha dito massssssssssssssssss...nada melhor do que dizer obrigada por toda a ajuda que vc tem me dado nesses dias..e sempre tem me dado!! Esse ano eu vou te ver nem que mate um cervo..huahuahahau..amoooooooo vcccccccccccccc!!!  
× **Assuero Racsama : **hauhauhauhauhauahua...bom..o Tiago é um cervo..faz juz ao seu animago...huahauahuahuahuahua  
× **Tete Chan : **Todo mundo gostouuuu..huahuahauhuahua..daqui a pouco mudo o shipper para Snape e Tiago...( agora sim eu apanho ).  
× **Gui : **Te deixei ainda mais na duvida sobre o casal mais fofo agora né???huahauauhauauahahauahuaha..mas eu ainda prefiro Bellatrix e Sirius ( certo! Só shippers nada a ver massssssssss..tá valendo ) _

**Se eu esqueci de alguém, mil perdões. Não foi minha intenção!!!!!!!!!! **

Atençãooooooooooooooooooo:::::::::::: Babizão, Pequena Evans, Bii ou Bizão fez uma comunidade pra minhas fics...não poderia vir de ngm melhor do que minha Bizão...A**doraria ver todos vocês lá, sabem!!???? O link tá no meu perfillllll!! **

Até a próxima!!

)0( Stef's


	30. Jogando na Cara

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 29- Jogando na cara.**

Sirius e Pedro já estavam quase prontos para a nova aventura quando Tiago entrou no dormitório aparentemente exausto. Cumprir promessas, ainda mais envolvendo a aula de História da Magia, era uma coisa que jamais voltaria a prometer para ninguém. Sua cabeça estava latejando de dor e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos de tanto sono que sentia. Seus braços, já dormentes devido ao peso dos livros, pediam para que ele jogasse tudo de qualquer forma e desse espaço para eles relaxarem.

- Dia difícil hein, Pontas! - exclamou Sirius deixando escapar um sorriso.- Quem viu você atuando na aula de História da Magia deve ter acreditado que criou um certo amor pela matéria.

Tiago jogou-se na cama.

- Eu juro que odeio aquela aula mais do que tudo. - Tiago resmungou. - Eu tive que tomar doses de bom humor para suportar aquela aula dupla sem dormir. Por que não substituem aquele fantasma?

- Porque ele deve realmente ter participado de tudo o que ele ensina. - arriscou Sirius sentando na cama do amigo.

- Imagine ter aquele cara chato ou fantasma...sei lá... em meio a guerras, festas históricas. Ele realmente nasceu para dar sono. - Tiago alisou a testa. - Aposto que nasceu dormindo.

Sirius riu.

- Anotou tudo direitinho, Pontas? Você sabe que a Evans é muito chata. - Sirius balançou a cabeça, tentando imaginar os gritos que a ruiva daria se alguma coisa estivesse anotada errada.

- Eu fiz o que pude! - Tiago dera de ombros.- Tentei amenizar sua dor e ainda dei um dia de descanso. Eu sou um anjo.

A risada de Pedro ecoou juntamente com a de Sirius.

- Ajudar Evans com as anotações seria uma de suas cartadas? - perguntou Pedro sentando do outro lado da cama.

- Nem sei mais o que fazer para ter um dia a sós com aquela doida. - Tiago suspirou cansado. - Ultimamente eu não tenho pensando muito nisso.

- Isso tem a ver com o grilo de Remo com relação a Marcela e você? - perguntou Sirius, como não quer nada.

Tiago sentou-se, bastante preocupado.

- Eu fugi do Remo o dia inteiro. - Sirius estranhou a formalidade. O grupo apenas se tratavam pelo primeiro nome quando estavam brigados um com o outro ou estavam no meio de pesadas discussões.

- Rabicho e eu não fomos a enfermaria também, se este for o caso. - Sirius encarou o amigo. - Pontas, você...por um acaso...está gostando da Marcela?

- Não! - respondeu ele com firmeza.

- Não!? - insistiu Sirius, deixando Tiago meio atordoado. - Olhe, acho que devemos colocar aquela conversa que eu queria ter com você em dia. Desde ontem a noite você anda estranho, até mesmo hoje de manhã mesmo com toda aquela bagunça da Lene e do Kevin. O nome de Marcela não sai da sua boca e isso magoa o Remo.

- Er...a coisa é bem mais complicada do que parece. - Tiago fitou o chão. - Depois que descobri o que o Kevin estava fazendo com a Lily eu perdi a cabeça e não me senti nada bem. Era como se...

Tiago fizera uma pausa. Seus sentimentos estavam completamente confusos e, tirar uma conclusão com base neles, demoraria muito para sair de sua boca com clareza. Começou a gesticular as mãos com urgência, como se pudesse mostrar em seus gestos como realmente sentia-se.

- Evans sempre disse coisas horríveis de mim. Não só pela frente, mas pelas costas também. - recomeçou Tiago calmamente buscando o pouco do ar que ainda restava em seus pulmões. - De repente, ela começa a namorar um esteriótipo de Tiago Potter e sai pelos corredores sorridente como se estivesse sendo a pessoa mais amada desse mundo. Todos nós sabemos que Kevin jamais levaria uma garota como a Lily a sério. Ela deixou-se levar e optou fugir de mim dizendo muito mais coisas ruins ao meu respeito. Eu simplesmente gostaria de entender por que ela faz isso comigo, já que ela namorou um cara mais monstruoso que eu.

Era uma pergunta difícil de responder, pensou Sirius. Da mesma forma que Tiago refletia, Sirius passou a refletir também já que fora trocado praticamente pelo mesmo cara que havia afastado Lílian ainda mais do seu melhor amigo. O problema era que Tiago fazia questão de se remoer. Sirius continuava a vida e negava milhões de vezes a mágoa.

- Talvez ela queira fugir de você por sentir algo.

- Se sentisse algo, teria pelo menos demonstrado ciúmes quando estou com a Marcela.

Sirius enrugou a testa, confuso.

- Você está com a Marcela?

- Claro que não, Almofadinhas. - respondeu Tiago demonstrando um certo tédio.

- Gostaria de estar? - arriscou ele.

Era uma boa pergunta, pensou Tiago. Desde que havia beijado a garota sua cabeça parecia girar a mil por hora. Por mais que ele tivesse certeza sobre seus sentimentos com relação a Lílian, Marcela o fazia sentir-se diferente. Marcela o fazia sentir-se especial.

- Almofadinhas, este assunto é delicado.

- Por que delicado? - Sirius levantou-se. - Aluado..pense em Aluado.

- Eu já pensei e por isso mesmo não quero estar com a Marcela. Remo a ama e cuidaria melhor dela do que eu.

- Então, qual é o grilo? Você não tem nada com a Marcela, Lílian está solteira...

- Eu beijei a Marcela. - interrompeu-o Tiago com um certo pesar.

Pedro engasgou-se. Sirius abrira a boca várias vezes tentando dizer algo, mas nada saía.

- Eu sei! É uma sacanagem extrema. Digamos que Kevin e eu estamos empatados.

- Bom...- Sirius encolheu os ombros, abobalhado. - Isso vai depender do que a Evans sente por você.

- Independente do que ela sinta, eu enganei meu melhor amigo beijando a garota que ele gosta.

- Por que fez isso?

- Porque eu não me contive. Quando fui ver, já estava beijando. - Tiago estava ficando irritado consigo mesmo.

- Foi bom? - perguntou Pedro interessado, mas acabou recebendo um tapa de Sirius.

- Mas que pergunta! - indagou Sirius.

- É uma boa pergunta! - Pedro estava convicente. - Marcela não é de se jogar fora.

- Mas ela é do Aluado.

- Marlene era sua e te enganou com o namorado da melhor amiga.

- Querem párar? - pediu Tiago enojado.

Pedro e Sirius encararam-se por alguns instantes, mas Tiago tomou novamente partido na conversa.

- Você pretende contar ao Aluado? - perguntou Sirius, com um ar inquisidor.

- Pretendo, mas não sei quando. - respondeu Tiago com pouca convicção.

- Você vai nos acompanhar hoje? - perguntou Pedro, receoso.

- Não sei se devo. Não irei conseguir encarar Remo na face.

- O que pretende fazer então?

- Antes de contar para Remo eu preciso conversar com a Marcela.

- Vai..

- Não! - Tiago cortou Sirius. Já sabia muito bem o que ele iria perguntar. - Nada de relacionamentos. Eu não deveria tê-la envolvido nessa bagunça que eu mesmo poderia ter resolvido sozinho. Mas ela era a única que poderia me ajudar.

- Entendo! - Sirius estava preocupado. Preocupado com o que poderia acontecer dalí para frente.

- Você precisa conversar com Aluado. Quanto mais cedo melhor. - disse Pedro, sabiamente.

- Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso hoje.

- E pretende fazer quando? - havia uma ponta de irritação na voz de Sirius. - Quando Malfoy for até ele e contar?

- Marcela e eu nos beijamos na Sala Comunal.

- Marcela te beijou também? - Pedro empolgou-se, fazendo Sirius irritar-se ainda mais.

- Isto não vem ao caso.

- Claro que vem. - Sirius alteou uma sobrancelha. - Vocês se beijaram mutuamente então.

Tiago não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. Ele lembrava vagamente de Marcela ter cedido ao beijo, revidando apenas no início. Como ele gostaria de saber o que se passou na cabeça dela naquele instante.

- Foi uma besteira que precisa de reparos.

- E rapidamente! - afirmou Sirius.

- Não fique bravo comigo,ok!? - Tiago estava magoado. Por mais que tivesse optado pelo caminho certo, havia feito a mesma coisa que Kevin e estava sentindo-se um lixo.

- Estou abismado, só isso. - Sirius voltou a sentar-se. - Tem certeza que não quer ir conosco?

- Acho melhor eu ficar aqui pensando na melhor forma de dizer as coisas ao Remo. Vocês vão encontrá-lo na enfermaria?

- Não combinamos nada e não faço idéia de que horas são.

- Já é bem tarde. Acho melhor vocês irem andando.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

Sirius voltou a ficar em pé, assim como Pedro.

- A capa está no meu malão. - avisou Tiago.

Com a capa em mãos, Sirius e Pedro desceram as escadas da Sala Comunal e partiram diretamente para a enfermaria. Os corredores estavam vazios, mas de vez em quando algumas vozes ecoavam de um lado para o outro assim como passos de alunos que subiam e desciam as escadas. Por enquanto, não precisariam usar a capa de Tiago.

- Você abre a porta! - a voz de Sirius soou autoritária.

- Tudo eu! Tudo eu! - Pedro abrira a porta. A enfermaria estava escura, sinal de que Madame Pomfrey havia se recolhido.

- Espere aqui! Irei atrás de Remo.

Sirius entrou sorrateiramente na enfermaria. Passou por entre as camas e não encontrou Aluado em nenhuma delas. Começou a ficar preocupado. Erguera o olhar e vira que o relógio marcava 22 horas em ponto. Não estava atrasado. Os marotos costumavam sair sempre antes deste horário ou alguns minutos depois. Passando pela última cama, Sirius encontrou um pergaminho perfeitamente enrolado e deixado em cima de um travesseiro. Curioso como sempre, pegou-o e levou-o para fora para poder lê-lo.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Pedro curioso.

- Um pergaminho, seu estúpido! - Sirius lhe dera um peteleco na cabeça. - O que será que temos aqui...

Ao abrir, Sirius reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia de Remo. Seu estômago embrulhou ao ler cada linha sucinta que o deixou completamente irritado sem saber o que pensar. Estava a ponto de começar a odiar Tiago.

_"Não sei quem vai pegar este bilhete primeiro, mas irei direto ao assunto. Devido aos últimos acontecimentos desta semana, eu preferi ir sozinho com a ajuda de Madame Pomfrey até o Salgueiro Lutador. Achei que seria melhor ficar só e pensar um pouco. Não estava com ânimo para divertimentos e simplesmente não queria envolvê-los em meu mau-humor. Estarei bem e de volta antes do amanhecer. Não precisam vir me visitar._

_Prefiro permanecer sozinho até que essa semana acabe._

_Atenciosamente,_

_R.L."_

- O que faremos? - perguntou Pedro perdido.

Sirius alisou a testa nervosamente. Conhecendo Remo como conhecia, sabia que o garoto falava sério e o melhor seria respeitar sua decisão. Meio sobressaltado, começou a caminhar com Pedro nos calcanhares. Subira escadas e parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- O que fazemos aqui? - indagou Pedro meio desapontado.

- Hoje não terá aventuras, Rabicho. - explicou Sirius. - Acho que, até entendermos o que realmente acontece, não teremos aventuras tão cedo. _Beladona._

O retrato girou e ambos subiram as escadas com extrema pressa. Tiago já estava ajeitando sua cama para finalmente dormir, quando Sirius lhe jogou o pergaminho na face.

- O que é isso? - Tiago abrira o pergaminho completamente confuso.

- Leia! - pediu Sirius cruzando os braços.

Tiago ficou em silêncio lendo o pergaminho. Aos poucos, sentiu seu corpo gelar. As palmas de suas mãos começaram a suar compulsivamente. Erguera o olhar na direção de Sirius. O garoto não estava disposto a dizer nada acolhedor.

- Espero que você explique tudo ao Aluado assim que ele voltar.

- Ele não vai querer me ouvir.

- Dane-se! - Sirius tirou o pergaminho da mão de Tiago bruscamente. - Remo está magoado e eu estou ferrado da vida com você. Ou você resolve essa porcaria logo ou quem não vai olhar para sua cara sou eu.

Pedro olhava de Tiago para Sirius. Mesmo que fosse menos inteligente, preferiu ficar calado para não dizer suas famosas frases sem nexo.

- Irei resolver isso! Pode ficar tranqüilo! - a voz de Tiago estava trêmula.

- Espero mesmo que resolva. - Sirius lhe dera as costas e entrou no banheiro. Pedro, perdido, resolveu ir se trocar e tirar seu famoso ronco.

Todos acabaram dormindo calmamente algumas horas depois, mas Tiago permaneceu girando na cama com a culpa remoendo por dentro e por sentir sua garganta suficientemente seca para tentar entrar em defesa com o que havia feito com Remo.

* * *

_**N/A: **Weeeeeeeeeeeee!! Cheguei um dia depoissssssssssssss!!!!!! Mas eu chegueiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Semana passada eu postei na sexta e cá estou eu em pleno sábado morrendo de sono postando. Sim, acreditem, eu estou morrendo de sono!!!_

Tiago, Remo e Sirius..Pedro não conta pq é lesado. Esses três vão dar um trabalho super grande, mas por enquanto vamos fazer Tiago pagar todos os pecados dele. Próximo capítulo...tcharaaammmmm..o que será que vai acontecer...

Eu vou ser rápida com os agradecimentos pq estão querendo me tirar de casa, então :

**Mah, Fini Felton, Primusca,Vanessa, Gui,dea, A Nah Potter, Willana, Carol, Chely, Tete Chan e Bizãooo ão..ão...agradeço a todas as reviews que vocês vem deixando neste projeto de fic e agradeço a paciência com a autora.**

Até a próxima!

**_)0( Stef's._**


	31. Sentimento de Perda

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 30- Sentimento de Perda.**

Tiago fora um dos primeiros a levantar-se. Sentia-se completamente sonolento, mas tinha na cabeça que nem o cansaço mental e físico o atrapalharia no momento em que havia decidido deixar tudo super bem entendido entre Remo e ele. Sua cabeça girava a todo o vapor e a ansiedade o impedia de pensar direito. Parecia que, em sua cabeça, estava pairando uma nuvem extremamente nublada somente esperando o momento certo para a tempestade despencar.

Recolheu tudo o que precisava e descera as escadas ainda tentando dar um nó decente na gravata. Antes mesmo que pudesse ultrapassar o retrato da Mulher Gorda, sentiu uma mão puxá-lo pela mochila, fazendo-o retroceder alguns passos.

- Meu dever!

Tiago reconheceu a voz na mesma hora e acreditou que estava sonhando. Ele tinha se dado ao trabalho de acordar primeiro que todo mundo, praticamente, e Lílian Evans já estava de pé esperando a tarefa que ele havia copiado. Só poderia ser brincadeira.

- Bom dia para você também, Evans. - Tiago tentou ser ameno com a garota. Não queria descontar seu mau-humor em cima dela.

- Bom dia, Potter! - Lílian respondeu sem ao menos ficar vermelha. - Meu dever!

- Posso te entregar no café?

- Eu preciso dele agora para saber se você não me sacaneou.

- Evans, eu estou com muita pressa. Juro que te entrego assim que puder.

- Qualquer garota que esteja a fim de você pode esperar, pois meu dever é o mais importante.

- E se eu te disser que não é uma garota e sim um garoto?

A seriedade sumiu do rosto da garota sendo substituída por uma expressão extremamente confusa.

- Garoto?

- Sim, um garoto! - Tiago voltou a afimar, começando a deixar a tensão de lado. A expressão que Lílian tinha estampada na face, era de se acabar de rir.

- Ele pode esperar também.

- Claro que não! - Tiago alisou os cabelos. - Meu gato não pode esperar. Corro o risco de chegar atrasado e ele não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que eu me atrasei por causa de uma ruiva chata que nem você.

Lílian boquiabriu-se.

- Diga então ao seu **garoto **que eu precisava do meu dever e que sinto muito por ter te atrasado. - a jovem estendeu a mão. - Meu dever!

Tiago enfesou-se.

- Evans, agora é sério. Eu preciso ir cuidar de um assunto muito importante que não pode esperar mais. Eu copiei sua matéria como havia prometido, mas prefiro entregar depois. - Lílian fez menção em falar, mas Tiago a cortou. - E hoje não tem História da Magia e nem Transfiguração.

- Se for um caso ilegal, terei que seguí-lo. Vai que você explode mais uma dessas bombas sem graça pela escola.

- Evans, eu acordei cedo e estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.- Tiago cerrou os olhos por alguns momentos tentando buscar o pouco da calma que ainda lhe restava. - Caso te faça melhor, estou indo conversar com o Remo sobre um assunto delicado. Poderia me liberar?

- E como vou saber que você está falando a verdade?

Tiago não queria perder a paciência para não acabar dizendo besteiras, mas estava por um triz em contar tudo o que o atormentava. Parecia que um desejo íntimo implorava para que contasse tudo a grifinória e terminasse logo com a palhaçada. Ferir as pessoas não era uma questão de protegê-las do pior e sim uma necessidade que parecia que iria enlouquecê-lo.

- Poderia acreditar em mim pelo menos uma vez na sua vida?

- Sou monitora e não sou obrigada a confiar em você. - respondeu ela com um certo ar esnobe.

Era estranho como o comportamento dela havia mudado para com ele. Ontem conversaram como pessoas decentes e hoje pareciam ter voltado as mesmas circunstâncias dos anos anteriores recheadas de irônias e provocações desnecessárias. Só de pensar que Tiago acreditou cegamente que tudo havia mudado entre eles. Mero engano.

- Ótimo! - James tirou a mochila das costas e a largou no chão. - Procura!

- Eu não vou procurar!

- Ora! Ora! Ora! - James riu debochado. - Não é você que duvida de mim?

Lílian o encarou e depois encarou a mochila. Permaneceu relutante em não vasculhar as coisas dele.

- Só quero meu dever e você poderá ir! - a voz de Lílian soou calma.

- Depois te entrego!

Tiago pegara a mochila novamente e dera alguns passos, mas fora puxado de volta por Lílian.

- O que você quer de mim, além do dever? - perguntou Tiago sentindo o sangue borbulhar em suas veias.

- Somente o dever!

- Mas que saco, será que não dá para esperar?

- O tempo que você gastou discutindo comigo era o tempo suficiente para você dar o meu dever.

- Mas eu não quero dar a droga do seu dever agora.

- Remo pode te esperar.

- REMO NÃO PODE ME ESPERAR!

Lílian arregalou os olhos por causa do berro. Tiago não parecia que queria ter apenas uma conversa casual com Remo. O maroto estava tenso e seu berro só provara ainda mais isso, incluindo uma certa urgência destacada em sua voz.

- Não precisava gritar.

- Não me faça cara de anta. Quem pediu foi você.

- Eu não pedi nada.

- Ficou me torrando o saco.

- O que acontece com você? - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos encararam-se com extrema fúria. A doçura da tarde do dia anterior fora substituída por uma raiva sem nome que poderia levar um a trucidar o outro.

- Responde você primeiro. - Lílian não se moveu. Continuou encarando-o.

- O que eu tenho a dizer, você não vai gostar de saber.

- E por que eu não iria gostar de saber? Envolve o Remo, pelo que parece, mas o que que tem?

_Eu amo você, mas beijei sua melhor amiga. E aí?, _Tiago sentiu um súbito calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

- Não é nada!

- Você está tenso, Potter. Coisa boa que não foi.

- Você poderia párar de tentar em adivinhar o que sinto?

- Você fez isso comigo ontem e acho que estou ao nível de poder reaver o favor.

Tiago dera um suspiro extremamente cansativo. Olhou para baixo tentando ter a certeza de que contaria tudo a ela.

_Não tenho nada a perder, já que você não gosta de mim como gosto de você._

- Serei sucinto! - Tiago ajeitou a mochila nas costas. Já estava pronto para correr se isso fosse realmente necessário.

- O que te aflige, Potter?

- E desde quando você se importa?

- A partir do momento que você importou-se comigo ontem.

Suas pernas bambearam. Tiago jurava que ela havia esquecido o que aconteceu entre os dois ontem. Um momento calmo de pura amizade.

- Você não vai querer ouvir.

- Conte-me!

Ela insistia e ele lutava contra seus sentimentos. Estava furioso e sentia necessidade de sair ferindo tudo e todos com o que havia acontecido. Mas magoar Lílian...seria contra seus princípios.

- Digamos que...- Tiago buscou todo o ar de seus pulmões. - ...sua visão com relação a minha pessoa irá mudar a partir de agora.

- Por que?

- Porque simplesmente lutei tanto para você ver quem a Lene realmente era que acabei me igualando a ela.

Lílian o encarou com a testa franzida.

- O que quer dizer? - seu coração começou a palpitar mais rápido.

- Eu...- Tiago a encarou. Ele sabia que poderia estar distanciando Lílian de sua pessoa a partir daquele momento. Mas não seria justo com ela assim como não estava sendo justo com Remo. O consolo que ele tinha era que Lílian não sentia nada por ele, mas ficaria zangada por ver que o mesmo episódio de ontem acabou repetindo-se com Grifinórios diferentes.

- Você!?

- Eu fiquei, digo, beijei a garota que meu melhor amigo gosta.

As informações não foram aderidas e entendidas com tanta rapidez. Lílian tentou juntar o quebra-cabeça enquanto Tiago esperava na expectativa.

- Você...- Lílian demorou alguns segundos, mas chegou a conclusão de que Tiago havia beijado Marcela. Um profundo desapontamento tomou conta de seu peito. Era de doer ver seu pressentimento tornar-se realidade. Marcela e Tiago, já era de se imaginar.

- Lílian, eu tenho uma explicação.

- Que explicação? - Lílian havia começado a ficar vermelha. Estava indignada. - Você beijou a Marcela sabendo que Remo é apaixonado por ela.

- Remo sempre foi apaixonado por você.

- Isso não justifica o que você fez. Remo vai sofrer.

- Ele já sabe!

Lílian fizera uma pausa.

- Marcela contou a verdade. - Tiago ajeitou os óculos. - Marcela foi honesta e eu não fui.

- Ela não foi honesta e eu pensei que ela jamais chegaria aos pés da Marlene.

- Marcela não é como a Marlene.

- As duas são iguais. - urrou ela.

A garganta da jovem havia ficado seca. Mesmo que considerasse o que havia acontecido entre Lene e ela como desgosto, ainda não conseguia entender a raiva extrema de saber que Marcela e Tiago haviam ficado. Soava injusto, pois ela não tinha nada com Tiago.

- Você está tomado as dores do Remo.

- Você tomou as minhas dores. Pensei que tivesse caráter.

- Eu não tenho culpa se, em todos esses anos, você nunca acreditou em mim. Nunca acreditou no que dizia. Evans, eu amo você, mas parece que isso não entra na sua cabeça.

- Ama tanto a ponto de ficar com a minha melhor amiga?

- Pare de balbuciar asneiras. O que aconteceu entre Marcela e eu foi um acidente.

- Acidente? - Lílian dera um riso desgostoso. - Desde quando suas investidas são acidentais?

- Marcela ama o Remo.

- E correspondeu a você.

- Não responda por ela.

- Responda por você então!

Ela estava furiosa. Não sabia distinguir seus sentimentos naquele momento.

- Estou lhe dizendo a verdade. Você queria saber e eu te contei. Não tenho culpa se você não sabe lidar com as verdades da vida.

- Acho que terei que começar a lidar com as mentiras já que estou rodeada de mentirosos.

- Não venha me julgar, Lílian. A última pessoa que aceitaria que me julgasse seria você.

- Por que?

- Porque você não faz parte da minha vida. - Tiago estava amargurado. Sua voz ecoava rouca pela Sala Comunal. - Se eu te amei, Lílian Evans, espero que esse sentimento suma o mais rápido possível pois não vou conseguir ficar ao lado de uma imatura como você.

- Você quem fica com a garota que seu melhor amigo gosta e eu sou a imatura?

- Sim, é! - afirmou Tiago. - Se você aprendesse a ouvir as pessoas e lhe dessem chances de realmente provarem o que são, o mundo não estaria desabando por sua cabeça.

As pernas de Lílian tremiam assim como suas mãos. Sabendo que a conversa havia sido finalizada, Tiago vasculhou a mochila e lhe estendeu todos os deveres que havia copiado.

- Isto te pertence. Copiei tudo como prometi.

Lílian evitou olhá-lo. Sentia-se estranha. Imaginar Kevin com Marlene não a havia chateado o bastante. Imaginar Marcela e Tiago juntos era como se metade de si fosse arrancada. Não sentia-se bem. Finalmente sentiu, naquele momento, o desesperado sentimento de perda.

- Passar bem, Evans!

Ela o viu partir sem ao menos olhar para trás. Abraçou os cadernos e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto. Ela queria apenas saber o que havia feito de errado para tudo aquilo acontecer.

* * *

_**N/A: **Este foi o capítulo mais rápido que eu escrevi em toda minha vida!! hahauahuahauhuaauhahauahuhauuha...eu acho que foi inevitável uma discussão final entre Lílian e Tiago para abrir as mentes. O próximo é a vez de Remo e a partir daí todo mundo vai ter pontos de vistas diferentes. Podemos dizer que terá mais alguns conflitos, mas nada que se compare a esse causado pelo Tiago e pela Marcela. _

É chateante, mas Tiago tem que sentir um pouco na pele. Ainda não defini o quanto a Marcela vai sair perdendo, mas...mesmo que soubesse não ia contar né??? hauhauhauhauhahaahu

**Agradeço a todas as reviewsssss: **

- **Tanj** : Acho que o capítulo veio cedinho hein!?? Seja bem vinda e espero que continue gostando da fic.  
**- Mah : **Tem que sofrer mesmo..ahuahuauaauahauahahahau  
**- Nara Radcliffe: **Bem vinda tbmmmm!!!!! E as confusões ainda não estão nem na metade..u.u  
**- Chely: **Vida manda hein!?? Viajar!! Coisa boa!!! huahaahahuahuahauauua...tem que entender que Rabicho é uma estrela...uma estrela de merda que tem que ser joagda fora..hauhuahahuahuah..só serve pra comer.  
- **Flavinha Black: **Não se preocupe, ele irá sofrer..  
**- Gagau : **A autora tem que ser mais rápida pra postar, senão a fic não acaba!!! huahahauhauhuahuahuhu..Falso Encantamento e as demais tem que acabarem logo senão nem posso postar coisa nova..hauhuahauhuaahuahuahuaahu  
**- Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Atualizada!  
**- Lellys Evans Potter : **Eu tbm sou fissurada em drama..hauhaahuaaua..acho que deu para perceber!!!! Mas no começo, a fic estava voltada para o humor e eu acabei alterando o enredo! Mas não se preocupe, com a chegada de Hogsmeade, férias e preparativos para formatura, risadas e lágrimas é o que não vão faltar!!! Seja bem vinda por aquiiii e volte sempreee!!  
**-Tete Chan: **Lily e Tiago teve, mas não do jeito que todo mundo esperava!!!  
**- Bizãoooo: **Sabotei seu T/L com mais uma briguinha..hauhahauhuauaauauhauahuhu...vc me odeia agora...hauhauahuahuahauauahuauaua  
**- A Nah Potter. : **A Lily descobriu que gosta do Tiago..huahauauhauahuahuahua  
**- Carol Lair. : **Sirius foi a salvaçãoooo...  
**- Lilys Riddle: **Pouquinho? Tiago ainda sofre mais!!  
- **Guizãooo: **Presente de Carnaval!!  
**- Fini Felton: **Demorei pra postar?? OO

_Agradeço a todas as reviewssss³³³³³ _

**)0( Stef's.**


	32. Sem Tréguas

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 31- Sem tréguas.**

Os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey parecia que a cada ano passava dos limites. Remo havia voltado muito mais machucado com relação a noite anterior e a enfermeira parecia que estava cuidando de um bebê ao invés de um adolescente que já estava se formando. A mulher o paparicava de todas as formas possíveis e não media esforços para saber se o jovem sentia-se melhor a cada noite que sofria devido as suas transformações em lobisomem.

_Talvez ela pense que algum dia eu possa mordê-la. Bom...ajudaria muito já que ela não larga do meu pé, _pensou Remo completamente emburrado. Não agüentava mais aquela enfermaria e gostaria de respirar um pouco ao mesmo tempo que queria ser isolado completamente no lugar mais escuro da enfermaria para não sofrer os interrogatórios fatais dos amigos.

Não pedir a companhia deles naquela noite parecia ter sido sua melhor escolha. As transformações estavam sendo muito mais dolorosas, já que uma escondida mágoa aflorava a cada dia dentro de si. Por mais que negasse, imaginar Marcela nos braços de Tiago era pior do que arranhar a si mesmo para não morder outras pessoas.

A resposta para todo aquele isolamento, era muito simples: Remo não queria evitar os amigos e sim Tiago. Não estava preparado para enfrentá-lo e o amigo parecia estar pensando da mesma forma. Se o beijo que aconteceu entre Marcela e ele fora um impulso, por que não resolver isso logo?

O café da manhã já havia sido servido e Remo sentia um tremendo vazio no estômago. Se comesse, sentia que botaria tudo para fora no mesmo instante. Não gostava de fugir, mas o medo de ouvir o que não queria era muito maior do que a vontade de colocar tudo nos conformes. Sua cabeça estava tumultuada e o isolamento seria sua melhor resposta. Ou melhor, sua esperançosa escapatória.

Madame Pomfrey não demorou a dar seus famosos berros estridentes indicando que algum aluno andava fazendo ronda no seu campo sagrado de trabalho. Tentando comer um pouco do mingau, Remo conseguia ouvir vagamente as palavras e entendeu claramente um _fora Potter._

- Eu só queria visitar meu amigo, pode ser? - Tiago estava diante da enfermeira com as bochechas vermelhas. Havia corrido muito até a enfermaria sendo ainda tomado pela imensa fúria de ter discutido com Lílian.

- Isso não é hora de visitas! - Madame Pomfrey mantinha os braços cruzados. O olhava extremamente séria.

- Mas é um caso urgente. - Tiago ajeitou a mochila nas costas. - E que deve ser resolvido antes da sineta tocar.

A enfermeira alteou uma sobrancelha. Sabia perfeitamente que Tiago era cheio das gracinhas para enrolar as pessoas e sabia muito bem ludibriar as pessoas com aquela feição angelical.

- Volte depois do almoço!

- Remo precisa saber de uma coisa e eu preciso esclarecer isso. - Tiago tentava controlar a voz, mas ela saía bastante trêmula. Não agüentava mais carregar aquele fardo.

- Que coisa!?

Remo permanecia sentado. Brincava com o mingau e não fazia menção de querer comer mais. Ouvir a voz de Tiago a alguns centímetros de distância o afligia completamente. Ainda bem que, ao redor de sua cama, estava uma cortina justamente para lhe dar mais privacidade e para lhe poulpar os olhares curiosos que sempre lhe eram lançados, principalmente quando retornava normalmente as aulas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Madame Pomfrey, eu juro que não vou explodir sua enfermaria como da última vez. É algo meio urgente e que não pode esperar mais. Com essa enrolação toda, eu vou terminar de perder meu melhor amigo e a culpa vai ser sua.

Ela percebeu, pela primeira vez, que havia sinceridade no grifinório. Mesmo que fosse contra ceder e quebrar regras, a enfermeira consentiu que Tiago fosse conversar com Remo, mas o fez prometer que não levaria mais que 30 minutos. Se tivesse que abrir uma excessão para um, teria que abrir para todos.

- Você é um anjo, sabia!? - Tiago lhe dera um beijo na bochecha.

- Páre com isso, sr. Potter! - Madame Pomfrey afastou-se com as bochechas ruborizadas. - Fale logo com seu amigo e vá para a aula.

- Sem demora!

Remo não queria que ela tivesse consentido. Queria que a bandeja posta sob suas pernas não estivesse alí e que, quando Tiago avançasse, poderia ao menos fingir que estava dormindo. Sem escolha, começou a mover a colher frenéticamente no mingau e sentiu seu corpo gelar quando o maroto afastou a cortina.

- Bom dia, Remo! - Tiago o encarava com firmeza.

- Bom dia! - a voz do maroto soou fraca, o que desanimou ainda mais Tiago.

- Eu...

- Eu acho que devo uma explicação sobre ontem. - interrompeu-o Remo erguendo o olhar. Sua mão ainda mantinha firme a colher que ainda movia o mingau. - Eu...

As palavras estavam sendo bastante difíceis de serem ditas, principalmente para Tiago que não sabia a melhor forma de começar uma conversa sem que ela terminasse em uma discussão.

- Eu sei que você sabe! - Tiago optou pelo modo direto. Já estava na hora de ser um pouco sucinto, ainda mais depois de sua conversa com Lílian.

- Refere-se a quê!? - Remo levou a colher a boca. O mingau estava frio.

- Você sabe muito bem a que me refiro. - Tiago colocou as mãos em cada bolso de sua calça. - Marcela e eu.

Um calafrio percorreu o estômago de Remo. O mingau parecia que não estava lhe fazendo bem, mesmo ele levando mais uma colher a boca fazendo um grande esforço em não fazer uma careta.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que houve e juro para você que não foi minha intenção.

Remo levou outra colher a boca. Engoliu. Em menos de segundos, a levou mais uma vez. Parecia que a vontade de comer havia surgido do nada, mas estava apenas evitando que sua voz se dirigisse a Tiago.

- Fale alguma coisa. - pediu Tiago, perdido.

O prato já estava quase vazio e Remo desejou mais mingau para ocupar sua boca e evitá-la de trocar palavras vazias com aquele que estava aprendendo a odiar.

- Quer que eu fale o quê? - perguntou Remo.

- Me xinga...sei lá..mas fale algo.

- Parabéns!

Tiago piscara duas vezes tentando assimilar o que fora dito.

- Parabéns!?

- Sim, parabéns! - Remo pousou a colher e encostou-se no travesseiro. - Quando vai pedí-la em namoro?

- Não seja irônico, Remo.

- E quer que eu sorria?

Tiago suspirou.

- Você me disse que não sentia nada por ela e que poderia ficar tranqüilo. - Remo sentia sua gagarnta começar a ficar seca. - Eu praticamente implorei para você me dizer se gostava da Marcela ou não. Acho que deveria ter pedido gestos e não palavras. Ou até mesmo um desenho.

- Eu não menti naquela noite.

- É mesmo? - Remo pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes. - Lembro claramente quando você disse que eu não a perderia pelo meu melhor amigo.

- Você não a perdeu!

- Marcela está confusa assim como você. Olhe bem para mim e diga-me que aquele beijo não significou nada para você!

A lembrança ainda ressurgia claramente na mente de Tiago. Não que fizesse questão disso, mas era uma das poucas imagens que o deixava mais contente, embora aquela mera lembrança e o ato impensado tivesse destruído metade de sua vida. Se soubesse e se tivesse controlado-se estaria dormindo tão bem quanto Sirius.

- Não significou! - respondeu Tiago sendo sincero. - E não quero pedí-la em namoro. Hoje eu tive a certeza de que amo a Lílian mais do que tudo.

- Ela sabe!?

- Já contei!

Remo pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo. O fato dele ter contado a verdade para Lílian o deixava mais aliviado. Tiago não queria omitir as coisas como ele pensava.

- Responda-me: por que beijou a Marcela afinal?

Tiago sentiu a mágoa do amigo fervilhar em seus olhos. Remo queria manter uma conversa normal, mas não escondia a vontade de pedir que ele sumisse de sua frente. Marcela não causava mágoas já que nunca lhe dera uma resposta definitiva com relação a ele. Mas Tiago sabia. Tiago sabia que seus sentimentos haviam mudado desde que havia começado a vê-la de outra forma. A partir do momento que deixou de pensar em Lily, os pensamentos de Remo só tinham lugar para Marcela Lindley.

- Impulso!

- Vocês combinaram a resposta?

- Foi o evidente!

- Evidente? Beijar a Marcela foi um ato evidente? - Remo estava indignado. - Ah! Esqueci! O único idiota que não viu nada foi eu.

- Você não foi idiota!

- Eu acreditei em você. Acreditei no que você me disse. - o coração de Remo parecia que iria saltar pela boca. Ele não sabia que a mágoa era extrema.

- Não fique bravo com a Marcela. Dou-lhe todo o direito de me odiar.

- Te odiar não ameniza a forma como eu me sinto. - Tiago abaixou o olhar. Estava começando a ficar deprimido. - Odiar Marcela também não ameniza, embora eu tenha tentado. Não me entra na cabeça como ela pôde corresponder a você.

- Eu a segurei com força. Não dei escapatória.

Remo dera um riso desgostoso.

- Esqueci que você é o charme em pessoa e que nenhuma resiste a você. Pensei que Marcela fosse mais madura. Bom..era o que parecia ser antes de se aproximar de você.

- Mas que droga, Remo, ela não teve nada a ver com isso.

- Ela assumiu toda a culpa. Ela veio me contar. Ela tentou me acalmar. O que você fez, Tiago!? Porcaria nenhuma!

Madame Pomfrey sobressaltou-se. A voz de Remo estava quase elevada aos berros.

- Remo...

- Você simplesmente me enganou, como sempre faz com todo mundo.

- Está me chamando de traidor? - Tiago sentiu a irritação tomar contar de seu corpo.

- E não é!?

- Escuta bem, _Reminho_, se você fosse metade do homem que diz ser não a teria deixado escapar de seus dedos.

- Então assume que ela está com você?

- Não estamos juntos porque ela gosta não gosta de mim.

- E você importou-se quando a beijou?

- EU NÃO HAVIA PENSADO EM NADA! - berrou Tiago.

Ambos encararam-se com uma frieza inimaginável.

- Prazer!? - arriscou Remo não alterando o tom seco da voz.

- Você é um idiota. - Tiago balançou a cabeça inconformado. - Se tivesse um pingo de atitude, não estaria comportando-se que nem um idiota.

- Marcela nunca foi minha para deixá-la escapar, como você mesmo diz. Ela faz o que quer. Se ela optou por você, prefiro me conformar. Mas prefiro não ter mais você como amigo.

- Como é!?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu! - Remo sentia suas mãos suarem.- Não quero ouvir mais sua voz.

- Por causa disso?

- _Por causa disso!? - _repetiu o garoto irônico. - Eu ainda não sei como pude ser tão fiel a você durante um ano inteiro.

- Como assim?

- Eu amei Lílian Evans por um ano inteiro e nunca ousei falar mais do que um _bom dia _a ela por estar te respeitando. Falava bem de você para que ela entedesse que Tiago Potter não era uma pessoa ruim. Fiz de tudo para esquecê-la e tentei ao máximo fazê-la enxergá-lo. - Remo estava deixando a mágoa transbordar. Não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

- Você nunca havia me dito que..

- Para que eu iria dizer? Você ficaria com raiva!

- Não ficaria!

- Não!?

- Eu meio que desconfiava, pois você sempre fugia do assunto quando se tratava da Evans.

- E por que nunca me perguntou nada?

A resposta era evidente e Tiago não poderia guardá-la. Ele sabia que aquela resposta mudaria e muito sua amizade com Lupin.

- Porque confiei em você.

- E o que você fez com a minha confiança em você? - Remo lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador, mas era notável que Tiago não iria responder. - Jogou no lixo!

- Marcela o ama, Remo. Não duvide disso.

- Prefiro ouvir da boca dela do que ver meu colega de quarto tentando dar uma de consolador.

O nível de melhor amigo para colega de quarto mexeu muito com Tiago. Ele pensava que a mágoa não seria tamanha. Pensava que era uma questão de conversa, mas Remo estava com seu ego ferido.

- Potter, tem algo mais a dizer?

- Bom...aposto como o pessoal da Sonserina vai ser bastante acolhedor com você. Potter...grande avanço.

- Pelo menos eles sempre souberam que tipo de pessoa é você.

- Olhe, eu poderia tentar te enforcar mas estava preparado para confrontá-lo e receber toda a sua indiferença pela porcaria que cometi. Eu errei e vim perdi desculpas.

- Desculpas aceitas, mas o ferimento não será apagado. - Remo alisou a testa.- A única coisa que peço a você, Potter, é que cuide bem da garota que nunca tive comigo. Que coisa não!? Eu te dando conselhos de como cuidar de uma garota.

- Não jogue nossa amizade no lixo.

- Você a jogou pensando em Marcela. - Remo empurrou a bandeja do café. O cheiro do mingau o estava enojando.

- Sinto-me um tarado!

- Digamos que tarado você não é, mas canalha com certeza.

Tiago sentiu uma imensa vontade de tacar a cabeça do maroto na parede. Queria fazê-lo ver, de verdade, que estava arrependido e que o pesar de estar perdendo sua amizade era muito grande e dolorida.

- Pode me chamar de Lupin, não irei ligar. - disse Remo, tentando finalizar a conversa.

- Eu simplesmente nunca imaginei que você fosse optar por abandonar nossa amizade.

- Já era a partir do momento...

- Você mesmo disse que Marcela não estava preso a você. Lílian nunca esteve preso a mim também. Poderia acontecer com você.

- Você não iria me perdoar. Eu te conheço, Tiago Potter. Se, qualquer um que machuca sua adorada você já quer socar, imagine se fosse algum de seus melhores amigos.

- Encerraremos assim então? Sem trégua!?

Remo respirou fundo.

- É a melhor solução por enquanto. Você na sua e eu na minha. Eu não preciso de você e nem você de mim.

- E as noites de Lua Cheia?

- Sirius e Pedro podem me ajudar e prefiro que não apareça.

A veemência de Remo feria cada vez mais fundo o coração de Tiago. Se arrependimento matasse, o moreno queria cair duro naquele instante.

- Certo! - Tiago balançou a cabeça falsamente conformado. - Aluado, sério, não foi por mal.

- O tempo vai mostrar se realmente não foi por mal. Agora, se puder, preciso que saia para eu poder descansar.

Remo não o encarou. Tiago ajeitou os óculos inquieto e lhe dera as costas. Ao passar pela porta da enfermaria, teve a certeza que os dias seriam mais escuros a partir daquele momento.

* * *

_**N/A: **Olha..esses meninos são uns luxo brigando...faltou o leque...o salto...o caviar...hahuahahuhauhuahau..nada de palavrões..foi realmente um ato limpo. Exceto o berro do Tiago que me doeu nos tímpanos...huahuaauhauaha_

Demorou, mas a conversa de Remo e Tiago chegou. Cheia de dúvidas, mágoas e mais dores de cabeça! Aqui eu finalizo todas as pontas pendentes com relação ao beijo de Tiago em Marcela. Agora vou rumar para Hogsmeade, Natal e Férias. Uhum...o caos será maior...huahuahauhauahuahauahuahauuhahauahhua

♪ Thankssssssssssssss...

○ **Lellys Evans Potter :** Guriaaaa..calmaaaa!! A Lily vai melhorar..eu prometo que vaiiiiii huahauhauhauahua...Agradeço a review e os elogios e espero que tenha gostado da briguinha entre os marotos mais perfeitos dessa vida...  
○ **Bizãooo:** Aí!! Olha o que já deuuuuu!! E eu prometo que não vou sabotar Tiago e Lílian mais. Agora vou mudar de ramo e sabotar Remo e Marcela..hauhauauahua  
○ **Chely:** Tem que entender que a louca aqui tem que soltar umas asneiras dessa pra fica não ficar muito tensa...hauhauhahauhauhau  
○ **Carol Lair :** Chegueiiii!! E espero não ter demorado...huahaahuahuahua  
○ **Gui:** O capítulo anterior não ficou curto..é que teve menos narração e pareceu menorrr...foi o mesmo número de páginas que mais ou menos escrevo..depende do meu braço...hahauahuahauhau  
○ **Fla Marley:** UIaaaaaaaa!! Espero que tenha ficado grande dessa vezzzz...  
○ **Nessa Zabena Lupin:** huahauhahau..vão sofrer..pode ter certeza³³³³³  
○ **A Nah Potter.:** Me deixou envergonhadaaaaaaa³³³³³³³...huahuahauhauahuhaua...eu fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic e que tudo que eu esteja escrevendo seja mais ou menos próximo do que tú pensaaaa...embora vc tenha falado que chega aqui e fica td diferente...hahauhuahauhau  
○ **Fini Felton:** Tiago e Lílian?? Só com reza viu?  
○ **Tete Chan :** Ficou maior???? huahauauahuahuahauauahu  
○ _**Tanj :** Lily percebeu que gosta dela..resta saber o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente..._

Agradeço a todassssssssssssssss³³³³ as reviewsss! Vocês são muito supimpassss!!

Beijos nas bochechas,

_)0( Stef'sssssssssssssssssssssssssss_


	33. Detenção

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 32- Detenção. **

O clima permanecia pesado entre Tiago e os marotos e entre Lílian e Marcela. No geral, todos evitavam trocar olhares e, as poucas palavras trocadas, eram apenas um modo de manter a educação entre os grupos que não suportavam a companhia um do outro. Pelo menos, até o ocorrido durante a semana.

Lílian permaneceu os dias ao lado de Alice, mesmo que Frank fosse completamente contra, já que comprometia seu namoro com a jovem que queria muito animar a melhor amiga. Tiago e Sirius conversavam o suficiente e não prolongavam assunto, mesmo que Pedro fizesse de tudo para mantê-los falando sobre um assunto em comum.

Já Marcela e Remo, tentavam de todas as formas reatarem a amizade abalada, mas não haviam garantido nenhum sucesso assim como os demais. Andavam juntos, mesmo que o desejo íntimo de Remo fosse afastá-la para bem longe.

A esperança que poderia vir a calhar e acabar com todo aquele mal-estar seria a tão aguardada visita a Hogsmeade. Muitos alunos não falavam em outra coisa, principalmente os do sétimo ano que logo gozariam de longas férias e tão cedo viriam a passear no povoado, devido aos testes que prometiam dias árduos e longos de trabalho e a definição de suas vidas.

O sábado estava bastante ensolarado e a neve tão esperada já caía lá fora. Já era meados de Dezembro quando a professora Minerva havia liberado a tão esperada visita ao povoado que, a essa altura, já estava devidamente decorado com os mais lindos enfeites de Natal. A expectativa dos sétimanistas era imensa, ainda mais tratando-se de cervejas amanteigadas e conversas jogadas para o ar sem o mínimo de preocupação.

Lílian fora uma das primeiras a estar vestida, logo seguida de Alice que não havia desistido de concertar o trio que Lílian, Marcela e ela formavam. Marlene optou acompanhar algumas garotas da Lufa-Lufa, não querendo dar o ar da graça solitáriamente. Depois de todos aqueles episódios, os dois grupos que sempre chamavam a atenção na escola, passaram a serem apontados sem vergonha por onde passavam.

- Alice, estou pronta!

A ruiva estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. A touca cobria confortavelmente as orelhas, mantendo-as aquecidas assim como as mãos revestidas por luvas do mais grosso couro do mundo "trouxa". Trajava um jeans e um pesado casaco de gola plumada, acompanhado pelo toque especial e berrante que era o cachecol da Grifinória. Alice saiu do banheiro finalizando uma trança com as bochechas completamente vermelhas.

- Suas bochechas..

- Banho quente! - bufou Alice pegando uma fita de cetim vermelha e prendendo a ponta do cabelo dando firmeza a trança. - Você viu meu batom?

- Provavelmente na sua mochila! - disse Lílian sentando-se na cama. Começou a vasculhar sua bolsa e a contar todos os galeões, sicles e nuques que tinha. Ficou empolgada ao saber que tinha o bastante para voltar com os bolsos cheios de doces.

- Estou bem? - Alice fizera uma pose de top-model, fazendo a ruiva rir.

- Esplêndida! - Lílian batera palmas.

- Você não vai achar ruim do Frank ir conosco né?

Era nesses momentos e em diversos outros que Marcela fazia falta. Não que a presença de Alice fosse contra seu agrado, mas era sempre bom estar ao lado de uma amiga encalhada para não segurar vela. Naquele momento, uma lembrança vagueou em sua mente e um aperto no coração a fizera dar um suspiro rasgante. Sentia saudades. Sentia falta daquela que jamais a deixou na mão em hipótese alguma.

- Não irei ligar! Estarei distraída com outras coisas. - Lílian dera de ombros.

- Ainda podemos convencer Marcela a ficar conosco.

- Marcela está tentando voltar a conversar com o Remo. Devemos entender.

- Mas é evidente que Lupin não quer ficar perto dela. Ela lembra o Potter.

Outra pontada em seu peito. O cérebro de Lílian estava recheado de lembranças. Se fosse balancear todas, desejaria que nenhum neurônio funcionasse. Queria esquecer a conversa que teve com Tiago. A conversa que a fazia chorar noite após noite. Aquelas palavras que deixaram sua mente clara e o coração ainda mais apertado por saber que sentia alguma coisa pelo maroto. Infelizmente, ela ficou sabendo disso em um dos piores momentos existentes em sua vida : o momento em que tudo é jogado descaradamente na sua cara sem a menor piedade.

- Deixemos os dois. Quem sabe Hogsmeade não nos ajuda no geral!? - Alice notou a esperança da ruiva de normalizar a situação.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. - Alice a confortou com um abraço apertado. - Tudo isso não irá passar de um pêsadelo quando todos vocês acordarem.

- E quando isso irá acontecer?

- Quando todos vocês pararem com a frescura.

Lílian coçou a testa.

- Eu queria que fosse frescura da minha parte, mas tudo realmente se complicou. Todos nós tínhamos uma relação saudável, até mesmo com o _bando _do Potter. Nem isso anda bem.

- Sente falta?

- Estarei mentindo se negasse. - a ruiva fitou os pés. Sentia-se exausta.- É complicado resolver assumir um sentimento que você passou quase sua vida inteira negando. Parece que era predestinado acontecer para você quebrar a cara. No caso, eu quebrei a cara. Eu não deveria ter me afetado com o beijo entre Marcela e o Potter. Deveria ter aceitado, afinal, ele beija todas. Mas eu me enfesei e fiquei completamente enojada. Eu não tinha quem culpar por ter acontecido e acabei tomando as dores de Remo.

- Lupin ignora Potter completamente. Sirius fica de ponte entre os dois.

- Black anda estranho também. Acho que ele gosta da..._coisinha._

Alice riu ao olhar para as feições torcidas de Lílian.

- Se gostasse, não teria dado um fora.

- Cara Alice, diga-me, qual é homem que gosta de ser corno?

Alice levou o dedo indicador ao canto da boca, falsamente pensativa.

- Talvez o professor Binns. Ele nem sente o peso do chifre na cabeça.

A ruiva gargalhou.

- Bom..vamos ver pelo outro lado já que ele é um fantasma e não sente absolutamente nada.

- Aposto que ele teve um enfarto ao saber que a mulher dele o galhava com o vizinho. - Alice balançou a cabeça completamente convincente do que dizia.

- Ou talvez tenha sofrido por amor. - Lílian dera de ombros.

- Pôxa! Você anda mesmo pior que açúcar. - Alice balançou a cabeça, abismada.

- Acho que nem diabético ia suportar ficar perto de mim. Ando me achando um nojo.

- Não fale assim, minha ruivinha. - Alice lhe dera um beijo na testa. - Tudo vai melhorar.

Ela esperava mesmo que melhorasse, principalmente ao descer as escadas em direção a Sala Comunal e dar de cara com Tiago encostado em uma das paredes. Ele parecia despreocupado e consultava o relógio a todo instante. Procurando qualquer outro lugar para distrair-se, resolveu encarar as pontas do seu cachecol do que ter que olhar para o lado e encarar Tiago. Mesmo tentando manter-se distante, a ruiva sentia o olhar do jovem em cima dela. Era como se alguém estivesse tacando fogo em suas costas. Por mais que quisesse virar, suportou firmemente o desejo até Frank e Alice chegarem e ir, juntamente com o casal, para o pátio da escola.

- Já era tempo! - Tiago bufou ao ver Sirius correr feito um louco.

- Estava procurando meu dinheiro, pôxa!

- Para gastar com mulheres! - Tiago deixou um risinho desdenhoso escapar.

- Não exatamente! - Sirius dera um sorriso maroto. - Dona Marlene que me aguarde, pois terá retorno.

- Tudo isso é dor de corno? - Tiago alteou uma sobrancelha.

- Vingança, Pontas. Vingança!

- 'Tá! Se você acha que isso dá lucro. - Tiago olhou para os lados. Pedro e nem Remo haviam descido. Não que esperasse por Remo, mas ainda queria muito que tudo voltasse como era antes. Os quatro e mais ninguém. Sirius notou a olhada nervosa do amigo em direção a escada. Ele passou dias de ansiedade extrema, pois não agüentava mais ficar entre Remo e Tiago quando tudo realmente apertava.

- Ele já foi! - avisou Sirius, fazendo Tiago sobressaltar-se. - Ele saiu faz alguns minutos com a Marcela.

Tiago não conversava com Marcela desde o episódio e acreditou cegamente que não deveriam mais tocar no assunto que causou danos suficientes para uma vida toda. E, também, Remo parecia estar guardando território já que não a deixava só um segundo. Pelo visto, o reservado maroto não queria ouvir o nome de Tiago nem nessa vida e nem na próxima.

- Marcela e ele estão bem? - perguntou Tiago calmamente.

- Remo não anda falando muito comigo.

- Ele sabe que você vai vir me contar.

Sirius suspirou.

- E ele não está errado. Apesar de eu estar meio que ferrado da vida com o que você fez, não vou te deixar na mão. Eu já fiz quase a mesma coisa, só que meu caso foi intencional e, pelo que me consta, o seu foi absolutamente casual.

- Eu não queria que acontecesse.

- E nem por isso iremos ressucistar o assunto. - Sirius abrira passagem para Tiago passar. - Vamos, Pontas! Há muitas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada a nossa espera.

- E Rabicho?

- Ele sabe o caminho.

Tiago ajeitou a ponte dos óculos sorrindo. Começou a caminhar ao lado de Sirius e logo estavam no pátio do colégio no meio dos alunos do terceiro ao sétimo ano.

- Eu nunca pensei que esse bando de papagaios conseguissem me irritar. - Tiago olhava para os lados completamente nervoso. Ao avistar Remo, abaixou o olhar tentando fingir que ele simplesmente não existia.

- Irei chamar seus nomes...- avisou Minerva com um longo pergaminho em mãos. Ao seu lado estava Filch, o guerrilheiro zelador que não desistia nunca de pegar Tiago e sua turma e dar-lhes uma boa detenção.

- Filch pensa que irá nos pegar. - Sirius gargalhou. - Essa semana não fizemos nada de errado e isso é um milagre.

- Acho que estamos perdendo a forma.

- Se fosse meu tio, iria dizer que estamos ficando velhos e que o assunto é mulher.

- Você só fala de mulher. - ponderou Tiago, balançando a cabeça.

- Estranho seria se eu falasse de homem. - Sirius dera uma piscadela. - Apesar que os cabelos do Malfoy estão de arrasar hoje.

Tiago e ele riram feito bobos. Na outra ponta do pátio os sonserinos estavam espremidos por causa do frio, mas não deixavam seu veneno tirar férias. Ao longe, podia-se notar que caçoavam de uma garota de cabelos coloridos da Corvinal.

- Malditos! - resmungou Tiago.

- Espera! Espera! - Sirius apoiou uma mão no ombro de Tiago, acalmando-o. - Em Hogsmeade teremos muito o que fazer, principalmente tentar concertar as calças que o Ranhoso está vestindo. Estão no meio das canelas.

Tiago esgueirou-se e pôde ver que as calças de Snape realmente não cobriam suas canelas. Não agüentando-se, caiu na risada chamando a atenção dos que estavam a sua volta. Parou de rir no mesmo instante quando os olhos de Remo pousou sobre sua pessoa.

- Continua idiota! - resmungou Remo dando-lhe as costas.

- Quando você vai dar uma chance para ele? - perguntou Marcela, com as mãos nos boslos. Ela parecia um pouco mais abatida.

- Nunca! O que ele fez é imperdoável.

- Então, porque ainda fala comigo se fiz parte do erro?

- Marcela, já falamos sobre isso. - Remo estava cansado de conversar sobre a mesma coisa com Marcela. A falta de assunto era extrema pois, mesmo tentando disfarçar, Remo havia perdido um pouco de sua confiança na garota. - Eu não..eu não tenho nada contra você. Sério mesmo!

Depois do ocorrido, a insegurança de Remo e Marcela havia aumentado. Ambos tentavam ser cautelosos um com o outro e passavam a maior parte do tempo com a cara nos livros do que conversando. Eles estavam distantes e até mesmo quem não convivia com eles sabia disso.

O assunto do dois acabou morrendo e Sirius apresentou-se ao ser chamado. Acenou para as garotas como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio e ficou um pouco distante dos demais à espera de Tiago.

- Evans, Lílian.

A ruiva dera um passo à frente e afastou-se de Alice, sem pressa. Passou por Sirius sem dizer nada e recebeu vaias dos sonserinos.

- Chifruda! - berrou Lucius abraçado com Narcisa.

- Sangue-ruim! - berrou Bellatrix, nada amigável e sem importar-se com o olhar penetrante da chefe da Grifinória.

- Onde vai passar as férias?

Ela insistia. Remo recuava como se tivesse ouvido algum tipo de ofensa.

- Com meus pais, como você deve saber. - respondeu Remo sem ser grosseiro.

- Certo! - Marcela balançou a cabeça e olhou para mais adiante. Seu olhar, por alguns instantes, encontraram-se com os de Tiago fazendo ambos desviarem no mesmo instante. - Onde quer ir primeiro?

- Dedosdemel! Você sabe que sempre vamos lá primeiro. - respondeu Remo, mais uma vez atento a chamada. Desejava que ela parasse de falar.

- Vamos tomar chocolate quente na Casa dos Gritos?

- Claro! - respondeu ele sem emoção.

- Remo...- ela o encarou. - ...tem certeza que quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Com toda certeza! - Remo tentou sorrir, mas só conseguiu entortar a face. - Não iria negar sua presença.

- Se você não quer que eu vá, eu posso mudar meu caminho.

- Iremos fazer o que fazíamos juntos e nada de pensar asneiras. - Remo lhe dera um beijo carinhoso na testa que não passou despercebido por Tiago. - Estamos tentando nos erguer e nada mais justo do que fazermos isso juntos.

Mesmo que isso fosse impossível tanto para um como para outro. A distância entre os dois era evidente e a falta de ânimo de um encorajar o outro era constante.

- Lupin, Remo!

Remo sobressaltou-se. Nunca era chamado antes de Marcela.

- Te espero! - disse ele caminhando até um canto e esperando Marcela.

Sirius esperava Tiago. Lílian e Frank esperavam Alice. Remo esperava Marcela. O número de alunos foi diminuindo restando apenas Tiago e Marcela parados no meio do frio sem entender absolutamente nada.

- O que aconteceu? Não receberam minha autorização? - perguntou Tiago a Minerva.

- Claro que recebi, sr. Potter. - a professora não expressava emoção alguma. - Assim como o da srta. Lindley.

- Então!? O que houve!? - perguntou Marcela interessada.

- Vocês serão detidos!

- Como assim? - perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- Tiago Potter e Marcela Lindley, andaram perdendo a memória? - havia desdém na voz de Minerva e prazer nos olhos de Filch. - Mataram aula e fugiram da escola. Quer que eu diga mais alguma coisa?

- Mas professora, você deveria ter nos detido antes. - retrucou Tiago, indignado.

- Regras são regras, sr. Potter, e me estranha muito você ter acreditado que iria sair imune desta. - Minerva dobrou o pergaminho. - Os senhores podem ir andando. Seus amigos não irão a Hogsmeade.

Aquilo só poderia ser o complemento do pêsadelo. Marcela e Tiago entreolharam-se desacreditados, da mesma forma que Remo e Sirius. Parecia até que tudo aquilo fora tramado.

- Vamos! Detenção! Quanto mais cedo começarem, mais cedo irão terminar.

- E o que teremos que fazer? - perguntou Marcela segurando-se para não gritar.

- Filch irá indicar o serviço de vocês. Agora andem!

Marcela ajeitou a bolsa nas costas e foi até Remo. O grifinório parecia uma pedra de gelo.

- Te vejo mais tarde! - disse ele, secamente.

- Remo, espera!

- Vai cumprir sua detenção. - Remo balançou a cabeça. - Trarei doces para você.

- Mas eu queria ir com você.

- Na próxima iremos.

A urgência na voz de Marcela era de cortar o coração de Remo, que tentava ao máximo mostrar-se calmo. Saber que Tiago e ela passariam a tarde inteira juntos, mais uma vez, era desesperador, mas preferiu não demonstrar nada para não transparecer seu medo. Imaginá-los juntos era mais desesperador do que a insistência de Marcela em fazê-lo ficar calmo e entender que ela queria estar ao lado dele.

- Se cuida! - Marcela dera um beijo na face do garoto e rumou ao encontro de Filch.

- Pontas!?

Tiago virou-se.

- Só um aviso: toma cuidado!

Sirius estava tão preocupado quanto Tiago. Mesmo que tivesse prometido não fazer mais nada que afetasse Marcela e os demais, a conversa que os dois haviam adiado podia finalmente vir a calhar.

O pavor era evidente.

- Irei tomar! - Tiago olhou rapidamente para as costas de Remo e, rapidamente, olhara para Lílian. - Eu não vou estragar tudo desta vez.

Tiago caminhou com Filch e Marcela para a detenção desconhecida. Sirius e Remo caminharam distantes até encontrarem-se no povoado bruxo, enquanto Lílian permaneceu distante de Alice e Frank imaginando o que poderia acontecer até voltar de Hogsmeade.

Tudo poderia acontecer a partir daquele momento e o pior era ficar na ansiedade a espera de fatos concretos. Remo queria refugiar-se, enquanto Tiago e Marcela queriam escapar pela escada mais próxima da detenção que os esperavam.

* * *

_**N/A: **Ok! Espero não levar sapatada daqui para frente!!!!! hauhuhauahuahuahua...mas antes de gritarem...tsc..tsc..tsc..ainda tem capítulo pela frente e muita coisa para rolar. E nada de mentes pervertidas com Marcela e Tiago...acho que já deu muito caos não!? ou será que a autora não quer adiantar nada?? huahuahauhauhauhua_

Morecossssssssssssss!!!!! Espero que tenham gostado!! Ainda o clima está pesado, mas até a poeira abaixar tem chãooooo...

♥ Thanks...

○ **Fini Felton: **o.o'  
○ **Bia: **Meninaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Quanto tempoooo!! É claro que me lembro de você!!!! E fico feliz que tenha voltado a acompanhar a fic, pq eu não volto mais para fórum algum...hauhahauahuahuahauhahuahuhuahu...que bom te ver aqui, xuxu!  
○ **Fla Marley: **Coitadinho do Lupino...tá arrasado aindae fica maltratando a Marcela..o mundo cruel..hauhauahauahuahua  
○ **Gagau: **hauhauahuahu..tá postado e espero que você não tenha morrido...AINDA!!!!  
○ **Willana Hildegränd : **huahahauah..vai ter filha de garotas querendo ser namoradas consoladoras do Remito..huahauhauhauahua..seria perfeito né????????  
○ _**Tete Chan**_: _É...Tiago ficou fulíssimo da vida por ter discutido com a ruiva e não é pra menos né????? Sentimentos reprimidos não rola..acaba em caos...o.o'  
○** Tanj**__Todo final de semana estou aqui, pelo menos até agora sem faltas!! É meio complicado eu furar esse padrão..a não ser que esteja muitoooooo atolada e cansada!! Mas agora o serviço por aqui tá organizado.  
○** zih: **Eu postei, mas não tem nem como te avisar!! Sinal de fumaça serve?? o.o'  
○ **Nara Radcliffe**_ : _Ain...eu até pensei em fazer eles conversarem, mas terá tempo mais pra frente!!! Esse círculo de dores já está viciante..vamos dar um desconto a todos eles...hauhaauhauauahauhauahu  
○** Carol Lair:**_ _É...marotos brigando não é legal...  
○** dea black : **huahuahauhau..isso aconteceria, se Tiago não fosse detido!! huahauhuahau  
○**Nessa Zabini Lupin: **huahuahau..perdão por ter errado seu nomeeeeeee..eu sou meio lesada e isso quase sempre acontece comigo...desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
○ **Chely : **Só briga comigo pelo msn né, mocinha???? huahuahauahua..sua vida é uma novela mexicana moça..altos babados fortes!! Mas espero que tudo esteja resolvidoooo e que este capítulo não tenha te lembrado de NADA! hauhauahuah  
○** Mah: **Sofrer por causa dos pecados...hauhauhauhauahua..mas tudo melhora!  
○ **Gui: **Imagineee..quantos palavrões poderiam ser colocados...hauhauahuahuaa..filho da p, vai se f ..hauhauauha..não seria uma discussão..seria uma comédia...huahauahuhaua  
○ **Bizãoooo: ** ta ...nhoi...é complicado ver os dois brigando!! huahauhau..e eu não sei o que acontece...eu não consigo fazer capítulos maiores do que isso...huahahauha..e olha que respeito meu limite de páginas.  
○ **A Nah Potter.:** Remo virou rei e vai andar cortando as cabeças de quem mexer com a Marcela..hauhaahuahuahua_

Amei as reviews!  
Beijos estalados nas bochechas,

_)0( Stef's._


	34. Desordem e Calmaria

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 33- Desordem e Calmaria.**

Remo havia se juntado com Pedro e Sirius a caminho do Três Vassouras. O vento estava cortante e nada como uma boa cerveja amanteigada para fazê-los sentir um pouco mais aquecidos. Não havia assunto entre os três e Sirius achou que isso não aconteceria se Tiago não estivesse detido na escola. Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Remo estava remoendo-se por dentro só de tentar imaginar o que estaria acontecendo na escola naquele instante.

O trio ocupou a mesa dos fundos e não demoraram a fazer seus pedidos a Madame Rosmerta. Cheio de gracinhas, Sirius não perdeu a compostura ao elogiar a dona do bar e receber uma lisonjeira "patada".

- Ela não resisti a mim! - disse Sirius, todo cheio de si.

- Você deveria procurar mulheres a sua altura, Almofadinhas. - disse Pedro rindo.

- Eu tento mas, todas as mulheres que eu acho que é a minha altura, quando botam salto, ficam maiores que eu. - Sirius riu gostosamente. - Acho que mudarei de ramo e começarei a _atacar _as mulheres mais baixas.

- Você acha que Rosmerta te daria chance? - perguntou Pedro, debochado.

- Já lhe disse, Rabicho, elas não resistem a mim. Baixas, altas, gordas ou magras. É do Almofadinhas que elas precisam.

A esperança de que o assunto avalancasse, foi um fracasso. O silêncio perdurou novamente e Remus não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar. As bebidas foram servidas e ele começou a beber emudecido. Essa atitude estava incomodando Sirius profundamente.

- Você está bem, Aluado?

Remo confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Não quer conversar? - arriscou Pedro, encarando-o.

- Eu estou bem, sério. - reafirmou Remo, tomando outro gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Como está Marcela e você? Alice me disse que vocês estão...

- Ela não deve ter dito a verdade. - interrompeu-o Remo.- Se ela disse que Marcela e eu estamos bem, ela mentiu.

Pedro e Sirius entreolharam-se.

- Vocês estão mais juntos, pensei que estava tudo bem. - Sirius encolheu os ombros.

- Estamos tentando voltar ao que éramos antes, mas parece que as circunstâncias nos impedem.

- Refere-se a detenção de Tiago e Marcela?

- E outras coisas além disso. - Remo não encarava os amigos. Mantinha a visão baixa.

- Certo! - Sirius balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Não pretende reatar a amizade? - perguntou Pedro.

- Acho que não temos o que reatar.

- Vocês conversaram? - Sirius perguntou.

- Não tocamos no assunto desde o momento que ele aconteceu.

- E Tiago?

O sangue de Remo borbulhou. Pensar em Tiago lhe dava dores de cabeça.

- Quem é Tiago? - Remo perguntou, simplóriamente.

- Seu melhor amigo. - respondeu Sirius com a testa enrugada.

- Ele não é meu melhor amigo.

- Ele explicou o que aconteceu, você deveria perdoá-lo.

- Posso perdoar, mas você terá que perdoar a Lene também.

- Lene e eu somos diferentes.

- Você foi vítima de traição, deveria saber ao menos como me sinto.

- A traição que sofri foi completamente diferente da sua. - Sirius empurrou o copo para o lado. - O que anda acontecendo não é justo com ninguém. Eu sinto falta de você, assim como a de Tiago. Sempre fomos amigos e um aberto para com o outro. Infortúnios acontecem e devem ser consertados.

Remo bebeu mais uma gole da cerveja, mas dessa vez, o gole fora mais longo.

- Já está tudo bem entendido entre todos nós. Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Temporada de Quadribol? - sugeriu Pedro, perdido.

Remo e Sirius bufaram e voltaram a tomar suas cervejas, fazendo o assunto morrer. O sino que havia na porta de entrada do Três Vassouras soou avisando que algum cliente havia acabado de entrar no bar.

- Ora!Ora!Ora! Se não é o Lupino traído!

Remo estava de costas, mas mesmo assim reconheceu a voz de Lucius Malfoy rouca atrás dele.

- O que você quer Malfoy? - Remo virou-se e pôde constatar que o sonserino não estava sozinho.

- Veio, finalmente, nos mostrar a sua receita para hidratação de cabelos? - perguntou Sirius dando um riso debochado. - Eu ia amar, amiga!

- Ou quem sabe fazer uma amostra grátis com o cabelo do Snape? - perguntou Remo irritado.

- Uau! Ranhoso para comercial de _shampoo_. - zombou Sirius, arrancando gargalhadas dos que estavam próximos.

Lucius não perdeu a compostura. Permaneceu imóvel diante de Remo sendo observado, de perto, por seus amigos.

- Como se sente em ser traído pelo seu melhor amigo? Fiquei sabendo que ela está no castelo com o Potter. **A sós.**

As últimas palavras de Malfoy soaram como navalhas em seu ouvido. Já doía imaginar e tudo piorava quando era relembrado. Lílian notara o imenso incômodo que Remo sentia, pois sentia o mesmo e sofria em silêncio.

- Estão detidos porque mataram aula. O que há de mau nisso? - Sirius perguntou, ao notar que a afirmação do loiro havia mexido com o melhor amigo.

- Deitados juntinhos em uma sala escura entre beijos. - Lucius disse tudo aquilo em um tom mais casual possível.

- E se estiverem, o que você tem haver com isso? - perguntou Remo.

- Isso só irá provar o quanto você é imbecil em acreditar em pessoas como o Potter. Sabe, Lupino, todos dizem que você é magnificamente inteligente. Como deixou este detalhe escapar de seus olhos?

Remo levantou-se. Os que estavam ao redor haviam parado de conversar para prestar atenção nos dois que encaravam-se com bastante fúria.

- Acho melhor separar! - avisou Frank, segurando a mão de Alice.

Lílian, que estava junto com o casal, afastou-se e parou ao lado de Remo.

- A outra traída! - Lucius riu.- Uma salva de palmas para o casal traído.

Os sonserinos bateram palmas, enquanto Lucius deliciava-se com a situação. O desgosto estampado na face dos dois grifinórios, valia muito mais do que os doces da Dedosdemel de graça.

- Vamos sair daqui, Remo.

- Ui! - exclamou Bellatrix entre risos.

- Engraçado, a conversa chegou no xiqueiro? - perguntou Sirius à Pedro, encarando sua prima.

- Retirem o Pettigrew porque a conversa vai feder. - disse Snape, arrancando risos dos amigos.

- Mas que incrível, quando o Malfoy lhe deu essa fala para decorar, Ranhoso? Hoje cedo?

O clima havia ficado pesado e Madame Rosmerta não demorou a aparecer entre eles e dizer que não queria barraco em seu bar.

- Vamos, Remo! - pediu Lílian calmamente, puxando-o pelo braço em direção a saída do bar.

- A próxima vez que vier encher a nossa paciência, Malfoy, lembre-se da última vez que fiz você perder os cabelos. - disse Sirius vendo o amigo ir embora.- E você também, Ranhoso, se não quiser que todos deste bar vejam sua cueca borrada.

A risada esganiçada de Pedro ecoou pelo bar, assim como a dos alunos que nunca foram a favor dos Sonserinos. Lucius e Sirius encararam-se pela última vez e resolveram voltar as suas respectivas mesas remoendo o que um poderia fazer contra o outro futuramente.

* * *

Filch ainda caminhava pelos corredores com Marcela e Tiago nos calcanhares. A professora McGonnagal já havia dado suas últimas instruções ao zelador, que agora guiava os dois grifinórios rumo a desconhecida detenção. Os corredores pareciam muito mais compridos pois, se estivessem crônometrando, estariam andando a mais de 15 minutos. Subiram mais alguns lances de escada até chegarem na Torre de Astrônomia. Conhecendo o zelador como ninguém, Marcela e Tiago sabiam perfeitamente o que esperar.

- Limpar! - ordenou o zelador indicando os diversos artefatos empoeirados contidos na Torre.

- Onde estão as coisas? - perguntou Tiago, emburrado.

Filch indicou os objetos de limpeza com o indicador.

- Teremos que limpar com essas roupas?

- Se virem! - disse Filch, puxando uma cadeira e sentando no fundo da Torre.

Marcela pegou duas flanelas e Tiago havia ficado com o balde d'água. Ambos não encaravam-se e tentavam, no mínimo, não trocarem palavras um ao outro ainda mais sob a vigilância constante de Filch.

- Poderia...obrigada! - agradeceu Marcela, quando Tiago lhe estendera uma bucha.

- E quero que limpem o chão também. Isso aqui anda imundo.

- Mas não somos nós que sujamos e sim os folgados da Sonserina. - retrucou Tiago arregaçando as mangas molhadas da camisa.

- Não perguntei quem sujou. - Filch o encarou com desdém.- Quero tudo limpo.

Bufando, Tiago voltou a árdua tarefa de esfregar as janelas, enquanto Marcela varria o chão. Ainda não havia sinal do entardecer, provando ainda mais o tempo que ficariam presos na Torre e com Filch os observando.

- Estão com fome? - perguntou Filch quatro horas depois.

Marcela encarou Tiago com certa indignação. O maroto notou que suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seus cabelos completamente caídos na face. Ela estava emburrada e ele sabia que estava sendo um completo sacrifício ela ter que encará-lo nos olhos.

- Famintos! - exclamou Marcela jogando a esponja dentro do balde, fazendo espirrar água pelo soalho.

- Irei buscar algo com um dos elfos da escola. Não ousem párar o serviço até eu voltar.

Falsamente inocentes, Tiago e Marcela concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Assim que o zelador dera as costas, Tiago caiu de um lado e Marcela do outro. Os braços estavam doloridos e as pernas tremiam. No estômago, parecia que havia um dragão devorador de sobras do que ainda restava do café da manhã. O pior de tudo era saber que nem na metade do serviço estavam.

- Esperava pegar detenção? - Tiago perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Já estava demorando demais na verdade. - respondeu Marcela retirando os cabelos dos olhos. - E você?

- Eu estou sempre preparado para isso. É meu hobby praticamente. - Tiago estava mais desgostoso com a situação do que sentindo algum tipo de divertimento.

- Hum...- Marcela fitou os pés. Tiago a observou por alguns instantes procurando as palavras certas para puxar algum tipo de assunto. Aquele silêncio estava desconfortante. Parecia que o silêncio entre eles era muito pior do que quando Sirius silenciava quando Remo ficava junto deles.

- Er...como estão Remo e você? - arriscou Tiago, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Tentando voltar como éramos antes, mas está impossível. Ele não conversa comigo e prefere isolar-se. É ruim porque eu sempre contei com ele. Agora, é como se eu fosse um fantasma na frente dele, mesmo ele dizendo que superaria tudo o que aconteceu.

Tiago respirou fundo. O sentimento de culpa voltou a atormentá-lo.

- Eu não queria vê-los assim. - prosseguiu Tiago. - Mas eu dei mancada e Remo realmente gosta de você.

- Gostava!

- Gostava!? - indagou Tiago com a testa enrugada.

- Ninguém pode continuar amando outra pessoa depois de uma sacanagem dessas. Concorda?

- Depende...

- Do quê!?

O garoto fitou suas mãos por alguns segundos. Mesmo que procurasse bons argumentos sabia perfeitamente que, se tivesse no lugar de Remo, iria reagir da mesma forma ou senão pior, pois sempre fora muito orgulhoso. Mas, talvez, o fato de amar tão profundamente alguém poderia superar qualquer coisa, ainda mais um erro que ele havia cometido.

- Do quanto se amam! - respondeu ele meio pensativo.- Eu conversei com a Evans antes da visita em Hogsmeade e lhe contei a verdade. Ela me abomina até hoje. Mais do que antes se isso for possível.

- E o que tem a ver o peso do amor em tudo isso? - Marcela perguntou.

- Evans e eu não nos amamos...não tanto quanto Remo e você se amam...

- Eu não amo o Remo. - negou Marcela meio atordoada.

- Ama sim, mas provavelmente vai perceber quanto ele escapar de seu alcance. - Tiago aproximou-se mais dela.- Eu amo sozinho. Vocês se amam mútuamente, por isso estão tentando recuperar o que tinham antes. Isso requer tempo e uma confiança dobrada. Remo confia em você...

- Somente quando você não está por perto.

Marcela o fitou em silêncio. Mesmo que doesse profundamente a indiferença constante de Remo, ela sabia que conselhos como aqueles jamais iriam faltar. Mesmo sendo cabeça-dura, ela admirava Tiago por ter um pouco de sensibilidade e dizer o que era certo nos momentos corretos.

- Faz tempo que não nos falamos, Tiago. - disse Marcela.

- Mas estamos nos falando agora e Remo deve estar louco da vida.

- Acho que ele nem está ligando. Ele não parecia estar muito preocupado com a minha companhia. Fiz várias perguntas para ele, mas apenas recebia um aceno de cabeça. Eu não sei porque insisto.

- Marcela, eu admiro sua amizade com Remo e tenho certeza que vocês irão voltar a serem amigos. Ou quem sabe algo mais.

Marcela sorriu.

- Obrigada, mas isso não irá acontecer. - ela dera um suspiro cansado. - E a Lílian e você?

- Caso encerrado! - Tiago erguera os braços. - Não quero mais saber!

- Tem certeza?

O coração de Tiago ainda palpitava por Lílian, mas ele estava tentando esquecê-la. Doía vê-la todos os dias e não pôder brincar como antes. Parecia que a escola havia tornado-se um vácuo, com apenas livros desagradáveis para ocupar os espaços vazios de sua mente que ainda insistiam fazê-lo lembrar a garota que ainda amava.

- Certeza é claro que não tenho.- Tiago parecia meio desesperado.- Mas acho que acabou de vez. Se algum dia tive chance, eu acabei com tudo. Eu disse coisas horríveis à ela.

- Talvez você tenha dito o que ela merecia ouvir.

- Mas não deveria ter magoado.

- Acredite, você não a magoou.

- Como tem certeza?

- Lílian quando está magoada chora e não come direito. Talvez ela esteja fazendo o mesmo que você, fingindo-se de forte.

Tiago balançou a cabeça. Parecia que estava ordenando seus pensamentos.

- Estamos no mesmo barco. É só esperar para ver quem afunda primeiro. - disse Marcela pegando uma mão do garoto.- Vai dar tudo certo!

Ele a encarou e um flash do que havia acontecido naquela tarde voltou a sua mente como se fosse algum tipo de tentação. Marcela o apoiava de todas as formas possíveis e de maneira bastante agradável. Era notável em seus olhos que ela o queria ver feliz, assim como ele. Sentindo-se consolado, Tiago apertou um pouco mais a mão da garota, como se necessitasse de mais um pouco de segurança.

- Obrigado...por tudo! - agradeceu Tiago firmemente.- E...perdão! Lhe devo imensos perdões.

- Você não me deve nada. - Marcela balançou a cabeça. - Apenas...faça o que achar melhor para você e ficaremos entendidos.

Tiago lhe dera um beijo na testa.

- Acho que o mesmo conselho é cabível para você.

- Estamos quites então! - sorriu ela, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo do jovem.

Barulhos de passos foram ouvidos ao longe. Marcela e Tiago sobressaltaram-se e logo voltaram a seus afazeres. Fingindo que não haviam descansado nem um pouco, ambos comeram em silêncio vigiados de perto pelo sr. Filch.

* * *

_**N/A: **Pois aí está o capítulo novo e NADA aconteceu entre Marcela e Tiago. ainda bem, porque não estava a fim de apanhar huahauhauhau. Mas então..comentando sobre o capítulo, Remo ainda continua meio desconfiado com relação a Marcela, embora ela esteja tentando conquistar sua confiança._

Tiago e Marcela era mais cabível ter uma conversa tranqüila. Nada mais de guerras, porque termino boa parte deste drama no próximo capítulo encerrando Hogsmeade.

**• Mah,Gagau,Fla Marley,Gui,Fini Felton,Bia,zihsendin,Nathy,Carol Lair,Vanessa Zabini Lupin,Lílian Delacour,dea black,Nara Radcliffe,Willana Hildegränd,Bizão,PoLaQuInHa ZiGo,Lellys Evans Potter, A Nah Potter,Tete Chan. •**

Agradeço a reviews de vocês e por terem paciência comigo..huahauhauahuahuahuahau..e fico muito feliz por saber que gostam da minha fic. Pôxa vida...eu leio as reviews de vocês no trabalho e começo o dia muito bem..huahauahua..já virou ritual!!!!!!!

E prometo menos drama daqui para frente!

Amo³

)0( Stef's.


	35. Planos Novos

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 34- Planos novos.**

Sirius e Pedro estavam completamente desanimados. A falta que sentiam de Tiago e Remo era imensa e nem a ida a Dedosdemel parecia animá-los. Quando os quatro marotos juntavam-se em Hogsmeade era uma baderna total e um tremendo desespero dos vendedores. O passeio daquele final-de-semana lembrava muito a um enterro e Sirius odiava bastante isso. Pedro não ligava muito, já que não tinha as mesmas atenções que os amigos ausentes tinham. O máximo que notavam nele era suas risadas esdrúxulas ou seus comentários idiotas.

- Pontas...

Sirius sussurrou apontando para a porta de entrada para o porão da Dedosdemel.

- Quer voltar para o castelo? - perguntou Pedro, com a testa enrugada.

- Não, nem sob tortura. - Sirius pegou um saco de balas apimentadas e levou-o até o cesto. - Por mais que Aluado e ele não estejam aqui, eu jamais voltaria para o castelo para ser supervisionado pelo alienado do Filch.

- Como você acha que está sendo a detenção da Marcela com o Pontas ?

Sirius pegou uma barra de chocolate e jogou ao lado do saco de balas. Quem o visse de longe, teria certeza que ele estava pegando o que via pela frente e jogando tudo de qualquer forma dentro do cesto sem lembrar, ao menos, que comeria os doces mais tarde.

- Sinceramente, espero que não esteja acontecendo nada do que Remo esteja supondo. - Sirius dera um suspiro cansado e cerrou os olhos. Estava farto daquilo tudo.

- Você acha que eles vão voltar a se falar?

Essa era uma excelente pergunta. Os marotos jamais tiveram sua amizade colocada à prova daquela forma e todo aquele clima assustava Sirius espantosamente. Não era apenas sentir falta dos amigos. Era o medo de que, por um motivo sem nexo, nenhum deles pudessem manter a amizade como ela era antes.

- Espero que voltem logo ou terei que surrar os dois. - Sirius jogou mais um pacote de balas, sem ao menos olhar de que sabor eram. - Estou cansado!

- Aluado está arrasado e ele é muito sensível. Não vai perdoar o Pontas.

- Aluado é centrado! - corrigiu Sirius, tentando não ficar mais irritado do que já estava.- Talvez ele nem queria terminar a amizade, como explicou Pontas. Talvez ele precise de espaço para retomar o que ele tinha antes que, neste caso, seria Marcela.

- Ele mal olha na cara dela.

- Eis outra questão do problema. - Sirius deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos negros, impaciente. - Aluado vê Pontas onde tem Marcela. E acho que nem um soco na cabeça dele vai fazê-lo esquecer o que aconteceu, enquanto não tiver a absoluta certeza de que tudo não passou de um acidente.

Pedro suspirou, pegando três barras de chocolate.

- Esse clima todo me entristece.

Sirius olhou para Pedro e não conteve o riso.

- Isso é uma desculpa para comer mais, não é?

- Estou na fossa! - Pedro pegou mais algumas barras.- Preciso sobreviver a tudo isso até o Natal.

- Pelo visto, passaremos o Natal em casa. - disse Sirius, contornando o corredor e pegando alguns sapos de chocolate.

- Sem travessuras em Hogwarts.

- Acho que só assim Minerva diminui as rugas.

As gargalhadas ecoaram pelo estreito corredor da Dedosdemel que estava apinhada de alunos desde a porta até os fundos.

- Lugarzinho que não fica vazio...

Sirius e Pedro olharam para trás. O nojo tomou conta das feições de Sirius que evitou ao máximo fazer com que seus olhos encontrassem com os de Marlene.

- Se fosse mais magra...- riu Pedro apontando para a própria barriga.- Ou ela ou eu!

- Pelo menos você não fede, Rabicho.

- Não quando fico todo suado.

- 'Tá! Chega! - Sirius estendeu uma mão enojado. - Agora você venceu!

Já estavam diante do caixa, quando Marlene cutucou Sirius como se nada tivesse acontecido. As bochechas da garota estavam rosadas e flocos de neve passeavam perdidos por seus cabelos. Sirius tentou afastar o pensando, mas ele havia notado como ela estava linda.

- O que é? - perguntou ele, tentando ser inutilmente frio.

- Conversar! - disse ela calmamente, virando-se para Pedro.

- Quer que eu saia? - perguntou Pedro percebendo o olhar de _"precisamos conversar a sós"._

- Pode ficar, Pedro! Você sabe que nós não temos segredos. - Sirius dera algumas palmadinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Eu gostaria de falar com você a sós.

- Sinto muito, McKinnon, mas o que deverá ser dito deve ser feito diante do meu amigo. Então...

- Ok! - ela afirmou com certa impaciência. - Sirius, o que aconteceu entre o Kevin e eu...

- Eu não preciso ouvir! - Sirius lhe dera as costas estendendo a cesta para a funcionária que sorria alegremente.

- Você precisa ouvir..- ela não havia pedido licença e acabou empurrando, além de Pedro, mais dois alunos que apertavam-se na fila. - Eu estou querendo consertar o que fiz. Eu não fiz de propósito.

- As famosas desculpas que sempre funcionam com os grifinórios.- Sirius virou-se, de paciência esgotada.- Sabe, Lene, o que mais venho escutando nesses últimos dias é que ninguém teve a intenção de nada, que tudo foi um impulso e que peço perdões pelo ocorrido. Será que ninguém pensa no que o outro pode sentir?

- Você nunca importou-se com nosso relacionamento. Você nunca levou-me a sério e me deixava sozinha sem dar alguma satisfação. Sirius, eu gosto de você, mas não senti nada disso em troca. Acabei me sentindo como mais uma.

- E acabou indo se esfregar no Kevin? O namorado da sua melhor amiga?

Marlene suspirou. Ninguém realmente havia ouvido sua história.

- Kevin me disse que havia terminado com ela quando ficamos pela primeira vez, pelo simples fato de você ter me traído com aquela corvinal. O dia em que Tiago deve ter nos pegado, Kevin perambulava com Lílian para cima e para baixo e eu me senti mais uma vez enganada.

- Pobre Lene e seus homens. Deveria ter pensado em ficar com o Remo, já que ele é mais ingênuo. E, para enfatizar, era da Marcela que ele gostava.

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Você nunca gostou da Marcela!

As bochechas de Marlene esquentaram bruscamente. O rubor causado pelo frio havia aumentado de acordo com a raiva que sentia.

- Marcela nunca me afetou.

- Então, por que estragar a amizade que ela tinha com a ruiva mentindo daquele jeito? Lene, se você acha que doeu em mim o mesmo tanto que doeu nelas, você está enganada.

- Eu disse que quero ajeitar as coisas.

- Então comece nascendo de novo. - Sirius finalizou a conversa, segurando suas sacolas, assim como Pedro.

- Sirius..

- Até mais, Lene!

Ela gaguejou algumas vezes, mas a voz não havia saído. Reconquistar a confiança dos que havia afetado não seria nada fácil.

* * *

- Aqui está bom? - perguntou Remo, apontando para um dos poucos bancos que estavam vazios.

- Está sim! - respondeu Lílian, sentando-se na beirada do banco repleto de neve.- Vou ficar com as calças molhadas.

- Ficaremos então! - sorriu Remo, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ambos haviam caminhado em silêncio e parado em várias lojas. Compraram doces, penas novas e divertiram-se com as diversas cores e tamanhos das corujas que sempre eram utilizadas por grande parte do pessoal que visitava o povoado. Mesmo que todas elas já tivessem sido vistas na maioria das visitas, era fantástico como todas elas serviam para cada tipo de urgência e para diferentes tipos de serviços.

- Seu chocolate! - Remo lhe estendeu a embalagem, abrindo o seu logo em seguida. Do banco que estavam sentados, podia-se ver não muito distante a sombra da Casa dos Gritos.

- Lembra quando fomos párar lá? - Lílian olhava para o relance da casa, tristonha. - Foi estranho e divertido. Imaginei que tivesse sido raptada.

- Marcela e Tiago estavam bêbados...pareciam dois loucos. - Remo respondeu com a voz beirando a amargura. Se não fosse aquele passeio, talvez, nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

- É...- Lílian concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Mordiscou o chocolate e virou-se para Remo.- Você está bem?

Não! Ele não estava bem. Passava as noites em claro e temia mais do que nunca a próxima Lua Cheia. Estava distante dos amigos e distante de Marcela, os únicos que o apoiavam naqueles dias de tormento. Mas agora, parecia que havia restado Lílian Evans e era bastante reconfortante pensar daquela forma. Mesmo não enturmando-se com os marotos, ela sempre lhe dava algum apoio por fora. Era agradável e constrangedor estar ao lado daquela que havia passado meses gostando sem obter nenhum sucesso.

- Não...- respondeu Remo com a voz baixa.-,...está sendo tudo muito complicado para mim...para todos...

- Imagino que esteja! - Lílian balançou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos ruivos caírem sob sua face.- Eu...eu nunca fiz parte do círculo de vocês, como a Marcela, e nunca liguei realmente para isso. Mas devo confessar que...

Ela fizera uma pausa. Intimamente, estava sentindo falta do humor negro de Tiago, das conversas fiadas que jogava com Marcela e até mesmo das piadinhas de Sirius que sempre eram acompanhadas pelas respostas energéticas de Tiago. Sentia falta e achava estranho que isso pudesse deixá-la tão abatida.

- Eu sinto falta! - ela ergueu o olhar. Estampado neles, havia uma dor muito grande que nem ao menos ela poderia explicar ou tentar colocar para fora. Estava sendo difícil para si mesma aceitar que gostava de Tiago como jamais havia pensado em gostar.

- Sentimos falta, Lils. - Remo sempre a chamava dessa forma estranha. Ela gostava e muito disso. - Eu ando tentando conversar com a Marcela como antes, mas as palavras travam e as atitudes acabam tornando-se grosseiras. Às vezes, sou tão cruel com ela que fico com remorso e não peço desculpas.

- Você está tentando castigá-la pelo que Tiago fez.

- Os dois fizeram! - Remo erguera o olhar. Começou a fitar o céu nublado.

- Mas não culpo a Marcela. - Lílian começou a sacudir as pernas para frente e para trás. - Acho que fiz algo muito pior com ela e não sou digna de opinar. Duvidei do que ela havia me dito e preferi confiar na Lene. O fato dela ter possivelmente ter cedido ao beijo de Tiago não me incomoda.

- O que te incomoda é o fato dele ter beijado. - Remo a olhou de esguela e a viu baixar o olhar.

- Eu...- a ruiva torceu as mãos.- ...não esperava!

Ele também não esperava, mas foi o que a vida havia lhe oferecido. Fugir de Tiago pelo que havia acontecido era fácil. Complicado era afastar Marcela sendo que, a cada dia, sentia falta dela.

- Ninguém esperava!

- Quer párar de responder por todos, Remo!

O olhar inquisidor de Lílian o fizera sorrir. Por alguns segundos, era como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal.

- Certo, eu não esperava. Assim como você.

- O problema é que agora tudo parece não ter solução. - Lílian dera de ombros.

- Teremos que esperar a poeira baixar.

- E para isso irá passar as férias em casa?

- Provável!

- Você costumava viajar com a Marcela, né?

Remo sentiu um aperto incômodo no peito. As viagens com Marcela sempre eram divertidas e ele sempre voltava revigorado.

- Desculpa! - recolheu-se Lílian, notando que havia dito besteira.

- Que isso! - Remo dera um meio sorriso.- Eu só fui pensar nisso agora. Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e eu havíamos decidido ficar na escola mas, pelo visto, houve mudança de planos.

- Sirius está bem com relação a Marlene?

- Anda afastado, como todo mundo. Talvez ele não tenha aceitado a traição, mas ele nunca admite que foi enganado.

- Ele sempre gostou de enganar. - Lílian riu, fazendo-o rir também.

- E, pelo visto, ficaremos todos em casa por causa dessas "enganações".

Lílian levou mais um pedaço de chocolate a boca, notando que Remo nem havia tocado no dele. A embalagem estava aberta mas parecia que ele estava mais preocupado em desabafar do que comer.

- Você poderia tentar reunir todo mundo nas férias. Acho que poderia dar certo.

- Depende...

- Digo, Sirius, Pedro, Tiago e você. Acho que vocês deveriam conversar fora do clima pesado da escola. - Lílian estava firme na sua decisão de convencê-lo a resolver tudo. Não gostava de vê-lo triste.

- Acabaríamos nos socando isso sim! - Remus riu.

- Acho que deveria tentar. - Lílian dera de ombros.

- 'Tá! Eu posso tentar, mas você vai ter que me ajudar.

- Eu?

- Sim, você! - Remo mordera o chocolate depois de muito tempo.- Você escolhe, decide e eu apenas faço.

- E se for algum clube das mulheres?

Remo gargalhou gostosamente. Lembrou-se de uma tia sua que vivia nesses clubes todas as quartas-feiras.

- Não, melhor não!

- Que tal fazermos a ceia de Natal juntos?

- Isso não vai dar certo. Emoções excessivas.

- Então façam festa das meias fedidas entre vocês, seus porcos. - Lílian lhe dera um beliscão, sorrindo.

- Eu irei pensar direitinho, ok!?

- Pense por você e não por mim.

- Mas você precisa do Tiago de volta.

- Eu não preciso dele de volta. - mentiu ela coçando a testa.- Estou melhor assim.

A tristeza de Lílian era praticamente a mesma que a de Remo. Passar quase um bom tempo de sua vida gostando de alguém e reprimindo todo aquele sentimento não doía tanto quanto as mentiras que perambulavam toda aquela situação. O desejo de ajeitar tudo era mais forte do que o desejo de ter a pessoa amada segura em seus braços.

- Faremos essa celebração juntos, então! Pensaremos e resolveremos.

- Marcela pode ficar chateada. - Lílian dera de ombros.

- Nessas horas, o lado mais fraco deve unir-se para fazer o melhor.

- Às vezes você é tão inspirador. - Lílian riu.

- Boboca! - Remus a encarou por alguns instantes.- Vem cá!

E com um gesto lisonjeiro, a abraçou fortemente. Lílian precisava daquele abraço. Ela precisava ser reconfortada. Os abraços de Alice não chegavam aos pés do conforto que Remo estava lhe dando naquele momento. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas preferiu guardar as lágrimas para quando estivesse segura nas cobertas.

Eles permaneceram assim, por um longo tempo procurando conforto onde nenhum lugar mais oferecia.

* * *

_**N/A: **Cheguei! Cheguei! Cheguei! Cheguei!! Sentiram minha falta?? Claro que nãoooo!! Só sentiram falta da fic que eu sei!!_

Remus e Lily buscando o entendimento!! Aposto que a ceia de Natal serão as tripas de Marcela ou do Tiago..huahuahuhuhuahuaauhuahuahuahauhauauhua..isso que vai ser a última ceia. E, é claro, que eu tinha que colocar como os dois queridinhos estavam se sentindo com relação aos detentos. Foi de dar pena!!!!

**As reviews:**

• **Rpfquequel :** Pôxa..eu tbm acho que Tiago e Marcela se identificam bastante, mas eles nao são almas gêmeas...bem que poderiam ser???  
• **Bia:** Ih! Essa fic vai demorar um pouco para acabar viu? Essa e Sonhos Inacabados!!  
• **Mah:** As conversas entre Tiago e Marcela sempre são reconfortantes!! Eles realmente precisam disso. Podre Remito!  
• **zihsendin:** Eu adoro escrever os diálogos do Sirius! É onde esbanjo meu estress, com as tiradas dele!!  
• **Gagau:** O que vai acontecer?? Só no dia 24 de Dezembro...huahuahauahuahua...se for analisar bem..é daqui dois capítulos.  
• **Carol Lair:** A verdade é que todos devem reagir e o plano foi feito. O problema é: todos irão?  
• **Bizão:** hauhaahuahau..Lily merece uma porrada o mais rápido possível.  
• **PoLaQuInHa ZiGo :** Sim!Sim! Eu tenho orkut!! Só entrar no meu perfil que vc acha!  
• **Nara Radcliffe :** Sinheeeeeeeee!! Eu já tenho algumas fics rascunhadas!!! Os nomes por enquanto é "1977" e "Hora Marcada"! Dois suspenses bem mais bonitinhos que "Ameaça Espiritual". Apesar que, também, eu tenho uma fic de romance T/L rascunhada e pensando em mais duas de comédia curtinhas que nem "3 Histórias". Mas vamos ver o que acontece?? Qdo tiver alguma fic nova postada, eu aviso na minha comunidade de fan fic.  
• **fla marley:** ATUALIZEII!! HUAAUAHUAHAUHUA  
• **Fini Felton:** Demorei duas semanas para postar, mas cá estou!  
• **A Nah Potter.:** O clima desta fic só melhora com os cabelos sedosos do Malfoy..huahauhauahuhau  
• **Chely (Lecherry) :** Eu tentei seguir teu conselho via orkut e não descansei nada, mas postei a fic!! huahuauaauahahu  
• **Gui :** Você está me deixando traumatizada..agora vou ficar medindo os capítulos para ver se estão grandes..  
• **Vanessa Zabini Lupin :** Vc é cruel que nem eu!!  
• **teteee:** Concordo plenamente com vc! Sonserina DOMINA! huahaahuahuahuhau..o brilho de Hogwarts é sonserino..sem palavras...hauhaahuhauahuauahau

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...digam que gostaram vai??_

amo³³³³³

Beijos nas bochechas!  
**  
)0( Stef's.**


	36. Missão quase cumprida

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 35- Missão quase cumprida.**

O passeio a Hogsmeade havia encerrado-se mais cedo, pois a neve, antes fina, tornara-se muito mais pesada. A professora Minerva já estava à espera dos alunos para ter a simples certeza de que todos eles haviam voltado em segurança. Seu olhar severo, circundou Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew até estarem seguros na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ela sabia perfeitamente que eles não demorariam a ir atrás de Tiago, que ainda mantinha-se preso na detenção juntamente com Marcela.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lustrar essa...- Tiago fitou o grande globo que havia no centro da sala.- Essa bola!?

Marcela riu.

- Acho melhor você terminar de encerar o chão. Pode deixar que termino de limpar os artefatos.

- Eu não agüento mais isso. Será que ele não poderia nos liberar?

Marcela esticou o pescoço e vira Filch confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona alisando sua gata.

- Acho que ele está mais feliz do que nós.

- Com certeza está! - Tiago jogou a flanela de qualquer forma em cima do globo. - Além de encher o saco, aposto que cutuca o nariz e gruda a meleca na parede.

Os olhos de Marcela brilharam e suas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas. O esforço que estava fazendo para não rir era evidente. Parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante.

- Acho melhor você poupar-me dos detalhes.

Tiago e Marcela encerraram a detenção aproximadamente às 21 horas da noite. Sentiam-se exaustos e, a única coisa que almejavam, era um banho quente e uma boa cama para dormir. Caminharam a passos lentos em direção a Sala Comunal e, antes mesmo de ditar a senha, Tiago fizera uma pausa dando às costas para o Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Que foi? - perguntou Marcela, confusa.

- Se eu te disser que estou com medo de entrar, você acredita?

Marcela nunca havia presenciado Tiago com medo e nem imaginava algo deste tipo. O garoto sempre passara a imagem de teimoso e persistente. Em hipótese alguma, abaixava a cabeça e levava desaforo para casa. Observá-lo temer o que poderia acontecer por detrás daquele retrato, não era irrelevante. O medo que ele sentia era o mesmo que o dela, embora o grau fosse muito menor. Vê-lo simplesmente fragilizado e perdido era surpreendente e encantador. Encantador ao ponto de fazê-la pensar em subir para os dormitórios em outro horário que não fosse aquele.

- Acredito! - afirmou ela, um tempo depois. - Mas não deveria!

- Por que não deveria? - Tiago dera um suspiro cansado. - Não é você que irá enfrentar o péssimo humor do Remo e ainda por cima os questionamentos de Sirius. Eles simplesmente não confiam mais em mim.

- Mas você não fez nada de errado. Você cumpriu uma detenção, apenas isso.

- O problema não é só a detenção e sim a companhia. -Tiago a encarou. - Olhe, isso está ficando repetitivo demais e não agüento mais isso. Seria pedir demais que minha vida voltasse ao normal?

Marcela sentiu uma grande tristeza tomar conta de seu peito. Sim era pedir demais, pensou ela guardando a opinião para si mesma. Ela estava passando pela mesma coisa que o maroto, mas preferia encarar a indiferença de Remo a ter que forçá-lo a se entrosar com ela novamente.

- A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é nos manter falsamente fortes.

- E isso funciona?

Marcela levou o dedo indicador até o canto da boca.

- Anda funcionando comigo. - Marcela dera um meio sorriso.- Digamos que é melhor do que te verem chorando.

- Eu não me imagino chorando! - Tiago riu.

- Nem eu te imagino chorando!

- Mas às vezes eu acho que preciso chorar. - Tiago coçou a testa levemente.

- Chorar ajuda a descongestionar o peito. Você fica mais leve.

- Prefiro ficar sem chorar. - disse Tiago, dando um riso abafado.

- Então, outra coisa deve funcionar. - Marcela abrira os braços. - Vem cá! Dê-me um abraço de urso.

Tiago não pensou duas vezes em abraçá-la. Acolheu-se em seus braços como uma criança perdida e não fez nenhuma questão em soltá-la. A vaga lembrança daquele corredor, no dia em que cabularam aula para conversarem sobre o caso de Kevin e Marlene, veio-lhe a mente deixando-o perturbado. Ele não sabia qual era o mistério, mas Marcela causava um estupor em seus sentidos.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo até finalmente soltarem-se. Olharam-se com carinho, economizando mais algumas palavras que poderiam ser ditas. Tiago queria evitar a tragédia de fazer mais algum tipo de besteira e Marcela não queria mais confundir seus sentimentos. O problema, era que um passava uma segurança extrema ao outro. Segurança que jamais encontrariam em qualquer um de seus amigos. Eles se compreendiam com o olhar e com gestos. Não era necessário brigarem, gritarem e fazerem de suas vidas mais um vulcão em erupção.

- Melhor entrarmos ou seremos acusados de vadiagem mais uma vez. - decidiu Marcela, sentindo-se meio incômoda com aquele silêncio.

- É verdade! - concordou Tiago, sem demora. - E preciso da minha cama.

A senha fora dita e o Retrato da Mulher Gorda girou mostrando a Sala Comunal, ainda com alguns alunos perdidos pelas poltronas contando eufóricos como havia sido à visita ao povoado. Ao avistarem Marcela e Tiago, alguns grupos silenciaram e outros cochichavam baixo de olhos presos nos grifinórios.

- Somos assunto na escola toda. - disse Tiago subindo a escadaria de mármore.

- Bom...você sempre foi o assunto. - Marcela subia logo atrás dele. - O problema é que entrei no seu barco e estou afundando com sua fama.

- Isso é muito ruim? - perguntou Tiago, entre risos.

- Claro! - respondeu Marcela, com firmeza. - Não é à toa que esqueci meu colete salva-vidas.

- Que tristeza! Prometo que irei te salvar antes que se afogue.

- Você poderá me salvar o quanto quiser, mas ainda serei vista como a garota que beijou o Potter e que causou raiva entre os dois melhores amigos que mal se olham na face.

Tiago gargalhou, parando na sua frente.

- Já que estamos nesse ritmo meio descontraído, o que achou do meu beijo?

- Babado! - respondeu Marcela, rindo também. - Aposto que aprendeu a beijar com a mão.

- E você? Que nem coloca a língua direito?

Marcela lhe dera um tapa amigável nas costas.

- Vou aprender a beijar com outra pessoa. - afirmou Marcela.

- Remo está no dormitório, se quiser entrar lá e se arriscar. - Tiago sorriu, ao vê-la corar.

- Acho que já sei como o beijo de Remo funciona, principalmente frustrado ou sob pressão.

- Ainda me recordo quando ele te beijou na minha frente e na frente da Evans. Foi bizarro. Nunca o vi agir daquela forma.

- Você não conhece Remo como eu conheço. - Marcela lançara um olhar pesaroso em direção a porta do dormitório dos garotos. Suspirou, fingindo que não estava sentindo nada além de coisas boas com relação a Remo.

- Você sente muito a falta dele, né?

- E como! - Marcela fitou os pés. - Mas, um dia tudo voltará ao normal.

- Ou nosso barquinho afunda. - lembrou Tiago.

- Pois é...

Tiago sentiu que Marcela não queria mais conversar. O tempo que passaram juntos foi o suficiente para reconhecerem que estavam sentindo-se da mesma maneira e ainda por cima por aceitarem a situação como ela estava.

- Irei dormir! - avisou Marcela, calmamente. - Foi bom conversar com você.

- Digo o mesmo. - Tiago dera um meio sorriso. - Sinto-me mais leve para enfrentar o restante do semestre com todos esses urubus em cima de mim.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você verá! - ambos sorriram um ao outro, sentindo uma estranha esperança pairar no ar.

- Boa noite, Marcela!

- Boa noite, Tiago!

Lílian e Remo haviam ficado o restante do passeio juntos e separaram-se assim que rumaram para a Sala Comunal. A ruiva estava bastante empolgada com os planos de Natal e, se dependesse dela, nada poderia dar errado exceto o clima pesado entre Remo e Tiago.

A tentativa de fazer com que todos se organizassem, apareceu no último dia de aula logo após os últimos exames que os setimanistas foram submetidos. Os alunos estavam dispersos e, para poder juntar todos, Lílian havia enviado pergaminhos com o horário e o ponto certo de encontro.

No anonimato.

Ao receber o pergaminho, Sirius achou que era alguma espécie de pegadinha mas, ao ver Tiago, Pedro e Marcela sentados de frente para o lago, a idéia fugiu rapidamente de sua mente.

- O que acontece aqui? - perguntou Sirius dando uma olhada ao redor.

- Ainda não aconteceu! - afirmou Tiago, alisando os cabelos. - E, provavelmente, coisa boa é que não é.

- Ih! - Sirius jogou sua mochila na grama.- Se for coisa daquele seboso ou da garotinha de cabelos de seda acabo com eles na mesma hora.

- Acho que não é coisa deles. - interferiu Marcela, calmamente. - Se fosse intencional, provavelmente Remo estaria aqui.

- Mas ele está vindo para cá. - Pedro erguera o dedo indicador na direção de Remo. Marcela sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Seu relacionamento com o garoto não estava nada melhor, ainda mais agora que ele preferia andar com Lílian a tê-la como companhia.

- Agora, para ficar completo, a Evans aparece. - resmungou Tiago, não encarando Remo como sempre fazia toda vez que ele se aproximava.

Dito e feito. Lílian caminhava na direção deles com extrema pressa. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas tanto pelo frio como pelo calor que sentia. Depositou sua mochila ao lado da de Sirius e ficou encarando o grupo em silêncio. Vai dar tudo errado, pensou ela antes mesmo de tomar controle da situação.

- Isso só pode ser um pêsadelo. - indagou Tiago ficando em pé. - Sinto muito desapontá-los, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Potter. - disse Lílian com firmeza.

- E quem vai me impedir? Você?

- Poderia ao menos ouvir o que ela tem a dizer? - sugeriu Remo. Sua voz soou suave como seda.

- Ui! - exclamou Sirius, segurando o riso.

Tiago e Remo encararam-se como a muito tempo não faziam. Os olhares que ambos chegavam a trocar valiam muito mais do que simples palavras. Se pudessem, matariam um ao outro ali mesmo só com o contato visual.

- O que você tem a dizer, Lílian? - perguntou Marcela, quebrando o desconforto entre os dois garotos.

- Preciso saber se algum de vocês tem planos para as férias. - disse Lílian meio receosa.

- Ter eu sempre tenho e esse ano não irá mudar. - respondeu Tiago, secamente.

- Então você pode sair do círculo. Não precisa saber do restante. - respondeu Lílian no mesmo tom.

- E qual seria seu plano brilhante que me faria desistir de esquiar? - Tiago cruzou os braços, olhando-a atentamente.

Todos prenderam o olhar na direção de Lílian. O desejo era único: saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu tive uma idéia. - começou ela torcendo as mãos.

- E que idéia seria essa? - perguntou Sirius, interessado.

- De todos nós nos reunirmos na véspera de Natal. - Lílian estava apreensiva diante dos colegas. Era complicado tentar algum tipo de conciliamento com pessoas que mal conversavam.

- Boa idéia! Não tenho casa mesmo. - brincou Sirius, rindo sozinho.

- Não posso! - respondeu Tiago.

- E por que não pode? - perguntou Lílian com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ele não quer! É diferente! - disse Remo, apertando as alças da mochila com força.

- Obrigado por responder no meu lugar, Lupin.

- Não sei por que economiza tanto as palavras, sendo que poderia ser definitivo como sempre foi.

- A questão é que não quero perder meu tempo. Então, se já sabia a resposta, poderia ter economizado tempo ao me convidar para essa reunião esdrúxula.

Marcela encarou Sirius que encarou Pedro. O circo estava pegando fogo e nada eles poderiam fazer, a não ser, tirarem Remo ou Tiago do círculo.

- Mais alguma coisa a dizer, Evans? - perguntou Tiago.

- Sim, eu tenho! - Lílian dera alguns passos a frente.- Como consegue ser tão insensível a ponto de não dar uma chance para seus amigos e para você mesmo?

- Evans, você me pergunta isso como se eu fosse salvar toda essa situação. - Tiago enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Era o pretexto perfeito para esconder o nervosismo.- O problema é que não é com uma reunião banal que todos vão voltar a viver em harmonia. Caso não se lembre, eu beijei a sua melhor amiga e foram vocês que deram as costas para mim, sendo que eu havia explicado inúmeras vezes que errei e que não iria cometer o erro de novo. Olhem só como vocês dois me recebem. Só faltam me fazer de churrasco.

Em certo ponto, Tiago tinha razão. Ele havia passado seus últimos dias tentando amenizar aquele clima pesado, mas Remo e Lílian o ignoravam completamente. Já estava farto daquele assunto e das palhaçadas que não paravam de ocorrer.

- A pergunta é: você está disposto a tentar? - perguntou Lílian contendo o volume da voz.

- Vocês não tentaram por mim, então não vejo lógica de retribuir o favor.

Fora a primeira vez que Remo sentiu certo desconforto com a forma que estava tratando quem antes era seu melhor amigo. O mesmo aconteceu com relação a Marcela que, de tanto suportar suas indiferenças, preferiu manter-se longe dele.

- Estamos aqui para tentarmos juntos. - Remo o encarou, mas não com frieza. Havia compaixão em seu olhar.

- Só saberemos se vai dar certo se você colaborar. - completou Lílian, meio cansada. - Podemos tentar?

Silêncio. Era óbvio que todos estavam refletindo.

- Sirius? - chamou Remo.

- Você sabe que estou dentro! Já lhe disse que não tenho casa.

Remo não deixou de sorrir ao ouvir o comentário do amigo.

- Pedro?

- Se tiver comida de graça...

Risos abafados ecoaram com o comentário de Pedro.

- Potter? - Lílian e Tiago encararam-se. Haviam muitas coisas a serem ditas.

- Não dou certeza, mas tentarei ir.

- Certo! - Lílian virou-se para Marcela. Elas também evitavam ao máximo conversarem. - Marcela?

- Eu estarei lá! - respondeu ela, para surpresa dos demais.

- Perfeito! - exclamou Lílian, sem vibrar. - A reunião será na casa do Remo na parte da tarde. Eu tento me comunicar com vocês até lá.

Não foram ouvidos murmúrios de aprovação. Todos concordaram em ir, mas a falta de ânimo era bastante evidente. Os dias correram rapidamente até o contato de Lílian. Embora alguns acreditassem que a idéia poderia vir a calhar, a imagem de uma véspera de Natal trágica era o que mais aflorava nas mentes de Remo, Lílian, Marcela e Tiago.

* * *

**N/A: **_Amorecoossssss, cheguei aqui na pior fic do anooo³³³³³³. _

Desculpem a demora, mas ando atolada de estress e uma tendinite que nunca acaba. Ontem mesmo eu não estava conseguindo mover o braço direito. Alguém me dá um braço novo!?

A reunião está bem próxima né!???? Vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo essa semana e postar sem atrasosssss...é tão triste ter dor no braço...chora.

♥ **Amorecossssss..fiquei contente com todas as reviewsss..vcs são fodas..**♥ ³³³³³

→ Mah: Vamos ver no capítulo que vem pra ver se todo mundo se entende!  
→ Lilys Riddle: Nussa!! Sua sumidinha..saudades de vc, mocinha!! Mas eu ainda acho que eles vão acabar se matando..hauhuahauhaua  
→ Gagau: Sabia que seria uma ótima a Marlene aparecer, só pra Marcela quebrar a cara dela?? hahahauauha  
→ PoLaQuInHa ZiGo: Quem quer Marcela e Tiago juntos levantem as mãos...hauhauahuahuauahuah  
→ Willana Hildegränd: Ahhh!! Está tudo ok, agora!! Mas demorei pra postar novamente!!  
→ Nara Radcliffe: Pois é menina!! Quem sofre de tendinite demora a aparecer...coitadas das pessoas que me aturam no msn reclamando da dor..hahahauahuahua  
→ teteeee: Prometo Lílian e James no próximo capítulo, embora eu tenha quase certeza que eles dois vão sair nos tapas..hahuaahuahuahauha  
→ Gui : Estou em depressão por sua causa...huahauhauahua  
→ Chely: Demorei mas postei!!  
→ A Nah Potter.: Acredite! Desistir de fics é comigo mesmo...mas eu prefiro deixá-las de molho até surgir alguma idéia que realmente me deixe feliz. Mas, se ocorrer de eu não querer mais continuar essa fic, eu aviso. Mas não será o caso!  
→ Fla Marley: huahauhahau..ele vai chutar ela na lama...huahuahauhua  
→ Livinha: Nem Monalisa vai ficar tão bela quanto esta ceia..hauhauhuahauhau  
→ Carol Lair: Quem quer beijo Remo e Lílian levanta a mãooo????? hauhuaahuahu  
→ dea black : _Vc tá virando amiga do Gui..me deixando em depressão!! Agora vou começar a escrever fic com fita métrica..huahaahuahahahau  
→ __Vanessa Zabini Lupin_: _Mais uma a favor de uma affair entre Remo e Lílian..hauhauahau  
→ Bizão: Remus tem que virar macho e responder por ele, antes que Marcela pule fora de vez e eu soque os dois por issso...haahuahuahauhuahau  
→_ _Rpfquequel : Fico feliz que tenha gostado das minhas misturas de casais. Às vezes me pego indecisa assim como eles..hauhaahuahauhauahuahauhuhu..obrigado pelos elogios, viu!!?? Volte sempre que puder. _

Eu já disse que amo vcs hoje? Amooooo³³³³³

Até a próxima postagem na lareira!

**)0( Stef's.**


	37. Sem Sossego

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 36- Sem sossego.**

Remo ainda dormia quando o despertador tocou. Havia marcado de buscar Lílian na estação e ajudá-la com as compras que ela havia feito na noite anterior. Cegamente, o garoto levou sua mão ao encontro do objeto e o desligou energético. Seus olhos pesavam e, mesmo tendo aproveitado os dias de descanso que as férias estavam proporcionando, ele sentia-se muito cansado. Não havia conseguido dormir direito na noite anterior, pensando seriamente no que aconteceria àquela tarde. Só de imaginar, sua cabeça começava a laterjar.

O que ele mais almejava era poder ficar mais tempo afundado nas cobertas e esquecer lenta e dolorosamente que iria encontrar seus amigos e Marcela. Não que quisesse fugir, mas Remo queria evitar mais problemas. Mesmo morando a dois quarteirões da casa de Marcela, ambos agiam como desconhecidos e, quando encontravam-se na rua, desviavam o percurso se evitando ao máximo.

Ele não admitia, mas aquela situação doía.

Relutante, espreguiçou-se e jogou as cobertas para o lado. Sentou-se na cama e parou por alguns segundos pensativo. Encarou as cortinas semi-cerradas e pôde ver que nevava lá fora. Mágico, pensou ele alisando os cabelos bagunçados.

Remo adoraria saber como aquilo tudo terminaria, pois talvez lhe poupasse o pouco de paciência que ainda lhe restava. E ainda havia Tiago. Será que suportaria dividir a mesma mesa com aquele que não considerava mais como seu melhor amigo?

Durante o percorrer das semanas, o garoto tentou inutilmente expulsar Tiago e Marcela de seus pensamentos. O único contato fora da escola que manteve fora com Lílian mas, mesmo assim, não era a mesma coisa do que conversar com Marcela. Ele sentia a falta dela, mas preferia camuflar o vazio ocupando-se com outras coisas.

Já eram quase 11 horas quando ele resolveu sair definitivamente da cama e tomar um banho quente. Demorou mais do que esperava e teve que se trocar na correria. Já pronto, descera as escadas e deparou-se com sua mãe que cantarolava na cozinha trabalhando em alguma coisa que Remo teve a certeza de que era um dos pratos que preencheriam a mesa esta tarde.

- Boa dia,querido!

Remo não queria que a mãe o tivesse notado. Estava quase abrindo a porta da sala, quando teve que voltar alguns passos para falar com sua mãe.

- Bom dia! - respondeu ele nada contente.

- Onde vai à essa hora? - Katherine erguera o olhar na direção do relógio. - Seus amigos não estarão aqui às 14 horas?

- Vou buscar Lílian na estação. - respondeu ele, ajeitando as luvas em cada mão. - Eles podem esperar! Não irei demorar!

- Certo! - Katherine abrira um largo sorriso.- Pedi para que Marcela viesse me ajudar. Daqui a pouco ela chega.

Remo sentiu seu coração palpitar e, com grande esforço, expulsou Marcela de seus pensamentos. Não imaginava que teria que enfrentá-la antes do previsto.

- Eu pensei que Lílian poderia te ajudar. - Remo dera de ombros.

- E irá me ajudar! - afirmou a mãe de Remo, colocando uma massa consistente dentro de uma forma. - A árvore de Natal está uma bagunça. Toddy derrubou os enfeites. Que culpa eu tenho se ele odeia banho!?

Toddy era o cachorro de Remo e, toda vez que Sirius o visitava, o cachorro velho rosnava na direção de seu amigo.

- Ah! Certo! - Remo encolhera os ombros.- Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa?

- Nozes! Minhas nozes acabaram!

- Irei ao mercado que estiver mais vazio. - respondeu Remo, calmamente.- Daqui a pouco estarei de volta.

- Tome cuidado e evite chutar criancinhas.

O jovem não conteve o sorriso e, antes de dar as costas, dera um beijo na face da mãe. Rumou até a porta e a abrira com lerdeza. Assustou-se ao ver Marcela parada diante de si com uma mão erguida.

- Eu ia bater!

- Eu percebi! - disse Remo, observando-a abaixar a mão. - Minha mãe te espera!

- Ela está onde? - perguntou ela, tentando manter a calma.

- Na cozinha! - indicou ele, pegando a chave e girando nos dedos.

Marcela balançou a cabeça e permaneceu parada onde estava. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas devido ao frio e a caminhada até a casa de Remo. Segurava uma sacola com vários embrulhos dentro. Remo supôs que seriam os presentes de Natal.

- Er...você está na minha frente.

- Ah! Desculpe! - Remo abrira espaço para ela passar.

- Vai buscar Pedro? - perguntou Marcela virando-se para ele.

- Não! - Remo negou juntamente com a cabeça.- Estou indo buscar Lílian.

Marcela sentiu seu estômago revirar de desgosto. Seus dias longe de Remo também não haviam sido nada facéis. Ao receber o telefonema da mãe dele pela manhã, não sentiu-se à vontade com relação aos anos anteriores. Naquele momento, sentia-se uma invasora do espaço de Remo.

- Ok! - ela não sabia mais o que dizer. - Nos vemos depois!

- Certo!

Marcela fechara a porta e deixou sua mão apoiada nela por alguns segundos. Sentiu sua garganta ficar seca e uma imensa vontade de sair correndo e esquecer tudo aquilo tomou conta de seus pensamentos. Quando estava quase levando aquela decisão a sério, Katherine a localizou e pediu sua ajuda na cozinha.

••••

Lílian já havia chegado até a estação combinada e sentou-se em um dos bancos vazios segurando um dos famosos e saborosos cafés que o mundo "trouxa" lhe proporcionava. O frio estava cortante e ela acreditava cegamente que não havia se agasalhado o suficiente.

A ruiva havia mandado os pergaminhos a Tiago, Sirius, Pedro e Marcela com

uma semana de antecedência e, para seu desapontamento, o único que não havia dado nenhuma resposta fora Tiago. Por conta disso, passou dois dias presa no quarto remoendo-se entre os travesseiros enquanto Alice a acalmava oferecendo-lhe doces.

Ela chegou a se arrepender por ter tido aquela idéia. Estúpida, pensou ela balançando a cabeça para o nada. Seus pais insistiram para que não saísse de casa, mas ela fizera questão de levar o encontro entre os marotos, Marcela e ela adiante. Não poderia dar um passo para trás já que havia induzido Remo a ceder a idéia.

Sentia-se acabada. Fora Remo e Alice, a jovem não manteve contato com mais ninguém. A única coisa que a fizera sorrir, fora a resposta espalhafatosa que Sirius lhe dera. Admirava o maroto por ele ser o único a não levar tudo aquilo a sério.

Vontade de desmarcar, não lhe faltou. Mas não poderia dar esse gosto a Tiago. Iria continuar com aquilo com ou sem Tiago. Lílian não queria depender dele e nem queria relembrar que tudo relacionado ao garoto a machucava. Mesmo que fossem as brincadeiras dele que ela mais lembrava, o flashback era doloroso e angustiante. Se não fosse por um deslize da parte dele, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Tomou mais um gole de café e sentiu a presença de alguém as suas costas. Ficou feliz ao olhar para trás e ver Remo. Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se e abraçou-o demoradamente. Era incrível como havia sentido saudades do tímido garoto.

- Cheguei atrasado? - perguntou Remo ainda abraçado à ela.

Lílian consultou o relógio.

- Cinco minutos, mas te perdôo. Meios de transporte ficam lerdos no final de ano. Todos entram em ritmo de feriado. - disse ela soltando-o.- Você parece melhor!

- Por que pareço melhor? - Remo perguntou, com a testa enrugada.

- Não sei! - Lílian o observou. - Apenas...melhor...

- As férias sempre nos fazem bem de alguma forma.

- Pelo visto andou dormindo.

- Bastante! - Remo suspirou.- Só não dormi muito bem ontem.

Lílian fitou o chão.

- Fomos dois! - as mãos dela seguravam firmemente o copo de café. - Eu queria te mandar uma carta cancelando tudo. Poderíamos até nos ver antes da ceia em família, mas eu estava me achando uma covarde.

- Se você tivesse cancelado, seria tarde demais.

- Por que?

- Marcela já chegou!

A ruiva encarou Remo em silêncio. O pouco brilho que restava nos olhos dele havia sumido ao dizer o nome de Marcela.

- Ela o incomoda ainda?

- Não sei definir o que acontece. Fiquei muito tempo longe dela e simplesmente acho que nos tornamos desconhecidos.

- Eu queria me sentir assim com relação ao Tiago.

- Vocês sempre foram desconhecidos um ao outro. Só foram se conhecer quando brigaram. - Remo colocou cada mão dentro do bolso de sua calça.- Marcela e eu sempre fomos muito ligados, como já lhe disse. Minha mãe simplesmente a adora.

- Meio caminho andado. Já conquistou a sogra.

Remo não hesitou e sorriu.

- Acho que o melhor é deixar as coisas como estão. - Remo encarou uma senhora de idade andando com o que seria seu neto de mãos dadas. - Se eu acreditar em alguma coisa agora eu sei que isso vai mudar. Diante de mim Marcela é uma coisa. Perto de Tiago ela é outra.

- Defina essas duas Marcelas. Eu só conheço uma.

- A Marcela que falava com o Remo agora o mantém a metros de distância e atravessa a rua quando o vê. A Marcela que conversa com Tiago sorri e esquece do Remo rapidinho. Não posso misturar essas duas realidades.

- Não é fantasioso demais?

- Você também conhece dois Tiagos. O primeiro te zoa e o segundo conversa como adulto com Marcela.

Lílian dera um longo suspiro.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Demorou!

- O que comprou para mim? - perguntou ela, começando a andar.

- Não posso dizer! É segredo!

- Ah! Eu adoraria saber! - Lílian sorriu.- Eu comprei uma coisa tão legal para você.

- E o que é? - os olhos dele brilharam.

- Também não posso dizer.

Remo sorriu e parou diante de um táxi parado na porta da estação.

- Antes da meia noite, a gente descobre!

•••

Sirius havia chegado com Pedro nos calcanhares. A campainha da casa de Remo havia soado repetidas vezes, quando Marcela se disponibilizou a atender.

- Mais já chegou? - perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Eu venho a pé, caso não se lembre. - disse ela dando espaço para eles entrarem.

- É verdade! - Sirius balançou a cabeça, tirando seu casaco. - Você tem a chave daqui.

- Sirius, cala a boca!

A única coisa que Sirius não queria era perder o bom humor, ainda mais estando ciente que aquele encontro lhe renderia uma boa dor de cabeça.

- Cadê o Aluado? - perguntou Pedro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Foi buscar Lílian. Daqui a pouco ele chega. - respondeu ela sem emoção.

- Por que você está suja de farinha? - perguntou Sirius, passando um dedo pelo nariz dela.

- Estava fazendo um bolo e, digamos, que a mãe do seu amigo Aluado é uma descontrolada na cozinha.

Sirius e Pedro riram com o comentário.

- Deixa sua sogra saber disso.

- Ela não é minha sogra. - retrucou Marcela com a bochechas rosadas.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela será! - Sirius olhou para os lados como se averigüasse o local. - Onde coloco os presentes?

- Na árvore! - Marcela indicou a árvore com o dedo indicador.

- E essa sacola?

Marcela encarou a sacola escura que Sirius erguera.

- O que tem aí!?

- Coisas proibidas para menores.

- E o que seriam essas coisas? - perguntou Marcela desentendida.

Sirius abrira um largo sorriso e tirou uma garrafa de wisky de fogo de dentro dela.

- Entendeu agora!?

- Você trouxe bebida, Sirius. - Marcela cruzou os braços.

- Tem cerveja amanteigada e o vinho que afanei da minha casa. - Sirius ria como se não estivesse fazendo nada de errado. - Não me olhe assim, você precisa encher a cara tanto quanto eu.

Marcela pegara as sacolas de Sirius e Pedro e começou a ajeitar os presentes ao pé da árvore de Natal.

- Parece que Tiago não vem. - disse Sirius abrindo uma garrafa tranqüilamente.

- Sorte dele não ter que passar por isso.

- Por que você está aqui, Marcela? - perguntou Sirius, depois de dar um longo gole na garrafa de wisky de fogo.

Marcela levantou-se novamente e parou diante de Sirius.

- Não precisa responder! - Sirius lhe entregara uma garrafa fechada. - Eu poderia ser o mais cruel, mas não me chamo Lucius Malfoy. O que posso dizer é: beba e seja feliz.

- Que inspirador! - Marcela tentou devolver a garrafa, mas Sirius não fez menção de pegá-la.

- Você está aqui meio que obrigada e isso é óbvio. - Sirius encolheu os ombros, bebendo mais um pouco. - Nao é tentando agradar o Remo que você o terá de volta.

- Ele não precisa de mim, Sirius.

- Então, vamos beber e sermos felizes. - Sirius empolgou-se e dera uma garrafa para Pedro. - Vamos lá para fora. Se a sra. Lupin ver isso, vai xingar o Aluado.

- Eu não posso sair!

- Marcela...- Sirius a pegou cuidadosamente pelo braço.- É Natal e as pessoas tendem a ser muito mais falsas nesta época. Vamos nos dar um momento de falsa felicidade. Minha vida está um caos, assim como a sua. Vamos nos jogar do pé de abóbora juntos.

- Você está louco, Almofadinhas! - Pedro o encarou extremamente confuso.

- Ainda nem comecei! - sorriu Sirius, abrindo a garrafa que estava na mão de Marcela.- Vamos brindar a nós por sermos fortes o bastante para enfrentar este caos.

Sirius tocou a garrafa de Marcela com a sua e bebeu metade em um gole só. Meio relutante, Marcela concedeu-lhe um pouco da bebida que começou a fazer efeito muito rápido em seu corpo. Já tinha bebido meia garrafa e suas bochechas já estavam vermelhas e quentes.

- Lá vem Aluado e a Evans. Parecem tão felizes. - disse ela sorrindo na direção de Sirius.

- Os dois são hipócritas, sabe!? - Sirius balançou a cabeça, pegando outra garrafa. - Eles estão sofrendo o mesmo tanto que Tiago e você.

- Por que Tiago não vem? - perguntou Marcela.

- Na verdade, ele não me deu nenhuma resposta.

- Hum...- Marcela balançou a cabeça. Bebeu mais um gole de wisky de fogo ainda encarando a aproximação de Remo e Lílian. - Até que eles ficam bonitinhos juntos.

Sirius cuspiu a bebida para longe.

- Bateu a cabeça?

- Bom..estou bebendo né!? - Marcela dera de ombros e voltou a beber.

- Almofadinhas, acho melhor tirar essa garrafa das mãos dela. - disse Pedro calmamente. Ainda mantinha a garrafa que Sirius lhe dera intacta.

- Claro que não! - Marcela abraçou a garrafa.- Nem sinto mais frio.

Sirius gargalhou.

- Sabe que nem eu! Daqui a pouco fico de cueca no jardim dos Lupin.

Lílian e Remo aproximaram-se dos três. Remo não conseguiu desviar sua atenção de Marcela, vendo que ela entornava a bebida muito rápido para dentro. Lembrou-se vagamente da trama que Tiago, Marcela e ele fizeram para atrair Lílian até Hogsmeade. Ela saiu-se como uma perfeita bêbada mesmo garantindo que não havia colocado uma gota na boca.

- Vamos entrar? - perguntou Lílian constrangida.

- Claro! - Marcela colocou-se de pé. - Oi, Lílian!

- Oi, Marcela!

Remo estreitou os olhos na direção de Sirius que fingiu não ter notado.

- Tiago não chegou? - perguntou Remo.

- Ele não vem! - respondeu Marcela, calmamente. Lílian sentiu seu estômago revirar.

- Então, podemos começar sem ele. - Pedro levantou-se, todo coberto de neve. - Estou faminto!

O grupo riu.

- A mesa já deve estar arrumada. Certo, Marcela!?

Com a garrafa na boca, Marcela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Vamos entrar! - pediu Remo, desviando a atenção na direção de Marcela e entrando na casa ao lado de Lílian.

A mesa já estava pronta e o número de cadeiras estava correto com o número de convidados. A neve parecia cair mais forte agora, mas nada disso impediu que Lílian fitasse a cadeira vazia que possivelmente seria a de Tiago. Indo rapidamente até a cozinha para entregar as nozes para sua mãe, Remo sentou à mesa em frente a Marcela.

- Temos que rezar? - perguntou Sirius colocando sua garrafa em cima da mesa.

- Não é Ação de Graças! - respondeu Marcela rindo.

- Páscoa!?

- Dia das crianças! - Marcela riu, batendo palmas.

Remo e Lílian entreolharam-se inquietos.

- Você já bebeu quantas garrafas dessa, Marcela? - perguntou Remo, cauteloso.

- Duas! - Marcela encarou a garrafa diante de si.- Ou foram três!?

Sirius caíra na risada.

- Ela consegue ser pior que eu.

- Quem trouxe as bebidas, Pedro? - perguntou Lílian.

- Sirius!

- Tinha que ser! - Remo pegou a garrafa de Marcela e colocou ao seu lado.

- Poderia me devolver? - pediu ela estendendo a mão.

- Você já bebeu demais!

- E desde quando isso é da sua conta?

Sirius arregalou os olhos não escondendo o sorriso de satisfação. Lílian abaixou a cabeça imaginando que aquilo tudo ficaria muito pior.

- Você não bebe, Marcela!

- Tudo tem sua primeira vez! - ela deu de ombros.

- Você deveria fazer o mesmo, Aluado. - Sirius bebera mais um gole.- Alivia o estress.

- Isso é coisa de fracassado! - retrucou Lílian, balançando a cabeça.

- Você deveria estar bebendo também, Lílian. - Marcela esticou o pescoço na direção dela. - Afinal, quem foi beijada pelo Tiago foi eu e não você.

Sirius batera palmas. Remo moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira e Lílian sentiu vontade de sumir.

- Vamos comer? - implorou Pedro alisando a barriga.

- Você se acha vencedora por isso, Marcela? - perguntou Lílian, fingindo que não havia escutado Pedro.

- Claro que não! - Marcela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.- Mas você deveria correr atrás, sabe!? Não é de mim que ele gosta!

- Marcela...vamos subir!

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, Remo. - Marcela enrugou a testa.

- Vamos ter uma conversinha! - Remo levantou-se e fora até ela.

- Eu não vou sair daqui!

Marcela e Remo encararam-se por alguns instantes. Antes que pudesse passar o braço pela cintura de Marcela e tirá-la da cadeira, a campainha soou fazendo ele voltar a realidade.

- Eu acho que chegou quem faltava! - disse Marcela juntando as mãos, sorrindo debilmente.

Lílian sentiu seu coração afundar ao ver Tiago avançar pela sala de jantar, coberto pela neve e espantosamente sério.

* * *

_**N/A: **Voltei cedo aqui tbm!! Eu tinha pensado em postar semana que vem, mas nem ia rolar. Para minha sorte, irei trabalhar na segunda-feira e, como quero aproveitar a minha terça-feira, resolvi adiantar as coisas por aqui!_

Certo! Todos na casa de Remo com aquele humor que só os deuses...hauhauhauhuaua...Marcela vai dar trabalho, basta Tiago se juntar aos demais na mesa. Também, olha a má cia que foi convidada: Sirius Black.

Mas eu prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ser tão inesperado, mas não eles não irão fugir das brigas, afinal, Lílian e Tiago tem que se matar..hauhauhauahuahau

♥ Eu simplesmente amo as reviews que vocês me mandam! É algo que já não consigo viver sem. Amo vcs demais³³³³ ♥

→ PoLaQuInHa ZiGo : _huahuaauahuahuahuahau...Marcela e Tiago juntos?? Meu..vou abrir votação na comunidade da fic e só quero ver hein!???? hauhahauhauahua  
→ Gagau: Podemos dizer que a Lily é um doce de garota. Só falta colocar Marcela e Tiago na fogueira.  
→ Vanessa Zabini Lupin: A merda já está começando a acontecer...  
→ Mah: Este é apenas o iníciooooooo deste perfeito Natal.  
→ Fla Marley: Eu não demorei dessa vezzzzzzz...  
→ Livinha: Nãooo..não fiz ironia nãoooooo  
→ Carol Lair: Eu acho que tava mais do que na hora de todos aparecerem juntos!! Até o próximo capítulo vai ser assim.  
→ Bizão: A gente ri da desgraça deles pq não é com a gente..hauuhhauahuahau  
→ teteeee: Pôxaaaa!! Deveria ter avisado aí desejaria parabéns antecipado!!! Mas mesmo assim, felicidadessssss..que o bumbum de um vagalume ilumine seu caminho.  
_→ _dea black : Conseguiu assistir aos 12 episódios de Lost?  
→ Nara Radcliffe: Será que vai dar certo?  
→ A Nah Potter.: Com a Marcela bêbada, acho que tem tudo pra melhorar!_

_♥ Agradeço muito aos votos pela melhora do meu braço..ele ficou tão feliz que resolveu funcionar...hauhauuhuahuh ♥_

Até a próxima, morecos!!

)0( Stef's.


	38. Fim de Ceia

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 37- Fim de Ceia.**

- A estrela chegou!

Sirius levantou-se e fora na direção do melhor amigo, abraçando-o. Em uma de suas mãos, Tiago pôde constatar que ele segurava uma garrafa de bebida que ainda não havia conseguido distingüir qual era.

- Chegou tão tarde! - resmungou Pedro, perdendo as esperanças de começar a comer.

- Estava ocupado! - disse Tiago, mantendo o ar sério e desvencilhando-se dos braços de Sirius.

- Foi esquiar? - perguntou Marcela, rindo. Remo ainda estava parado ao lado dela e temia o que poderia acontecer a partir de agora.

- Acabei voltando mais cedo. Na verdade, nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui.

Lílian evitou o olhar de Tiago em sua direção. Sentiu seu coração apertar furiosamente e um incrível desconforto começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. A última coisa que queria naquela véspera de Natal era ter que enfrentar Tiago em meio a uma discussão.

- Você veio ver seu amigo bonitão aqui. - Sirius estufou o peito e bebeu mais um gole de wisky de fogo.- Vai dizer que não foi!?

- Claro, Almofadinhas! Você é um verdadeiro "piteu".

Pedro deixou que sua gargalhada ecoasse pela sala de jantar. Ele parecia ser o único a estar confortável com aquele encontro.

- Sente-se, Tiago. Acho que Remo não vai cobrar pela cadeira. - disse Marcela, sorrindo debilmente.

- Você está legal? - perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Bebeu umas amigas minhas. - Sirius erguera a garrafa.- Eu tenho mais se quiser.

- Poderia me dar mais uma, Sirius? - Marcela estendera a mão na direção do nada.- Remo tomou a minha!

- Bebeu a garrafa dela, Aluado!? - perguntou Sirius, tombando.

Remo negou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então, devolva a garrafa para a Marcela. - Sirius avançou até Marcela e lhe cedera sua garrafa. Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota entornou o conteúdo em um gole só, deixando Remo indignado.

- Chega de tentar embebedar a Marcela. - pediu Remo tentando manter a calma.

- Sua mãe não precisa de ajuda, Remo? - perguntou Lílian meio aflita.

- Sabe que não faço idéia. - Remo encolhera os ombros.

- Irei ver se ela precisa de algo. - Lílian levantou-se, parando diante de Tiago. Ela sentiu o olhar dele frio e calculista. Um olhar que jamais imaginou que o garoto fosse capaz de lançar.

- Já vai puxar o saco da sogrinha. - disse Sirius, voltando a se sentar.

- Isso por que quem ajudava era eu. - disse Marcela rindo ao ver a ruiva sair do recinto apressada.

- Marcela, acho que você precisa ir. - disse Remo, calmamente.

- E por que deveria? - Marcela riu gostosamente.- Remo, eu não quero envergonhar você diante da Lílian. Só acho que cada um tem o direito de ser feliz da melhor forma que puder.

- E você acha que beber é a melhor forma para isso?

- Se tiver algo melhor a oferecer, Remo, fale-me.

Remo não queria começar uma discussão com Marcela, ainda mais por vê-la naquele estado. Provocar a ira adormecida dela, seria pedir para estragar o que logo, logo teria um fim.

- Desculpem a demora. Estava terminando de assar o pernil.

A mãe de Remo adentrou o local, com Lílian nos calcanhares. Na verdade, não estava faltando nada sobre a mesa. Estava tudo em perfeita ordem.

- A sra. não vai comer conosco? - perguntou Sirius disfarçando um soluço.

- Não, Sirius! Irei deixá-los a sós. Será mais divertido sem a supervisão de uma velha chata.

_Mero engano, o inferno ainda está começando,_ pensou Remo voltando a se sentar diante de Marcela. Ao ver que Tiago sentou-se ao lado dela, sentiu o sangue subir pelas bochechas, mas conteve-se.

- Eu já perguntei se devemos orar? - Sirius perguntou, arrancando risadas de Marcela.

- Eu acho que nessa mesa tudo o que menos precisa é de uma oração. - disse Tiago, puxando o guardanapo para si.

- Por que não fala mais alto? - perguntou Lílian, dando um risinho nervoso.

- Eu falei para quem tem ouvido e, se você distingüiu o que eu disse, parabéns Evans. Isso só prova o quanto sua audição é aguçada.

As bochechas de Lílian ficaram vermelhas, mas ninguém poderia definir se era de vergonha ou se era de raiva.

- Tem mais wisky de fogo? - perguntou Tiago.

- Opa! Você está falando com o quase dono da fábrica.

Sirius puxou a sacola para mais perto de si e estendera uma garrafa para Tiago.

- Quer Marcela? - ofereceu Sirius.

- Pare de oferecer bebidas à ela! - pediu Remo cautelosamente.

- Eu adoraria uma garrafa dessas. - disse Marcela estendendo a mão e tendo seu pedido atendido.

- Mas, ninguém me respondeu, devemos orar?

O riso fora inevitável. Sirius parecia que estava tendo um colapso de memória.

- Iremos orar! - Marcela juntou as mãos.

- Eu começo! - Sirius endireitou-se. Merlin que estás no céu...

- Sirius, acho melhor você calar a boca. - pediu Tiago, não contendo o riso.

- ...agradeço por estar reunido nessa mesa cheia de hipocrisia...

Tiago parou de rir no mesmo instante.

- ...onde todos que estão na mesa, exceto Rabicho e eu que nos amamos, se odeiam profundamente.

Lilian e Remo entreolharam-se nervosamente.

- Vamos ver por todos os lados...- Sirius virou-se na direção de Remo. - Você, querido Lupin, ainda não aceita que seu melhor amigo Tiago tenha beijado o amor da sua vida, né!? Mas você acha mesmo que a Evans vai suprir todas as necessidades que a Marcela cobria?

- Já chega, Sirius! - pediu Remo, sem fitá-lo.

- Disse alguma mentira? - perguntou Sirius, com um ar inocente.

- Somente a verdade! - concordou Marcela com a voz engrolada de tanto que havia bebido.

- Quer completar o que estou falando, Marcela!?

A jovem estendera a mão. Apoiou a garrafa sob a mesa e encarou Lílian.

- Quem você pensa que engana, Lily?

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou a ruiva, desnorteada.

- Você não tinha o por que se doer com relação a mim e ao Tiago.

- Remo é meu melhor amigo.

- Então ele deveria te odiar também, já que você morre de amores pelo Tiago. - completou Sirius.

- Isso..isso não é verdade!- Lílian tentou negar.

- Então por que não olha na minha cara quando eu falo com você? - disse Marcela, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Eu acho que nosso problema maior não é esse, Marcela. Você me evita desde que duvidei de você com relação ao que aconteceu com a Lene e o Kevin.

- E o beijo entre Tiago e eu foi apenas uma desculpa para você ver que realmente o ama. Ridículo! - Sirius resmungou.- Sério! Vocês quatro são ridículos. Sabe quanto tempo da minha vida eu estou perdendo com essa rixa besta entre vocês?

Tiago coçou a testa calmamente e tomou um gole da bebida que Sirius lhe concedera. Remo e Lílian pareciam estar em um silêncio reflexivo.

- Seu semestre inteiro! - respondeu Marcela calmamente.

- Obrigado, Marcela! Parece que você é a única com sanidade nesse lugar. - Sirius balançou a cabeça e empurrou a garrafa vazia para o outro lado. - Remo e Tiago, será que vocês poderiam párar com a frescura? A briga aqui não é entre Marcela e Lílian ou Pedro e eu. É entre vocês dois. Se eu pudesse, acertaria um soco na cara de cada um de vocês para ver se acordam. Isso o que está acontecendo é coisa de gente estúpida e, eu tenho certeza, que meus melhores amigos não são estúpidos.

- Quer que a gente assine um tratado de paz? - sugeriu Tiago ironicamente.

- Quero apenas que se resolvam.

- Não há o que resolver! - Tiago deu de ombros.- Eu já conversei, quase me rastejei. Que agora seja ao contrário.

- Se você acredita mesmo nisso, por que está aqui? - Lílian perguntou irritada.

- Para ver como seu rosto se ilumina toda vez que o Remo te chama de Lils.

Remo estreitou o olhar na direção de Tiago. Lílian balançou a cabeça, desconcertada. Queria ir embora.

- Eu não sabia que você era ciumento, Tiago. - Marcela lhe dera algumas palmadinhas no ombro.

- Tiago é mal compreendido. - desconversou Sirius, dando um assovio baixo.

- Esse papel cabe melhor ao Remo. - Tiago virou-se na direção dele.- Sempre se fazendo de coitado. Depois eu que sou ator.

- Para sua informação, eu não estou me fazendo de coitado. - defendeu-se Remo.

- Então por que deu às costas para Marcela e foi logo se acolher nos braços da Evans? - perguntou Tiago em um tom desafiador.

- Eu não me sinto bem ao lado de Marcela. - respondeu Remo, irado.

- Espero que, quando ela sair daqui, ela possa acertar o caminho de casa. - Tiago puxou a garrafa das mãos dela.- Se ela está bebendo, é por sua culpa.

- Não tente jogar toda a culpa em mim. - Remo dera um riso nervoso.

- Deveria perguntar quem ela ama de verdade, seu otário, ao invéz de ficar preocupado se vou levá-la para algum canto obscuro e fazer o que você jamais iria gostar de ouvir.

- Vocês deveriam se socar. Eu acho que vocês aliviariam o estress. - aconselhou Sirius, calmamente.

- Não encosto minha mão em lixo. - resmungou Remo.

- Por que você não fala para ele ouvir? - interviu Marcela.- Sempre o Reminho acuado, né!? Por isso que sempre tenta alcançar o que não lhe serve e fica com essa cara de idiota choramingando pelos cantos.

- Que eu saiba, Marcela, esse papel é o seu, já que de problemas você é cheia.

- O pior de todos os problemas é ter conhecido você. - Marcela puxou a garrafa da mão de Tiago e a tacou na parede.

- Agora que a casa cai! - vibrou Sirius, bebendo mais.

- Eu estou farta de você, Remo. Eu queria passar 24 horas do meu dia te odiando, mas não consigo nem chegar a metade. Será que você merece toda a consideração que tenho por você?

- Eu pensava que a bebida deixava as pessoas mais felizes. - disse Pedro olhando a cena, estupefato.

- Nesse caso, acho que serve para desabafar o que em estado sóbrio não sai. - disse Lílian.- Eu acho melhor levá-la para casa.

- Pode deixar que eu sei o caminho de volta para casa. - Marcela levantou-se cambaleante.

- Eu a levo! - disse Tiago levantando-se. Remo sentiu o sangue subir mais uma vez, só em vê-lo passar um braço pelo ombro da garota.

- Você não sai daqui, Pontas! - interferiu Sirius.- Você vai ficar e resolver suas dores de cabeça com a Evans, assim como Remo irá resolver sua dor de cabeça com a Marcela. Eu não saio daqui até vocês se resolverem.

Tiago encarou Remo por alguns segundos. Era evidente que ele não queria mais ficar ali e qualquer que fosse a desculpa para ir embora, seria válida.

- Ninguém vai se resolver. - Tiago levou Marcela de volta para a cadeira.- Marcela está bêbada, você mais ainda e Evans está de TPM.

- Olha como você fala comigo, seu retardado.

- Saudades dos seus elogios, Evans. - não havia emoção na frase de Tiago. Lílian lembrava que Tiago adorava dizer aquela mesma frase para ela toda vez que a irritava, mas desta vez, não havia o mesmo humor de antes.

- Acho melhor todos irmos embora. - Lílian ficou em pé, mas Remo a segurou pelo pulso. Não queria que ela fosse.

- Se você for, eu te levo até a estação. - disse Remo, gentilmente.

- Que dózinha de você, Evans. - Tiago estava com vontade de socar Remo. Aquela raiva acumulada estava afetando seu cérebro e sua razão.

- Vocês estão gritando muito alto. - resmungou Marcela.- Poderiam falar mais baixo?

- Pelo visto, vou sair sem rangar.

- A gente faz uma marmita, Rabicho. - disse Sirius tentando ser consolador. - Mas, antes de fazer a marmita, vocês vão se resolver ou não!?

- Sirius, desculpe cortar seu barato mas, se alguma coisa se resolver hoje, é por que alguém acabou se matando para deixar os outros mais felizes. - o efeito da bebida estava começando a deixar Marcela tonta. Sua voz havia soado lenta e preguiçosa.

- Ela vai vomitar! - disse Lílian indo até a garota. - É melhor levarmos ela embora.

- Eu a levo, Evans! - disse Tiago de prontidão.

- Acredito eu que você seria a última pessoa que ela queria receber ajuda. - disse Lílian encarando-o.

- Ao contrário de você, ela até aceitou um beijo meu.

- Qualquer uma aceita um beijo seu. - devolveu Lílian, secamente.

Tiago havia perdido a cabeça. Puxou Lílian pela cintura e selou seus lábios ferozmente nos dela. A jovem relutava em seus braços, querendo se desvencilhar, mas algo bem íntimo dentro dela exigia que ela permanecesse ali. Suas pernas cederam um pouco e, lentamente, foi perdendo as forças de se soltar de Tiago.

Ela sentia os lábios dele quentes e urgentes. Era como se Tiago estivesse descontando toda a culpa que sentia nela. Lílian não queria retribuir, mas sem noção de seus atos, dera-lhe a abertura que a muito tempo renegava ao maroto.

- Agora sim! - Tiago a soltou.

- Agora sim o quê!? - perguntou Lílian empurrando-o bruscamente.

- Você faz parte do grupo de garotas chamadas de _qualquer uma_ por ter me beijado. Ou melhor, por ter tido o prazer de encostar seus lábios nos meus.

Tiago apenas sentiu o peso de uma mão tocar-lhe a face. A mão de Lílian estava erguida na direção de seu rosto e laterjava com toda força.

- É o máximo que consegue fazer!? - perguntou Tiago, ironicamente.

- É o pouco que você merece! - Lílian abaixou as mãos, lentamente. Seus olhos queriam transbordar de lágrimas.

- Estou muito ofendido! - disse Tiago com falso pesar.

Lílian encarou Tiago por alguns instantes. Como amar alguém como ele poderia doer tanto?

- Remo, eu vou para casa! - disse Lílian virando-se para ele.

- Eu a le...

- Não! Eu consigo chegar até a estação sozinha.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Remo, preocupado.

- Absoluta! - Lílian dera uma olhada rápida em Marcela. - Cuida dela,tá!?

Remo confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, mesmo sabendo que a tarefa de carregar Marcela não seria nada fácil.

- Vocês vão terminar assim? - perguntou Sirius, indignado, ao ver Lílian indo embora.

- O show acabou! - Marcela erguera a cabeça, abrindo os braços como se fosse abraçar o mundo. - 1x0 para Lílian e seu tapa na cara. Como pretende devolver isso, Tiago?

Tiago alisou o cocoruto da cabeça da jovem e saiu da sala de jantar sem ao menos dizer onde ia.

- É...acabou...posso levar um pouco dessa comida para casa? - perguntou Pedro, com os olhos brilhando.

- Pode levar o que quiser, Pedro. - Remo caminhou em direção à Marcela. - Segure-se em mim, ok!?

- Eu deveria confiar em você? - perguntou Marcela, passando um braço pelo ombro de Remo.

- Pode fingir se quiser! - Remo a pegou no colo e virou-se na direção de Sirius. - Pode dormir no sofá! Prometo que não demoro.

- Mesmo que vocês acabem em tapa, resolvam isso logo. - disse Sirius puxando mais uma garrafa para si.- E não se preocupe com a comida, Rabicho dá um jeito em uma bocada só.

Remo deixou um meio sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Dera às costas para os amigos e caminhou com Marcela nos braços até a casa da garota. Eram quase seis horas da tarde e, o que era para ser uma reunião agradável, acabou sendo mais um motivo para prolongar todo aquele clima. Remo só esperava que com Marcela e ele fosse tudo diferente.

**N/A: **_Vocês não sabem realmente como estou feliz com essa fic. De verdade, eu realmente não esperava que ia receber esse tanto de review e confesso que estou tremendamente assustada. Eu pensava que ia ficar na casa dos 50, mas como vocês são fodas me ajudaram a chegar a casa dos 400._

_Puta que pariu!! Eu não posso me conter...é uma felicidade tremenda...tem que fazer festa...hauhuahuahahuahuahuahuahua _

_Mas, voltando ao que realmente interessa, Sirius botou para quebrar né!? Parece até eu quando estou mal humorada...huahauhuahuaha...mas convenhamos que alguém tinha que tomar atitude nesse barraco!_

_**Agora eu quero que vcs morram e curiosidade com o Remo e a Marcela! Vai ser tão meigo!!!! **_

_**Reviews perfeitas!!! Preciso dizer mais do que isso? **_

**→****Nara Radcliffe:** Meninaaaaaa, eu já tenho meus casais favoritos pode ficar tranqüila!!!!!! hauhaahuahuhua  
**→ Lilian Delacour:** Obrigada pela review fofosa!!!!!!!!! Amei demais!!!!!!  
**→ Anita Simons:** Ain..pelo menos to conseguindo fazer vc rir né!? No meio desse drama todo...tsc..tsc.. obrigada pela review..amei a lot³  
**→ Bruna:** Supimpa!!! Posteiiiii!!!!! DDDD  
**→ Livinha: **Eu acho que pude realizar um de seus desejos neste capítulo. Lílian e Tiago quase se matando..hahuaahuahuahau  
**→ Carol Lair:** hauhuahaahau..Sirius é um pedaço de mal caminho em todos os sentidos...  
**→ Shigure Black:** Obaa!!!!! Que bacanaaaa..fiquei tão feliz com teus elogios que fiquei completamente envergonhada. E eu tbm acho que Tiago e Marcela é "fogo de palha". Eles estão apenas carentes...  
**→ dea black:** E ae, moça!?? Terminou de assistir Lost pra me contar depois?? huahahauahuahuahau  
**→ PoLaQuInHa ZiGo :** Nhaaaaaaaaaa...esses dois bêbado são uma dor de cabeça..eu vou ficar maluquinha da vida..hauhauhauahuahua...amoooo³³³³  
**→ Gagau:** Lílian acabou de pagar todos os seus pecados neste capítulo. Ou melhor, quase todos! hauhaahuahuaahuahuahuaahua  
**→ Jul:** Nousssa..esse capítulo tem que entrar pra história..hauhaahuahuahaua..eu acho ele demais tbm..de verdade..  
**→ Fini Felton:** Eu não consegui postar no prazo, mas eu estou aqui!!!  
**→ Gui:** Eu não te esqueciiiiiii...jamais faria isso...mas eu acho que sua review não tinha entrado aqui quando eu postei. O indicar burro de reviews mostrava um número a mais, mas não mostrava o coments. Descurpaaaa..vc sabe que sou lesada, mas nem tanto..hauhauahuaauhaau  
**→ Mah:** Ainnn a tendinite graças aos Deuses tá melhor. Parou de dar trabalho. Mas eu estou começando a reparar que ela ataca quando eu estou muito estressada pq faço as coisas com raiva. Agora que tô calma, tô digitando pra caramba e ela tá quietinha...obrigada por perguntar!!!  
**→ A Nah Potter.:** Pois é menina! Trabalhei em véspera de feriado e fiquei sem fazer porcaria nenhuma!! Um absurdo..hauhauahuahuhuahuhuhuahahu /o errado é o Tiago!? Omg! huahahau/  
**→ Vanessa Zabini Lupin:** Sem as merdas deles eu não ia conseguir sobreviver..ahuahuahuahauhauahuahaua  
**→ Flavinha Felton:** Bracinho sossegado!! Acho bom mesmo que ele fique assim!!!!! Obrigada por perguntar...  
**→ teteeee: **Ahhh!! Eu adoro mandar meus vagalumes visitar as pessoas para darem sorte!!! Eu amo mto isso, de verdade!!! Sim...Remo e Lílian são perfeitos juntos!!!!!!!!! Tiago precisa de mulher..e Pedro precisa párar de comerrr..hauahahauhau..moleque esfomeado!!!!  
**→ Bizão: **Saudades de vc, querida!! Mtas mesmo!! Tantas coisas para te contar!! Mas espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo...embora o pedido não tenha sido como o que vc queria eu fiz o beijo T/L huauaahuahauhauahu..amo-te³

_Entãoooo...eu agradeço mais uma vez todas essas reviews...eu ainda nem tô acreditando..hauhuaahahahauhuhaahahahahahau _

_Amo mto vocês!!! _

_Beijos nas bochechas da tia Stefs, rumando para os 21 anitos..hauhauhauahuahua_


	39. Preenchendo o vazio

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 38- Preenchendo o vazio.**

Remo caminhava com Marcela nos braços com grande dificuldade. Ele não poderia saber se ela havia caído no sono, mas estava pesando como se estivesse completamente desmaiada. A neve no chão piorava a situação, já que a casa dela parecia ter ganhado quilômetros de distância.

As janelas da casa da jovem estavam fechadas e protegidas por grossas cortinas. Sabendo perfeitamente que não havia ninguém na casa dela, Remo começou a vasculhar o bolso da jaqueta dela em busca das chaves.

- Quem é você!? - resmungou Marcela, segurando Remo pela gola da jaqueta.

- Onde estão as chaves, Marcela? - perguntou ele, tentando ajeitá-la melhor em seus braços enquanto ainda tentava procurar as chaves.

- Não sei...

Remo subiu as escadas que o levavam até a porta enfeitada com um simples enfeite de Natal. Com cuidado, a colocou deitada na cadeira que ela sempre costumava usar para ler durante as férias de verão. Marcela parecia não querer acordar. Seu estômago estava embrulhado e sentia que poderia vir a vomitar a qualquer instante. Seus olhos não queriam se manter abertos e ela agradeceu intimamente por isso já que não queria encarar Remo.

- Marcela, preciso das chaves. Você vai congelar aqui. - disse ele com certa urgência na voz. A neve que caía era bastante grossa e o vento estava tornando-se cada vez mais frio.

- Estão no meu bolso. - disse ela com a voz fraca.

Ajeitando-a da melhor forma que podia, Remo voltou a vasculhar os bolsos de Marcela achando as chaves. Rapidamente, a girou na fechadura e voltou ao encontro da garota.

- Segure-se em mim novamente, ok!? - pediu ele, estendendo os braços e pegando-a no colo.

Remo fechou a porta com o pé e começou a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto de Marcela. A casa estava arrumada e bastante aquecida. Ele supôs que a garota adormecida em seus braços havia organizado tudo antes de ir até sua casa e se embebedar.

O silêncio que a casa dela transmitia incomodava-o profundamente. Havia passado boa parte de sua infância dividindo aquele mesmo ambiente, assim como havia dividido o de sua casa. Eles eram unidos desde criança e ele simplesmente não entendia por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Uma coisa que nunca faltava entre os dois era a compreensão mas, naquele caso, a compreesão parecia ter fugido pela janela mais próxima.

Com cautela, Remo a colocou em sua cama e tirou suas botas. Abrira o guarda-roupa e pegou algumas cobertas cobrindo-a por inteiro. Quando pensou em ir embora, sentiu uma mão de Marcela segurá-lo com firmeza.

- Que foi? - perguntou ele meio perdido.

Ela abrira os olhos lentamente. Fora neste momento que ela sentiu que realmente estava enjoada.

- Você está bem? - Remo sentou-se na ponta da cama.

- Acho...acho que vou vomitar.

Marcela saiu correndo para o banheiro onde passou os quinze minutos seguintes. Remo sentiu-se um idiota por estar preocupado com a situação dela e fora até o banheiro para ajudá-la. Parecia que, quanto mais quisesse ficar longe dela, mais acontecia coisas para mantê-los juntos.

- Acho melhor você tomar um banho! - disse Remo apoiando uma mão no ombro de Marcela. - Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

A cabeça de Marcela estava apoiada na tampa da privada. Sentia-se mais tonta ainda.

- Vamos! - encorajou-a Remo.

Com a ajuda de Remo, Marcela colocou-se de pé. Mesmo cambaleando, conseguia enxergar as coisas com nitidez.

- Tome um banho! Vou fazer um chá para você.

- Ok!

Remo saiu do banheiro e assegurou-se de que ela estava no chuveiro e que passaria um bom tempo por lá. Deixou o quarto e partiu rumo a cozinha onde começou a fazer o chá, extremamente pensativo.

Ele não sabia como agir diante dela. Parecia que tudo o que pudesse fazer seria uma extrema perda de tempo. Sua consciência avisava que Marcela precisava dele, mas seus últimos dias em Hogwarts haviam sido quase perfeitos, pois fugiu bastante da dor que sentia.

A água ferveu e a xícara fora colocada sobre a mesa. O tempo que ele havia gastado para fazer o chá, fora o mesmo tempo em que Marcela levou para finalizar o banho e jogar-se de qualquer forma embaixo das cobertas. Ela ouviu os passos de Remo pela escada e sentiu um imenso aperto no peito. Sentia falta dele como jamais havia sentido de outra pessoa. Sentia falta das conversas, das cartas desnecessárias e dos comentários divertidos. Remo era a pessoa que a entendia como ninguém mais. Mesmo que tivesse procurado a mesma segurança ao lado de Tiago, Marcela sabia que Remo Lupin era simplesmente incomparável.

- Seu chá! - disse Remo, após retornar e sentar-se na ponta de sua cama novamente. - Tome este comprimido também. Aposto que está com dor de cabeça.

- Parece que minha cabeça vai explodir! - disse Marcela, segurando a xícara de chá. Enfiou o comprimido na boca e o engoliu com a ajuda do líquido que fizera questão de queimar sua língua.

- Você vai ficar bem! - disse Remo, balançando a cabeça.

- Remo, foi uma bebedeira e não um acidente de patinete. - Marcela o encarou meio receosa.

- Mas você nunca bebeu! É esse o problema.

Marcela bebericou o chá em silêncio. Por mais que quisesse Remo ao seu lado, estava começando a achar melhor que ele fosse embora.

- Putz...

- O quê!? - perguntou Remo, inquieto.

- Um comentário simplório sobre o fiasco de hoje. - respondeu Marcela, encarando a xícara de chá. - Você esperava que realmente tudo melhorasse?

Remo queria que tudo melhorasse, mas não queria dizer isso à ela.

- Tiago tem um gênio forte. Seria meio impossível!

- Hum...

Remo ficou observando Marcela finalizar o chá e depositar a xícara na cabeceira. Cerrando os olhos, ela deitou-se novamente sentindo sua cabeça laterjar.

- Acho melhor eu voltar! Sirius e Pedro estão sozinhos.

- Sirius deve estar pior que eu.

- Sirius está acostumado a beber, é diferente.

Marcela dera um riso abafado.

- Esqueci deste detalhe!

- Ultimamente você tem se esquecido de muitas coisas, principalmente da sua identidade. - disse Remo, alisando a nuca.

- Desculpe se me tornei uma mera formiga para você, Remo. - disse Marcela secamente. - E desculpe, também, por te avisar que as pessoas mudam.

- Você não é a Marcela que eu conheci!

- Justamente, Remo! - Marcela o encarou. - Você expulsou a Marcela que você conhecia de perto de você e ela resolveu encontrar uma maneira para suportar sua indiferença.

Remo sentiu um solavanco dentro do peito. Não estava pronto para uma nova briga com a garota.

- Certo!- Remo levantou-se, colocando um ponto final na conversa. - Quer que eu feche a cortina?

- Está tudo bem assim!

- Seus pais...

- Só à noite! Você sabe disso! - Marcela sentiu sua garganta ficar seca. Era a primeira vez que passava uma véspera de Natal com dor de cabeça e sem Remo.

- Er...- Remo a observou ajeitar-se na cama. - ...quer que eu fique até você dormir?

Marcela ajetou-se nas cobertas e o observou por alguns instantes. Mesmo que ela quisesse que ele ficasse, ela sabia perfeitamente que era uma tortura interna ficar perto de alguém que passou meses fazendo um grande esforço para evitá-la.

- Pode ir, Remo! - disse Marcela com a voz fraca. - Eu vou ficar bem, como você mesmo disse.

- Ok! - Remo balançou a cabeça.- Nos vemos então!

Marcela erguera uma de suas mãos e acenou em despedida na direção do garoto. Meio atordoado, Remo dera às costas para a Marcela e começou a descer as escadas fixo em seus pensamentos.

Não era justo deixar Marela sozinha naquele estado, pensou ele parando no meio da escadaria. Ele sabia perfeitamente que nenhum Natal eles haviam passado separadamente e sentia que não seria justo o deste ano ser diferente. A situação entre eles já havia alcançado um auge insuportável e ele não agüentava mais tudo aquilo.

Remo queria ser muito mais forte, mas a falta que sentia de Marcela amolecia suas pernas e tirava seu sono. Era torbulento ter alguém preso à sua mente 24 horas por dia sem saber como ela estava e como se sentia. Dando um longo suspiro, o jovem maroto subiu as escadas novamente e voltou para o quarto de Marcela. Caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se diante da cama ficando à sua altura.

- Marcela...- chamou ele, cutucando-lhe o ombro.

Ela estava de olhos cerrados, pois a dor de cabeça já estava bastante forte.

- Remo!? - disse ela, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Abre os olhos vai...só um pouquinho...- pediu ele, com a voz quase inaudível.

- Hum...- Marcela abrira os olhos lentamente. - ...o que foi?

Remo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia encabulado, desde que descobrira que amava a garota sonolenta diante de si.

- Posso ficar aqui com você? - perguntou ele, desviando o olhar.

Marcela sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar naquele momento. Honestamente, não esperava que Remo fosse dizer uma coisa dessas para ela, ainda mais naquele momento tão delicado. Já estava farta da situação em que se encontravam e nada mais certo do que aproveitar o instante em que Remo estava lhe consentindo o prazer de sua presença, sem receios.

- Você acha que eu ia recusar este pedido? - perguntou Marcela, apoiando uma de suas mãos sobre a de Remo.

- Estamos mal um com o outro, Marcela. - disse Remo. Era a primeira vez que deixava o desespero transparecer na voz. - Eu não agüento mais!

- Eu também não agüento mais isso, Remo. Não só pela gente, mas por Tiago e Lily também. As coisas mudaram muito rápido e eu me sinto tão mal com isso. Eu carrego uma culpa tão grande nas minhas costas que, a cada passo que eu dou, eu vou afundando.

- Eu não quero que nada disso afunde mais. - Remo apertou a mão de Marcela contra a sua. - Não admito que você fique mais tempo longe de mim.

Marcela fechou os olhos como se pedisse um momento para acalmar sua alma. Ouvir Remo dizer aquilo, era reconfortante.

- Remo, eu pensei que você passaria o resto de seus dias me odiando. Eu não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. De verdade, eu...

- Marcela! - Remo a interrompeu, fazendo-a calar-se no mesmo instante. - Eu acho que não devemos revirar isso novamente. O que eu mais quero agora é ficar ao seu lado e recuperar o tempo perdido sem você. É pedir muito?

- Claro que não! - respondeu Marcela, sorrindo como a muito tempo não fazia.

- Você me aceita de volta? - perguntou Remo, acariciando o rosto da garota.

- Como posso aceitar de volta uma pessoa que nunca saiu de dentro de mim?

Remo lhe dera um beijo carinhoso na testa e ajeitou suas cobertas. Estava feliz e, finalmente, sentia-se completo.

- Deita aqui comigo vai! - pediu Marcela, abrindo um pouco de espaço em sua cama.

Remo sorriu com o convite. Tirou os sapatos e juntou-se a Marcela envolvendo-a cuidadosamente nos braços.

- Posso te dizer uma coisa? - perguntou ele, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

- Pode! - Marcela aconchegou-se nos braços dele e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Todas as vezes que eu disse que te amava, era a mais pura verdade. Independente da minha relação com a Lily nos últimos meses, tenha certeza que esse sentimento não mudou e nunca irá mudar.

Marcela sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Às vezes a gente demora para cair na real mas, estou aqui para me redimir. - finalizou Remo, continuando o carinho. - Eu te amo demais, Marcela.

- Você quer me fazer chorar? - perguntou ela, erguendo a cabeça.

- Quero apenas que você saiba que o Remo continua o mesmo. Besta..imbecil...idiota...mo...

Remo silenciou ao sentir os lábios de Marcela colados aos seus. Seu corpo inteiro começou a ficar aquecido e, aos poucos, seus lábios foram se envolvendo carinhosamente com os dela. O ritmo era lento e intenso. A necessidade era calma e necessária. As mãos de Remo deslizaram pelas costas da jovem fazendo com que ela ficasse mais confortável em seus braços. A mão livre de Marcela passeava cuidadosamente por sua face prosseguindo o encontro dos lábios com mais profundidade.

- Eu também demorei para ver o quanto o amo e espero que não tenha sido tarde demais para isso. - sorriu ela, com os lábios colados aos dele.

- Hum...vamos fazer de conta que nada aconteceu. - Remo puxou a coberta, cobrindo os dois. - Vamos apenas...

Marcela o observou em seu silêncio reflexivo.

- Dormir, Remo! Estou com sono! - disse ela, finalizando a conversa e apoiando a cabeça no ombro do garoto.

- Você quem manda!

Remo sorriu e acolheu-se em Marcela. Aos poucos, sentiu seus olhos pesarem e o sono tomar conta. Nunca se dera conta do quanto sentia-se cansado. Nunca se dera conta que toda a sua força resumia-se apenas em estar ao lado de Marcela.

* * *

○**N/A:** _Vocês não sabem o quanto eu estou feliz por esta fic!!!! A cada dia que passa aparece gente nova e eu fico que nem bambi pulando de alegria por saber que vocês gostam deste rascunho que eu amo rascunhar! Muito obrigada!!!! Vocês não sabem o quanto isso é realmente importante para mim._

_Enfim, Marcela e Remo se entenderam! Tava meio na cara que eles queria brigar mais um pouco, mas o amor falou mais alto!!!! Estava na hora, já que ninguém agüentava mais ver esse lobinho pagando de bunda mole!!_

E, com grande pesar que informo que esta fic está beirando para o final. Pois é, fofosos, a elfa andou pensando aqui e conversando bastante com as amigas e realmente eu estou em um ponto muito bom para finalizar esta fic. Pode acontecer de eu mudar de idéia mas, por enquanto, ela está rumando para seu fim.

♥ **Porque as orelhas da elfa sempre se abanam com cada review fofa deixada por vocês ♥**

→ **Gagau: **Eu acho que o Sirius seria um ótimo pai de santo!!!! Ainda mais se for para chamar espírito ruim e fazer todo mundo brigar!! hauahuauha..o cara manda bem!!  
→ **Clarice: **Uiaaa!! Seja bem vinda na toca da elfa, linda!!! Fiquei tãoooo feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic! Volte sempre que puder!!  
→ **Willana Hildegränd: **Esses dias eu tava pensando em você, moça!! Você S U M I U!!! Fico feliz que esteja de volta!!  
→ **Paola: **Podemos dizer que meu forte é drama e seguro todo mundo até eu achar que todo mundo já sofreu o bastante..hauhauahuahua..como sou má!! Seja bem vinda por aqui, moçaaaa e obrigada por gostar da fic!!  
→ **Anita Simons: **Sirius dominaaa!!  
→ **Liikaa: **Uiaaaaaa!!!!!! Que belezaaaa que bom que gostouuuu..bem vindaaa!!  
→ **Livinha: **Rabicho e farofa boas gargalhadas!! O rapaz consegue ser incoveniente e engraçado mesmo pedindo um prato de vinagrete.  
→ **Mah: **Espero que tenha gostado do romance da Marcela e do Remo.  
→ **Carol Lair: **Nhioiiii!! Obrigada moçaaa!! Você não sabe como eu fico feliz com as reviews que todo mundo deixa aquiiii!!! O tapa? E que tapa..huahuahuahuahauuahua  
→ **Vanessa Zabini Lupin : **Eu acho que a temporada de brigas vão acabar..hahahauhauhauha..não me odeie por isso...huahuauahuahua  
→ **PoLaQuInHa : **Ahhh!!! Você gosta do Tiago e da Marcela!!!!!! hauhahauhuahuahua..bem que ela poderia ter agarrado ele de novo só pra mostrar o quanto a Evans é boba de estar perdendo aquele pedaço de mal caminha. Bobinha essa Marcela.  
→ **Fla Marley: **Tô tentando não demorar hein!??? hauhauhauahuahau  
→ **Bizão: **Eu amo você e tudo o que você faz por mim!!!!! Obrigada por tudo mesmo, moça!!!! É tãoooo lindo poder contar contigo!! E o próximo capítulo vai ser do jeito que vc gosta...eu espero..huahauhuahuahuahua  
→ **Gui: **Foi um barraco bastante culto!! Cadê os palavrões??? E obrigada por ter me perdoado. Eu sou lesada demaisss³³³ huahauhauhuahauhau  
→ **Shigure Black: **Uiaaaaaa!! Tiago ganhou o tapa para deixar de ser orgulhoso. Fresco!  
→ **dea black: **É..a lesada aqui teve o dom de postar o capítulo duas vezes!!! Mas tudo bem...leseira tem que ter senão..não sou eu..huahauhuahuahuahuahua..  
→ **teteeee: **Seu link não apareceu para mim! \ hahauhuahuahahuah..eu me quebro de rir com o Pedro! Morto de fome..hauhahahuahuahau..mas é tãoooo lindo ele lá como atolado..huahahuahuahuahuahuahuahu..fica tudo mais divertido!!!!!!!

_Acho que por hoje é só! Se esqueci de alguém, mil perdões!!! Não foi minha intenção..é que simplesmente tá tãoooo difícil as coisas aqui pra elfa!!_

Espero que tenham gostado da fic e que tenham uma ótima semana!

Beijos nas bochechas da tia Stef's que fica mais velha na quarta-feira!


	40. Milagres Acontecem

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 39- Milagres Acontecem.**

Lílian já estava a bastante tempo sentada em um banco da estação à espera do trem. O frio parecia muito mais forte e a neve caía sobre a plataforma quebrando o clima monótono daquele lugar. Seus dentes rangiam e, em vão, encolhia-se dentro do casaco felpudo que não estava dando conta em esquentá-la.

A noite já caía e nada do trem chegar. Uma voz feminina tomou conta de toda a estação avisando que, devido ao excesso de neve nos trilhos, os trens iriam chegar com bastante atraso. Sentindo o começo de uma fina dor de cabeça, Lílian bufou e mirou o relógio de pulso. Já eram sete horas. A ansiedade de chegar em casa e se afundar nas cobertas era bastante grande, mas ela sabia que nada disso aconteceria.

A família da ruiva estaria em peso em casa. Seus pais seriam hospitaleiros como sempre e sua irmã bancaria a louca no meio de tanta gente. Seria um outro estress, pensou Lílian balançando suas pernas para frente e para trás. Seria um tédio descabido que só de imaginar a deixava ainda mais possessa da vida.

Lílian não havia colocado suas esperanças naquele encontro. Por mais que quisesse que tudo melhorasse entre todos eles, ela deveria ter imaginado que seria quase impossível. A ira de Tiago ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Queria ter tentado mais e trazê-lo de volta para sua vida, mesmo que fosse somente para pentelhar. Sentia falta das piadas, dos xingamentos dos momentos que rendiam boas risadas.

Agora, esses momentos só a faziam chorar. Não que desejasse, mas sentia-se vazia. Remo não cobria metade do espaço que sempre fora destinado a Tiago e ela nunca se dera conta. Queria, nem que fosse por meros segundos, que aqueles momentos voltassem. Pelo menos uma noite até a volta às aulas, ela teria que párar de chorar.

E ainda havia Marcela. Lílian tinha Alice, mas Marcela sempre estava ao seu lado. Ela era um dos motivos que a havia feito desencanar dos problemas entre sangue-ruins e sangue-puros. De forma incontestável, Marcela era o tipo de amiga que nenhuma pessoa gostaria de perder.

Só de pensar nisso, o frio parecia ter aumentado. O vento cortava sua pele fazendo seu rosto, delicadamente branco, ficar meio ruborizado. Seus cabelos ruivos cobriam sua face e, seus olhos verdes estonteantemente vivos, pareciam estar cobertos por uma grossa cortina preta transparecendo apenas os sentimentos ruins que de forma alguma conseguia colocar para fora.

Os olhos são o reflexo da alma, pensou Lílian fungando o nariz. Era sinal de que poderia transbordar a qualquer momento e isso não era algo que ela queria fazer. Não no meio de uma estação quase vazia. Queria se enfiar dentro de uma sacola e ficar lá por muito tempo até que as coisas se acalmassem. Mas ela sabia que seria bastante difícil.

Calmamente, a jovem puxou a bolsa para si e ficou um pouco mais contente ao encontrar um chocolate perdido por entre suas coisas. Abriu-o sem demora e começou a saborear em um pensamento reflexivo. Lílian já estava começando a tomar consciência de que precisava de um tempo para si mesma. Precisava ordenar seus pensamentos. Almejava sentir-se melhor o mais rápido possível.

Ao finalizar o chocolate, Lílian levantou-se caminhando até o lixo. Parou no mesmo instante ao ver que alguém caminhava lentamente em sua direção. Sentiu seu coração gelar, pois não havia seguranças vasculhando as plataformas. Havia apenas ela, um casal de namorados e uma senhora de idade. O que eles poderiam fazer por ela se o homem a amedrontasse?

Preocupada, jogou o papel fora e sentou-se de volta no banco como se não tivesse notado ninguém. Olhou para o horizonte e sentiu seu coração párar ao ver que o homem que havia visto tinha sentado ao seu lado.

- Não vou te roubar, Evans!

Ela reconheceu aquela voz. Ela sentiu todo o ar de seus pulmões faltar. Suas mãos começaram a suar e suas pernas ficaram bambas.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou Lílian tentando ser o mais formal possível.

- Eu queria dar um passeio de trem! - respondeu Tiago olhando para o final do trilho. Nenhum sinal do trem.

- Você não precisa de trem! Tem pó-de-flú.

- Suja muito! - Tiago ajeitou-se no banco. - Eu já costumo ser descabelado e se eu ficar sujo não vai ficar muito legal.

Lílian não sabia se havia sarcasmo na voz dele, ou se ele estava tentando amenizar o clima entre os dois. Sendo uma coisa ou outra, ela preferiu manter a compostura.

- Você nunca viu problemas em usar a lareira! Por que isso agora? - Lílian perguntou, sem ao menos olhá-lo.

- Talvez por que você saiu que nem uma louca da casa do Remo e eu acabei vindo atrás de você. As ruas estão vazias e só há bêbados nas esquinas.

- E desde quando se preocupa?

- Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência, mesmo brava uma com a outra, ainda deve ter um pouco de senso em protegê-la. Certos sentimentos nunca mudam, Evans. Você pode tentar esquecê-los, mas eles não saem de dentro de você tão facilmente.

- Mas isso não justifica você estar aqui depois do que me fez passar na casa do Remo.

- Você acha que não foi bem merecido?

Lílian resolveu encará-lo. Se fosse para resolver, que fosse logo.

- Claro que não! Você me agarrou e depois me qualificou como mais uma.

- Você ofendeu a Marcela.

- Marcela não estava sabendo nem distingüir o prato de arroz com o de pernil. Não use ela como desculpa, ok!?

- Não estou usando ninguém como desculpa.

- Então por que não diz uma coisa por si mesmo? - Lílian enrugou a testa tentando controlar a raiva. A palavra "mais uma" ainda martelava em sua cabeça.

- Faria alguma diferença?

- Faria toda a diferença! - afirmou ela com veemência.

Tiago virou-se para ela tranqüilamente. Não estava disposto a brigar. Não tinha mais energias para isso.

- Evans, você simplesmente controla essa sua ira sem nome. Da mesma forma que você me pede para dizer coisas por mim mesmo, eu também peço que me diga tudo por você mesma. Sem usar ninguém como desculpa.

- Eu nunca usei ninguém como desculpa! - negou Lílian, com firmeza.

- Pobre Remo! - disse Tiago coçando a testa. - Evans, eu sei que tem muita coisa guardada aí dentro e que você morre de vontade para me dizer.

- E por que eu estaria usando os fatos atuais como desculpa?

Tiago suspirou furiosamente.

- Porque você assume o lado calculista de seu ser, Evans. Alguma vez em toda sua vida, você já disse que amava alguém com o fundo da sua alma?

Lílian desviou o olhar. Se fosse realmente pensar, ela não teve tantos relacionamentos sérios. Alguns duravam pouco. Outros duravam tempo demais e ela simplesmente não se entregava. Dizer que amava alguém e saber com todo seu coração que o sentimento era recíproco realmente nunca fizera parte de sua vida.

- Não precisa mentir. Eu já sei a resposta. -disse Tiago dando um risinho abafado.

- E você já disse isso alguém sem segundas intenções?

- Uma vez, mas não fui levado a sério.- Tiago virou o rosto, tentando buscar os olhos dela.- E não sei por que você pergunta, Evans. Mas que droga!

- Por que está tão incomodado?

- Porque simplesmente odeio essa indiferença! - Tiago ficara em pé e parou diante dela.- Evans, eu te peço com todo meu coração que olhe para mim e diga que o que você sente. Eu sinceramente...

Tiago olhou para os lados. Estava cansado de se martirizar e receber o mesmo tratamento de Lílian.

- Sinceramente? - perguntou ela, com a garganta seca.

- Sinceramente eu não sei o que fiz de tão errado para você me odiar tanto. Eu tenho minhas falhas e tentei corrigi-las por você. Evans, eu nunca tive espaço para entrar na sua vida enquanto eu só faltava colocar um tapete vermelho para você desfilar na minha. Se realmente te magoei...- Tiago ergueu o dedo indicador, impedindo-a de interrompê-lo. - ...esqueça o que aconteceu entre Marcela e eu. Se realmente te magoei, fale-me agora para eu poder corrigir isso tudo de uma vez por todas.

Lílian coçou a testa e impediu que seus olhos cedessem as lágrimas. Estava sensível e acabada. Ver Tiago à sua frente dizendo-lhe coisas que não aceitava que fizessem sentido em sua vida, parecia machucar muito mais se fosse comparado a distância que eles sempre mantinham.

- Você nunca me magoou, Tiago. - Lílian o encarou com firmeza. - É só que eu sempre achei que era mais fácil fugir de você do que tentar tê-lo em minha vida. Mas me enganei!

Tiago balançou a cabeça e voltou a se sentar ao lado dela.

- Se enganou? - perguntou ele, enfiando as mãos em cada bolso do casaco.

- Completamente! - Lílian balançou a cabeça e olhou para o fim do trilho. Nada de trem.

- Por que?

- Porque...- ela fizera uma pausa. Conhecia Tiago e, tudo que pudesse dizer agora, poderia ser a garantia de mais uma mágoa.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Eu amo você, Evans! - disse Tiago ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.- Pode acontecer um terremoto mas eu vou continuar amando você. Eu não ligo para os seus defeitos e suas loucuras. Eu sei quem você é de verdade e sei que você sofre como eu...ou até mesmo como Marcela e Remo.

O estômago de Lílian dera um solavanco. Como ele poderia dizer uma coisa daquelas com todo aquele clima pesado? Ela queria acreditar, mas o medo a impedia de aceitar que Tiago a amava e que ela o amava também.

- Se seu medo for uma mágoa, esqueça. - Tiago virou-se para ela e a encarou com firmeza.- Eu seria incapaz de fazer isso com você.

- Tiago, eu não sei o que pensar! - Lílian mostrava urgência na voz. - Eu...eu estou com medo de tudo isso. Nunca aconteceu nada desse tipo comigo e você...

Tiago permaneceu encarando-a. Não ia dizer nada. Queria que ela falasse.

- Você só complica as coisas! - disse ela, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça.- Eu não queria que tudo fosse assim mas, Tiago, eu não posso me entregar a isso sem ter certeza que serei correspondida. Para completar, aquela sua ofensa barata não sai da minha cabeça.

- Eu disse aquilo para te provocar. - disse ele, dando um risinho enviesado.

- E me beijar também? - Lílian perguntou, receosa.

- Te beijar sempre foi minha vontade, mas sinto muito que tenha sido daquela forma. - Tiago sorriu.- Eu queria que fosse em frente a um lago, com a neve caindo na nossa cabeça e estragando seus cabelos falsamente lisos.

- Falsamente lisos? - Lílian indagou.

- Você pensa que engana quem com esses cabelos?

- Pensei que dava para disfarçar! Tem umas pontas duplas aqui, mas nada que magia não resolva. - Lílian puxou uma mexa do cabelo e começou a analisá-la.

- Eu já vi caspa também!

- E eu já vi seus piolhos.

Era o primeiro sorriso sincero, depois daquela noite turbulenta. Ambos pareciam mais leves, mas ainda estavam travados com a presença um do outro. A retomada da relação dos dois deveria ser feita aos poucos e sem forçar.

- Desculpe pelo tapa! - Tiago notou a honestidade na voz da jovem. Isso o reconfortou bastante.

- Se eu fosse uma garota iria devolver mas, como sou nobre, irei apenas aceitar suas desculpas.

- Eu perdi a cabeça!

- A noite não estava sendo fácil para ninguém.

- Será que Marcela está melhor?

- É bem provável que sim. Remo e Marcela são duas pessoas tranqüilas.

- E isso quer dizer que...

- Tiago e Lílian só se resolvem na base da sapatada.

Lílian riu abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu sentia falta disso, sabe!? - disse Lílian fitando as mãos.- Das suas brincadeiras.

- Não seja por isso. Podemos começar a contar piadas de homem pelado se quiser.

Lílian lhe acertara um tapa amigável no ombro.

- Prefiro apenas que me chame de Evans, grude gomas de mascar nos meus cabelos e me chame para sair.

Tiago gelou. Ela não poderia estar falando sério.

- É uma pena que eu não tenha uma goma de mascar aqui mas, irei usar apenas duas de suas três opções: quer sair comigo, Evans!?

Lílian ajeitou os cabelos que pendiam na face e sorriu.

- Eu aceito, Tiago!

Se o barulho do trem não tivesse chamado tanto a atenção dos passageiros, Tiago teria dado pulinhos de felicidade ou até mesmo cambalhotas.

- Vai chover hoje!

- Só se for neve! - disse ela rindo.

- Ok!Ok! Deixa eu aceitar isso dentro de mim.

Tiago fechou os olhos por alguns instantes o voltou a abri-los. Ficou decepcionado ao ver o trem de Lílian estacionado na plataforma.

- Já aceitou isso dentro de si?

- Só vou aceitar quando for te buscar!

- Ainda nessas férias?

- Claro! Deixaria para a volta às aulas para quê!? Hogsmeade já virou clichê.

Lílian levantou-se com um largo sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Agora eu preciso ir! - disse ela olhando para o trem que acabara de abrir as portas.

- Certo! - Tiago balançou a cabeça.

- Eu espero sinceramente que a gente se resolva.

- Iremos nos resolver! Você verá! - disse Tiago, levantando-se e parando diante dela.- Feliz Natal, Evans!

- Feliz Natal, Potter!

Sem ao menos esperar, Lílian sentiu os braços de Tiago e torno de seu corpo. Cada pedacinho de seu ser parecia ter se aquecido bastante rápido e, a tremedeira que sentia a alguns minutos antes, parecia ter sumido com um passe de mágica.

- Se tiver notícias de Remo e Marcela, avise-me. - pediu Lílian, desvencilhando-se dele.

- Irei avisar sim! - respondeu Tiago, afastando-se dela.

- Bom...é melhor eu ir antes que fique mais tempo por aqui. - Lílian ajeitou a bolsa no ombro.- Até mais!

- Até! - disse Tiago estendendo a mão, despendido-se dela.

Lílian caminhou lentamente até o trem e, assim que havia entrado, as portas se fecharam. Seu coração palpitava a mil por hora e ela sabia que não era de tristeza. Estava dando uma chance para ela e uma chance para Tiago. Internamente, ela sabia que qualquer coisa que acontecesse a partir daquele momento não poderia ser pior. O velho Tiago havia voltado e ela precisava apenas acostumar-se com ele e com o sentimento maravilhoso que ele lhe trazia.

* * *

**N/A: _Eles não sabem se usam Potter ou Evans! Ou se usam Lílian ou Tiago! Duas pessoas que realmente se amam e se confudem demaisss. Eles me dão tantaaaa dor de cabeça!!_**

Mas ficou tãoooo fofo, não foi!? Imagine! Encontrar um gatão desse na estação de trem??? Putzzz..meu Natal seria tãoooo mágicooooo...huahauhauahuahaua

♥ Ahhhh...estamos chegando as 500 reviews e isso merece festaaaaaaa...quem sabe capítulos extras nessa reta final hein!?hein!? ♥

• Nara Radcliffe_: Obrigada pelos parabénssss, fofaaaa!!!! E apareça sempre que puder, mesmo que ficar sem pc seja uma porcaria!! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo tbm...já que tinha muita gente aqui querendo matar o Tiago..  
• **teteeee: **Omg! Feliz dia da toalha?? Acho que vc errou hein!?? Pra mim foi o dia da bengala...huahauhauauahuahauhuhuha  
• **Gagau: **Uiaaa!! Obrigada pelos parabéns tbmmm!!! Eu amo mto isso..de verdade!!  
• **Mah: **Gostou de Tiago e Lílian?? Ahhh!! Eu achei a cara deles issoooo!!  
• ** PoLaQuInHa : **Ahhh!!! Pis é menina!! Eu acho que já estou a muito tempo com essa fic e as coisas já estão ficando nos conformes, então, realmente falta bemmm poquinho para eu finalizar essa tbm e começar a outra que já tem até capa pronta..  
• **Gui: **hauhauhauhua..fic de família foi foda!!! huahauauuauhuahau...nem NC/17 e nem palavrão tem aqui. Está uma pefeita novela para crianças...hahauhauahuahua  
• **A Nah Potter.: **Nhaaaa!! Mas que mocinha carinhosa é vc! Obrigada pelas felicitações viuuu!?? E pode ficar tranqüila que a tia aqui não vai largar ninguém facilmente. E espero que ngm me largue...hauhauahuahuaahuhauahu  
• **Willana Hildegränd : **Obrigadaaaa pelos elogios, mocinha!! Isso me deixa tãoooo feliz!! Você não faz idéia disso! Por isso que dificilmente largo o que escrevo. Tem que estar me agradando e agradando quem lê!! E acho que com relação a isso não tenho problema..DDDD  
• **Fini Felton: **...tão quase láááá!!  
• **Shigure Black: **Pensou eu continuando essa fic até ficar bem velhinha?? Ia contar minha vida para vocês e iria deixar a fic de ladooo!! huahauahuahauahu  
• **fla marley: **Eu estou fazendo de tudo para postar mais rápido!! E quando eu atraso é apenas uma semanaaa...não consigo ficar um mês sem atualizar uma fic. Eu acabo esquecendo do enredo..hauhahuahuahua  
• **Livinha: **huahauhauahauahua..vamos fingir que Pedro é uma pessoa realmente sociável. Ai que vontade de trucidar aquele balofo...hauhaahauhaua  
• **Bizão: **Eu acho que não te dei tempo para me cobrar as fics!! Apesar que te procurei no msn na sexta e vc nem tava..mas cá estou eu com o capítulo que é a sua cara!! Espero que tenha gostadoooo...  
• **Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Meu níver já foi, mas eu sei que o seu tá chegando!! Parabéns, moçaaaa!! Mtos vagalumes bundudos pulando no seu jardim e iluminando seu caminho trazendo somente coisas boasss³³³  
• **Carol Lair: **Simmmmm!!! Assim que terminar essa fic, eu já entro com a fic nova totalmente James/Lily e, para variar, aquele drama amoroso de apertar o coração e querer agarrar o monitor seja para socar ou para apertar...hahauhauahuahau...vocês não vão se livrar de mim tãoooo fácil._

**_Agradeço a atenção de vcsss!! Vocês são os melhores dos melhores!!  
_****_  
Não sei se conseguirei postar semana que vem, pois a tia aqui vai dar um gás e prestar vestibular no Domingo que vem! Eu sei que vou me lascar, mas não posso perder mais tempo._**

Beijos nas bochechas da tia Stef's.


	41. Resoluções à meianoite

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 40- Resoluções à meia-noite.**

Já era bem tarde quando Marcela abrira os olhos e erguera uma de suas mãos em direção ao relógio. Os ponteiros indicavam que faltava pouco para a meia-noite e isso queria dizer que o Natal estava muito próximo.

Movendo-se lentamente na cama apertada, Marcela virou-se na direção de Remo. O garoto dormia profundamente mantendo uma respiração lenta e calma. Por alguns segundos, Marcela chegou a crer que estava vivenciando um sonho. Uma fantasia. Depois de tantas complicações, tantas lágrimas e muita irritação, parecia impossível acreditar que o garoto que sentiu extrema falta dormia solenemente ao seu lado.

Não queria acordá-lo. Queria aproveitar cada instante com medo de que aquilo se tornasse surreal. A jovem estava praticamente protegida pelos braços de Remo e, qualquer movimento que pudesse fazer, poderia despertá-lo. Queria manter-se assim, mas não era justo. Os pais dele provavelmente o esperavam e Pedro e Sirius poderiam estar fazendo a festa na ausência do melhor amigo.

Pesarosa, Marcela levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto do garoto e o acariciou sussurrando seu nome. Remo abrira os olhos lentamente com extrema preguiça. Ao vê-la, dera um meio sorriso e a puxou para mais perto de si enlaçando-a ainda mais em seus braços.

- Pensei que estava sonhando! - disse Remo, cerrando os olhos por um momento.

- Ah! Eu também pensei que estava, até ver que você realmente estava ao meu lado.

Remo sorriu e acariciou os cabelos da jovem.

- Hum...acho que não vou querer acordar desta realidade então.

- Pois deveria! - Marcela sorriu. - Daqui a pouco é meia-noite e você nem sabe se Sirius vomitou no sofá da sua casa.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Remo abrira os olhos e sentou-se na cama imediatamente.

- A quanto tempo estamos dormindo? - perguntou ele preocupado, mas ainda sorrindo.

- A bastante tempo! - respondeu Marcela sentando-se ao seu lado.

Remo a observou em silêncio por alguns instantes e logo a surpreendeu com um longo e intenso beijo.

- Aceita voltar lá para casa? - Remo perguntou, com os lábios colados aos dela.

- Você me quer lá ou apenas está me convidando por educação? - perguntou Marcela, sorrindo, e enlaçando suas mãos na nuca do garoto.

- Só por educação! - Remo parou por alguns instantes, falsamente pensativo. - Acho que não deveria te pedir desculpas. Estou arrependido!

Marcela tirou as mãos de sua nuca e afastou-se um pouco.

- Por que?

Remo passou uma mão pela cintura de Marcela e a puxou de volta.

- Porque se fomos nos reconciliar desta forma toda vez que brigarmos, vou querer brigar com você sempre.

Marcela não deixou de sorrir ao ouvir aquela resposta. Os meses que havia sofrido dores de cabeça por estar sem Remo, foi completamente recompensado por aquele dia em que o tinha todo para si.

- Se quiser, posso virar a cara agora mesmo! - Marcela alteou uma sobrancelha. - Quer?

- Claro que não! - Remo deslizou seu dedo indicador pelo nariz da jovem. - Quero mais é ficar abraçadinho com você.

A jovem sorrira e, logo em seguida, colou os lábios de Remo contra os seus dando um demorado selinho.

- Não queria que fosse. - disse ela, pegando uma das mãos de Remo e acariciando.

- Você pode ir comigo! - afirmou ele, calmamente.

- Eu sei que posso, mas...

- Eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinha. - Remo enrugou a testa e a encarou. - Nunca te deixei sozinha no Natal e não vai ser desta vez que você irá conseguir isso.

Marcela abrira um sorriso maroto.

- Pensei que iria me livrar de você por bastante tempo.

Remo fizera uma breve careta e levantou as mãos ameaçadoramente. Reconhecendo aquele gesto, Marcela encolheu-se nas cobertas e logo começara a rir ao sentir as mãos agéis do garoto lhe fazer cócegas.

- Isso é sacanagem! - disse Marcela entre risos.

- Sacanagem é você recusar meus convites. - disse Remo, continuando a fazer cócegas rindo juntamente com ela.

- Se eu aceitar você pára!? - perguntou ela, tentando segurar as mãos de Remo.

- Hum...- Remo cessou as cócegas e levou a mão ao queixo.

- Por favor!? - Marcela juntou as mãos como se estivesse fazendo uma prece.

- Não adianta fazer cara de dózinha, não! - Remo tirou uma mecha dos cabelos de Marcela de sua face e deixou seu rosto bem próximo ao dela. - Por mais que eu tenha pena, eu não consigo resistir a essa sua risada estridente.

Os lábios de Remo já iam ao encontro dos dela Marcela, quando ele parou na metade do caminho ao ouvir a campainha tocar. A garota arregalou os olhos, surpresa, já que não esperava que alguém fosse aparecer na sua casa. Ainda mais naquele horário.

- Quem será? - perguntou Remo, desvencilhando-se de Marcela e indo calçar os sapatos.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. - Marcela encolhera os ombros, esticando a mão em direção ao roupão pendurado na cadeira da sua penteadeira.

- Você vai descer vestida assim?

Marcela havia ficado em pé e lançou um olhar divertido na direção de Remo.

- Eu sempre te atendi assim e você nunca viu problemas. - respondeu Marcela, ajeitando as pantufas nos pés.

- E se for um tarado? - perguntou Remo, ficando em pé também.

- Você estará aqui para me salvar. - respondeu Marcela sorrindo, e puxando-o pelo capuz do moletom.

- Hey! Para onde está me levando? - Remo perguntou, ao ver-se puxado em direção as escadas.

- Realmente você conseguiu me assustar com este assunto de tarado. Então, para prevenir, você abre a porta e eu me escondo.

Remo parou no meio da escada, olhando-a abobalhado.

- Virou covarde?

- Prevenida!

O garoto riu com a resposta e a acompanhou até a sala onde ouviram a campainha soar mais uma vez. À postos, Marcela lhe estendera a chave fazendo-o destrancar a porta. Ao abri-la, o sorriso de Remo havia se fechado e, de repente, o seu terrível mau humor havia retornado.

- Quem é? - perguntou Marcela ao notar a expressão feia do maroto.

- Veja por si mesma!

Marcela boquiabriu-se ao ver Tiago parado à sua porta. Ele estava coberto de neve e seus lábios estavam roxos devido ao frio rigoroso.

- O que faz aqui? - Remo perguntou secamente.

- Vim fazer duas coisas. - respondeu Tiago, calmamente. Entendia a rispidez do amigo e era melhor agir com a maior calma possível.

- E o que seriam essas duas coisas?

Marcela levou uma mão até o ombro de Remo, apertando-o visivelmente preocupada.

- Vim saber se Marcela está bem!

Afirmação errada, pensou Marcela enrugando a testa. Se Tiago quisesse algum tipo de proximidade com Remo, ela imaginou que foi da pior maneira.

- Tiago, eu estou bem! - Marcela resolveu tomar partido da conversa para que nada piorasse.- Apenas estou com uma pré-ressaca.

Tiago balançou a cabeça positivamente, aceitando a resposta.

- O que mais quer?

- Remo...

- Marcela, se você for conversar com ele...

- Eu vim conversar com você, Remo. - interrompeu-o Tiago, deixando Remo completamente assustado.

- Sobre o que quer conversar? - perguntou Remo encolhendo os ombros.

- Você sabe perfeitamente o assunto. Não prolongue essa dor de cabeça, Remo, por favor.

Remo baixou guarda e sentiu seu ombro ficar livre da mão de Marcela.

- Vocês podem conversar aqui se quiserem. - sugeriu Marcela abrindo um pouco mais a porta.

- Não vamos incomodar? - Tiago perguntou, colocando suas mãos dentro do bolso do casaco.

- Façam de conta que não estou presente. - disse Marcela, cedendo espaço para Tiago entrar.

Às luzes foram acessas e logo Tiago e Remo sentaram-se em sofás separados. O silêncio perdurou por um longo tempo, mesmo que ambos tivessem a garantia de que Marcela não estava mais no recinto.

- Acho que devemos acabar logo com isso! - começou Tiago, quebrando o gelo entre os dois. - Está mais do que na hora.

- Engraçado você demorar tanto para tomar partido desta situação. - Remo não estava fazendo questão da presença de Tiago e isso era bastante nítido.

- O problema é que eu sempre quis tomar partido deste assunto, mas não tenho culpa se tinha ou tenho um amigo chorão que não aceitava me ouvir.

- Você diz isso por que simplesmente seu amigo não beijou a garota que você sempre gostou.

Tiago dera um rasgante suspiro. O beijo que havia dado em Marcela já não era uma lembrança boa que muitas vezes havia gostado de relembrar. Agora parecia um pêsadelo.

- Isso já está virando desculpa, sabia!?

- Desculpa com relação ao quê!?

- Ao fato de você conseguir ser mais orgulhoso do que eu e não encarar que essa situação já não existe mais. - Tiago o encarou, fulminante.- Se realmente eu sentisse algo pela Marcela, tenha certeza, eu não teria investido apenas em um beijo.

- Investiria em irritar a garota? - perguntou Remo, meio zombeteiro.

- Você deveria lembrar disso antes de me julgar e me dar as costas. - Tiago respondeu. - Remo, esse clima já não existe e só você não vê isso.

- Lílian ainda vê este clima.

- O problema de Lílian é com a Marcela e não comigo. Ela nunca me deu valor e só foi me reconhecer quando já tinha me dado conta de que não valia mais a pena. - Tiago coçou a testa.

- E não vale mais? - perguntou Remo, fitando-o.

- Talvez as coisas voltem a ser como antes, mas minha prioridade é você. Remo, eu sinto falta de você.

Remo também sentia falta do amigo, mas jamais daria ao luxo de dizer. A notícia do beijo entre Tiago e Marcela não havia saído de sua mente até as férias de inverno mas, o fato de estar com quem mais amava, fez com que o fato se tornasse completamente desimportante.

- Eu só quero meu amigo de volta! É pedir muito?

- É pedir demais na verdade! - Remo moveu-se desconfortavelmente no sofá.

Tiago dera um riso abafado.

- E eu que sempre achei que Sirius fosse o mala! - Tiago olhou para o teto como se pedisse paciência. - O que você quer que eu faça? Implore?

- Eu só gostaria de saber o por quê. Por que Marcela?

A paciência de Tiago estava se esgotando, mas ele prometeu a si mesmo de que não iria embora sem se acertar com Remo. Respirou fundo e manteve-se sob controle.

- Por que? Por que? - Tiago levou a mão até o queixo, pensativo. - Não tem razão! Aconteceu!

- As coisas não acontecem do nada!

- Se eu for dizer que estava carente e não me contive, você não iria acreditar. - Tiago encolhera os ombros.

- Não iria mesmo! - Remo dera um riso abafado. - Tiago Potter nunca apresenta sintomas de carência.

- Na sua próxima encarnação, eu o desafio a se apaixonar pela encarnação de Lílian Evans. Você vai ver como carência pega rapidinho. - disse Tiago, abobalhado. - Eu não beijei Marcela por que quis. Quando ela se desvencilhou de mim, a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi em como você se sentiria. Eu não queria que vazasse, mas Marcela é honesta e eu não conseguiria ficar quieto.

- Não iria me contar? - Remo perguntou, receoso.

- Do meu jeito! - respondeu Tiago.

- Me enrolando!?

Tiago riu.

- Omitindo alguns fatos.

- Filho da mãe!

Remo dera um riso abafado, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Aos poucos, ia sentindo o desconforto que existia entre Tiago e ele desaparecer. Era como se estivesse voltando a ser ele mesmo novamente.

- De verdade, eu não queria que acontecesse. Foram os piores meses da minha vida. Foram dois meses perdidos do meu último ano em Hogwarts. O ano que deve ser o melhor para todos nós. Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, mas não foi intencional. A única coisa que te peço, e como presente de Natal, é que você me perdoe pela mágoa que te causei. Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo e eu quero esse amigo de volta.

Remo engoliu em seco. A fala lhe faltou e a respiração tornou-se fraca. Ele sabia que Tiago era sincero mas, às vezes, seu excesso de sinceridade realmente assustava. Quem não conhecesse Tiago, teria provavelmente desmaiado ao ouvir tudo aquilo que ainda estava aceitando dentro de si.

- Promete ficar longe da minha garota?

Tiago erguera as mãos em legítima defesa.

- Bem longe! - Tiago dera um meio sorriso. - Desencana, cara! Meu negócio é tomate maduro. E do bravo ainda.

Remo dera uma gostosa gargalhada. Era como se estivesse renovado de uma guerra.

- Tomate maduro?

- Uhum! - concordou Tiago.- E que finalmente aceitou sair comigo.

Remo batera palmas e levantou-se dando um peteleco na cabeça do amigo.

- Fala a verdade, você fez tudo isso para fazer a Evans ter dó de você, né!?

- Demorou, mas se tocou!

No andar de cima, Marcela pôde ouvir as gargalhadas e realmente ficou feliz que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Já estava completamente bem vestida à espera dos garotos e não havia conseguido pegar trechos da conversa, mas isso realmente não importava. Sentia-se bem pelos dois e finalmente podia crer que não haveria mais dias ruins.

Dando uma última olhada no espelho, Marcela desceu tentando ajeitar o cachecol no pescoço. Ao aparecer na sala, fora recepcionada com um abraço apertado de Remo que tinha um sorriso estonteante nos lábios.

- Pelo que vejo, o marido e a marida estão bem. - disse Marcela, sentindo Remo a enlaçar pela cintura.

- Marcela, desculpe te decepcionar mas Remo é meu amante. Minha marida é o Sirius.

Marcela gargalhou.

- Por falar na sua marida, Sirius deve estar capotado na casa de Remo.

- Ele ainda está lá?

- Não só ele como Pedro também.

Tiago consultou o relógio. Faltava pouco para a meia-noite.

- Tive uma idéia! - Tiago juntou as mãos. - Remo, vá para sua casa com Marcela. Vamos fazer uma reunião decente.

- Mas Lílian foi embora!- indagou Marcela, confusa.

- Acho que o único casal que precisa se resolver agora é a ruiva e você.

- Não era para contar! - Marcela riu, levando a mão até a boca.

- Desculpa! Não me contive! - Tiago avançou até a porta. - Você tem pó-de-flú?

- Na lareira! - respondeu Marcela, vendo-o retroceder.

- Você é genial! - Tiago apertara as bochechas de Marcela e caminhou em direção a lareira.

- Vai invadir a casa de Lílian? - perguntou Remo, divertido.

- Só espero que ela esteja com trajes de dormir. - disse Tiago rindo, pegando um pouco de pó-de-flú e entrando na lareira.- Vejo vocês daqui 15 minutos.

- Mas já vai ser Natal!

- Não o nosso Natal!

E dizendo isso, Tiago pronunciou seu destino e sumiu da sala de Marcela deixando o local completamente empoeirado.

* * *

_**N/A: **Eu estou vendo demais ou tinha 509 reviews ali? Assim eu morro do coração minha gente e eu já estou quase fazendo amizade com a cadeira de balanço. Mas, o que realmente devo dizer é muito obrigada! Sem vcs essa fic não seria nada. E sem a paciência de vcs eu provavelmente teria largado a bagaça aqui. Obrigada³³³³³³³³³³...amo mto³³³³ e a cada dia fico batendo mais e mais palminhas à cada review deixada para esta fic._

Duas semanas corridas, complicadas...enfim...eu estava com o capítulo pronto já, mas a onda de sono andou me pegando e eu quase me mantinha 5 minutos na frente do pc. Consegui apenas postar "Sonhos Inacabados" e sai correndo ao encontro da minha cama. Tentarei não ser vencida por este vício novamente.

Aos que me desejaram boa sorte, estarei usando-os amanhã. Pois, devido a ira do sono eu perdi a prova e tive que pagar taxa de inscrição novamente. É uma beleza. Mas amanhã estou lançando a moeda para mudar essa minha vidinha!

_**Já disse que agradeço à todas as reviews? Pois é! Eu agradeço e muito!**_

• zihsendin: É verdade! Deu uma sumida legal da minha escrivaninha, mas fico muito feliz que você tenha aparecido.  
• **Bel Black: **Squeee!! Obrigadaaaa!! Fico feliz que tenha conseguido ler a fic até onde postei e ainda por cima por ter gostado!!! Espero que não decepcione até o final..huahuaahua..e bem-vinda!  
• **Chely: **Antes tarde do que nuncaaa!! Saudades de vc por aquiii!! E que enquete vc fez na comuna da fic hein!?? hauhuahauha..a maioria quer Tiago e Marcela..como eu fico nesse meio?? huahuaahuahuahau  
•** Gagau: **E bota milagre natalino nisso!? Não dizem que essa é a melhor época para acertar as coisas? Bom..pelo menos vc ganha algum presente de brinde.  
• **Mah: **Sinceramente, acho que vou deixar a Marlene dormindo em casa viu!? huahauhuahuahau  
• **PoLaQuInHa: **Bomm..minha nova fic, na verdade seriam duas, uma de comédia e uma de drama. A de drama tem trailer e capa pronta e a de comédia tem somente capa. Só que eu estou quase decidida a não postar a de drama pq é um fato maios ou menos verdadeiro e quero evitar confusão. Mas ambas são T/L.  
• **Bia do pv..hauhaau: **Nhaaa..obrigada pelos parabéns minha lindaaa! Valeu por ter lembrado de minha pessoa. E nem se importe..qdo puder..apareça..ficarei feliz em ler recadinhos seus.  
• **Carol Lair: **Aeeeee!! Tiago consegue ser muito sensível às vezes, ainda mais quando o assunto é Lílian Evans! E não! Não irei abandonar ninguém e espero que não aconteça o contrário senão vou entrar em depressão..hauhauauahuahauhuahua  
• **Nara Radcliffe: **Ainnnn como vc é lindaaaaaa!!!!! (abraçando o monitor), eu fiz de tudo para que o capítulo saísse bem bacana e fico mtoooo feliz que tenha gostadoooooooo...isso é tão reconfortante. Eu vou prestar pra Tradutor e Intérprete!! Espero que dê tudo certo!  
• **teteeee: **Eu nunca li esse livro!! É bão?  
•** _A Nah Potter: _**_Meu aniversário foi tranqüilo! Fiquei em casa, tomei cerveja e dormi feliz da vida..hauhauhuhua..muito absurdo isso..huahuahauahuaha..-..ficou mto biitinho esses dois né!? Demais³³³³  
• **Livinha: **Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm, já que agora foram os invocadinhos a se resolverem.  
•** Gui: **Posso dizer que ainda tem mais um capítulo engraçado que o Tiago causa na vida da Lílian. É só aguardar o próximo!! hauhauhauahuau  
• **Shigure Black: **Ahhhh!! Mas a graça e ela não ter ido diretamente para a casa do Remo e sim o Tiago ir buscá-la..uahauahuhuaahauha  
• **dea black: **Se não fosse pelo fim que nós já sabemos desta amizade, Sirius e Pedro seriam uma ótima dupla de losers..huahauhauahuahuahau  
**• Fini Felton**: Demorei só um tiquim pra postar, mas o cap tá inteirinho aqui..huahuahuahuahua  
**• Bizão**: Raxo de rir com os seus momentos quotes! Isso me diverte tantooo que vc não faz idéia! E vamos deixar o beijinho pra depois, combinado?? huahaauhauhaua  
• **fla marley: **Simm..a fic tá acabando..acho que dois ou três capítulos encerram a fic. Bom..é uma probabilidade..vai que eu tenho uma luz quase no final da fic?_

_Desejo a todos um ótimoooo final de semana!! Durmam bastante, infernizem os irmãos (só se forem mais novos..huahahau) e aproveitemmm..apesar que férias estão chegando..só eu que sou operária que tenho férias lá em Dezembro!_

Amo mto vcsss!!

**PS: Alguém aqui gosta de One Tree Hill? ( Lances da Vida )**


	42. Poeira na Lareira

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 41- Poeira na lareira.**

Remo e Marcela caminharam de volta para casa em silêncio. Depois do que tinham conquistado na casa da garota, parecia que o mal estar e a timidez havia ido de encontro aos dois novamente. A neve estava mais densa, porém o frio continuava intenso. Algumas árvores que haviam na rua estavam fortemente iluminadas com pisca-piscas e, muitas famílias, já se encontravam do lado de fora para finalizar mais uma celebração de Natal.

Ao chegarem, os pais de Remo se encontravam na sala quietos. Remo imaginou que eles estivessem bravos mas, ao verem ele juntamente com Marcela, pareciam ter ficado muito mais aliviados.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou a mãe de Remo, aturdida.

- Pedro nos disse que Marcela estava passando mal. - interveio o pai de Remo com as mãos juntas.

- Está tudo bem, sr. Lupin. Estou melhor. - disse Marcela, deixando o casal mais aliviado.

- É muito bom saber disso. Já é meia-noite e estávamos muito preocupados.

- Marcela dormiu o suficiente para dividir o tradicional bolo natalino. - disse Remo, passando um braço pelo ombro de Marcela fazendo-a corar. - Onde está Sirius e Pedro?

- Eu os coloquei no seu quarto. - Katherine enrugou a testa. - Sirius estava bastante bêbado e resolvemos colocá-lo para dormir.

- Foi uma ótima idéia! - apoiou Marcela, abrindo um largo sorriso. - Acho que o que ele precisa assim que acordar é um bom analgésico e uma volta brusca a realidade.

- Concordo plenamente! - afirmou Katherine dando um beijo impulsivo na testa da garota. - A propósito : feliz natal.

Remo envolveu o pai em um forte abraço assim como Marcela envolveu a sra. Lupin. Ficaram um bom tempo trocando votos positivos até que pararam por algum instantes sorrindo um para o outro.

- Filho, você não estava brigado com a Marcela? - perguntou Katherine, confuso.

- Er...já passou. - disse Remo, encabulado, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros de Marcela

- Tão rápido!?

- Mãe...- Remo coçou a testa. - ...está tudo bem!

Katherine balançou a cabeça, parecendo conformada enquanto John sorria na direção dos dois.

- Vocês seriam um belo casal, sabe!? Sua mãe e eu às vezes conversamos sobre isso. Desde crianças juntos e agora crescendo e indo para a vida adulta...

- Acho que Sirius precisa da gente.- interrompeu-o Marcela, com as bochechas extremamente ruborizadas.

- Exatamente! - concordou Remo sem demora. - Vai que ele vomitou no meu tapete escandinavo.

- Tapete escandinavo!?

- Presente do Hagrid. - mentiu Remo, pegando uma mão de Marcela e puxando-a escada acima.

- Se quiserem jantar, tem comida quente ainda.

- Pode deixar mãe! - respondeu Remo do alto da escada.

Marcela e Remo entraram no quarto e encontraram Pedro largado na cadeira lendo uma revista e Sirius babando em cima da cama. Percebendo a presença dos dois, Pedro colocou-se em pé imediatamente temendo que os dois diante de si começassem outra briga.

- Sirius acordou alguma vez ou pegou diretamente no sono? - perguntou Remo, indo em direção a sua cama.

- Está babando desde que vocês saíram. - Pedro olhava de Remo para Marcela completamente desconfiado.

- Safado! - disse Remo, sentando-se na ponta da cama. Cuidadosamente, começou a cutucar Sirius tentando tirá-lo do sono.

- Hum...só abro os olhos se tiver mais bebida. - resmungou Sirius ainda de olhos fechados, fazendo os três rirem.

- Almofadinhas, já é Natal! - avisou Remo, ainda cutucando-o. - Se levantar, terá mais bebida.

Sirius abrira um olho para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Ao ver Remo, voltou a fechá-lo com extrema preguiça.

- Acorda, Almofadinhas! Já passa da meia-noite.

- Por isso mesmo! É hora das crianças ficarem na cama.

- E desde quando você é criança? - perguntou Marcela, enrugando a testa.

Dessa vez, Sirius além de abrir os olhos novamente, sentou-se.

- Você já está bem? - perguntou Sirius, abismado.

- Dormi quase o mesmo tanto que você. - explicou ela, desviando o olhar na direção de Remo.

- Mas com cuidados especiais. - afirmou Sirius, lançando um olhar na direção de Remo. - Pelo visto, pararam de se matar, certo!?

- Um momento de trégua! - respondeu Remo encolhendo os ombros.

- Quero provas deste momento de trégua. - disse Sirius esfregando os olhos. - Dêem um selinho para eu ter certeza de que vocês estão em paz.

Marcela abaixou o olhar e Remo ruborizou. Ao ver a atitude dos dois, Sirius teve certeza que o clima ali já estava muito bem resolvido.

- Fico feliz por isso, sabe!? - Sirius dera palmadinhas amigáveis no ombro de Remo. - Mas eu ainda quero o selinho.

- Não é necessário selinho algum para provar que estamos em trégua. - disse Marcela, cautelosa.

- Como não precisa? - Pedro interveio. - Eu fiquei quase dez horas do meu dia sem comer por culpa de vocês e agora, que acreditamos que estamos em paz, vocês não querem provar para nós dormirmos felizes?

- Rabicho, se você não fosse feio e acima de tudo homem, eu te agarraria neste exato momento.

Remo e Marcela riram com gosto.

- Um selinho vai!? Eu sei que vocês estão bem e, por favor, eu prometo não colocar mais um pingo de bebida na boca esta noite. - Sirius juntara as mãos como se estivesse fazendo uma prece.

- Nosso presente de Natal! - Pedro imitou o gesto de Sirius, com os olhos brilhantes.

Remo olhou Marcela por alguns segundos, enquanto ela mordia nervosamente o lábio inferior.

- Beijo na bochecha? - Remo tentou mais uma vez.

- Não! - disseram Pedro e Sirius em uníssono.

Remo levantou-se e fora na direção de Marcela. Rapidamente e quase em um piscar de olhos, roubara um selinho da garota fazendo-a ficar envergonhada.

- Felizes? - perguntou Remo, com as pernas tremendo.

Sirius e Pedro lançaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Hummm...lobinho está namorando!

Remo havia esquecido que tudo aquilo era um simples pretexto para Sirius zombar de sua cara mas, como a besteira já havia sido feita, agora deveria agüentar.

- Agora realmente eu fico feliz pelos dois. - disse Sirius balançando a cabeça. - Belo casal! Tem minha benção!

- Sua benção!? - exclamou Marcela, dando um riso zombeteiro. - De gente pura como você? Não, obrigada!

- Sua mal agradecida! - Sirius levantou-se e fora até ela. - Não vai ter mais bebida de graça.

- Ah! Pôxa! Chantagem barata! - Marcela cruzou os braços, falsamente chateada.

- Aluado vai te encher de beijinhos. Meu papel de te doar bebidas acaba por aqui. - disse Sirius rindo e virando-se para Remo. - Pontas foi embora mesmo?

- Na verdade, ele foi na casa da Marcela falar comigo!

Sirius o olhou maravilhado.

- Vocês fizeram as pazes?

- Estamos acertados! - respondeu Remo.

- Desculpe-me, mas acho que isso merece um wiski de fogo.

- Não! - fora a vez de Remo e Marcela exclamarem ao mesmo tempo.

- Você prometeu! - disse Marcela com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Então está prometido! - Sirius erguera as mãos, sorrindo.

- Isso quer dizer que nosso Natal acabou? - perguntou Pedro, encolhendo os ombros.

- Seria mais justo você perguntar se acabou a comida. - corrigiu Sirius rindo.

- Acho que nosso Natal está apenas começando. - disse Marcela, dando um largo sorriso.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Bom...vamos ver o que o Pontas irá nos trazer. - finalizou Remo, abraçando Marcela pela cintura.

* * *

Lílian já estava cansada de toda aquela bagunça. Os fogos soavam em seus ouvidos como navalhas e o sono parecia estar vencendo-a completamente. Já havia sido esmagada pelos parentes e aberto alguns dos seus presentes. Por incrível que parecesse, nada daquilo parecia animá-la.

Depois da conversa que teve com Tiago, ela parecia mais aliviada. Parecia que, finalmente, sua vida estava começando a ter sentido. O único problema que restava era o clima ruim que ainda existia entre ela e Marcela, mas Lílian preferiu não se remoer naquele instante.

Tomando todo cuidado para não ser vista, a garota misturou-se pela multidão e começou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Não sentia suas pernas e sua coluna parecia estar carregando um insuportável peso. O dia havia sido cheio e nada melhor do que dormir para ver se acordava mais contente.

Com a mão na maçaneta, Lílian parou aturdida com o que parecia ser um estrondo vindo do andar de baixo. Assustada, desceu novamente em direção a cozinha onde deparou-se com uma multidão em volta da lareira. Temendo o pior, Lílian interveio e levou um susto ao ver quem era.

- Potter! - exclamou ela.

- Não se assustem, efeito especial natalino.

Lílian olhou ao redor e encarou seus avós que estavam boquiabertos.

- O que faz aqui? - sussurrou ela, confusa.

- Uma salva de palmas a melhor garota de todos os tempos: Lílian Evans.

As bochechas de Lílian ficaram da mesma cor do cabelo ao ouvir sua família, exceto sua irmã, baterem palmas para ela. Petúnia estava abismada com a atitude de Tiago. Era simplesmente um disparate.

- Você ficou maluco? - perguntou Lílian indo na direção dele.

- É impagável ver sua família não mágica boquiabrir-se ao ver um gostosão saindo da lareira.

- Você não deveria fazer isso! - disse ela, tentando conter o embaraço.

- Mas eu fiz!

- Por que?

- Porque você me deve um encontro.

- A essa hora?

- Eu disse que iria até sua casa para te buscar para sairmos. Mas não disse a hora e o dia.

Lílian coçou a testa.

- Você deveria ter tocado a campainha.

- Para meu azar, ainda não tenho autorização para aparatar.

- E por que não!?

- Porque comecei a sair dos bares de Hogsmeade sem pagar.

Lílian não conteve o riso ao ouvir aquilo. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao vê-lo sorrir em sua direção.

- Quer sair comigo? - perguntou Tiago diretamente.

- Agora? - Lílian o olhou, confusa.

- Sim, agora! - confirmou Tiago. - Você acha mesmo que sujei minha roupa à toa para sair com você amanhã?

Lílian olhou para trás. Sua família inteira ainda encarava Tiago dentro da lareira.

- Para onde vamos? - sussurrou Lílian.

- Isso já é surpresa!

- E por que deveria confiar em você?

- Como sempre desconfiada! - Tiago olhou para cima entre risos.- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. Apenas, acredite em mim.

Lílian relutou, mas estava curiosa para saber onde Tiago a levaria. Pelo sorriso maroto que ele tinha nos lábios, provavelmente seria algo inusitado.

- Certo! Só preciso pegar minha bolsa!

- Para que bolsa? - Tiago perguntou com a testa enrugada.

- Tem meu dinheiro, meus documentos...

- Eu tenho dinheiro!

- Dinheiro bruxo!

- E temos pó-de-flú.

- Não irei me sujar com toda essa poeira. - Lílian sorriu. - Só um instante ok!?

- Certo!

A ruiva subira as escadas correndo enquanto Tiago permanceu dentro da lareira como se nada tivesse acontecido. A família de Lílian ainda o encarava, mas ele simplesmente não estava dando a menor bola. Ao ver que a garota descia, sorriu para todos e rumou até a porta.

- Mãe, estou saindo!

- Com este louco?

Tiago acenou na direção de mãe de Lílian.

- Ele é meu colega de escola. Não se preocupe!

- É dos seus então!?

- Sim, mamãe! - Lílian dera um beijo no rosto de sua mãe. - Volto ...

- Eu a trago sã e salva! - cortou Tiago sorridente.- E é muito bom eu não ter entalado na sua lareira. Não consultei a rede-de-flú para saber se a sua lareira era liberada.

- A liberação da lareira foi uma das primeiras coisas que aconteceram assim que recebi a carta de Hogwarts. - explicou Lílian com as mãos na cintura.

- Mas você nunca se deu ao trabalho de me dizer, como poderia imaginar?

- Não me espanta que você seja tão tapado. - Lílian o puxou pelo braço. - Tchau, mãe!

Dando um suspiro e se adiantando antes que desistisse, a jovem saiu ao lado de Tiago onde rapidamente conseguiram um táxi.

* * *

_**N/A: **Uiaaa!! Não demorei desta fez e vim com uma boa notícia: passei no vestibular!! O saquinho da sorte garantiu minha vaguinha e a energia positiva de mta gente. Obrigada mesmo para quem desejo por sorte mais uma vez!_

Tiago e o dom de ser mala. Tudo bem que não me importaria de um mocinho desse aparecer na minha lareira todo sujinho. Eu dava banho, sabe!? hauhahauhuahuahua

♥ Reviews a cada dia que passa mais lindas ♥

• **Marotas-L-Marotos: **Squeee!! Fico feliz que ame essa fic!!  
• **Kaory:**Nhaaa!! Muito bom saber que vc acompanha a fic, viu!? E que releu de novo...( olhos arregalados) , mas enfim, eu tento postar o mais rápido que posso.  
• **Nara Radcliffe: **Chegou com review humilde desta vez, mas amei da mesma forma.E pode deixar que, quando eu postar fic nova, aviso com prazer.  
• **Bel Black:** Vamos agarrar o Tiago dentro da lareira?? huahahauhauha  
• **fla marley: **Squeee...tá postadoooo!!  
• **Fini Felton: **huahauhaahua..a gente sempre dá um jeito pra postar logo.  
• **Mah: **Vamos deixar a Marlene de fora dessa! Chega de problemas..huahauhauahua  
• **Gagau: **Absolutamente quase tudo contra elas..huahahahua..sou mais velha e minha mana mais nova é uma pentelha sem nome..huahahauauhahua...  
• **teteee: **Simmmm..eu lembrooo, mas eu tinha que enfiar o Tiago em algum lugar e inventar alguma desculpa! Eu acho que ficou cabível..uahuahauhauahua  
• **Livinha: **Tiago consegue ser nobre...às vezes...huahuahuhua  
• **Shigure Black: **Ia ser mto bizarro, não!? Acrescento a cena Petúnica de calçolão e meias.  
•** A Nah Potter.: **Eu quero ser marida do Remus..(chorando rios)  
• **Carol Lair: **Eu nem sei da onde eu tirei essa de "tomate maduro". Acho que comi mto tomate semana passada (?) huahuahauahuahauhauahahau...ahhhh!!!! a Marcela eu não sei se vai ter, masss Tiago e Lily com certeza.  
• **_Vanessa Zabini Lupin_**: _Aos poucos tudo se resolve...  
• **zihsendin: **Apareça sempre que puder.. D  
• **Gui: **Ahhh!! Por que eu estou fazendo uma fic de Tree Hill...só isso..huauhahauhauahuaha  
• **PoLaQuInHa°°: **Squeeeee..não dormi e me dei bem..graças ao hipogrifo..hauhuahahuhaua..Ah!! A cada dia que passa eu desisto de postar essa fic de drama a não ser que eu crie outro nome e poste ela..huauhahahha...  
• **Bizão: **Finalmente a gente conseguiu se falar pelo celular! Já tava ficando com raiva de perder suas ligações.  
_


	43. Um brinde a nós

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 42- Um brinde a nós.**

Sirius,Pedro, Remo e Marcela encontravam-se na sala voltando a ajeitar a mesa que algumas horas atrás estava farta e cheirando a confusão. Marcela trouxe os pratos e os talheres de volta à mesa enquanto Sirius e Remo revezavam-se para trazer o que ainda tinha dos comes e bebes. Pedro resolveu ajeitar novamente os presentes debaixo da árvore, agüentando firmemente à vontade de comer mais uma vez.

- Será que Lílian e Tiago irão demorar muito? - perguntou Remo ajeitando o pernil intacto em cima da mesa.

- Espero que eles não tenham brigado novamente. - Marcela apoiou as mãos na cadeira.

- Se tiverem brigado, Pontas volta com o olho roxo. - disse Sirius, contendo o riso.

- Eu acho que dessa vez as coisas irão correr dentro do seu curso. - Remo coçou o queixo pensativo. - Está mais do que na hora daqueles dois se resolverem.

- Você fala isso por que já está com a sua musa e fala como se fosse muito fácil. - Sirius apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro do amigo. - Evans é uma das garotas mais difíceis que eu já conheci. E olha que eu já tentei xavecar ela para ir com Pontas à Hogsmeade uma vez.

- E como foi isso? - perguntou Marcela visivelmente interessada.

Sirius coçou a testa.

- Lastimável! Tomei um banho de lama.

Remo balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Como sempre nosso querido Almofadinhas se ferra tentando salvar o show.

- Eu espero que esse show da Evans com o Pontas se resolva logo por que sinto minha barriga roncar novamente. - disse Pedro alisando a barriga que parecia mais estufada que o normal.

Os presentes soltaram gostosas gargalhadas.

- Será que você poderia pensar menos na comida e mais nos seus amigos!? - retrucou Sirius brincalhão.

- Não é justo! - Pedro o encarou indignado. - Vocês perdem mais tempo se matando do que se alimentando. Por isso que sou sempre saudável e fora de brigas.

- Você quer dizer que você é sempre saudável e fora de forma, certo!? - corrigiu Marcela rindo, fazendo-o corar bruscamente.

- Eu só queria me dar um adjetivo melhor.

- Você morre de medo do Snape, Rabicho. - Remo sorriu na direção dele. - Não deveria!

- Como não deveria? - Pedro alteou uma sobrancelha. - Com aquela grande narina, como não posso ter medo!? Ele rouba todo o oxigêncio do ambiente. O cara é simplesmente egoísta.

Marcela, Sirius e Remo não estavam se contendo na risada.

- Sirius, você andou entorpecendo Pedro? - perguntou Marcela, puxando a cadeira e sentando-se.

- Sei lá o que este louco fazia enquanto eu dormia. - resmungou Sirius, ainda rindo.

- Eu estava lendo os livros do Aluado. - afirmou Pedro, pomposo.

- E desde quando você sabe ler? - perguntou Sirius cruzando os braços, fazendo o casal rir.

- Pontas me ensinou nas horas vagas. - Pedro ria também da própria vergonha.

- Vamos ver pelo lado positivo...- Remo endireitou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Marcela. - ...ao menos Rabicho não hidrata os cabelos todo mês como o Malfoy, nem rouba oxigênio diariamente como o Snape e não é estressado como a Lílian.

- Isso quer dizer que Rabicho é uma espécie movida a comida e que, quando estivermos perto do fim do mundo, deveremos proteger nossas dispensas pois elas serão devoradas pela fome sem fim do nosso caro amigo Pettigrew.

Pedro sentou-se ainda rindo das piadas dos amigos. Adorava aquele clima e estava rezando internamente para que Tiago e Lílian não estragassem tudo.

- Já vai dar uma da manhã e nada dos dois. - disse Marcela consultando o relógio de parede.

- Vai ver eles deram uma parada para se beijarem um pouquinho. - arriscou Sirius, levianamente.

- É mais fácil os dois saírem na porrada. - argumentou Marcela, pondo-se de pé.

- Eu estou começando a ficar preocupado. - Remo levantou-se e fora até a janela. - Eles não deveriam chegar por meio da rede-de-flú?

- Vai ver Tiago empacou na lareira da Lily. - sugeriu Marcela, sorrindo.

- Será que na casa da Evans tem lareira? - indagou Sirius, temeroso.

Marcela dera um assovio baixo. Eles não haviam pensado nisso.

- Deve ter! Não é possível que não tenha. - Remo encolheu os ombros meio em dúvida.

- Vamos esperar até dar uma em ponto. Se não der, a gente vai atrás. - disse Marcela olhando para os presentes. - Concordam?

- Como quiser, chefia! - concordou Sirius, batendo continência.

Os quatro ficaram sentados em silêncio acompanhando o tique-taque do relógio. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para a uma, o som de uma buzina do lado de fora da casa chamou a atenção. Remo, que ainda estava perto da janela, abrira a cortina e sorriu ao ver Tiago e Lílian juntos.

- Eles chegaram! - vibrou ele, indo abrir a porta.

- Meu cabelo está bom? - perguntou Sirius, alisando as madeixas negras.

- Um arraso! - Marcela disse, rindo. - Se quiser, te empresto minha lixa.

- Sua o quê!?

Sirius foi abandonado na cozinha completamente confuso. O que seria uma lixa, ele não sabia, mas ficou de cobrar assim que terminasse a reunião natalina.

- Demoraram! - disse Remo abrindo espaço para os dois passarem.

- Digamos que Evans atrapalhou minhas idéias antes da uma da manhã. - disse James tirando o casaco e colocando-o no ombro do sofá.

- Eu não ia chegar toda suja aqui. - defendeu-se Lílian livrando-se do cachecol.

- E que mal faria chegar suja na casa dos amigos? - perguntou Remo rindo.

- Não me chamo Tiago Potter. - respondeu ela indo para a sala.

- Viu como ela ainda me ama!? - disse Tiago, puxando o amigo pelo ombro e apontando para Lílian. - Mas eu acredito que ela será minha esposa.

- E se ela não for? - perguntou Remo, olhando-o.

- Eu roubo a Marcela de você e saio correndo.

O que poderia ser motivo de briga, foi motivo de risada. Tiago e Remo realmente haviam voltado ao normal e isso fez Sirius ficar realmente aliviado.

- Agora eu acredito que vocês estejam de bem novamente. - disse Sirius. - Estava cético com relação a isso.

- Pontas e eu não ficamos muito tempo brigados.

- Magina! - Sirius disse, calmamente.- Fico imaginando se envolvesse morte essa birra de vocês.

- Com certeza não estaríamos meio abraçados agora. - disse Tiago, soltando o amigo e puxando uma cadeira. - Não vai se sentar, Evans!?

- Vai puxar a cadeira para eu sentar? - perguntou ela encarando-o divertida.

- Evans, eu puxo o sofá, o tapete, até a cueca do Rabicho se você quiser.

Lílian riu na direção dele.

- Prefiro me sentar aqui. Acho que ficarei mais segura.

A cadeira vazia do lado esquerdo de Marcela fora ocupado pela ruiva que parecia mais tranqüila em ficar perto dela. Embora ela soubesse que o receio ainda existia, ela sabia que era o momento certo para as duas voltarem a ser como eram antes.

- Marcela, sinto muito pelo que houve. - começou ela, tremendo na base. - Não queria ter desconfiado de você e muito menos ter brigado. Você me fez muita falta, sabe!? Desculpa por não ter aceitado que Marlene era uma v...

- Evans!? - protestou Tiago rindo. - Modos à mesa!

- Sim, papai!

- Orra!!! Papai Potter! - zombou Sirius, levando um peteleco na cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que houve também e espero que tudo volte a ser como antes. - disse Marcela sorrindo.

- Será como antes por que o terror de Hogwarts está reunido novamente. - Sirius batera palmas. - Acabou o pêsadelo e eu juro que se alguém brigar até a formatura, corto o pé.

- Negócio fechado! - concordou Tiago, dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Podemos comer agora? - perguntou Pedro quebrando o assunto.

- Não! - discordou Sirius. - Temos que fazer uma oração.

- Outra? - perguntou Marcela com a testa enrugada.

- Me dá um desconto, pois estou sóbrio desta vez. - disse Sirius sorrindo. - E creio eu que o discurso vai ser muito mais lindo.

- E quem garante isso? - perguntou Remo enrugando a testa.

- Porque eu sou o melhor e minhas falas são perfeitas.

- E desde quando dizer que os quadris de uma garota é proporcional a traseira da sua moto é extremamente lindo? - perguntou Lílian rindo.

- Como você se lembrou disso? - perguntou Sirius, indignado.

- Tem certas coisas que são impossíveis de se esquecer.

- Você andou paquerando a Evans, é? - perguntou Tiago, falsamente sério.

- Por favor...- Pedro unira as mãos. - ...nada de briga. Vamos comer por favor.

- Morto de fome! - brincou Tiago, rindo.

- É o rango da madrugada! - disse Pedro sorrindo.

- Certo! Eu começo com a oração, então. - disse Lílian apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Você? - indagaram os marotos juntos.

- Ou isso ou a morte! - Lílian sorriu maldosamente.

- Preferimos ouvir sua oração a ter que ouvir nossos podres. - apoiou Sirius sem demora.

- Certo! - Lílian endireitou-se na cadeira. Em meros segundos, as atenções estavam presas em sua pessoa. - Eu li uma vez que a nossa vida é uma série de imagens. Elas passam pela gente como cidades em uma estrada. Mas algumas vezes, um momento se congela, e algo acontece. E nós sabemos que esse instante é mais do que uma imagem. Sabemos que esse momento, e todas as partes dele, irão viver para sempre.

O silêncio perdurou enquanto Lílian mantinha-se em um silêncio reflexivo. Seus dedos tamborilavam inquietos na mesa enquanto ela pensava em algo mais para dizer.

- Eu acredito que este momento irá durar para sempre pelo simples fato de estarmos unidos novamente e, mesmo que não tenha feito parte do grupo e não ter sido uma amiga de todos vocês, eu levarei este momento comigo. Não é sempre que encontramos pessoas distintas a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa para ver o próximo se sentir cada vez melhor. - Lílian abrira um sorriso encabulado. - Com um pouco da fé de cada um, isso tudo se resolveu e não há nada mais gratificante do que ter vocês ao meu lado agora. Acredito que, no fundo, somos um só.

- Evans, assim eu choro e vou te considerar como uma irmã mais nova e chata. - disse Tiago olhando-a encantado.

- Isso é incesto! - indagou Marcela rindo.

- Ainda bem que sabe! - retrucou Tiago. - Remo e você merecem ir para a cadeia já.

- Na verdade, estamos combinando de nos confessar amanhã. - disse Remo dando um beijo no rosto de Marcela.

- Pôxa! Estou emocionado! - Sirius balançou a cabeça estupefato. - Você pretende fazer este mesmo discurso na nossa formatura?

- Remo vai ser o orador! - respondeu Lílian sorrindo.

- Eu!?

- Sim! E vai dizer no final que somos um bando de incestuosos.

O grupo rira, trocando olhares significativos um ao outro.

- Foi muito bonito o que disse, Evans e, por conta disso, proponho um brinde. - disse Sirius erguendo o copo de suco.

- Brinde com suco? - perguntou Marcela enrugando a testa.

- Se eu beber mais, irei acabar fazendo urina nas calças. - disse Sirius, enrugando a testa.

- Mais do que você deve ter babado no meu travesseiro!? - perguntou Remo segurando o riso.

- Ah! Foi só um pouquinho! - defendeu-se Sirius rindo.

- Então vamos ao brinde...

Tiago servira suco aos demais e erguera seu copo. O restante seguiu seu gesto e o tilintar do vidro ecoou pela sala.

- Feliz Natal! - disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Feliz Natal!

- Vamos para melhor parte agora? - disse Pedro abaixando o copo e pegando o garfo e a faca.

Os copos foram pousados na mesa entre risos. O sentimento de alívio pairava sobre a mesa e isso fazia com que todos se sentissem mais a vontade um com o outro. Agora eles sabiam que realmente estavam aproveitando o legítimo Natal.

* * *

_**N/A: **É provável que o próximo capítulo seja o último a não ser que faça um mega capítulo e o divida em dois. Vamos ver o que eu consigo fazer até o próximo final de semana._

O discurso da Lily, foi tirado de One Tree Hill (vício), primeira temporada. Sinceramente, pelo menos para mim, a citação ficou no lugar que ele merecia. E eu achei simplesmente lindo.

♥ _**Porque eu recebo reviews lindas que valem pelos 42 capítulos desta fic. ♥**_

→ DivM: Ainnn..que alegria!! Amei sua review, de verdade! Mas, antes de mais nada, bem-vindo a toca da elfa e fico extremamente feliz que esteja gostando da fan fic, viu!?  
→ **Bel Black: **hahahaha..sem dúvidas. Imagine se a lareira fosse no quarto dela? Ah!! Não pensaria duas vezes. Eu simplesmente A G A R R A V A! hahahahaahahah  
→ **Mah: **Ahhh!! Lareira não é problema. Temos janelas..hahahahaaha. Irei fazer Tradutor e Intérprete. Estou super empolgada!  
→ **Carol Lair: **Pirado?? Que nada! Petúnia controlou-se para não agarrar ele..hahahahhaahah  
→** PoLaQuInHa: **Simmm..irei escrever e já tenho trailer pronto e capa tbm! Mas só não sei se os casais serão do agrado. É preciso ter assistido pelo menos até a segunda temporada.  
→ **A Nah Potter.: **Claroooo...podemos dividir a tarefa do lavar e enxugar. hahahahaahaha...passei no vestibular de Tradutor e Intérprete!! Tão lindo!  
→ **Fini Felton: **Bom...James nunca foi muito normal, né!?  
→ **Gagau: **Pôxaaa...não deve ser tão ruim ser mais nova!!! Ou é? omg!  
→ **Clarice: **Nhaaa..obrigadaaaaaaa!! ♥  
→ **Gui: **Vestida de Tradutor e Intérprete!! E, nãooo ainda não tenho data pra postar a fic de Tree Hill, mas como já disse, já tem trailer e capa.  
→ **Livinha: **hahahah..nem fala isso..já estou temendo o trote..hahahahhha  
→ **Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Pôxaaa...tá melhor, moça!?  
→ **Srt. Lizzie Potter: **Ahh!Moçaaa!! Mesmo que passe de vez em quando, vc é sempre bem vinda! Não há problema algum. Grata pela review!  
→ **Bizão: **Eles são simplesmente fofos e isso é indiscutível!! hahahahhaaha  
→ **Marotas-L-Marotos: **E eu amei a review! ♥

Agradeço mesmo à todas as reviewss...isso é tãooo felizzz³³³³³³³  
Beijos e até semana que vem!

→ Stef's.


	44. A declaração de Tiago

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 43- A Declaração de Tiago.**

Todos haviam terminado suas refeições, quando Tiago sugeriu que todos fossem para sala. O grupo se dividiu entre os sofás, sobrando apenas Marcela e Remo que resolveram sentar no chão. As feições estavam bastante alegres e o fato de ser bem tarde parecia não estar preocupando nenhum deles. Eles pareciam muito energéticos e o cansaço estava bem longe de ser lembrado.

- O que faremos agora? Dormimos agarrados? - perguntou Sirius, ainda segurando o copo de suco.

- Este é o seu sonho de consumo, né!? - perguntou Marcela com a testa enrugada.

- Bom...vamos ver pelo lado positivo. - Sirius esgueirou-se.- Já estamos muito bem alimentados e agora podemos nos unir nesta grande sala para não sentirmos frio.

- Você dorme com o Rabicho então. - disse Tiago, fazendo os demais rirem. - Eu não vou deixar você chegar nem perto da Lílian.

- Hum...agora é Lílian!? - insinuou Marcela, empolgada.

- Já estamos bastante íntimos, entende!? - Tiago dera uma piscadela, sorrindo marotamente.

- Só se for nesta sua cabeça sem neurônios, Potter. - indagou Lílian, séria. - No dia que tivermos algum tipo de intimidade...

- Você vai gostar tanto que irá ficar sem palavras. - Tiago a interrompeu, deixando-a boquiaberta. - Como agora!

Lílian sentiu uma imensa vontade de levantar e lhe acertar as costelas. Mas conteve-se torcendo as mãos em cima do casaco.

- Eu não fiquei sem o que dizer. O problema é que você me interrompeu.

- E você gostou!

- Eu não gostei de nada, Potter!

Tiago levantou-se do sofá e fora na direção da garota. Colocou-se de cocóras, apoiando suas mãos nos lados livres do sofá.

- Fale isso olhando para os meus olhos, linda ruiva! - desafiou Tiago, sorrindo estonteante.

Lílian esticou o pescoço na direção dele.

- Eu não gostei de nada, Potter!

- Essa é uma ótima posição para roubar um beijo, Pontas. Se eu fosse você, não perderia essa chance. - avisou Sirius, fazendo a ruiva ficar encabulada.

- Tem que ser impertinente, né!? - indagou Marcela, balançando a cabeça rindo.

- E você que é egoísta? - Sirius estufou o peito. - Só você tem o direito de beijar o garoto dos sonhos?

- Você tem garoto dos sonhos, Sirius? - perguntou Marcela, rindo.

James, Remo, Pedro e Lílian caíram na gargalhada.

- É um trauma pós Marlene McKinnon. - disse Sirius, meio desgostoso.

- Você realmente gostava dela? - perguntou Lílian, interessada.

- Certas coisas nos pegam de surpresa, Evans. E o amor é uma delas.

O grupo se entreolhou em silêncio.

- Que foi!? - Sirius encarou o grupo. - Eu também sei ser romântico, pôxa.

- Certo! - Remo balançou a cabeça. - Tem um lado romântico em todos nós. Vamos respeitar o Almofadinhas por ter sido abençoado com este dom.

- Mas antes, ele passou várias vezes na fila da canalhice, certo!? - lembrou Lílian, sorrindo.

- É meio chato ser canalha, Evans. Tem horas que cansa. - respondeu Sirius, coçando a testa. - Às vezes chega uma hora que você também almeija ficar com insônia que nem o Tiago ou com cara de babão como o Remo. Eu também queria ficar com cara de idiota, mas não deu muito certo.

- Isto é carma! - afirmou Lílian, balançando a cabeça.

- E eu respondi perfeitamente a ele. Sendo chifrudo na primeira experiência.

Marcela coçou o queixo, falsamente pensativa.

- Como já dizia um pensador "trouxa": cada um tem na cabeça o chifre que merece.

O grupo caíra na gargalhada, até mesmo Sirius que não se importou em nada com a piada.

- Viu, Pontas!? - acusou Sirius, rindo muito. - Ainda bem que sou livre disso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Almofadinhas!? - Tiago perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Você ainda pergunta? - Remo entrou na discussão. - Olha seu apelido, cara. Pontas. Pontinhas.

Marcela e Lílian riam dos três exageradamente.

- Eu não sou chifrudo! - resmungou Tiago, cruzando os braços.

- Não que a gente saiba. Por enquanto, o único chifre comprovado foi o meu. - acusou Sirius, apontando para si mesmo.

- Se vamos falar de chifres, acho que terei que entrar na discussão também. - disse Lílian erguendo a mão.

- Viu, Evans!? Não saiu comigo, ganhou chifre. Isto sim que é carma.

Lílian sorriu na direção do garoto.

- Estou cumprindo o carma agora! Eu saí com você hoje.

- Mas não foi em particular. - disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- Dividir um táxi com você já foi bastante particular.

- Ela não agüentou seu cheiro, Pontas. - disse Remo, rindo.

- E olha que coloquei o melhor perfurme. - disse Tiago, erguendo o braço e cheirando as axilas. - Quer cheirar, Evans?

Lílian fizera uma expressão de nojo.

- Pede para o Black. Tenho certeza que ele irá adorar.

- Mudando completamente de assunto, sabe de quem eu senti falta? - disse Marcela, pensativa.- Frank e Alice.

- Putz! É verdade! Por que não os chamou, Evans? - perguntou Sirius.

- Porque eu não queria envolvê-los nessa bagunça. Eles estão super felizes, para que dar dor de cabeça?

- Pensou correto, minha ruivinha!

Lílian não retrucou ao ouvir a palavra _ruivinha_, mas não deixou de lançar o olhar repressor que sempre fazia quando Tiago dizia alguma asneira.

- O que podemos fazer agora? - perguntou Pedro, alisando a barriga.

- Hum...que tal trocarmos presentes? - sugeriu Lílian, empolgada.

- Seria uma boa idéia! Quem começa? - empolgou-se Tiago voltando a se sentar.

- Na verdade, eu tenho uma idéia melhor...

O grupo observou Marcela ir até a cozinha da casa dos Lupin e voltar segundos depois com uma garrafa vazia em mãos e colocando no centro do grupo.

- Verdade ou desafio? - perguntou Pedro, egolindo seco.

- Nada a ver! - Marcela postou-se de joelhos. - Vocês girarão a garrafa. A ponta vai ser referente a quem vai pegar o presente e a base para quem será o presente.

- Hum...interessante! - disse Remo dando um meio sorriso.

- Topam!? - perguntou Marcela com as mãos juntas.

- Fechado! - apoiou Tiago sem pensar duas vezes. - Pedro começa girando.

- Tudo eu! Tudo eu! - resmungou o maroto, esgueirando-se.

Em segundos, todos estavam dispostos em círculo e Pedro girou a garrafa.

- Começo perfeito: Sirius e Tiago. - comentou Lílian rindo.

- Lá vem aquele discurso bem boiola. - comentou Remo, balançando a cabeça rindo.

Sirius levantou-se, rindo, e pegou o presente que daria para Tiago.

- O que eu tenho a dizer, apenas, é agradecer pelo amigo que eu tenho. O único que não deu chifres ao nobre Almofadinhas e o único que me carrega para casa quando estou bêbado. - Tiago ria ao ouvir cada palavra que o amigo dizia. - E espero realmente que ele goste do meu presente.

Tiago levantou-se e fora na direção do amigo, onde o abraçou amigavelmente.

- Valeu por tudo, cara! - disse o maroto, soltando-o e pegando o presente que daria a ele no chão. - Este aqui é o presente para o melhor amigo que qualquer pessoa deveria ter. E, claro, o futuro padrinho do meu casamento com a Evans.

- Quem mentiu para você? - perguntou Lílian enrugando a testa.

- Eu sempre soube da verdade, Evans. Você é quem tem que aprender a lidar com ela. - respondeu Tiago, fazendo-a ruborizar. - Quem gira agora? Eu?

- Com toda certeza! - afirmou Marcela.

Tiago girou a garrafa e logo ela indicou que Remo deveria dar seu presente à Lílian.

- Certo! - o garoto levantou-se e puxou o embrulho para mais perto. - O que posso dizer da moça que me deu muita força nesses últimos meses...

Lílian não conseguia encará-lo. Poderia ser qualquer um dos marotos tentando falar sobre sua pessoa, ela teria certeza que ficaria encabulada da mesma forma.

- ...ela é simplesmente maravilhosa. Uma grande amiga. Uma grande monitora. Uma pessoa que honra verdadeiramente o símbolo grifinório com unhas e dentes. Eu tenho muito orgulho de fazer parte de sua vida e agradeço muito por sempre me apoiar e me colocar na estrada certa para seguir. Você merece tudo de bom, Lils. E eu espero muito vê-la o mais feliz possível. Eternamente.

Os olhos de Lílian estavam cheios de lágrimas. Calmamente, levantou-se e dera um forte abraço no garoto. Pegou o presente de suas mãos e sussurrou um obrigada.

- Não há de que, Lils. Só disse a verdade! - disse Remo, encolhendo os ombros.

- E eu apóio completamente. - disse Tiago, sorrindo. - Só faltou dizer que ela ficaria perfeita como minha esposa.

- Cara, você está sendo mais chato que o Rabicho quando está morto de fome. - indagou Sirius, rindo.

- Obrigada, Sirius. Você tirou as palavras da minha boca. - apoiou Marcela rindo.

- Tirando esse papinho de esposa, acho que eu tenho que dizer algo ao Remo, certo!? - perguntou Lílian, pegando o presente do garoto.

- Sinta-se à vontade! - consentiu Pedro, puxando um saco de doces que havia restado da ceia.

- Bom...quem conhece o Remo sabe perfeitamente o quanto ele é bondoso, especial e um fiél amigo. Sabe, também, que ele faria de tudo para ver seu próximo sempre bem e que compraria qualquer dor humana para não ver ninguém triste. Esse garoto, que faz tudo isso da forma mais simples possível, tornou-se meu melhor amigo e simplesmente não me vejo mais sem ele. O que eu realmente quero, é que você seja feliz...

- ...com ou sem problemas peludos...- cortou Tiago, rindo.

- ... com a Marcela e com o retardado dos seus amigos, incluindo o Potter. - completou ela, dando um sorriso forçado.

- Obrigada, Lils. - disse Remo, devolvendo o abraço e pegando o presente. - Eu giro?

- Lílian gira!- avisou Marcela.

Lílian pegou a garrafa e a girou calmamente. A ruiva dera um muxoxo quando a garrafa apontou para Tiago e ela.

- Oopss...- Sirius abafou um riso, apoiando uma mão no ombro do amigo. - ...acho que é sua vez de falar.

Tiago levantou-se e, pela primeira vez, sentiu as palavras sumirem da ponta de sua língua. Sentiu a garganta secar e as mãos começarem a suar. Ele começou a ficar ansioso e, meio lento, pegou o presente de Lílian do chão e segurou-o dando um longo suspiro.

- Qual a probabilidade de eu dizer alguma coisa e você não me bater depois? - perguntou Tiago, coçando a testa.

- Depende do que você for falar. - Lílian encolheu os ombros.

- Não se preocupe, não vou dizer que você é feia. - Tiago dera um risinho nervoso. - Certo...vamos começar...

Tiago pigarreou evitando encontrar os olhos de Lílian. Ainda bem, pensou ela, pois sentia praticamente o mesmo nervosismo que o garoto sentia naquele momento.

- Eu não sou muito bom com palavras, então tentarei ser o mais breve possível. Quem me conhece por fora, sabe perfeitamente que sou debochado, inconseqüente e nem um pouco fã de regras. Eu passei a viver assim e nem ligava muito em cultivar sentimentos bons no meu interior. Os dias passavam e, a cada dia, me sentia mais inconseqüente com meus atos até realmente sentir algo estranho aqui dentro.

Lílian tremeu nas bases até vê-lo colocar a mão em seu próprio peito.

- O mundo parece diferente, sabe!? - Tiago dera um risinho abafado. - O dia parece mais colorido, coisas banais parecem muito mais significativas e palavras, por mais que fossem grosseiras, valiam por todas aquelas que poderiam vir a calhar e serem doces. Meus dias tornaram-se estranhos quando eu realmente resolvi prestar atenção em uma pessoa em particular. Eu agia como um idiota. Tudo bem que recebia vários tapas na cara, mas de forma alguma mudou o que eu estava sentindo. Pior, foi aumentando. Ela simplesmente me renegava por eu ser um delinqüente juvenil, mas eu estava disposto a qualquer coisa para lutar por ela. Eu a via se magoar por pouco e se afastar de mim como se eu fosse um monstro.

Ele fizera uma pausa reorganizando sua mente.

- Eu não desanimei, em hipótese alguma. Mesmo os últimos meses sendo os mais conturbados possíveis. Ainda magoado, não havia nada que me convencesse a desistir do que eu sentia pela garota de longos cabelos ruivos e de olhos estonteantemente verdes. Ela ainda me ignora, mas eu jurei a mim mesmo que a conquistaria a qualquer custo. E se Merlin me deu essa chance de estar aqui falando dela, eu não irei jogá-la fora.

Lílian erguera o olhar. Estava em choque.

- Uma vez, eu peguei o caderno do Aluado e me deparei com a seguinte frase : _"__Com o tempo, você vai percebendo que para ser feliz com uma outra pessoa, você precisa, em primeiro lugar, não precisar dela." _Eu passei dias tentando evitar o que sentia, até me sentir conformado de que estava completamente apaixonado. E gostaria de deixar bem claro, Lílian Evans, que você é a garota que eu quero para minha vida. Todas as vezes que eu te chamei para sair, não foi para zombar de você. Era simplesmente para te dar o que eu tenho dentro desta caixa e complementar a cena dizendo que eu amo você.

Os olhos de Lílian estavam cheios de lágrimas e, com uma rapidez urgente, ela subira as escadas entrando no banheiro e trancando-o. Quando se dera conta, soluçava de cabeça baixa, deixando um Tiago desconcertado no andar de baixo.

- Certo! Eu desisto! - disse ele, desolado.

- Você não deve desistir! - disse Marcela, seriamente.

- Você viu como ela agiu? - perguntou Tiago, irritado. - Eu não entendo o que vocês garotas querem da vida. Quando chegamos e dizemos que a amamos nos deparamos com uma cena ridícula dessas. Se ela me quiser, ela que venha atrás agora.

- Pontas...volta aqui...Pontas...

Sirius fora atrás dele apressadamente. Ele sentira o vento gélido corta-lhe a face e, amigável, segurou o ombro do garoto impedindo-o que continuasse a andar.

- Suba e fale com ela. - pediu Sirius, calmamente.

- Não vale a pena! - respondeu Tiago, encolhendo os ombros.

- Se você veio até aqui, se você perdoou Remo, se você foi atrás dela na estação, eu acredito que isso ainda vale alguma coisa. - Sirius parou diante do melhor amigo. Estava muito sério. - Se você disse tudo aquilo, é por que ainda vale a pena.

Tiago olhou para o céu. Não havia estrelas. Só havia neblina.

- Esse jogo é arriscado demais!

- Você nunca recuou quando jogávamos contra o time sonserino. Por que arregar quando se trata do amor da sua vida? Cara, não seja tolo! Vocês estão praticamente presos dentro desta casa. É a última chance.

- Você acha mesmo que devo ir? - Tiago perguntou.

- Se desistir, roubaram meu melhor amigo e colocaram outra pessoa no corpo dele.

Tiago lançara um sorriso na direção do amigo.

- Seja o que Merlin quiser. - e dera-lhe às costas, entrando na casa e subindo calmamente em atrás de Lílian.

- Ele vai falar com ela? - perguntou Remo, receoso.

- Sim! - afirmou Sirius, voltando ao círculo. - Só espero que ninguém morra afogado na privada ou seja jogado pela janela.

O grupo ficou sentado da mesma forma completamente tensos. Estavam curiosos e permaneceram em silêncio na esperança de ouvirem algo vindo do andar de cima.

- Como disse o Pontas, seja o que Merlin quiser. - finalizou Sirius, dando uma olhada nervosa em direção a escada.

* * *

• _**N/A: **Olhem só como sou uma autora boazinha. Resolvi prolongar mais um capítulo pra deixar vocês felizes. Consegui dividir e acho que ficou razoavelmente bom._

559 reviews???? Vocês só podem estar de B R I N C A D E I R A comigo!! Esse contatos do fan fiction deve estar erradoooo...não é possível meu povo...simplesmente não é possívellll...hahahahahahahahahaah

Mas é claro que fico bastante grata por isso, pois simplesmente sem vocês essa fic não teria andado. E, poutzzzz, cada palavrinha de vocês anima minhas mãozinhas para escrever maisss e maisss. OBRIGADA M E S M O!!!!!

_**♥ Aos amorecos, meu muito obrigada:**_

• Nara Radcliffe: Nhamii..eu simplesmente odeio quando o ff come minhas reviews. Às vezes é tão difícil eu estar lá..feliz para comentar..e ele simplesmente come. Mas nem se incomode...só de ver seu nominho ali já me deixa BASTANTE feliz!!!  
• **Kao:** Ahhh, antes de mais nada, seja bem vinda na minha escrivaninha. E não se preocupe que o beijo logo acontece.  
• **teteeee: **Nem me fale! Fui assistir ao filme hoje e me senti péssima. Apesar que chorei pra caramba com os flashback da Lily e do James com o Harry bebê. Noussa!! Foi demaisss!!  
• **tahhh: **Ain moçaa!! Isso me deixa extremamente feliz!! E pode ficar tranqüila, que mais uma fic James e Lily vem ai e espero muito que você, assim como os demais, gostem dela.  
• **Carol Lair: **..mas que fofa você ééééé!!! Por causa dessa fofura e de muita gente, eu resolvi dar mais um capítulo de vida pra fic..hahahaahhaaha  
• **Danny: **Ebaaaa!! Eu adoooro escrever as falas do Sirius. Vocês não faz idéia disso. E saber que gostam é muito recompensador...  
• **dea black:** Moça que adooora sumir, né!? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, pois foi totalmente Tiago e Evans..hahahahaahahha  
• **PoLaQuInHa: **Carácolesss!! Que discurso bonito, dona moça! Me senti o Remus lendo e treinando pra falar no monte de gente..hahahahahhhaahahah  
**• Liikaa: **Moçaaa..posteiii..espero que tenha gostadoo!!  
• **Gagau: **Ahhh!! Então digamos que seus irmãos são quase que nem eu!! Adoro gritar com a minha mana mais nova..mas às vezes ela merece, pôxa!! Faz tudo errado..hahaahhaahah...  
• **Gui: **Nem me fale! Já comprei a primeira temporada aqui..hahahahahaa..e eu fiz um capítulo longo, mas dividi em 2 .  
• **Bizão: **Nooo!! É o Lucas quem falaaaa!!!  
• **DivM: **Olheee...eu já pensei nisso na realidade! Tinha até umas anotações, mas acho que não consigo fazer fic dos marotos desde o começooo!! Muitos exigem fidelidade junto com os livros da J.K, mas eu adoro ser infiel a história..hahahaahhhaha  
• **Srt. Lizzie Potter: **Nhaaa..obrigada, fofaaa!! É bom saber que vc gosta da ficcc!! É sempre muito bom mesmo!  
• **Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Ahhh!! Então vc é a misteriosa amiga que manda trechos engraçados pra Misty?? hahahaahah..espero que esteja melhor!  
• **Misty Weasley Malfoy: **Ahhh..estarei te aguardando, doida!! hahahaha...mas já adorei sua review doida³

Amorecosssss...amo demais tudo isso!!!! E olhem que pensei muitas vezes em largar!! Mas eu já percebi que estar aqui escrevendo, é um vício na minha vida!!

Amo demais³!

Beijos nas bochechas da tia Stef's.


	45. União de Almas

_**Falso Encantamento.**_

**Capítulo 44- União de Almas**

Tiago subira as escadas a passos lentos. Ele não sabia onde Lílian havia se metido e não estava nem um pouco a fim de abrir a porta e dar de cara com os pais de Remo abraçados e se beijando. Ele sentia-se tenso e ainda muito nervoso. Havia passado meses de sua vida sonhando com a declaração perfeita para a ruiva acreditando cegamente que ela agiria de qualquer outra maneira e não aquela. Por alguns segundos, pensou seriamente em voltar atrás e simplesmente ir embora.

Já estava no andar de cima e encarou por alguns segundos o corredor vazio. Estava à procura de sinais de onde Lílian havia se enfiado e começou a vagar calmamente olhando por entre as portas. O casal Lupin parecia que estava dormindo e isso o tranqüilizou bastante caso a ruiva viesse a gritar.

Havia uma última porta que estava fechada. O moreno levou sua mão até a maçaneta e, ao girar, notou que ela estava trancada. Levou sua orelha até a porta, a fim de ouvir alguma coisa, mas somente soluços foram captados. Lílian estava atrás daquela porta, confirmou ele a si mesmo.

- Lily? - chamou Tiago com a voz rouca.

Lílian estava sentada no chão, completamente encolhida. As lágrimas insistiam em cair, mesmo que ela tentasse ao máximo fazer com que elas parassem.

Ela estava com medo. Com medo de Tiago e com medo do que estava sentindo. As palavras que ele havia dito mexeram com ela de uma forma bastante inexplicável. Lílian estava tentando renegar tudo aquilo. Tentava renegar que todos aqueles meses que Tiago dizia gostar dela, fosse uma grande mentira. Não queria que ele gostasse dela. Não queria gostar dele.

Tudo parecia fora de controle e, ouvir a voz de Tiago do lado de fora, fez com que tudo se tornasse mais escuro do que já estava. Seu coração batia mais forte e seu olhar parecia fora de foco. Não queria encará-lo. Não queria admitir que, depois de tudo, havia se apaixonado por ele.

- Vai embora, Potter! - pediu ela quase sem voz.

- Eu não irei embora até conversar com você.

- E por que quer conversar comigo?

- Porque tem muita coisa para nós resolvermos e simplesmente não vou me livrar deste fardo. Poderia abrir a porta?

- Eu não quero abrir! - disse ela mais uma vez, tentando colocar energia na voz. Não queria vê-lo. Não queria dar o luxo de preencher ainda mais de convicção o ego dele.

- Vou ser obrigado a usar a varinha então! - ameaçou Tiago, levando as mãos ao encalce da varinha.

- Se você fizer isso, juro que te azaro.

- Por que está complicando ainda mais as coisas, Lílian?

- Poderia me chamar de Evans? - pediu ela, exugando os olhos.

- Chamo você do que eu bem entender! - disse ele, meio frio. - Já cansei de suas ordens patéticas e cansei definitivamente dos seus _showzinhos_ particulares.

- _Showzinhos _particulares? - perguntou ela, indignada. - Sou eu quem fica me exibindo com uma droga de vassoura e um pomo de ouro?

- Por um acaso sou eu quem fica escondendo sentimentos e depois fica chorando que nem uma imbecil dentro do banheiro?

Lílian não queria ficar enfurecida, mas Tiago já estava conseguindo tirá-la do sério.

- Potter, vá embora, por favor! Não temos mais o que conversar.

Tiago sentiu a ponta de cansaço que havia na voz dela, mas mesmo assim não pensou em desistir.

- Eu não estou a fim de falar com uma porta, Lílian. Acho bom você abri-la.

- Eu já disse que não irei abrir!

- Então vou abrir a força...

- Não! - exclamou ela, ficando em pé e apoiando suas mãos na porta. - Potter...não complique mais as coisas.

- Não estou complicando nada! - Tiago dera um suspiro cansado. - Eu estou tentando enfiar nessa sua cabeça que eu sou completamente louco por você. É tão difícil assim de entender?

Lílian sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ela tentou ignorar, mas a onda de sentimentos que Tiago estava causando nela, estava quase enlouquecendo-a.

- Eu não quero entender nada. - Lílian suspirou. - Eu não confio em você!

- Você quer mesmo que eu desista de você? - perguntou Tiago desolado. - Lílian, se eu der às costas para esta porta, eu nunca mais vou querer olhar na sua face. É isso mesmo que você quer?

As lágrimas voltaram a transbordar dos olhos de Lílian. Não havia jeito. Estava completamente sem saída.

- Tiago...

- É isso mesmo que você quer, Lílian? - esbravejou ele, quase acertando um soco na porta.

- É! É ISSO MESMO QUE EU QUERO! - explodiu ela, deixando as lágrimas acompanharem o turbilhão de emoções que saíram de dentro dela.

- Tudo bem! Farei como você quer. - Tiago olhou para a porta completamente chateado. - Não irei mais te importunar, **Evans.**

Lílian sentiu sua garganta seca. Seu coração pulsava a mil por hora e seu cérebro exigia que ela abrisse a porta e falasse que aquilo realmente não era o que ela queria. Queria Tiago ao seu lado, mas estava sendo difícil demais dizer para ele.

- Potter...- Lílian o chamou. - ...Potter!? - e tentou mais uma vez.

Ele ainda estava diante da porta, convencendo-se da derrota. Se soubesse que terminaria assim, ele jamais teria se dado ao trabalho de começar.

- Potter, eu sei que você ainda está ai. Vejo a sombra de seus pés. - disse ela apoiando a cabeça na porta.

- O que ainda quer de mim? Quer que eu implore? - perguntou ele, fazendo o mesmo que ela do outro lado da porta.

- Potter...eu...

- Sente muito? - Tiago deixou uma risada irônica escapar. - Você não sente nada, Evans. Aí que está a grande diferença entre eu e você. Enquanto eu fui capaz de dizer o que realmente sentia, você fica ignorando o que sente por medo de tentar. Pensei que você fosse muito mais corajosa.

- Mas eu sou...- afirmou ela, baixo. - ...fui corajosa o bastante para não me entregar à você.

Aquilo foi o fim para Tiago. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, ele dera as costas e começou a caminhar em direção à escada. Lílian ouviu os passos ecoarem e seu coração começou a bater ainda mais forte. Ele não voltará atrás..., pensou ela remoendo-se por dentro. Que grande besteira era aquela que havia acabado de pensar?

Tiago descia às escadas desolado. Ao ver a aparêcia do amigo, Sirius levantou-se prontamente sem dizer uma única palavra. A troca de olhares dos dois foi o bastante para saberem que tudo dera errado.

- Eu já estou indo! - avisou Pedro, levantando-se. Quando o clima estava pesado, ele achava que a melhor solução era sair de perto. - Posso usar sua lareira, Aluado?

- Fique à vontade, Rabicho. - consentiu Remo, passando o braço pelo ombro de Marcela. - Obrigado por vir!

- Magina! - disse Pedro dando um meio sorriso, já dentro da lareira. - Te vejo em Hogwarts.

- Nos vemos lá!

Pedro não demorou a desaparecer pela lareira deixando um grande rastro de poeira. Agora restava Marcela, Sirius e Tiago, que ainda continuavam parados ao pé da escada.

- Irei embora, Aluado! - disse Tiago, quebrando o silêncio.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou o amigo, visivelmente preocupado.

- Absoluta! - Tiago suspirou. - Noite cheia!

- Imagino! - afirmou ele, meneando a cabeça. - Nos vemos em Hogwarts?

- Provável que sim! - respondeu Tiago.- Poderia levar Evans para casa?

- Sem problemas! - disse Remo, encolhendo os ombros.

- Valeu por tudo, Almofadinhas!

- Eu vou com você, cara! - Sirius lhe dera algumas palmadinhas nos ombros.

- Certo, então!

Tiago e Sirius já iam saindo, quando um barulho nas escadas havia chamado a atenção. Lílian descia eufórica e, quase tropeçando nos pés, parou de frente para Tiago completamente sem fôlego.

- Você ficou louca? - perguntou Tiago, apoiando as mãos nos ombros da garota.

Lílian tentava recuperar o fôlego. Seu rosto estava afogueado e seus olhos estavam bastante inchados. Sentindo a respiração ficar mais calma, a ruiva o encarou deixando-o completamente desnorteado.

- _"Se você ficar procurando razões para não ficar com alguém, você sempre irá achá-las e eu acho, em algum ponto, que talvez você devia se deixar levar e dar ao seu coração o que ele merece..."_ - Lílian fitava Tiago decidida. Era o momento de terminar com todo aquele impasse. - Eu não quero mais fugir de você e do que simplesmente sinto. Parece que, quando sempre estamos a ponto de perder algo, corremos o percurso que for necessário para não perder aquilo que realmente importa. No meu caso, não foi um longo percurso e sim escadas. - Tiago sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer _escadas.- _Mesmo assim, eu percebi como estava perdendo quando você simplesmente dera às costas. Eu não quero brincar de esconde-esconde com meus sentimentos, quero apenas dar de bom grado o amor que eu sinto por você Tiago Potter.

Tiago não pensou duas vezes. Puxou Lílian pela cintura e a envolveu em um beijo longo e apaixonado. Os lábios moviam-se com certa urgência e Lílian realmente teve certeza de que seus sentimentos e os dele eram bastante reais. Era como se suas almas sofressem a junção que aguardavam a muito tempo, desde que se conheceram. Os sentimentos uniram-se formando uma corrente poderosa de bem-estar. Após aquele beijo, ambos tiveram certeza que nasceram para viverem juntos para sempre.

- Por favor, uma salva de palmas! - pediu Sirius, rindo.

Remo e Marcela ajudaram Sirius com as palmas entre risos e assovios. A cena era bastante inesperada, mas não havia como esconder a felicidade que os amigos sentiam pelos dois.

- Eu amo você! - sussurrou Tiago, com os lábios muito próximos dos dela.

- Eu também amo você, Tiago. - disse ela, sorrindo.

- Bom...acho que nossa missão natalina encerra-se por aqui, certo!?

- Correto! - concordou Tiago. - Mas antes...

Tiago estendera o presente de Natal de Lílian, fazendo-a ruborizar.

- O que tem aqui? - perguntou ela curiosa.

- Abra e verá!- disse Tiago dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Lílian desembrulhou o presente e deparou-se com uma pequena caixinha preta nas mãos.

- Já vai pedir em casamento? - perguntou Sirius, rindo.

- Cala a boca! - exclamou Tiago rindo.

- Uau! Que lindo! - disse Lílian boquiaberta. Havia em suas mãos uma linda corrente com o pingente em forma de coração com o nome dela grafado na cor prateada.

- Quando estiver usando isso, vou saber quando estiver de péssimo humor. - brincou Tiago, roubando-lhe um selinho.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu ela. - O presente que eu comprei para você nem chega perto deste.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: você me dá outro presente e jogamos aquele fora.

- Por que?

- Porque quando você comprou aquele presente, você me odiava. E eu não quero me decepcionar abrindo e vendo o que tem lá dentro.

O grupo caiu na gargalhada. De fato, Lílian não havia gastado sua mesada com um grande presente a Tiago. Procurou dar qualquer coisa ao garoto que a alguns instantes odiava com todo seu coração.

- 'Tá certo então! Irei comprar outra coisa para você. - afirmou ela sorrindo.

- Viu!? Sabia que tinha comprado algo imprestável. - disse Tiago rindo.

- O que vale é a intenção,tá!? - disse ela, rindo.

- Bom...acho que já abusamos demais da casa do Lupino. - comentou Sirius sentindo os primeiros sintomas de cansaço.

- Vamos embora? - perguntou Tiago segurando a mão da ruiva.

- Sem dúvidas! - concordou Lily.

- Desculpem, mas eu terei que ir junto com vocês, afinal, eu durmo na casa dos Potter.

- Sem problemas! - disse Tiago sorrindo. - Podemos usar a lareira?

- Vou começar a cobrar galões pela lareira. - disse Remo rindo.

- Valeu por tudo, Aluado! Você é o cara! - disse Sirius dando um forte abraço no amigo.

- Fiz o melhor que pude!

- E isso foi extremamente importante. - completou Marcela sorrindo.

- Então, nos vemos em Hogwarts.

- Perfeitamente, capitão Potter! - disse Remo, batendo continência.

Os três logo sumiram de vista deixando praticamente o mesmo rastro que Pedro. A casa estava rendida pelo silêncio e Marcela e Remo ainda encaravam a lareira vazia.

- O que faremos agora? - perguntou Remo, dando um beijo na bochecha de Marcela.

- Acho que preciso dar seu presente, certo!?

- Para que, se já tenho ele aqui comigo? - perguntou Remo, virando-se para ela e colando sua testa na dela.

- Olhe, vou ficar convencida!

- Eu já disse o quanto eu te amo?

Marcela foi pega de supetão. Sabia que Remo e ela estavam começando um relacionamento, mas não esperava que ele fosse direto.

- Acabou de dizer! - disse ela, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros dele.

- Eu amo você! - sussurrou Remo, com os olhos cerrados.

- Eu amo o dobro que você ama. - disse Marcela, no mesmo tom de voz.

- Podemos deixar o presente para depois? - perguntou Remo, dando um meio sorriso.

- Como você mesmo disse, meu presente é você.

Remo sorrira na direção dela e lhe dera um rápido selinho. Calmamente, acendera a lareira e subiu rapidamente pegando duas cobertas e dois travesseiros.

- O que iremos fazer? - perguntou Marcela, assim que ele voltou.

- Aproveitar o resto da noite! - disse Remo deitando no sofá.- Vem cá! - e abrira os braços.

Marcela encaixou-se perfeitamente nos braços de Remo. Alinhou sua cabeça no ombro dele e cobriu-se observando o bruxulear das chamas na lareira.

- Incrível como tudo se resolveu né!? - comentou Marcela, pegando uma mão de Remo.

- Antes tarde do que nunca! - respondeu Remo, lhe dando um beijo no cocoruto da cabeça.

- Seria justo eu dormir agora? - perguntou Marcela, cerrando os olhos.

- Acho que merecemos isso como qualquer outro ser humano.

A garota esticou um pouco mais o pescoço e cobriu os lábios de Remo com os seus trazendo-o para um beijo longo e carinhoso. O coração de Remo batia forte e o corpo de Marcela tremia. O frio parecia ter passado e agora eles tinham certeza que tinham um ao outro.

- Boa noite, Remo!

- Boa noite, Marcela!

A garota ajeitou-se mais uma vez em seus ombros, fechando os olhos. Com os ouvidos aguçados, começou a ouvir as batidas do coração do garoto. Parecia uma música aos seus ouvidos que, aos poucos, a levava a adormecer. As mãos de Remo cobriam gentilmente as suas e logo acabou pegando no sono.

O silêncio era nítido e a neve começou a camuflar as janelas. A noite havia sido perfeita e, os corações que batiam solitários durante muito tempo, batiam juntos como um só, numa junção de toques e juras que acalmavam a alma e completava o seu ser.

* * *

**•**

Hoje mesmo estarei postando o Prólogo da minha nova fic chamada "At your side". Espero reencontrá-los por lá..de verdade! A capa está no meu profile!

_Squeee..obrigada pela reviews e obedeci suas ordens. Espero que tenha gostado.  
• **Isadora:** hauhauhaahau..Sirius é eternoooo!!  
• **Kaory:** Sirius sozinho é realmente um disperdício né!? Te mando o garoto pelo correio..huahuahauhauhau  
• **Nah Potter.:** Se eu recebesse uma declaração daquelas, com certeza teria chorado e dado aquele abraço eterno..é tão lindo isso.  
• **Lizzie Evans: **Ahhh minha lindaa!! Espero que seus olhos estejam descansados! Já basta a maratona que a maioria teve para ler o sétimo o livro...temos que ter olhinhos para fics agora!! Obrigada pelo review muito fofa, viu!?  
• **V A Rosewood: **Ahhh!! Moçaaa!! Eu tento ao máximo fazer uns marotos super fofossss!! Acho que pelo menos consegui acertar um pouco no seu gosto.  
• **Mah: **Ain, menina! Nem deu para prolongar mais!! Mas obrigada por sempre estar aqui, viu!?  
• **Ninha Costa: **Ahhhhh!! Mas agora ela está concluída!! E estou muito feliz com isso! Obrigada pela review!  
• **Mary M Evans: **Como assim eu não iria ver seu testamento?? Tudo bem que estou quase adepta aos óculos, mas jamais deixaria de ver. Ainda mais quando são palavras tão fofassssss...amei demais sua review e sou grata por você acompanhar até aqui.  
• **Srt. Lizzie Potter: **Pelo menos para alguma coisa o Sirius tem que servir né!? huahauhauuahauhuahau  
•** fla marley: **Eu espero que a declaração da Lílian tenha causado algum efeito..hauhuauuahuahauhua  
• **dea black: **huaahauahuahuhuaauhauhua... o presente do Tiago a gente soube o que era..agora o da Lílian..segredo eterno..hahuahuahauhauhua  
•** Danny: **A noite é praticamente eternaaa para quem tá amandoo..huahuahauuhuahuahahahau...e claroo que respondi sua reviewww...  
• **Carol Lair.: **Ahhh!! Eu já saiu de uma fic, entrando com outraaa!! Eu não consigo largar isso aqui! É realmente vicianteee e eu amo ler as reviews fofas que todosss deixam aqui, principalmente você viu!? A fic já tá postada!  
• **Bel Black: **Todas nós merecemos um Tiago desses!! Vai ser perfeito assim lá na minha casa...huahuahuahuahau. Omg!!!! Eu encerro aqui, mas tô com fic nova já!! Ninguém vai se livrar de mim tãoo rápido!  
• **teteeee: **Ainn!! Nem me falee! Remus é mtooo perfeito..eu amo demais esse "mala"..huaahahuhuahauuaauhau  
• **zihsendin: **Eitaa!! Some e aparece! huahuahauahauhauhau.mas o importante é que vc lembraaa...  
• **Kao: **Eu doei alguns livros de poesia pro Tiago..por isso que saiu bonito o trabalho dele..hauhuahauhuahuahua  
• **Liika: **Ahhh moçaaa!! Obrigadaaaa!! Tudo bem que prefiro Remo e Marcela, mas realmente tentei fazer o melhor com Tiago e Lílian.  
• **Gui: **Posteiiii seu poiooo³³³³³..e acabouuuu..e estou te esperando pra me infernizar na outra fic..huahahuauahuahuahuaahhau  
• **Nara Radcliffe: **Ainnn meninaa..assim vc me faz chorar..de verdade!! Suas reviews mexem comigo e eu me sinto tãoooo querida..-. Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar e por sempre estar aqui me aturando! E quanto a livros, quem sabe um dia né!? Por enquanto eu fico com as fics e espero reencontrá-la novamente!!  
__•_** _PoLaQuInHa: _**_Acabouuu!! Pois é menina..meu xodó chegou ao fim! Mas estou com um xodó novo..-..e outra coisa..desculpa não ter te dado resposta, mas eu lia a fic que vc me mandouuu..vc já postou ela?? Eu gostei tantooo..  
• **DivM: **Ahhh!! Vc vai fazer eu pensar nisso seriamente..huahuahau..tava até mexendo nos livros novamente atrás de detalhes..mas por enquanto eu apenas pesquiso..quem sabe um dia!  
• **Gagau: **Xixi é que não foi né?! huahuahauhauhauhau..mas acabou tudo bem! FINALMENTE!  
• **Bizão: **Amoreco, Prongs, Little Evans, enfim, se devo metade dessa fic é a você, querilda!! Você vem me apoiado demais e eu sou muito grata por isso! Você é muito importante pra mim..-  
• **Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **O último capítulo fez vc chorar?? (preocupada)  
• **Chely: **Vc é desnaturada! Eu tava preocupada com vc! Não faça mais isso ou eu arranco sua orelha!  
• **Tassia Black: **huahahauhauhauahuhuauh..mas eu finalizo essa e já estréio com outraaaa!!! O mercado de fics eu acredito que não irá párar tãoo cedo! Se depender de mim, por enquanto não._

Certo! Eu acho que agora é a parte mais difícil! Dizer um até logo à vocês e agradecer mais uma vezes por lerem meu rascunho. Amo demais muito issoooo!!!

Beijos da titia Stef's que amou muito tudo isso junto com vocês! Espero vê-los na nova fic ( At your side )


End file.
